Automatic Love
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Elsa is a 17 year old girl working a full time job at Pabbie's AutoShop, going to school on top of taking care of her 6 year old brother Olaf. She's been through so much in life that she doesn't let anyone get close to her. Anna is your typical cheerleader: has very everything going for her and everyone loves her except Elsa. Anna wants to get to know the blonde. G!p Elsa Nonincest
1. Having A Weird Day

Automatic Love ch. 1

**Well everyone, this is my first Elsanna (non-incest) fanfiction and I hope that I got off on a good start... hopefully. I hope you like it and give me some helpful advice. Here goes nothing**

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head to block out the sunlight coming through my blinds. I really don't want to get up and go to school. I sit up begrudgingly and throw the covers away. The floorboards under my feet was cold but I don't mind too much. I'm used to the cold since the cold doesn't bother me too much.

I walked into my bathroom to take a quick shower before changing into my light blue jeans, white wife beater and my favorite black hoodie. I brush my teeth and braid my platinum blonde into a simple braid as it hangs over my left shoulder.

I slipped on my light blue sneakers. Oh by the way, my name's Elsa Winters in case if you were wondering and I'm 17 years old. I live in Arendelle with my 6 year old brother Olaf. I have been taking care of Olaf since he was 2 years old when our parents were killed in burglary gone wrong.

I worked at Pabbie's Auto Shop since I was 15 to make end's meet to support the both of us. I know that I don't have to since my aunt Gerda and uncle Kai make sure that the bills on the house are paid for and they check up on us every so often.

I like working for Pabbie because he was kind enough to give me a job when no one else would. I proved my worth with my extensive knowledge of fixing cars and I work rather well with my hands. This is where I meet my best friend Kristoff… well he's my only friend but that's okay.

I'm quite content with just him and Olaf is rather fond of the blonde guy as well. I don't trust people or getting close to anyone but I guess that's as to be expected considering to what I been through.

I walked into Olaf's room to find him in a cocoon of blankets with his snow white hair stick out at the top. I smile a little as I untangled him from the sheets.

"Olaf, come on. It's time to wake up" I said shaking him gently.

He moans a little as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. The albino boy looks up at me with his light blue eyes and I want melt. There's nothing but innocence in those eyes and I want to keep it that way. Olaf is my whole world and I want to keep him safe from the cruelties of the world.

He was so young when our parents were taken away from us and doesn't remember much about them. The little boy thinks of me as his mother since I have been practically raising him for most of his life. I love my brother and taking care of him.

When he's happy, I'm happy and that's the best feeling in the world. Olaf looks up at me and holds out his arms towards me and I smile, knowing full well what he wants. I pull him in close and hug him tightly.

"Go get ready and I'll make breakfast" I said ruffling his hair.

"Can we have chocolate chip pancake?" Ola asked curiously.

"Of course" I said grinning.

If it was one thing that Olaf and I love more than each other, it's chocolate. Chocolate is the food of the gods and if anyone say otherwise then they're lying. I pour the batter into the frying pan before flipping the pancake over.

I wasn't looking forward to going to school today. I have to deal with annoying jocks like Hans and overly perky cheerleaders like Ariel and her cronies. At Arendelle High, I'm known as the Ice Queen due I don't talk to anyone.

I don't understand how I can be considered to be an Ice Queen if I choose not to talk. Half the people at school are idiots so why waste my breath on them. _It's gonna be a long school year, I can feel it._ I put the pancakes on two plates when Olaf walks in with face splitting grin on his face.

He was dressed in a blue t-shirt that has a snowman on the front and black shorts. Olaf hops into a chair as I [place a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of him before sitting across from him.

"Are you looking forward to school?" I asked taking a poise bite of my food.

"I can't wait for school and to make new friends" Olaf said grinning.

Olaf may be younger than me but is a lot better at making friends than I am. He's a little ball of sunshine and loves giving warm hugs when you're sad or for no reason at all. Olaf has always been a social butterfly and I'm a little envious of it but oh well.

I don't expect this year to be any different or better than any other year at Arendelle High. After we ate, I wash the dishes and returned them to their rightful place. I grabbed my black backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

Olaf grabs his own as we walked out the house. I armed the home alarm system and locked the door behind us. I opened the backdoor to my light blue Cameo for Olaf and he slips in. I get into the driver's seat and adjusted the mirror to see that Olaf buckling himself in. He looks at me with his buck tooth sticking out of his mouth.

"You ready?"

He nodded and drove on the street. The Cameo was a 16th birthday gift from Pabbie for all the work that I've done for him. At first, I tried to take the car from him but Pabbie wasn't having any of it. Every time I get to convince him not to give me the car, he found a reason to give it to me.

We argued over this for 2 hours before I finally gave in and took the car. It was worth it and better than riding the bus everyday. _Thank you, Pabbie. _After a 15 minute drive, I pulled into the Arendelle Elementary school parking lot. I walked Olaf into the building to his classroom door.

"Have a good day and be a good boy, okay?" I said kissing his forehead.

"I will. Bye Elsa" Olaf said entering the room.

I look through the glass window to see Olaf announce his presence to the entire room causing everyone to look at him. I smile a little as I walked back to my car. I started my car and drove to school. I pulled up into the school's parking lot. I pull my hoodie over my head so no one would be able to see the top half of my face.

I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car. I walked through the entrance of the school without being noticed. I was almost to my locker with very little hassle. Almost. _Why? Just why? Is getting to my locker with no one bothering me too much to ask for?_

"Hey Lady Cock"

I know who it is without me turning around. _Do I have to go through every time I go to my locker?_ It was Ariel. I turned to see the red-headed cheerleader with her same three cronies following her everywhere she goes.

Her friends Jasmine, Aurora and Cinderella. You're probably wondering about the weird nickname that they gave me. Lady Cock is the nickname that I was given in 8th grade by Ariel due an incident in the girls' locker-room.

I was showering and someone pulled back the shower curtain and show me in all my naked glory. They made fun of me because of my extra part. When I was born, my parent that I was a boy due to I had male genital or a penis.

I was given the name Ezra but that changed at 12. I started growing breasts and my parents took me to the doctor and he explained that I was in fact a girl born with male genital so they changed my name to Elsa. I have been hassled, bullied, and beaten up everyday since the incident.

It sucks but I can't wait for when I graduate out of this hellhole and leaving every one of them behind me. I'm going to make something out of myself. That will be the ultimate payback for me. I take in a deep breath and slowly let it out. _Conceal, don't feel. _I started walking again to my locker.

"Awww, don't walk from us, Lady Cock" Jasmine said in mock hurt.

I choose to ignore them because they're not worth acknowledging.

"What's wrong with you, ya freak?" Cinderella asked with venom.

I got to my locker and opened it to get my books for my first two classes. I put them in my backpack before closing my locker. I was soon to be slammed into it by none other than Hans Southern. Hans is the star quarterback for the football team and point guard for the basketball team.

He's the most popular guy in school and is a giant douche bag. Hans thinks just because his family is rich that he can do whatever he wants and treat people like shit. I call him Sideburns because of his ridiculous sideburns. It's hard to believe that they're real sometimes.

"Hey Freak, what do you think you're doing?" Hans asked smirking.

I choose not to say anything even through I have a retort that I wanted to say. Unfortunately Sideburns didn't take my silence too well. He grabs me by my hoodie and slams into the lockers, hitting my head pretty hard.

"I'm talking to you, Ice Queen. You think that you're better than me, don't ya" Hans said frowning.

_Ain't the kettle calling the pot black. He's such a freaking hypocrite._ I don't think that I'm better anyone but it doesn't stop others from thinking that. I know that no one is going to stop Hans from what he's doing except maybe Kristoff but the blonde is nowhere in sight to do anything. Hans pulls back his fist, ready to punch me in the face. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impending pain.

"Hans, what are you doing?"

I open one eye to see that it was Anna Anderson. She's the cheer captain and she's standing not so far I was. Anna has strawberry blonde hair that's tied into to pigtails with a blonde streak on the right side and the cutest freckles on her face that I have ever seen.

From what I've heard about her, Anna is really sweet, energetic and sweet to everyone that she meets. Anna Anderson is the Arendelle's Sweetheart but I wouldn't know. I spent most of high school trying to be noticed by anyone but looks are deceiving.

"Nothing babe, just talking to a nobody" Hans said glaring at me.

"It doesn't look like just talking. Coach Shang wants to see you in the gym" Anna said frowning.

Hans sighs, slamming me back into the lockers before leaving me to fall to the floor. Ariel looks disappointed that Hans didn't get to punch me. She leaves as the crew follows behind her. Today I am definitely lucky as I picked up my backpack.

Someone puts their hand in front of me and I looked up to see that it was Anna. She was staring at me with a look of concern.

"Are you okay? Of course, you're not okay. You wouldn't be on the floor if you weren't hurt. I'll definitely have to a talk with Hans later. Wow, you have really pretty eyes" Anna said smiling.

_What the hell?_ I pulled my hoodie further down my face before pushing myself off the ground. I slung my backpack over my shoulder to dodge the red-headed girl that was trying to follow me. Luckily, I lost her in the sea of students and I got to my first class Calculus with Mr. Weselton or as I like to call him Weaseltown.

Everyone in the school calls him that and it irritates the heck out of him. I sat in the back to avoid being called on. I set my backpack down on the floor as I looked out the window. I didn't notice students walking into the room or one in particular taking the seat next to me.

"You're pretty fast, ya know"

I looked towards my left to see that Anna was sitting next to me. Next to me of all people. _How the hell did she find me? Why she even talking to me? _This day is getting weirder and weirder with every passing second.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 1<p> 


	2. It Gets Weirder

Automatic Love ch. 2

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

Honestly my day is just getting weirder and weirder by the second. First, Ariel and her cronies hassle all the way to my locker. Second, Hans slams me against my locker and tries to punch me in the face. The first two are pretty normal for me considering it happens in some form or another.

The next one is still blowing my mind. Third, I get saved by Anna Anderson of all people and she managed to find me after I managed to lose her in a sea of students. _Why is she sitting to me of all people? Why was she even trying to talk to me?_

_She's Arendelle High's Sweetheart so why is she wasting her breath on a loser like me?_ The class was filling up quickly until Mr. Weaseltown walks in with his ridiculous toupee. Everyone knows that he wears one so what's the point.

He starting about derivative of a line or something, I wasn't paying too attention since I already knew the material since I didn't want to take Trigonometry. I laid my head in the crook of my arms and quickly fell asleep.

I know that I should be paying attention but this class is so boring that I know a few others have fallen asleep already. It didn't feel like I was asleep for too long when I felt something kick me in the shin.

My head shot to see that it was Anna who kicked me and I glared at her when Weaseltown called on me. I pulled at the board to see the problem and mentally solved it.

"What's the answer to the problem, Winters?" Weaseltown asked trying to make me look stupid.

"The slope is 2" I said smirking.

He looked surprised that I answered the question correctly. His face was turning red from embarrassment as some students snickered at his fail attempt. I was pretty pleased with myself and I snuck a look at Anderson only to make eye contact with her.

She gives me a bright smile and a thumbs-up and I looked down in embarrassment. I can't believe that I got caught staring at her… well I wasn't really staring at her. _What am I? Some kind of stalker now? What the hell is wrong with me?_

I can't afford any kind of contact with her now. It's too dangerous since she's friends with Hans or least dating him. She'll probably tell him that I was giving her weird looks during class and have him kick my ass all the way to Timbuktu.

I have to be on my guard with her, just like I am with everyone else. Anna isn't too different from anyone and I don't trust anyone. Keep everyone at arms' length and then some. _Conceal, don't feel! Conceal, don't feel! Conceal, don't feel! _

I repeat my mantra over and over in my head. It serves as a reminder that I shouldn't get emotionally involved with anyone so I won't get hurt. I'll be able to properly to protect Olaf and I from the world. Time seemed to drag on and I really want to get of here.

After what feels like an eternity, the bell finally rings and I make a beeline for the door. I plan to make sure that I lose Anna for sure this time and I seems like I did. I make it through my next two classes without seeing the red-headed cheer captain.

It's lunchtime and I made my way up to the roof. I eat lunch up here because I don't have to deal with Hans, Ariel or anyone bothering me up. It does help that the view up here is pretty cool and I feel on top of the world.

I sit on the floor against the railing as I put out a PB&J sandwich and take a bite out of it. The door slams opens revealing a tall blonde guy with a black t-shirt that says 'Reindeer are better than people' on the front. That is my one and only best friend Kristoff.

"Hey Elsie, I know that I would find you up" He said smiling.

I push my hoodie back and rolled my eyes at him. _Of course he would find me up here. Where else would I go?_ I continued to eat my sandwich when Kristoff sits next to me as he pulls out a carrot from his backpack. _I swear he always has carrots in his backpack. I wonder if that's all that he carries in there but who knows._

"Oh you won't believe what I heard" Kristoff said with a smirk on his face.

"Probably not but you're going to tell me anyways" I said in a bored tone.

"I heard from a very reliable source that Arendelle High's very own Sweetheart came your rescue this morning" He said patting me on the back.

"Pfft rescue, yeah right! It was a lucky coincidence that she was at all and I don't see why you're so impressed by this" I said frowning.

"Because it's Anna Anderson: the most popular girl in school and she saved you. She's like your Warrior Princess in a Pink Dress" Kristoff said dramatically.

I don't know why the thought of Anna in a pink dress with a sword in hand made me laugh but it was pretty funny. It's a nice idea/fantasy but I live in the real world and I don't have that luxury. Kristoff knows how to make me laugh and I am grateful to have him around.

"I think you need to come out of your fantasy that you set up for me because there's no way that's going to happen" I said finishing off my sandwich.

"Why not? It could happen"

"Only in your head and I rather not see what's in there though I have a pretty good idea" I said smirking.

"So what does she look like?"

"Who?"

I have no idea of who he's referring to. The blonde gives me a look that says 'Seriously'. _Who can mean anyone?_

"Anna? Is she hot?" Kristoff asked loudly.

"I guess, I didn't stick around long enough to find out" I said shrugging.

"What do you mean you didn't stick around? She's your savoir and you ran away from her. I swear Elsa, sometimes you really are a piece of work" Kristoff said shaking his head.

"You knew that when you met me" I said smirking.

Kristoff looked over the railing over the school grounds to see other students lounging around talking to friends and eating lunch. His eyes seems to stick on a particular group and I follow his gaze to that it was cheer squad with Anna in the middle of it.

She was smiling and laughing with her friends. Everyone just adored and she waves a few people walking by her group.

"So that's Anna Anderson. Man, she's smoking hot"

"I guess if you're into cheerleaders" I said in a tone of indifference.

Kristoff turned to me and he had this weird look on his face. It was making me really uncomfortable and I don't like it. He returns to looking over the front of the school. I was getting a bad feeling in my stomach and I know that this won't be good.

"HEY ANNA!" Kristoff yelled over the railing before ducking down.

Anna was looking around for who had called her name. She searched through the hoards of kids before looking up at the roof. For a moment, our eyes connected as I ducked to the ground. _Well that was embarrassing._ _I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT KRISTOFF DID THAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!? _

_I'm so going to prison for murdering my best friend. _I turned to see that blonde was laughing his ass as I kicked him in his stomach. I felt some satisfaction when he groaned in pain and he deserves it. The bells signally that lunch is over and class starts back up again.

_Oh joy, more torture!_ I grabbed my back pack and pulls my hoodie over my head. Kristoff dusts himself as he gets up from the ground.

"Was kicking me in the gut really necessary?" He asked rubbing his gut.

"Just be happy that I kept it above your waist" I said walking away.

"Sometimes I wonder why we're best friends" Kristoff said shaking his head.

"Hey, something we agree on" I said laughing at him.

We walked to the gym for P.E. and I know that it's gonna be hell. I honestly think that Coach Shang has it out for me and I haven't done anything to the man. _Luckily, I wear my P.E. uniform under my clothes so I don't have to go into the locker-room._

I hid behind the bleachers in the gym and quickly take my clothes off. I had my blue P.E. shorts under my jeans but I had put my P.E. shirt in my backpack. I just put the shirt on over my wife beater. I hid my backpack behind the bleachers so no one will try and steal it… again.

I sneak out of the bleachers and quickly found Kristoff. He was talking to Aladdin about something. I met Aladdin in 8th grade and he's a decent guy. Al is one of the few people that didn't hassle me. I walked to Kristoff and Aladdin.

"Elsie, you finally showed up" Kristoff said smiling.

"Hey Elsa" Aladdin said holding out his fist.

"Not like I have a choice. Hey Al" I said bumping our fists together.

"Alright maggots, we'll be playing dodge ball. Hans and Kristoff, you're team captains so choose your teams" Coach Shang said with his arms folded.

Luckily I was put on Kristoff's along with Al. _The gods are giving my break… sorta._ I followed behind Kristoff to one side of the gym when I bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry" I stammered out.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going"

I looked to see that it was Anna. _Oh come on, seriously! Why is it that I always run into this girl?! What did I do? Is this karma for something I did in a past life? _I just want to be left alone but it doesn't seem to be working.

Anna looks up with those big teal eyes of hers and I can feel my cheeks start to burn. _Why the hell is wrong with me? _I shake my head and walked to the other side. The game erupts into a full-out war zone. Balls are flying and I was doing my best not to get hit in the face.

My team was the defensive with most of the football team on Hans' team. _Of course that would be the case here. _I rolled my eyes as a ball whips past my head. I looked to see Hans smirking at me and I knew that it was him that threw it.

Kristoff seeming to know that I was a little off and tossed me a red ball. I catch it and cocked my arm back. I know that I wouldn't be able to hit anyone with but I know it will get caught and I'll be out. I throw the ball with all my might towards Hans just to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

I don't know what happened next but all I know was Hans was currently on the floor, holding his stomach and groaning in pain. Balls hit the ground from Hans' and everyone stared at me like I grew a second head. I guess it was enough time to give everyone on my side to hit everyone on the other side.

I was lifted off the ground by Kristoff and everyone was patting me on the back.

"I never knew that you had such great arm, Elsa" Kristoff said grinning like an idiot.

"Neither did I" I said nervously laughing.

_Man, I'm so dead. Hans is so gonna kick my ass for this one. _Hans was taken to the nurse's office as class continues. Coach Douche bag made us do suicides and I am dying here. _Why do we even have to do this?_ Half of the people in this class aren't even going into anything athletic so this isn't even necessary.

I was overjoyed when the class was over. I walked over to the bleachers when everyone was in the locker-room and quickly changed into her regular clothes. I put my hoodie back on and was about to walked out of the gym.

"Hey, wait up"

I stop and looked over my shoulder. I froze in my tracks to that it was Anna and she's running towards me. I looked around to see if she was running towards someone else but nope, we're the only ones in here. _No, I can't._

_I can't deal with another high-maintenance, ditzy cheerleader. I flat out refuse, not again._ I bolt out of the gym and run through the halls if I can out-run her and make it to my next class, I'll be gold. I take a right and quickly making a left. I was a few steps away from my 5th period Art class and it seems that I managed to give Anna the slip.

"That was almost too easy" I said chuckling a little bit.

"What was?"

I jumped a little to see Anna against the wall next to the door of my class. _Damn, this girl is fast! Just my luck. Just ignore her Elsa and she's leave you alone. _I continue to walk past her and walk into the classroom with the red head following in.

_Why is she following me? Doesn't she have better things to do? Is she that bored that she follows the school's loner around?_ I sit at one of the empty tables in the back and Anna sit right to me. I sigh a little before pulling out my iPod with my headphones and my sketchbook.

I put it on a random song and started drawing. I like Art class since no one really bothers me in here and I can work on skills as an artist. I was working on a portrait of Olaf with his arms wide open and a talk bubble with his catchphrase 'Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs'.

I smile a little as I worked on the fine details in his hair since it slightly covers his eyes. I love my little brother and he gives the best hugs. If I wasn't in class, I definitely spending time with Olaf an eating chocolate and watching Disney movies.

The song on my iPod changed to Silly Boy by Eva Simons. I don't really like pop music but I like Eva Simons though. Her songs have some meaning behind it and the beat is really good. I felt someone tapping on my shoulder and I stopped drawing.

I see that it's Anna with a smile on her face. _Does this girl ever stops smiling?_ Her mouth is moving but I have no idea what she was saying. I stare at her with a blank look and I'm not sure if she can see it with my hoodie over my face.

She sighs a little at me. I was about to say something when she gently takes my headphones off of my ears and places them around my neck. I feel the heat creeping around my neck as her fingers brush against my neck.

S_eriously, what the hell is wrong with me?_ I usually hate people touching me or any kind of contact with people.

"I said that I like your drawing. Is that your little brother? He's so cute that I just want to hug him. Hehehe sorry, I tend to ramble a lot and don't know when to shut up. Least that's what my friends tell me anyways. This is awkward. Not that you're awkward, I'm awkward. Uh you're gorgeous. Wait what?" Anna said covering her mouth.

I cover my mouth with my hand as I tried to contain my laughter. I couldn't help it. Seeing the most popular girl in the school rambling is pretty funny and you should see her face. It's almost as red as her hair. It was a good minute before I could calm myself.

I look at her and see that she's laughing as well. I guess she's used to getting this kind of reaction from people.

"Alright class, your homework for today is to draw something from your own fantasy. It can be a person or place but it has to detailed and colored by Friday" Mr. Stevenson said packing up his stuff.

I have a general idea of what I want to do from this project and I'm kind of excited to get started on it. I put my sketchbook and my iPod in my backpack. My last period of last of the day: free period.

I have absolutely nothing to do until 3:15 and I like to just skip this period to pick up Olaf but the school has cameras everywhere. What to do? What to do?

"Winters! Wait up"

I don't even need to turn around to know who was calling my name. It has to be Anna since she's the only one who's been following me around this much.

_Most of the students would pick on me for about an hour at most then leave me alone. No, not Anna. She has to follow me around like a lost puppy. I like puppies and everything but damn. Could she give it a rest already! _I don't see what's she's getting out of following me around like a stalker.

I continued to ignore her and make my way for the library. I know that I can get some peace and quiet from everyone. Anna couldn't possibly follow me in here. _She has to have another class to get to. Please let her have another class to get to! Please! I'm begging here! _

I walked into the library sadly with Anna in tow. The universe obliviously hates me right now and is getting its kicks out of my suffering. I nod my greeting at Belle who works in the library. I grab my usual book from the shelf and throw myself in one of the beanbag chair.

"So you like to read. That's cool so what's your name?" Anna asked sitting in the beanbag chair.

I groan as I try to ignore her but she's making it increasingly difficult. Why can't she see that I want to be left alone? You think she would take a freakin hint and just leave.

"Not much of a talker. I get that but you could least tell you me your name. My name's Anna by the way" Anna said holding out her hand.

I sigh and put my book in my lap. I look at her then at her hand then back at her. She holds her hand for a minute before recoiling it. _I know that I'm being rude and everything but I just don't want to talk to anyone especially to a cheerleader._

_They're the main reason along with the jocks that high school is a living hell for me. I'm sorry if I choose not associate with them._ I lend back into the beanbag chair and bury myself deep into the pages of my book. I like reading the Percy Jackson series and I'm almost finished with Mark of Athena.

I was so wrapped up in my book that I almost missed hearing the bell ring. I returned the book to it's rightful spot and grabbed my back pack. I was about to leave when I noticed that Anna was had fallen asleep in the beanbag chair.

I really want to just leave her there but my conscience wouldn't let me. I sigh and shook her lightly on the shoulder. She groaned a little but rubbing her eyes. She looks like a red kitten when she does that. _She's kinda cute when she does that. Wait what? What the hell was that? _I shake my head as I stood up.

"Thanks for waking up. I would have kept on sleeping if it wasn't for you and missed practice so thank you.. again" Anna said smiling at me.

I just shrug my shoulder and walked away. She follows me out the library and onto the parking a lot. Why is she following me? I thought she said that she has practice or something. I was about to get into my car when I was grabbed by my hoodie and slammed into the side door of my car.

This is the second time that I was slammed into something and hit the back of my head._ What the hell? Why do people like pushing me up against things?_ I was having trouble breathing as Hans was pressing his arm into my throat.

"You think that you're so slick don't you, Ice Queen. You think what you did in gym was so funny" Hans said through gritted teeth.

At the time,it was a little funny but I didn't know that I was going hit him. _If I knew, I wouldn't have thrown the ball in the first place._ I clawed at Sideburns' arms to get him off of me.

"Hans! Stop it now! Let him go now!" Anna shouted, pulling Hans off of me.

I fell to the ground, holding my throat. I was thankful for the air returning to my lungs.

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

I couldn't believe that Hans would do that to someone. _What in the world has gotten into him lately?_ He's becoming so aggressive lately and that's not the guy that I've fallen in love with. Although he's never been aggressive with me or anyone from our typical group of friends.

It doesn't excuse him from being horrible to other people. I may not know Winters' first name but he seems like a nice guy. I see him around the campus and he seems kinda lonely, always by himself. No one likes to be alone so I wanted to become his friend and get to know him a little better.

It seems like he doesn't to be around me but I will become his friend if it's the last thing I do. Hans was looking at me like I grew a second head or lost my mind.

"Anna, why are you defending this freak?!" Hans said frowning.

"He's not a freak! You have no right to call him and I don't want to ever lay an finger on him ever again or I'll never to talk to you again" I said folding my arms.

Hans glares at Winters before walking away in a huff. I'm gonna have to have a talk with him later. I turned to Winters and help him up to his feet. He dusted himself off and walked away from me.

"Are you okay?" I asked grabbing his arm.

He just nodded before unlocking his car. He's upset which is understandable but I wish that I knew why. He drives out of the parking a lot. I walked towards the field to see that the squad was already there, stretching. I walked up to Tiana who is my best friend and is like my sister.

We grew up together when the darker girl from Louisiana and the girl can cook like nobody's business. She knows almost everyone here at Arendelle High so she should know what Winters' first name is.

"Hey Tiana, can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it, Suga?" She asked looking at me.

"Do you know a guy named Winters?" I asked curious.

She taps her chin with a thinking look on her face. I really hope that she knows who he is.

"I don't know any guys with Winters as a first name"

"It's not his first name, it's his name. He's always by himself and wear a black hoodie to cover the top part of his face"

"I don't know any guys with that as a last name but I do know a girl with Winters as a last name" Tiana said snapping put of my thoughts.

"Who?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her name's Elsa. She doesn't talk much but does talk to Kristoff mostly and Aladdin on occasion" Tiana said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you know anything else about her?" I asked wanting to know about Elsa.

"Why all the sudden interest in her?" Tiana asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just think that she could use a friend and I want to be her friend" I said smiling.

"All I know is that she has a little brother but that's about as much as I know" Tiana said standing up.

"Thank Tiana, let's start practice" I said smiling.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 2<p> 


	3. Being Passionate About Something

Automatic Love ch. 3

Hey people, thank you for just positive reviews. I'm glad that you like it and I'm surprising myself how well this fanfic is doing. I know that most of the chapters have been from Elsa's P.O.V. so it'll be good to see things from Anna's P.O.V. So here goes nothing

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V<p>

I can't seem to get Elsa out of my mind. I can't believe that I thought she was a guy the full day. _Why didn't she tell me that she was a girl?_ She did have a hood over her head so I guess I just assumed that she was a he.

From what Tiana told me, Elsa doesn't talk much to anyone except Kristoff and sometimes Aladdin. Maybe the blonde boy can give me some information on Elsa. I walked out of the locker-room in my green tank top and blue denim shorts.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice me bumping into a muscular back and falling on my butt. _Let me tell you that the fall wasn't pleasant._

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

I looked up to see that it was Kristoff and he was holding out his hand to me. _Well that was convenient. _I take his bear of a hand and he helps me to my feet. I dusted the dirt off the back of my shorts.

"I'm okay, I should've watching where I was going. You're Kristoff, right?" I asked smiling a little.

"Yeah, that's me and you're Anna Anderson. Nice to meet you" Kristoff said grinning.

"You too. Um Kristoff, can I ask you something?" I asked unsure.

"Sure, what's up?"

"You know Elsa Winters, right?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend…. Why?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"It just that she's seem lonely and she's always by herself. I want to be her friend" I said shrugging.

"Well Elsa prefers to be by herself. I took me a long time to get her to open up to me" He said scratching his head.

"No one like to be alone" I said frowning.

Elsa couldn't prefer to be alone. Even if she does, I'm gonna make sure that she won't be. I'm gonna become Elsa's friend if it's the last thing that I do but I'm not sure how. Every time I tried to talk to her, she gives me the cold shoulder or flat out ignores me.

"Anna, why do you care if Elsa is alone or not?" Kristoff asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's just the way that I am. I don't like people being sad or lonely. I never see her smile or anything except when she was drawing this child Olaf in Art class. I want to make her happy and see her smile again" Anna said grinning.

Kristoff stares at me for a while. I guess he's trying to see if I was lying or being deceitful. I'm not being either. He smiles a little before patting me on the shoulder.

"Well Anna, I think you're being honest with me and I think you'll be good for Elsa. If you manage to become her friend, you'll be the first female friend she's had in history"

_Really? The first? Hasn't Elsa had any female friends before?_ The thought makes me frown a little but it makes me smile as well. I'm glad that I have Kristoff's support in this. I have to go about this delicately and not have the blonde pissed at me.

"Any ideas of how to get her to like me?"

"With Elsa, you got be persistent and from what I can tell, you're not forgive up on this" Kristoff said smiling.

"No, I won't. I'll become Elsa's friend no matter what" I said pumping my fist in the air.

"Okay, well good luck to you Anna. See ya later" Kristoff said walking away.

I walked to my black Sedan when I see Ariel, Jasmine, Aurora, and Cinderella around it. W_hy are they near by my car? Do they need something?_ I walked over to them and Ariel was standing in front of me.

From what I heard, the red head cheerleader isn't even a real red head and I can kinda see why. Her hair is way too red to be real but she's a good cheerleader.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anna, we need to talk. I overheard your conversation with Tiana and we think it's best that you stay away from the freak" Ariel said twirling her hair with her finger.

_Freak? Who is she talking about? _I guess that they see the confusion on my face. I never been good at hiding my emotions. Even I wanted to, they always seem to show up on my face. _It's annoying but what can I do?_

"Elsa Winters. You need to stay away from her. She's a freak and she'll infect you with her freakiness" Jasmine said with a look of disgust on her face.

"And she's just a loner and always that black hoodie all the time. No sense of fashion what's so ever" Aurora said shaking her head.

"I think that she's a lesbian since she only hangs out with Reindeer Boy and that Street Rat" Cinderella said.

"Hey! His name is Aladdin, not Street Rat" Jasmine said glaring at Cinderella.

"Elsa isn't a freak and it's none of your business who I decide to hang out with. Kristoff has a name and I suggest that you use it" I said pushing past the four girl.

_What right do they have to judge someone?_ _They're just a bunch of freaking hypocrites! _They give cheerleaders a bad name and I want no part of that. I get in my car and start it up. I drove out the parking lot and towards home.

I can't believe that they would say something like about Elsa. _They don't even know her… well I don't either but I know more than they do. _I sigh, rubbing my left temple. I really shouldn't let what they say get to me like this.

I pull up into my driveway and parked my car in the garage. My Dad's car so that means that he's here. I walked into the house to find my Mom in the kitchen baking.

I swear that my mom makes the best chocolate chip cookies ever. I sit on the counter when she looks up at me with a smile.

"You're home. How was school?" She asked kissing me on my forehead.

"It was… interesting" I said placing my hair behind ear.

"Interesting how?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's this girl at school that always by herself and I want to be her friend but she been giving me the cold shoulder all day. I'm not sure what to do?"

"Is she upset with you or something?" My mom asked putting the cookies on a plate.

"I didn't do anything to upset her. I did think that she was a boy at first since she's always wearing her hoodie over her face. Hans did try to beat her up twice today and I manage to stop him in time. Everyone are saying mean things about her and I don't like it" I said getting upset again.

"Anna, take a deep breath" My mom said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I did as she said. I just don't like people treating others badly and I get all riled up. No one deserves to be treated like that.

"I think it's good that you want to be this girl's friend" My mom said smiling.

"Thanks Mom" I said grabbing a cookie.

I made a run for my room while I heard my Mom shaking her head at me. I walked into my room which is green since I really like the color. I flop onto my bed with a light thud and looked up at the ceiling.

_I wonder what Elsa is doing right now. Is she doing homework or drawing her sketchbook. Is it creepy that I'm thinking about her like this? Does this make me creepy? Oh God, I'm rambling even in my thoughts. I really need to stop._

I shake my head when my phone started buzzing. I pull it out of my pocket to see that it was Hans.

**Hans: Hey Babe, I want to apologize about earlier. I was really out of line.**

**Me: What was that even about?**

**Hans: It's just that the guys were giving me a really time about what happened in gym. It's been festering the whole day and when I saw Winters after school. I just saw red but that's no excuse for what I did.**

**Me: You're right and I expect you to apologize.**

**Hans: I'm so, so sorry **

**Me: Not to me, Hans e.e To Elsa**

**Hans: *sigh* I had a feeling that you would say that…. Wait what? Who's Elsa?**

**Me: That's Winters' first name, Hans**

**Hans: Huh? Who knew… wait? How do you know her name? O.o**

**Me: I asked Tiana and she told me. I do expect you to apologize.**

**Hans: Okay, I will but do I get a reward when I go ;)**

**Me: I'll think about it but don't expect too much.**

* * *

><p>End of ch. 3<p> 


	4. Rolling With The Punches

Automatic Love ch. 4

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

Some reason today feels like it's gonna be a good day. Weird, I rarely have these feelings but it's nice when they're around. I changed out of my pajamas into a light blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and my favorite black hoodie. My morning routine is getting Olaf and I dressed, braiding my hair, eating breakfast and dropping Olaf at school.

I drove into the parking lot and parked my car. I pulled my hoodie over my head and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I locked my car and headed inside the school to have Kristoff find me.

"You seem to be in a good mood" Kristoff said smiling.

"I guess that you say that. For some reason, I have a feeling that today that it's gonna a good day" I said looking at him.

"Well, Ariel is out sick today so your feeling would be correct" Kristoff said patting me on the shoulder.

I know that's bad to be happy about someone to be sick but the fake red head cheerleader is a total bitch and deserves everything that has coming to her. _If it's in the form of a common cold or an STD, who am I to complain about it?_ So far, it's a good day for me as Kristoff and I walked to my locker. I opened it to retrieve my books and put them in my backpack.

"Uh-oh, douche bag alert" Kristoff said nudging my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sideburns walking over towards us and inwardly groaned. _Well, there goes my good day. _Anna is following close behind him. He looks at her with a look that he doesn't want to do something. She pushes him forward and tells him something that I couldn't hear. _What's that all about?_ Hans groans before he's standing right in front of me and glares at me.

"What do you want, Sideburns?" Kristoff asked glaring at him.

"I ain't here for you, Reindeer Boy. I'm here to talk to the Freak" Hans said glaring right at Kristoff.

"Hans, be nice. Sorry about him, guys" Anna said giving us an apologetic look.

"Winters, I a-am s-so s-sorry for the m-means things t-that I have to d-done to y-y-you lately. I-I-I hope that w-we c-can be f-friends" Hans said folding his arms like a child.

I was beyond shocked. I must be dreaming because Hans of people was apologizing to me. I couldn't form words to express myself. Kristoff was just as shocked as I was and it looked like he was about to faint on the spot. Sideburns walked away in a huff when we didn't say anything. I shake my head to shake off the shock expression off my face. The world must be ending for Sideburns to apologize to me.

"Elsa, what just happened?" Kristoff asked his shock wearing off.

"I have no idea. It's Armageddon and I haven't finished my bunker yet" I said confused.

"I'm not sure what Armageddon is but I convinced Hans to apologize for what he's done to you yesterday. It wasn't okay and I wished that I could've done more" Anna said playing with the strap of her messenger bag.

How she managed to do that? Hans doesn't listen to anyone? _Did she promise him something in return? Of course she did. She's a cheerleader and there's no way that Sideburns wouldn't apologize to me without getting something in return. _I know that I should be grateful but Hans isn't just gonna stop bulling me just because his girlfriend asked him to.

He's probably gonna make sure that he gets me when Anna isn't around. I know how the dumb jock thinks and isn't all that bright. He's too predicable for that. I sigh as I close my locker. I write something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kristoff. He reads it and frowns.

"You think?" Kristoff asked frowning.

I give him a look that say 'Really? Look at who we're talking about' and he gets it.

"We're so screwed" He said running his hand through his hair.

"What are you two talking about?" Anna asked confused.

I give him another look that says 'Don't tell her'. I don't need to get her more involved in this than she already is. I can take care of myself and handle this situation on my own. I know that Hans is gonna come after the both of us once school is over.

We need a getaway plan to get out of school before Hans catches us. I have a free period for 6th but the blonde doesn't. He has Chemistry and it's on the other side of the building. We need to get my car which is on the far end of parking lot.

_Fuck! Fuck, we're so screwed! Why did Anna have to get involved?! We was doing fine on our own with her sticking her nose where it doesn't concern her? _I found I got to figure a plan to save our butts.

"N-Nothing, we'll be fine… I hope" Kristoff said laughing nervously.

I feel a headache coming on and I walked away from the both of them. _This is gonna be a loooooong day._ I hear Anna calling after me but I ignore her. She's the reason why I'm in this predicament in the first place. _How could she think that forcing Sideburns to apologize was gonna be a good idea?_ She knows nothing about my situation so why she is sticking her nose where it doesn't belong?

_Does she feel sorry for me? Well I don't need her pity and I don't want it. I was doing just fine without her butting into my life. Why can't she just leave me alone?_ I walked into Weaseltown's class and sat in the back, putting my head into my arms. Sideburns is gonna kick my ass until there's nothing left of it. _You're probably thinking I'm making this into a bigger deal then I should but I'm really not._

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder and I know no one wouldn't even bother to look my way except one person. I don't know if she was brave or just really stupid. _Why is she even bothering me for?_ I ignore and blown her off and yet she's still tries to talk to me. People who chose to be alone prefer to not be bothered.

I raised my head from my arms and looks at her. I know that she knows that my hoodie is covering my eyes but has my attention… sorta.

"I hope that you're not upset with Hans too much. He's not normally aggressive with others" Anna said tacking a hair behind her ear.

_Seriously? Where has she been for the last 3 years? Sideburns is this aggressive with others especially me and I try to avoid him. This girl really can't be this naïve or Hans is that good of a controlling bastard than I thought. _He actually got her believing this crap. I shake my head at her and lower my head down. I feel sorry for her. She'll see through his crap soon or later… maybe but it's not really my concern what she does.

I gotta worry about saving my own bacon. Weaseltown walks into the room and starts his squawking of a lecture. I don't know how such a little man could be so boring but the class is a good way to get some extra sleep in before my other classes. I don't what happened in the class but the rings waking me out of my sleep.

I stretch a little bit and was about to leave when I noticed a piece of paper on the edge of my desk.

_You slept through the lesson and probably didn't hear the teacher tell us what the homework was. We have to do pages 27 & 29: problems 1-35._

_ -Anna_

I would be screw if Anna hadn't told me. This girl is way too nice for her own good. I go through second and third period without a hitch before heading up to the roof. Kristoff wasn't here yet. I sit on the floor against the railing before pulling out my lunch and it wasn't long before the blonde guy showed up along with Aladdin. They were talking animatedly for a moment before walking towards me.

"Hey Elsa, I hear that Anna got Hans to apologize to you" Aladdin said smiling a little.

"She probably promised him something in order to do it. Never trust a pretty face" I said taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"She can't be that bad plus saved you yesterday from getting beat up from Sideburns too. You have her to thank for that. She could've let him do it but she didn't" Kristoff said putting his hands on his hips.

I rolled my eyes at him. I hate it when he's right but I'm not sure if I want to thank her. I looked over the railing to Anna with her group of friends and Hans laughing and talking about something. Aladdin managed to sneak his remote controlled helicopter into the school.

I'm not sure how he did it but I'm actually impressed. I pull out a piece of paper out of my backpack and write something on it. I normally don't give my chocolate bar away to just anyone so I hope she likes it.

"Hey Al, can I use your helicopter for a second?" I asked pointing the red thing.

"Um sure, why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna put it to good use" I said as I attached the note and candy to the helicopter.

Aladdin and Kristoff were giving me weird looks but I choose to ignore them. I took the remote and started maneuvering the toy around until it was up in the air. I made fly around the roof before flying down to where Anna was sitting at.

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

I was talking to the squad about something that happened when Aurora let out a high-pitched scream. I swear that girl has some lungs on her. I think I went slightly deaf in one ear when I see that it was just a toy helicopter. This is why she screamed? Over a damn helicopter? I shake my head when I see that there was something attached to it.

It was a note and a chocolate bar. I untied it from the helicopter before it flew off. I watched it fly off towards the roof and see that Elsa, Kristoff and Aladdin were on the roof with the blonde holding the remote control. She ducks under the railing the second I looked at her. I opened to note.

_Thanks for trying to helping me with Sideburns (Hans). Hope you like chocolate _

_-Elsa_

_Sideburns? I get it! Clever, very clever. _I look at the piece of chocolaty goodness in my hand and smile at little. _Seems we have more things in common than I thought. I'll find out more about you, Elsa if you let me. _

"What the hell was that about?" Aurora asked annoyed.

"Who was that from, Suga?" Tiana asked looking at me.

"It was from…. From a friend" I said smiling.

"What friend? All of your friends are right here" Hans frowning.

"I don't tell you about everything or everyone in my life. There's no need to get jealous, Hans" I said patting him on the cheek.

I walked away from him. It's nice to know that Hans does care in what goes in my life but I'm not going to cheat on him with anyone. Just because I'm the cheer captain doesn't mean that I have to sleep around. I'm waiting until I'm ready to give myself complete and wholly to someone that I love whole-heartedly. I walked up the stairs to the roof when the bell rings.

I know that Elsa will be coming down soon enough. I lean against the wall, staring up at the stairs. It wasn't long before Kristoff, Aladdin and Elsa were coming down the stairs. The three see me as Kristoff and Aladdin looked at each other before looking at Elsa with smirks on their faces. The two boys were snickering as they walked past me.

Elsa was shaking her head or least that's what it looked like as her hoodie was swashing back and forth a little bit. The blonde stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and it seems that her gaze was fixated on the ground in front of her. She walked down the stair and was about to walk past me when I grabbed her by the crook of her arm.

"Elsa, wait. I um wanted to thank you for the chocolate bar. I didn't anyone knew about my chocolate obsession but Tiana. Wanna share it… the chocolate bar, I mean?" I asked unsure.

It seems like she was staring at me but I couldn't be sure of that damn hoodie. I wish I knew what she was thinking. _Why did she feel the need to hide behind her hoodie? Does she think that she's unattractive? If it was then that has to be untrue._ I don't think she could be that unattractive. She could more attractive than most of the girls of the squad.

_No one can be more unattractive than Ursula and believe me that she is butt ugly. I know that it was a mean comment but there's no denying it though. _I unwrap half of the chocolate and break in twos before handing the one half of it to Elsa. She takes from me before taking a dainty bite of the delicious treat. It was gone in a few bites and there goes the late bell.

_We're gonna be late for gym if we don't make a move for it._ I grabbed Elsa's arm and took a shortcut that I know. We run down the stairs out of the building and run a couple of bushes. The gym was right there and we made it on time. I look to my right to see that Elsa was gone. _Whaa? How did she disappear on me like that? Where did she go?_ I run to the locker-room to Tiana and Jasmine who were in the middle of changing into their P.E. uniform.

"Hey girls, did Elsa come in here?" I asked scratching my head.

"No, I didn't her come in here. Why?" Tiana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who's Elsa?" Jasmine asked confused.

"She's the girl that wears her hoodie over her head all time" Tiana explains.

"Oh you mean the Freak" Jasmine said as it clicked in her head.

"First Hans calls her a freak and you too Jasmine. What could she possibly have done to make people call her a freak?" I asked annoyed with the name calling.

Jasmine was about to say something when Tiana covers the tan girl's mouth with her hand. The Louisiana native gives Jasmine the stink eye and the girl instantly shut her mouth. What is going on here? What was Jasmine about to say?

"I think it's best that you talk to Elsa about that. It'll be better if she tells you herself" Tiana states.

"Okay if you say so" I said changing into my P.E. uniform.

It wasn't long before I found myself in the gym with everyone else. I know that Elsa is in this class too but I have no idea what she looks like. She's always wearing her hoodie to cover her face so it's hard to look her in a crowd. I see that Kristoff is in this class too and he's talking a girl. She's pretty cute.

She has platinum blonde hair that's braided over her left shoulder, pale skin that's not as pale as Snow White but a healthy pale, a few freckles over her nose that's are barely visible, and a pair of blue eyes that seem… familiar. I don't know why her eyes seem so familiar for some reason.

"Alright you lazy lot, I'm gonna teach you some marital art moves. Once you got the hang over the basics, we're gonna a few sparring matches" Coach Shang said loudly.

I never been good at martial art but I do know a few moves and like watching the movies though. Coach Shang spent half the class time drilling the basic moves into our heads. _What's up with him and making our lives into a living hell? Was he like this as a kid or something? _The class sat on the belchers as Coach called us up in pairs.

Some have moves down and others not so much. It's fun to watch the sparring. The guys seem to like hurting each other for whatever reason but I never really how a guy's mind works anyways.

"There are an odd number of girls and guys so one of you might have to fight other" Coach Shang said looking at his row sheet.

_What was girl in their right mind would want to fight a guy? That's just crazy. I got lucky to fight with Tiana and that wasn't easy. That girl can definitely throw a punch. _

"Hans, come down here" Coach Shang said looking at Hans.

He kisses me on the cheek before stepping on the mat. He was looking smug at everyone and I know that no one was gonna fight him. I mean he is the quarterback and won't go down so easily.

"Any girl want to take on, Mr. Southern" Coach Shang said looking at the girls.

There was a silence from all the girls and I'm kinda relieved that no one said. Oh how wrong I was.

"I will"

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I know, I know. I know what you're thinking. I must have a death wish or something but I know that Hans is going to kick my ass after school so why not take the beating now instead of later. I might as well get it over with while I can. I walked down to the mat, facing Hans. He looks he's enjoying my misery.

"Ms. Winters, I'm surprised that you of all people want to take on Mr. Southern" Coach Shang said smirking a little.

_Yeah, yeah I bet you are. Least get this over with already._ I put my mouth guard in my mouth, the head gear on and wrap up my hands. Anna looks afraid for some reason but I can't worry about that now. I got into a boxer stance and I hope that moves that Uncle Kai taught me will help in this situation.

"Begin" Coach Shang said.

"Alright Winters, I'll let you a free shot. Give me your best shot, right here" Hans said poking his left cheek.

_Well he asked for it and who am I to deny him? _I gave him a quick jab to the cheek causing him to look at me in surprise. I smirked as he rubbed his cheek in annoyance. He frowns at me before coming in to swing with his left. It's like watching him slow motion but it works to my advantage. I duck the blow and landed a clean right uppercut to the chin before a one-two combination to the chest.

Sideburns stumbles backwards a little before he starts swinging wildly on me. I bobbed and weaved through the punches but Hans wasn't leaving me much room to counterattack. If you aren't good at attacking then you learn to bob and weave and I was doing just that. Sideburns' punches uses up too much energy and they're too wild to be controlled.

It wasn't long before Has was slowly down and breathing heavily. This fight is over and I might as well put it to an end with an quick jab causing Hans to fall over on his back. He wasn't knocked out but his ego is probably bruised. Kristoff and Aladdin were giving me thumbs up and shouting loudly through the gym._ My friends are so supportive, aren't they?_ Anna seemed to relieved for some reason.

I just beat her boyfriend in a fight. _Why would she be relieved?_ Coach Shang's jaw was on the floor as well as most of the students'. I take off the head gear and put back on the basket. I take the mouth guard as I sat between Kristoff and Aladdin. They were patting me on the back with goofy grins on their faces. Coach Shang dismissed the class 20 minutes early and I was glad. I had guard the bleachers in case Hans decides to retaliate somehow.

"Awww I still get over you beating Hans up like that" Kristoff said chuckling.

"You won't be saying that when he decides gang up on me with the rest of the football team" I said sighing.

"No worries, we got your back. They have to go through us first" Aladdin said confidently.

If anyone got my back, these guys do. When did I get so lucky to have such amazing friends? I walked out of the bleachers with my regular clothes on and a smile on my face. I pull my hood over my face.

"Thanks guy, I appreciate it" I said smiling.

They put their arms around my shoulders as we make our way out of the gym. I had to leave for Art class but promised that we'll hang out later. I walked to the Art room to find Anna leaning against the wall next to the door with her arms folded. She looks up at me with a worried expression on her face. She doesn't say anything but walks up to me.

The red head and silence doesn't go well together and I stare her in confusion. She does something confuses the hell out of me. She hugs me, wrapping her arms around my waist and puts her head in the crook of my neck. I tense up a lot. _Why is this girl hugging me? Why the hell is she hugging me? Will she let me go?_

"I was so worried that Hans was going to hurt you" Anna said tightening her grip on me.

She was worried… about me. _Why was she worrying about me? I don't need anyone worrying about. I can take care of myself just fine and I'm not worth worrying about._ She pulls back and looks up at with the those big teal blue eyes. I almost want to pull her back into the hug and apologize. _Almost. _I remove myself from her embrace and walked into the room.

I sat in my normal seat in the back with Anna seating right next to me. I sigh. This girl is really working on my nerves. Why can't just leave me alone? Mr. Ferguson walked in with a smile on his face. He almost seemed to remind of Santa Clause with blonde hair. He's always in a good mood and willing to help students out with their problem or their artwork.

"Alright class, you're going to your contort drawings so I want you to draw this bowl of fruit" Mr. Ferguson said pointing at the bowl of fruit in the middle of the room.

I pulled out my sketchbook and got started. I know that I was supposed to be drawing a bowl of fruit but I couldn't help but turn it into a super hero: Fruit Man. He has the power over produce and he's delicious. _Don't judge me. It's funny. _

"Nice drawing, Ms. Winters but that isn't the assignment" Mr. Ferguson said looking over my shoulder.

"I-It's better looking, d-don't you think?" I said laughing nervously a little.

"I do admire your creative towards the assignment, I would like you actually do the assignment the other way" He said smiling.

I nodded and started on another blank sheet of paper. Over the course of the hour, Mr. Ferguson had do several exercises to improve our abilities. Some were harder than others but I push through them. It wasn't long before the bell rang and I was a little disappointed that the class was over already. I packed up my stuff and was about to walk out the room when Mr. Ferguson called mine and Anna's name.

I turned to him and he was smiling. So I'm in trouble, that's good.

"Ms. Anderson, you have been improving greatly since we got started. Ms. Winters, you been improving as well. You two are my best students in this class and I was hope that you will allow me to show your artwork to some Art critic friends of mine" Mr. Ferguson said curious.

"Real Art critics?! Did you hear that Elsa?!" Anna said excitedly.

I just shrugged. I don't mind my artwork being shown to others and it's not like Mr. Ferguson is gonna claim my work as his own.

"Great, I'll let you ladies know what they think of your work in 2 weeks, alright" Mr. Ferguson said smiling.

I nodded as Anna follows me out the room. She was going on and on about how excited she is and talks with her arms. I laugh at her gesturing. _It's kind of cute… wait what? Where did that come from? _I shake my head when something pokes my forehead. It was Anna and her cheeks were puffed out a little.

"Were you even listening to me?" Anna said frowning.

I don't even talk to her and she's asking me if I was listening to her. _Cheerleaders, geez. So melodramatic when you don't pay attention to them. _I rolled my eyes at her before walking towards the library. I entered the library with the cheer captain in tow.

"Oh Elsa, you're back again. I got the House of Hades if you want to read it" Belle said handing the book to me.

Belle is awesome. She always has the books that I'm looking for and knows where all the good books are. The French girl may be 5 years older than me when we met but she's cool and down to earth. I'll admit that I used to have a little crush on her in 10th grade but she was engaged to this guy named Adam. He seems nice enough since Belle decided to marry him.

I was a little heartbroken by it and avoided going into the library for awhile but I got over it. I nodded my thanks before taking my favorite beanbag chair by the window. Anna was looking through the shelves for something to read before deciding on that stupid Twilight book. I don't understand how girls like that crap.

Vampires aren't even like that. I take the book out of her hands and put it back to where she found it. I grabbed a book from a higher shelf and placed it in her hands. It's the Hunger Games and I know it's a lot better. Anna looked at me in confusion before starting the book. 10 minutes gone by and the red head was wrapped up in the book.

I swear this is the only time that she's shut up. That's must be a record for her but least she's enjoying the book. I turned to my own book and read. 50 minutes later, the stupid bell rings and school is over. I decided to check out the House of Hades and Belle gave the slip that says that I'm checking it out. I was about to leave.

"Elsa, what about your friend?" Belle asked pointing at Anna.

She was wrapped up the book that she didn't know that school was over. I sigh. This girl is hopeless. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and nothing. I shake her and still nothing.

"Hey! Anna, school's over" I said frowning.

She looks at me in shock. This is the first time that I said anything to her so I guess it's surprising.

"E-Elsa, y-you said my n-name" Anna stammered.

"It's your name, right?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yea, it is. This is just the first time that I heard you say it or anything for that matter" She said laughing a little.

"I guess. I was about leave but Belle didn't want me to leave you behind" I said shrugging.

"Well thanks for not leaving me behind. Um Elsa, can I ask you something?" Anna asked playing with the edge of her braid.

"You just did but go ahead"

"I was kinda wondering if you want to hang out with me sometime" She said looking at me.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea. People around are going to wonder why you're hanging around the school Freak. See ya around, Anna" I said walking away.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 4<p> 


	5. Anna To The Rescue

Automatic Love ch. 5

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

Why would she think hanging out together would be a good idea? She's a cheerleader and I'm a loser. She's popular and I'm not. Everyone loves and adores her and they can barely tolerate, let alone stand me. She probably have people dying for a moment of her time and yet she wants to waste it on someone doesn't even to be in her presence.

I just want to be left alone and how else am I suppose to tell her that? _I have a feeling that if I verbally tell her that, she'll keep coming back even more than usual. _I cringe at the thought as the red-head never leaving my side. _She'll be like Velcro and I'll have to pry off with a crowbar. _

I chuckled at the thought. I admire the redhead's persistence but why can't she put it to better use. Today has been emotionally draining and I just want to go home to sleep it off but I have work after school. I am going drown out today over trying to fix a engine or something.

I walked out of the front entrance of the school and see that there's a few students outside preparing to leave. I walked down the steps, only for someone to clamp their hand over my mouth and around my waist. They lifted me off the ground as I struggled against the restraints.

I tried to scream but it was only being muffled by the smelly hand and who knows the thing has been. The offender pulls me to the side of the school so no one would see us. I was slammed into the brick wall of the school hard._ I am really getting sick and tired of being thrown against stuff._

I see that the offender or offenders have circled around me and they weren't happy. It was 4 guys from the football team: Hercules (Jerkales), Eric (Pretty Boy), Philip, and Charming._ Ugh, I hate these guys with a freakin passion._

They have made my life at school a living hell with all the times my head was forced into a toilet, writing on my lockers, throwing stuff at my head, and being pushed to the ground. They're the reason why I hate coming to school and not wanting to come back at all.

I have wanted to quit school and work full-time at Pabbie's but my Aunt and Uncle won't let me. They say that I need an education and what not. _Yeah, right. _Here comes the ringleader of my endless torment: Hans (Sideburns).

He has it out for me since freshman year and the torment has only gotten worse since then. I knew that this was coming since I beat him in gym earlier and now he wants payback.

"Winters, you just keep on pushing my patience. I don't know why Anna made me apologize to you but I'm here to get even for what happened in gym. Vengeance will be mine" Hans said cracking his knuckles.

"Oooo big word for someone you can't even spell it" I said rolling my eyes.

I know that I'm making the situation worse by agitating him but the situation is already worse. I'm ready to take my beating with dignity. My odds of coming of this with my head still attached is very slim with all these guys being on the football and they work out a lot.

"You're so gonna get it" Hans said cocking his arm back.

"Hold up"

It's Kristoff and Aladdin. The cavalry has come and I am grateful that they showed up when they did. They walked over and stood between me and the football team.

"If you want Elsa then you have to get through us first" Aladdin said with his arms folded.

"Hehe losers stick together. Why not beat them together?" Hans said smirking.

"Elsa, run when you see an opening. We'll hold them off for as long as we can" Kristoff whispered lowly.

"No, I won't let you guys take this beating for me. If you guys are staying, I'm staying too. I knew that this was coming anyways" I said getting into my stance.

"Elsa, be smart about this" Aladdin said frowning.

"If I was smart, I wouldn't have taken on Sideburns during gym. I'm prepared to take on the consequences" I said determined.

"Well we're right behind you all the way" Kristoff said smiling a little.

"Ditto" Aladdin said nodding.

"It doesn't matter how many there are of you, we'll still kick your losers' asses" Eric said smirking.

"Why don't you get off of Hans' nuts and do it" Aladdin said rolling his eyes.

I don't really remember much of the fight but I do know that punches were thrown, some blood was drawn, my body was hurting a lot. I was on the ground as Hans was kicking me up against a wall before someone yelled his name and pulled him off of me.

My vision was blurry, my nose is bleeding, lip is busted, ribs were bruised and hurting a lot, there's a cut above my left eyebrow is bleeding, and my knuckles are throbbing. I saw something red and it was carrying me somewhere. I was hearing voices and I'm not too sure if that was a good thing or not before blacking out.

The next thing that I knew was I was lying on my couch with a wet rag on my forehead. I tried to sit up but my body was screaming for me to lay back down. I feel like shit but I hope that Hans and them were worse than me but I can't say for sure. How the hell did I get home anyways?

"Guys, she's awake"

I look to see Anna on her knees next to me. _Where did she come from? How did she get in my house? How does she even know where I live? Where's Kristoff and Aladdin? Are they okay? Are they hurt? Why did I let them fight with me?_ It was my fight and they had nothing to do with it.

I'm such a horrible friend. I should've convince them not to fight. _And I'm supposed to be the logical one?_ Kristoff and Aladdin walked in and rushed to my side. They weren't hurt too badly. Aladdin has a few cuts and bruises along with a busted lip.

Kristoff has a black eyes, a bloody nose that wasn't bleeding anymore, and a bruised left hand. They seemed to be okay but it's my fault that they're in this state the first place. It's leaving a horrible taste in my mouth and it's just me tasting blood. Blood tastes disgusting by the way.

"Hey champ, you finally woke up" Kristoff said grinning.

"You were out for an hour and had us worried" Aladdin said smiling.

A hour? Oh my god, I forgot about Olaf. He must hate me and I have to go get him from school. I forced myself up with some difficulty.

"Elsa, you need to stay still" Anna said worriedly.

"I picked up Olaf and he's with Pabbie. I didn't think that you wanted him to see you like this" Kristoff explains.

I sigh in relief. I don't want to explain to him why I look like I ran over by a truck.

"I'm sorry guys for getting you involved in my fight. I should've been able to take care of it myself" I said looking down at my bandaged left hand.

"What are you talking about?" Aladdin asked confused.

"You know that you sound crazy, right? What makes you think that we were going to let you take on 5 guys at once?" Kristoff asked frowning.

"It was my fight. You guys has nothing to do with it" I said frowning.

"Like hell we didn't. Elsa, you're our friend and we got your back no matter what. You should know that by now" Aladdin said scratching his head.

I sigh, knowing that they're right. I couldn't ask for better friends than them. They weren't have gotten involved if they weren't my friends.

"I'm sorry for being stupid. Thank you for everything" I said smiling.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kristoff said petting my head.

I pushed his hand away with my own but the smile stayed on my face. Kristoff and Aladdin are true friends without a doubt in my mind.

"I'll drop Olaf off in little while since I know that he likes playing with my brother so Anna, you in charge of Elsa. Make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid" Kristoff said walking out the door.

"Have fun Elsa but don't too much fun" Aladdin said winking.

I throw a couch pillow at him as he makes his way out the door. I completely forgot that she was still here. I looked at her and she was unable to look at me in the eyes. _That's a first._ She seems sad, relieved… and ashamed. Why would she be ashamed for?

She didn't do anything so why she be ashamed. She finally looks at me after a long silence between us and started to tear up. Anna covers her mouth with her hand and starts to cry softly. I don't know what triggered this. _I know that I'm not that attractive but I never made someone bust into tears before._

"I'm so, so sorry Elsa. I should've seen this coming and I thought Hans would leave you alone when he apologized to you earlier but I was wrong" Anna said crying harder.

Wow, she is really naïve but I guess that I can't really blame her. Her heart was in the right place even through she can't see through a handsome disguise. Most girls want to go out with the quarterback or want the attention from one.

"It wasn't your fault that Sideburns is an asshole" I said shrugging.

It didn't seem to make the red headed cheerleader feel any better. I'm not good at comforting people except maybe Olaf but he doesn't stay sad for too long. I scratch my head a little. _Looks like I have do the next best thing that I can think of._ I turned to Anna and gently pull her into me, wrapping my arms around her.

My mother always said when words fail you, hugs always comforts people in their time of need. It seems like a good idea… in theory. It works on Olaf but he's 6, a kid, and comfortable with receiving hugs. I'm like giving him hugs but this situation is completely different.

I'm not hugging a 6 year old kid but 17 year old girl and I'm not sure if she even wants me hugging her. Anna buries her face into my shoulder and wraps her arms around my waist. She was hanging onto me like if she doesn't, I'll disappear into thin air.

_I guess that answers my question then. _I waited for a few minutes before the cheer captain finally calmed down and looks up at me with a few tears in her eyes. The sight was tugging at my heart strings as I subconsciously wipe the tears away with my thumb. She smiles up at me with that smile she has on her face.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Elsa. I was so worried about you. I swear that the next time that I see that bastard Hans that he has to has to my fists. He won't be able to tell up from down" Anna said rambling on and on.

I chuckled a little. _She's back to normal. I'm starting to think that this girl is bipolar sometimes. _She went from crying over me to wanting to beat up Hans in my honor. I get up and the room starts spinning. I would have fell on my face if Anna hadn't caught me in time.

"Elsa, you need to be careful. You were hurt pretty badly" Anna said helping me sit down on the couch.

My ribs are throbbing like crazy. I really hate those guys. I wouldn't be in this much pain if it wasn't for them trying to beat me up. Those guys woudn't have done it if Sideburns hadn't told them to. They're busy fighting over Hans' dick to think for themselves.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Anna's started ringing. She pulls it out of her pockets before looking at the caller ID. She twisted into a look of disgust before returning it into her back pocket. It continued to ring for a whole 10 minutes and the red head doesn't answer it.

I raised an eyebrow at her but she just shrugs her shoulders at me. Her phone rings for another 5 minutes and I can tell that she was getting annoyed with whoever is calling her. She pulls her phone out and turns it off before setting it on the coffee table.

I don't want to be nosy and I know that it's none of my business to ask who it is but it must be important if this someone is blowing up her phone this much.

"Why don't you just answer it? Whoever it is apparently isn't gonna stop" I said breaking the silence.

"I don't want to talk to that person and I don't plan on it" Anna said frowning.

Her frowning looks more like pouting with her cheeks all puffed out like that. She kinda looks like a chipmunk with nuts in its cheeks. I poking her right cheek and she made this squealing sound as swatted at my finger like a dog paddling in water. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. It was too funny.

"You're so mean" Anna said folding her arms.

"Well you knew that when you met me" I said shrugging.

"I didn't think that you were mean… just reclusive"

_ Reclusive? That's what we're calling it now. _I would like to say asshole but okay. I guess we can call it that. I didn't notice my hand being moved until I felt something pressed against it. I turned to see Anna placed a soft kiss each knuckle and my cheek were heating up. _What the heck is she doing?_

"W-What are y-you doing?" I asked cursing myself for stuttering.

"Kiss your booboo" Anna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your booboo. It's another word for injury. My mom would that kissing injuries will make them feel better" Anna said in a serious tone.

_Does she really believe that?_ By the look on the red head's face, she seriously does. I have no words for that but okay. I'm not going to fight with her on it. I looked down at my bandaged hand and there's lip-gloss marks against the gauze. _I'm definitely going to remember what happened now. _

I look at Anna and there was several questions bothering me. Was it her who pulled Hans off of me earlier? I know that she's been sticking to me the last few days. I guess that I was staring at her a little too longer and she squirming uncomfortable in her seat.

"Anna, was you there earlier when the fight was going on?" I asked curious.

She sighs sadly as she pulls my hand into her lap. The cheer captain was quiet for awhile without saying anything. It seems like she was trying to find the right words to express herself.

"I was there when the fight was going on. I… I wish that I had gotten there sooner. Kristoff was fighting Philip and Hercules while Aladdin was against Charming and Eric. You and Hans were going at. You were holding your own against him until he threw some dirt in your face. Hans were beating on you like a animal and I don't know what he would have done if I hadn't pulled him off. I was so scared that I was gonna lose you" She said as the tears formed in her eyes again.

"Hey, thanks to you, I'm still here. Little bruised but I'm here so thank you" I said smiling as much as my lip would let me.

She giggles a little as she wipes her eyes.

"I guess so but I should've gotten to you sooner"

"What's done is done. No worry about it now" I said shrugging.

"You're right so does this makes us friends now?" Anna asked curious.

"Heh one step at a time, Feisty Pants" I said rolling my eyes.

"Feisty Pants? I like it" Anna said bouncing in her seat.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 5<p> 


	6. Car Troubles

Automatic Love ch. 6

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

I walked through the garage door and closed it behind me. I leaned against it and sighed in content. I finally managed to get Elsa to have full conversation with me. I'm not fond of how we got into the conversation but beggars can't be choosers. I definitely have some choice words for a certain quarterback the next time I see him.

There's no way that I am going to continue dating someone that gangs up on someone for being different and that person being a girl no less. That tells me everything that I need to know about the real Hans Southern that I never knew and I don't want to know. Well if it wasn't for Hans, Elsa and I wouldn't have got a little bit closer than what we have_. _

_I didn't want to leave the blonde but she says that she'll fine by tomorrow. I hope that she's right and doesn't restrain herself. Maybe I should've have stayed with her. I know that Mom and Dad won't me staying with a friend. Oh God, I'm rambling in my head now. _I shake my head and walked into the living room to see my parents sitting on the couch with someone.

They have unruly red curly hair and there's only one person I know with that lion's mane anywhere. This person turned around to see that I was right. It's my favorite cousin Merida… well she's my only female cousin anyways. My Mom's sister: Aunt Elinor had married this Scottish hunter Fergus and they had my cousin Merida then my male triplet cousins.

They're so adorable but don't be fooled by that cuteness. They're gifted pranksters and loving pulling pranks on unsuspecting victims. That's why my reflexes are so good and especially when they come to visit. Their pranks are funny when I'm not the target but they do let me join in on occasion.

"Hey Anna Banana, no hug for your cousin" Merida said in her thick Scottish accent.

"For you always, Mer. What are you doing here? Visiting again" I asked hugging her tightly.

"No, my mother thought it would be to experience America and all the opportunities that it has to offer" Merida said using air quotes around experience and opportunities.

"You know that my sister can be a little… uptight" My mom said trying to be nice.

"No kidding. She's always nagging at me about something" Merida said shaking her head.

"Aunt Elinor can't be that bad" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"She is that bad. I had to live with her the last 17 ½ years. I hopped on the first plane here to get away from her but I am going to missed Scotland and my brothers. So Anna Banana, what you been up to?" Merida asked changing the subject.

"Oh I have so much to tell you but let's get you settled first" I said as I grabbed her duffel bag.

"Lead the way" Merida said following behind me.

I'm excited that Merida is staying with us because she's so cool and comfortable with being herself. She doesn't care what others thinks of her and speaks her mind. The red head speaks her mind and doesn't care if it hurts someone's feelings or not. I wish that I could be like sometimes but I'm not. I take her stuff to my room because my room is pretty big and there's enough room for two people to live in it.

I set her bag on the spare bed and Merida decided to unpack her stuff. She apparently brought her bow and arrows with her. _How did she get that on the airplane. Don't they confiscate stuff like that? What the hell? _I need to know how she did that? Merida has been practicing archery for as far back as I can remember.

When she shoot, it's like looking at Katniss from The Hunger Games or the female Hawkeye. Yes, I am referencing The Avengers… sue me. She can shoot arrow after arrow with ridiculous accuracy and shoot an arrow while on riding on her horse Angus. I can honestly say that I look up to my cousin. I didn't realize how deep I was in thought when I noticed that Merida was shaking me really hard.

"Merida, stop shaking me"

"Sorry lass but you were spacing out so far that I wouldn't be able to get you back"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something" I said smiling sheepishly.

"So what have you been up to? Give me all the details" Merida said sitting on the extra bed in my room.

"Where do I start?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Anywhere" Merida said leaning back.

I started on how I meet Elsa, trying to get her to open up to me, Hans being a complete jerk, how amazing the blonde is, and she's slowly starting to warm up to me. When I finished, I noticed that Merida had this weird look on her face and I was making me uncomfortable.

"W-What?" I stammered out.

"You like her" Merida said as a smirk start on form on her.

"Of course I like her. Why would I want to be my friend if I didn't like?" I asked frowning.

I see Merida face-palm herself and it looked like it hurt. I don't get what the older red head was getting at. I mean Elsa can be nice when she wants to be and her smile is really pretty. I saw it this one time when she was talking to Kristoff in the hallway. He was telling her something that I couldn't hear and a smile formed her face as she shook her head at him.

Elsa doesn't smile very often… well barely but she should definitely showed it more. It makes her look even prettier and I want to bring it out more.

"Oh Anna, you don't even realize your feelings for her" Merida said shaking her head.

"My feelings? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

Merida looked at me through narrowed eyes and it kinda freaks me out. I hate when she does that and she know it. I was about to ask what she means about my feelings when my mom calls us down for dinner. She runs out of the room in hurry since she really likes my mom's cooking. I'm gonna have to put this conversation on hold for now but I'm not giving up on it. I walked down the stairs to find Dad walking out of his at-home office.

"Hey Anna, I looked at your car earlier and it's acting up for some reason" My Dad said raising an eyebrow.

"I know but I don't know what's wrong with it. I might have to take to a mechanic soon"

My car has making weird noises and I don't know anything about fixing cars. I have to take it to a mechanic but it's gonna take money that I don't have. My Dad is probably gonna make me get a job to pay for it to get it fixed. He's always getting on my case about money and how it doesn't grow on trees. I know that he's right but I don't need to have the conversation every 10 minutes.

"You might want to do it soon. It's dangerous to be riding if it continues. Let get some grub, kiddo" He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

After dinner, Merida and I talked on and on about what we have been doing since the last time she visited. We talked until it was almost 2 in the morning before my mom told us to get some sleep. She knows that I have a hard time getting up in the morning. What can I say? The mornings are evil and I'm a zombie in the morning.

It wasn't long before I feel sleep only to have my cousin jump on my stomach. Let me tell you that Merida is pretty heavy. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I hate the morning and obviously the feeling's mutual or it would have given me a few more minutes of sleep. I brushed my teeth and braided my hair into my signature pigtails.

I got dressed in a pair of blue skinny that hugs my hips, a black belt, a pink long sleeve shirt with a V-neck and pink flats. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my backpack before heading out to my car. Merida was waiting for in the garage with an annoyed look on her face. She hates when I take so long in the bathroom but I have to look good and it takes awhile.

I get in the driver's seat and turn the car on when it starts making weird noises again. I wish I knew what was wrong so I could fix it myself but I'm not good with machine since I'm kind of a klutz. _Okay, okay I'm a total klutz. You happy? I can admit to it. _Merida gives me a worried look but I ignore it. The car will be fine and it'll get us to school on time… I hope.

I drive out of the garage and onto the road. I turned on the radio and my favorite song: T.G.I.F by Katy Perry was playing. I love Pop music and anything that you can dance to. We were half way to school when my car started acting up again and started to slow down. It slowly came to a halt and I tried to start it up again.

It wouldn't start for some reason. I tried to start the car over and over but nothing happened before I gave up. _Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?_ I placed my forehead on the steering wheel and groan in annoyance with my stupid car.

"Come on, let's check to see what's the problem is?" Merida said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I sighed as we got out of my car and popping the hood open. I looked at all the heavy machinery and I couldn't see what the problem was. I was getting more and more confused as I tried figure out what was wrong. Merida was equally as confused as I was with the look on her face. There was no way that we were going to get to school on time if at all at this point.

Cars were driving right past us until a blue car was about to pass us up but stopped a few feet away from us. I don't know why that the car look familiar but it does. It was 5 minutes before the driver got out of the car and a familiar hoodie came into view. _I know that hoodie anywhere! It's Elsa's hoodie! Elsa's here! _

She must be on her way to school as well. Her hood was over her head, covering most of her face._ Seriously, I'm gonna pull that hood off her head._ I don't understand why she hides her face with it. It's not like she's unattractive or something. It's the exact opposite, she's very attractive.

"Hey Feisty Pants, having car trouble?" Elsa asked curious.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with it. It makes weird noises every time I start it up" I said scratching my head.

She makes a 'Hm' sound before rolling up her sleeves and started to mess around with some of the wires. Elsa pulled out a wrench from her black high-tops and tighten up something before putting the tool away. Why does she have a wrench in her shoe? How does she know so much about fixing cars? What else don't I know about the blonde beauty?

_Blonde beauty? Where did that come from? Did I really think that? I mean that Elsa is a beauty in her own right so I guess I can call her blonde beauty in my head. _She told me to start my car and I do what I was told. My car started up just fine.

"Oh my God, Elsa what did you do?" I asked curious.

"You had a loose wire and a bolt needed to tighten. Nothing that you couldn't have done yourself. The simple stuff can really mess you up" Elsa said shrugging.

"Thank you Elsa, you're a life saver" I said hugging her.

She stiffens in my embrace but I hold onto her because the blonde is so huggable. I feel her shaking her head before awkwardly petting me on the head. I'll take any type of affection from the taller girl that I can get. A cough breaks the silence and I completely forgot that Merida was still with us. I quickly let Elsa go and heat quickly rush up to my cheeks. _How could I forget that Merida was here?_ Elsa easily makes me forget about everything.

"S-Sorry Mer, I forgot that you were here" I said sheepishly.

"Obviously Anna Banana" Merida said smirking.

I heard muffled giggling. I turn to see that Elsa has her hand covering her mouth as her shoulder move up and down a lot. She was laughing at my nickname and the heat goes up to my ears. I can't believe that the blonde was laughing at me. It's not funny and I punched her arm but it seems that it didn't do the wanted effect.

"Elsa, this is my cousin Merida. Merida, this is Elsa Winters" I said introducing the both of them.

"So you're Elsa that my cousin talked about a lot" Merida said with the smirk getting better on her face.

I hit the older red head on the back of the head. _I can believe that Merida would tell Elsa that I talked about her._ The blonde turned to face me.

"It was all good things, I swear. I wouldn't say anything bad about you… well I wouldn't say anything bad about anyone" I said rambling.

Merida and Elsa looked at each other with knowing looks on their face before giggling a little at my expanse. I wish that they would say shut me up when I ramble. They both of them are messed up people.

"Well I'll see you later at school, Feisty Pants. It was nice meeting you, Merida" Elsa said walking back to her car.

"You too"

We got in my car as I watched Elsa drive off. I smiled a little. I was getting Elsa to talk to me more and I like talking to her. I turned to see Merida still has that stupid smirk on her face with her head leaning against her fist. I don't dignify her smirk with a response. I just drive us to school before we're late.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 6<p> 


	7. Return Of A Friend

Automatic Love ch. 7

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I arrived at school with plenty time before class starts. I walked into the building with a few students going through their lockers or talking with friends. I make my way to my locker to retrieve my books and I was almost there when someone stops me.

"Hey Lady Cock, miss me?"

Why? Why is the universe against me? Haven't I suffered enough already? Why did Ariel have to come back? I gotta deal with this bullshit on a freakin daily basis and I haven't said a word to this bitch. Doesn't she have better things to do with her time than harassing me all the time?

"What do you want, Ariel?" I asked annoyed with this conversation.

"So you can speak? That's new but I want to know what it's like to be a complete freak" Ariel said smirking.

I know that I really shouldn't let this walking STD get to me but I've been putting up her shit for way too long. I'm done with letting people walk all over me without so much as a fight. I don't want to be that weakling. I am not that weak and I am standing up for myself. I turned to face Ariel when Coach Mode came out of nowhere, hitting the red head cheerleader on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

There's was a loud smacking echoing throughout the hallway. I was rubbing my head sourly and I didn't even get hit. I don't know how she does that but I'm glad that the small woman was here because I don't know what I would have done to Ariel if she hadn't.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Ariel asked rubbing her head.

"I heard you talking badly about Ms. Winters here and I do not appreciate it. I do not tolerate bullying of other student and as punishment you will be doing stadium for all this and next practice. Do I make myself clear, dahling?" Coach Mode asked raising an eyebrow.

Ariel grunted in annoyance before walking away in a huff. That was a lot easier than I expected. If I knew hitting the ditzy cheerleader over the head would be that effective, I would have done it years ago. _I wonder if the baseball team would let me borrow one of their bats for a few months._

"Um thanks Coach" I said looking at the much shorter woman.

"No worries, come to me if that little skank is giving you any more problems, yes" Coach Mode said smiling a little.

"I'm not one for snitching" I said scratching my cheek.

"Do you base your life on the saying 'Snitches get stitches' then?"

"Well, it's not like it's not true but thanks for the help" I said walking away.

I am not a snitch and I don't want to be hound down for it. I have enough on my plate without adding an extra problem onto it. I walked to my locker and opened it.

"Hey Elsa, I have a surprise for you" Kristoff said walking up to me.

"You know that I hate surprises" I said putting my books in my backpack.

"You're gonna like this one" Kristoff said with a huge grin on his face.

"I doubt it but I don't think you're gonna let this go" I said closing my locker.

I turned to meet a pair of bright green eyes that I know anywhere and long blonde hair. It was my best friend Rapunzel and she looks practically the same since the last time I saw her except she was taller now. She's still a few inches shorter than but I'm glad that she hasn't changed that much. Punzie and I have been friend since we were practically in diapers.

Our parents were good friends when they met and thought that their children would be good friends as well. We were practically inseparable since we share a passion in drawing. Punzie had a natural talent and could draw anything that came to mind. At that time, I was a little jealous because I wasn't good as her but I got over it.

The blonde is a very adventurous person and always getting into something. I remember this one time that Punzie thought it would be a good idea to bungee jump of her second story window and somehow convince me to do it too. It wasn't the best idea cause we both ended up a broken arm each and a lot of cuts and bruises. It was fun because we got matching blue casts and everyone at school signed our cast. Punzie was my best female friend that I had and still me my female best friend.

She sadly moved away in 6th grade due her father getting a better job in Corona. It was sad day because I lost my only friend and had to spend the rest of the school year without her. I missed her everyday that she was gone and I didn't want to make another friend because it felt like I was replacing her.

"P-Punzie, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Corona" I said hugging her.

"I was but my father decided to move back here since his company wants him to take the head manager position here. I just moved here yesterday and I wanted surprise you" Rapunzel said giggling.

"Well call me surprised and you knew about it. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I said punching Kristoff in the arm.

"It was supposed to be a surprise and it wouldn't be if you knew about it" Kristoff said rubbing his arm.

I had to admit that I am really surprised to see Punzie but I'm glad she's here. I missed her so much when she was gone. I mean we talk occasionally over the phone and through texts but it doesn't compare to talking to her in person. I grabbed the blonde's schedule to see what classes we have together. We have Calculus and P.E. together.

Cool, we get to catch up. The bell rings and the two of us walks to Calculus. We talked on the way and Punzie hasn't changed at all since we been apart. She's still the passionate and perky person that I remember her to be. Punzie has the bright personality as the sun. I never known her to be down or sad about anything.

She's always has a smile on her face and wants everyone around her to be happy as well. We walked into Weaseltown's class and I sat when I usually do with Punzie sitting next to me. I see Anna walked into the room and has a confused look on her face. I look to see that Punzie had taken her seat. I never realized that how much she sits next to me since that seat is usually empty.

No one in their right mind would dare sit next to me during class except maybe Anna but I still don't understand why she wanted to sit next to me of all people. She walks towards us before taking the seat in front of me and I hear her sigh under her breath. She sounded disappointed. _Why would she be disappointed? _

_She doesn't have to sit next to the school freak anymore. Most people would be happy or elated, not disappointed. Weird._ I don't pay too much attention to it. I feel my hood being pulled off my head and I turned to see Punzie with a smirk on her face. I tried to pull my hood back over my head but she hits my hand with a freakin ruler. What the hell? I glare at her but is unfazed by it.

"It's not raining, Els. You don't need your hood on" Rapunzel said folding her arms.

"I can see that, Sherlock but I have a reason for wearing my hood" I said rolling my eyes.

"And I have a reason for pulling it off and you're keeping it off or else" She said serious.

I groan as I slump into my chair. I know what she meant by 'or else' comment. One thing that you need to know about Rapunzel is that she has a thing about hitting people on the head with a frying pan. She always carries on in her backpack to keep the creeps away or when people piss her off. The blonde won't hesitate to use it on me if she felt that is was necessary.

I placed my chin on the top of my knuckles. I feel Punzie's grinning at me and I roll my eyes. Weaseltown walks in and tells us to pass our homework forward. I pulled my homework out my backpack and tapped on Anna's shoulder with it. She takes it from and passes it up with her own without saying anything to me.

_Weird, much. I usually have a hard time getting her to shut up. Is she upset about something? Wait… why do I care? It's none of my business._ It was another minutes before she turns around and stares at me with a surprise look on her face. Why is she staring at me like that?

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing" She said before turning around.

Okay, that was just weird even for Anna. I guess she's not used to seeing me with my hood over my face. I do make it a point to hide my face… a lot.

"I see that we have a student among us. Please introduce yourself please" Weaseltown said looking at Rapunzel.

"My name is Rapunzel. I came back to Arendelle with my parents. I like art, adventure, and having fun with Elsa" Rapunzel said smiling.

"Well it's nice to have you in my class, Ms. Rapunzel" Weaseltown said getting started on his boring lecture.

Normally, I would be sleeping in this class but since I have my best friend in here, I don't think I need to. I tuned out Weaseltown's squawking since he wasn't teaching anything that I didn't know already. I really wanted to this class to be over when I noticed a piece of paper on the edge of my desk. I opened it when Weaseltown's back was turned and it was a message from Punzie.

**Is he always this boring? -P**

**Oh trust me, it gets worse. His voice is the reason why I always fall asleep in this class. -E**

**How are you even passing this class with this guy teaching. I want to buy ear plugs just tune him out -P**

**Welcome the club, Punzie -E**

**Thanks for the warm welcome, Els -P**

**No problem :) -E **

We stopped passing the note cause Weaseltown had turned around. It was another long 30 minutes before class ended. _Thank God, it's over! _I pack up my stuff before bumping into Anna when she stood up. Her head end up hitting me in the chin pretty hard and the girl has a hard ass head.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I mean to hit you" Anna said franticly.

"It's okay Feisty Pants, I should've been paying attention to where I was going" I said rubbing my chin.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" She asked inspecting my chin.

"I'm fine. You worry too much" I said smiling.

"Only when you're involved" Anna said giggling.

"Who's your friend, Els? You replaced me already, didn't you?" Rapunzel asked smirking at me.

"Psh yeah right, I'd replaced you" I said sarcastically.

"I must say this one is definitely a cutie" Rapunzel said giggling a little.

Anna stares at me in confusion as the heat slowly crept onto my cheeks. I love Punzie but she doesn't know when to shut up. _I'm gonna kill her with my bare hands._

"S-Shut up, Punzie" I stuttered.

She laughs before running off and I gave chase. She better hope that I don't get my hands around her scrawny neck. I sigh as I rub my temple in irritation. I hope that Anna doesn't pay attention to what Rapunzel had say cause I don think that I'll be able to look in the eyes after that. I wasn't paying attention to what happened in second or third period.

I walked up to the roof for lunch and found Kristoff, Aladdin and Punzie already there. It seems like friends are getting along with together rather well but I have a bone to pick with one of them. I walked to the blonde girl with a glare on my face at her and she was shrinking under it.

"W-What's up, E-Els" Punzie asked nervously.

"What was that about in Calculus?"

"What are you talking about, Elsa?" Kristoff asked confused.

"I kinda made a comment about this girl being a cutie in Calculus but I don't know why Elsa is making a big deal out of it" Rapunzel said confused.

"Oh she didn't tell you that Anna has been practically glued to her side for the last few days now" Aladdin explains.

"Elsa, why didn't you tell me that you have girlfriend? It's about time" Rapunzel said grinning.

"She's not my girlfriend, just a girl that just won't leave me alone. She's glued to my side like freakin tar" I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Sounds like the honeymoon stage to me. You guy are glued together for weeks, months even" Kristoff said shrugging his shoulder.

"Kris, what do you know about relationships" I said sitting next to Punzie.

"I have friends that are love experts" Kristoff said smugly.

"Love experts?" Punzie asked raising an eyebrow.

Aladdin and I looked each other and rolled our eyes. _Oh here he goes about these 'love experts' that blonde male goes on about._ I honestly think Kristoff is lying but I let him rant about them to Punzie but whatever. I pulled my sandwich put and started eating. Aladdin was looking up on prices for monkeys on his laptop. I'm not sure where the hell he got the laptop from but I have a feeling that I don't want to know.

He's been wanting a monkey for a while now but I don't think it's a good idea. What is he going to do with a monkey? I looked over the railing to see Anna talking animatedly to her friends and it seems that Sideburns isn't with them.

Her friends laugh at something that the red head had said as she looks up the roof. We locked eyes for moment before she waves at me. I duck under the railing and Punzie was giving a weird look. She looks over the railing before turning back to me with a smirk on her face.

"Your girlfriend is looking up here. Does she know that you're up here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Actually she does and she waited for Elsa to come down the other day" Kristoff said with an amused tone.

I glared at him but he continues to munch on his carrots. One of these days, just of these days.

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

I was driving back from cheer practice and I was annoyed as hell. _Who does that bitch thinks she's doing with my Elsa?_ She was practically all over the blonde today and she didn't seem to mind at all. When I hug her, she tenses up but when that blonde bitch hugs her, it's different. _Why was it different? Does Elsa like her better than me?_

It seems like they know each other very rather. _Wait when did I become possessive over the blonde girl?_ It's not like we're dating or anything but it's not like I wouldn't been interested. My parents always taught me that love is love no matter what form it was in. I just don't like the fact it was taking me so long to get Elsa to open up just even a little bit. When this girl comes along and Elsa is really open with her.

"Are you okay, Anna Banana?" Merida asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh what? Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked curious.

"Because you're gripping the steeling wheel so hard that your knuckles are turning white and you've been frowning since we left school. What's up?" Merida asked reading me like an open book.

I ease my grip on the steeling wheel as I sigh a little. I have never been good at hiding my emotions very well. Everyone are able to tell what kind of mood I am in by looking at my face. When I'm upset, I am visibly upset and the same goes for when I'm happy, sad or excited_. _When I try to hide them, people still seem to know when something is wrong.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind is all" I lied.

Merida gives a look that says that she doesn't believe me. She doesn't push it but know that she's gonna bring up when we're home. I'm not looking forward to that conversation. It was another 10 minutes before I pulled into the garage. We got out and walked into the kitchen to find my Dad making a huge sandwich.

"Hey girls, how was school?" He asked squirting mustard on a piece of bread.

"It was good. What's with the sandwich?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's my snack before dinner" He said smiling.

"Are you sure that a good idea, Uncle? Remember the last you did that?" Merida asked fearing my mother's wrath.

The last time my Dad ate sandwich like that before dinner that my Mom was making dinner that day, he ate the sandwich and dinner. He was complaining about a stomachache and threw up all over the garden in the back. Mom still hasn't forgive him for that and made him sleep on the couch for a three days.

"I'll be fine. I have gotten a bigger stomach since then" He said patting his belly.

I shake my head at him. I don't want to be around him when my Mom catches him with that sandwich. Merida and I walked upstairs to my room and the older red head locks the door behind her. I turned around and stared at her in confusion._ Why did she locked the door? Why she does need to lock the door? What the hell is she gonna do to me? Is someone gonna save me if I scream loud enough?_ I am seriously afraid now of what my cousin is gonna do to me.

"W-Why did y-y-you locked the d-door?" I asked nervously.

"I'm not gonna kill you if that's what you're thinking. I actually like having you around but we do need to talk about earlier. Why was you so on edge?" Merida asked folding her arms.

I sit on my bed and hugged my pillow into my chest. I don't know how to say what I feel.

"It's about Elsa. There's this blonde bitch in our Calculus and P.E. and she's all over her. Touching her and laughing flirtatiously with Elsa. I don't like that how close she's gotten to Elsa within a few minutes where I barely got her to open up in a few days. I hate this and that stupid bitch" I asked stuffing my face into my pillow.

I rarely hate anyone but I hate that stupid bitch Rapunzel with a passion. She's stealing Elsa from me and I want her back. Well Elsa doesn't belong to me but I don't want to lose what I've built with her. I do want the blonde beauty to like me and be my friend.

"You sound really jealous" Merida said giggling a little.

"I-I'm not jealous. They could be dating for all I know and I don't think that bitch is good for Elsa" I said frowning.

"You're jealous that Elsa is giving attention to someone that isn't you. You obviously like her more than a friend and you should prove it to her"

Prove it? Prove it how? That would mean that I would mean that I like Elsa more than a friend. I have to admit that the blonde is very beautiful and I love it when she does talk to me. She has a very angelic and sexy voice along with the most amazing blue eyes that I have ever seen. Maybe I do like Elsa more than a friend but it's not like she's gonna like me back.

I could get her to like me that way but I want her friendship first. I don't want to jump into another relationship that I had with Hans where it was completely sexual. I don't think it will be that way with Elsa. There was a knock on the door.

"Anna, Hans is here to see you" My Dad said through the door.

I groan in annoyance. Hans was been blowing up my phone and I have ignore them all. I can't forgive him for what he did to Elsa. He doesn't any kind of forgiveness or pity.

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec"

I heard my Dad's footstep retreat from my door and I hopped off the bed.

"Thanks for the talk, Mer. It really helped" I said smiling.

"No problem, I'm here when you need me. Oh, do you and me a favor by dumping that loser boyfriend of you"

"I'm gonna handle that as we speak" I said walking out the room.

I walked downstairs to see Hans in the living room in his varsity jacket and his arms behind his back. He looks up at me with sadness in his eyes or what is supposed to look sadness. I didn't say anything to him but motion to him to follow me onto the porch. I closed the door behind us before turning to him. He was about to say something but I don't want to hear it.

"I'm breaking up with you, Hans" I said quickly.

The look on his face of complete shock. I guess he couldn't believe that I was breaking up with him. Before I thought Hans was my true love and that we would be together forever, getting married, having kids, and growing old together. Now that I met Elsa and she showed me what he's really like and I want no part of that.

"W-What? B-B-But why? I love you, Anna" Hans said shocked.

"You're seriously asking me why I'm breaking up with you! You tried to beat up a defenseless girl with two other guys with guys from the football team! You think I would stay with a guy like you. What would it be like when we get into an argument? Are you gonna beat me up if I don't agree with you" I asked angrily.

"You're different, Anna. You're normal like me, not like that freak at school. I'm surprised that her parents allowed her to out in public" Hans spat.

I couldn't believe that Hans would say something like that. The next thing I knew was I slapped Hans hard across the face. It was hard enough to leave a big red mark of my hand on the left side of his face. Well, the son of a bitch deserved it and a whole lot more than a slap to the face. He was shocked that I actually slapped him.

"Don't you dare talk about Elsa like that ever again and don't ever come near her! If you do, you'll regret it" I said slamming the door in his face.

"What was that about?" My Dad asked walking into the room.

"I broke up with Hans and he didn't take it well" I said frowning.

"Well good, I never liked him anyways" My Dad said smiling.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did but you wasn't listening to me. You were going on and on and on abut how wonderful he was" My Dad said rolling his eyes.

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore so I'm gonna do my homework" I said walking upstairs.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 7<p> 


	8. Flirty Anna

Automatic ch. 8

**This is the first time that I written an entire chapter in Anna's point of view and actually this a first time that I'm updating this quickly but I hope you this chapter. I hope that it doesn't seem like I'm rushing the romance but here goes nothing**

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up extra early to get ready for today. I'm putting my plan into action and my plan is to flirt with Elsa as much as humanly possible. I won't lose to that bitch Rapunzel. I decided on wearing my favorite red striped tank top that stops midway showing off my tone stomach, blue denim jeans with a few rips in them, and the golden ankle sandals that my Mom got my for my 16th birthday.

I left my hair down cause I didn't want to braid it and I want to change it up a little. I looked in the mirror and I must say that I look pretty hot if I do say so myself. I brushed my teeth for the second time today because I don't want to have bad breath when I talk to Elsa. I walked into my room to see that Merida was still asleep.

She did stayed up late last night, trying to finish her English homework. _I did tell her not to wait until the last minute to do it but she didn't listen to me. It's her own fault though. _I shake my head, knowing that I'm gonna have to wake her up sooner or later. Merida is a heavy sleeper and it takes a lot to wake her up.

I tapped my chin, trying to think of a perfect way to wake up the red head girl. A light bulb went off in my head. I set the alarm on my phone to go off in the next minute and set it extremely close to Merida's ear before exiting out of the room. I counted to 60 before a loud thud and scream came through the door. I could imagine what happened without actually being in there and it was hilarious as hell.

It was a few seconds before the door swung open and I came face to face with a very angry taller cousin. I know that I'm going to get it and I'm glad that I haven't done my make-up yet.

"What the hell, Anna?" Merida asked angrily.

"I had to wake you somehow since you're a heavy sleeper. A very heavy sleeper" I said holding my hands up in my defense.

Merida sighs heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She walks away because she knows that I'm right and doesn't want to be around me at the moment. _Man, I dodged a bullet just now._ I walked into my room and found my phone on the floor. I shake my head a little before picking it up. I sit on my vanity chair and started putting a little mascara on my eyelashes to make my eyes pops.

A blush on my checks and a little pink lip-gloss on my lips. I'm not big fan of heavy make-up. Just enough make-up to make me look good. When I was satisfied with my make-up, I put a red headband on my head. Merida walks into the room in green t-shirt and blue jean shorts.

"What's up with the getup, Squirt?" Merida asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Do I need a reason to look good?" I asked innocently.

"Knowing you, yes. It's for Elsa, isn't it?" She asked smirking.

"Maybe, maybe not" I said grabbing my backpack.

"Is this why you had wake up this early so you can give Elsa a heart attack?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's a horrible idea to have" I said frowning.

"Yeah, right. Just don't kill the poor girl" Merida said chuckling a little.

I can't believe Merida would say something like that but I know that she's just joking. I don't think that I'm doing too much. We walked down the stairs and grab something quick to eat. We got into my car and drove off towards. I can't wait to see what Elsa's reaction to what I have on and what I have plan for the rest of the day.

I am really excited to get started and it wasn't long before we arrived at the school. I noticed that the blonde's car is in the parking lot and a small smirk formed on my face. _Game time! You better have your game face on, Elsa darling! _I parked my car up front because I wanted to get into school as soon as possible.

Merida was shaking her head at me with a small smirk on her face but I don't care. All I care about is Elsa and putting my plan into action. We both got out of the car before I locked it. I was about to run into the building when the older red head grabbed me by the crook of me.

"Anna, I want you to careful with Elsa. I don't know her all that well and I don't want you to get hurt" Merida said in a serious.

"I know that, Mer and I'll be careful. I know that Elsa won't hurt me" I said smiling at her.

I understand where Merida is coming from. She is very protective of me even when we were children but we're not children anymore and I can take care of myself. I know that Elsa won't hurt me like the other people that I have dated. I don't know why but I'm just getting that feeling when I'm with her but I like it. I walked into the school and quickly searched for the blonde and found her by her locker, getting her books.

Her hoodie was over her head and covering her face again._ I am really close to wanting to burning that stupid hoodie because she's always covering her face with it. Good thing that blonde bitch isn't here to ruin my plan yet._ I don't see why she feels the need to cover her face but I am indeed going to find out. Her head turns to my direction and I took in a small breath before sashaying my hips as I walk towards her.

I was feeling confident that I was holding her attention until she turned back to her locker. It deflated my confidence a little but I got the whole day to get Elsa's attention. I was getting cat calls and wolf whistles as I walked through the hallway that I weren't comfortable with. They were mostly from guys and got a few leering stares from a few girls but weren't from who I wanted it be. I finally got my destination and put on a flirty smile on my face.

"Hi Elsa" I said in a flirtatious tone.

She grunted in response and I frowned a little. She wasn't even looking at me. The blonde seems real interested with whatever was in her locker._ Is she upset with me? Did I do something to upset her?_ I'm not sure.

"How is everything?" I asked keeping the smile on my face.

I get another grunt in response. I thought we were least on a talking basis but not she's not talking to me at all. Did I do something wrong? She closes her locker and walks away from me. I follow behind her, trying to get something out of her besides a grunt. This goes on for another 5 minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her wrist and drag her into a empty hallway away from any prying eyes. I push her up against a wall.

"Are you mad at me for something? If I done something then you should at least tell me instead of stop talking to me" I said a little hurt.

I was met with a long pause of silence and it was unnerving. Why isn't she saying anything? I don't want to go back to Elsa completely ignoring me. I don't like it and I refuse to go back.

"I'm not upset with you. I just have a lot on my mind, okay" Elsa said pushing my hands away.

"Are you sure that you're not upset with me?" I asked unsure.

"I'm not upset with you, Feisty Pants. I have said this before and I'll say it again you worry too much" Elsa said with an amused tone.

"And I've said this before that it's only when you're involved" I said smiling at her.

She shakes her at me and I just giggle a little. I looked at her before reaching for her hood and she stopped me before I got too close.

"Just don't, okay"

"Come on Elsa, I want to look at you" I said pouting.

"Another time, Feisty Pants" Elsa said lowering my hand.

I sigh. I don't want to pressure her into something that she was obviously not comfortable with. _One of these days, I'm taking that damn hood off._ The bell rings and class was going to start soon.

"Walk me to class?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

Elsa paused for a second before nodding. I squealed a little before wrapping my arms around her upper arm. We walked together and I was oblivious to the stares that the two of us were getting. I was walking with Elsa to class and that's all that I cared about. It's a step on the right direction. When we walked into the classroom, the blonde bitch was sitting in my seat… again. The class was quickly filling in and Elsa slips out of my grip before taking her seat.

"Ms. Anderson, please take your seat so we can start class" Mr. Weaseltown said walking in.

_Sure Mr. Weaseltown, I'll take my seat right now. _I walked up to Elsa before sitting across her lap, shocking the girl under me.

"Ms. Anderson, I am sure that your seat isn't in Ms. Winters' lap. Take your actual seat now, young lady" Mr. Weaseltown said frowning.

I pouted a little before reluctantly getting up. I took the seat in front of the blonde and the asshole of a teacher started his nagging about irrational powers. He was talking about stuff that I don't care about. I want to spend more time with Elsa and sitting in her lap. It's very comfortable and it could become my new spot.

I looked out the corner of my eye and see Rapunzel trying not laugh off her ass off. _Why was she laughing for? _I raised an eyebrow and I want to turn around to see what the paler blonde was doing. _I hope that I didn't embarrass her._ It wasn't my intention. I decided to take down some notes on what I figure what would be useful on the upcoming test.

I sigh a little bit as the time seems to be dragging on forever and almost fell asleep. I was glad as hell when class was over and pulled my messenger bag over my head. I turned to see Elsa making a run for the door in 0 seconds. _What was that about?_

"I never seen her run so fast" Rapunzel said giggling a little.

I look at her up and down, getting a good look at her. _I don't see what's so great about her. _Nothing stands out about her that catches my eye but Elsa must like her for a reason. I shrug before walking away. I walked to my English just to find out that the blonde bitch is in this class too. She sat next to me and tried to talk me but I only talked unless absolutely necessary.

After that, I went to my Social Studies and the bitch was there too. _What the hell? Why are the gods screwing with me? Why is this bitch in most of my classes? _I walked to the gym to change into my P.E. uniform. I slowly put my uniform and sighed.

"What's wrong, Suga? Why the long face?" Tiana asked concerned.

"It's nothing, Tiana" I said shaking my head.

"Don't give me that. I know when something's wrong, it's written all over your face" Tiana said pulling my P.E. shirt back.

She tied it back into a bun because for reason I always get a shirt one size too big.

"Well, I'm trying to get Elsa to like me but I think she might be dating someone else" I said pouting.

"Did she say that she's dating this person?" Tiana asked as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Well no but this bitch is always around her and hugging on her. I don't like it. She comes out of nowhere and tries to steal Elsa away from me" I said glaring at the ground.

"Sounds like you're jealous to me"

"Why does everyone keep on saying that? First Merida and now you. I am not jealous, I just don't think this girl is right for Elsa" I said frowning.

"Believe what you want, Anna but you do like Elsa enough to flirt with her" Tiana said smirking.

"Merida told you, didn't she?"

The Louisiana native laughed a little before nodding. I'm going to strangle her in her sleep next time. We walked into the gym and I quickly found Elsa standing with Kristoff and they were talking about something. Tiana nudged me towards them and I gave her a look asking if it was okay to ditch her. She just nod before walking towards Jasmine and the other cheerleaders in this class.

I sneaked up behind the blonde beauty when she wasn't looking before glomping her from behind. We almost fell over if Elsa hadn't catch the both of us in time. She looks over her shoulder to see that it was just me. The blonde sighs in relief that it was only me.

"Really Feisty Pants, really?" Elsa asked slightly annoyed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Awww, you two are so cute" Kristoff said teasing.

Elsa glared at me before hitting him in the stomach. I laugh a little at the two friends before letting go of the paler blonde in front of me. These two seem so close that I want to be at that point too with Elsa… maybe a little closer. It wasn't long before the blonde bitch showed up. _Ugh, why did she have to show up? _Kristoff gave me a confused look but didn't say anything.

Coach Shang walked up to us and told that we'll continue working on the martial moves that we learned earlier in the week. We'll be working in pairs. This is my chance for some alone time with Elsa.

"Elsa, do you want to be partners?" I asked flirtatiously.

She looked nervous to me for some reason before looking at Kristoff and Rapunzel. It looked like she was asking them for help with her eyes.

"Sorry Elsa but I already asked Kristoff to be my partner" Rapunzel said shrugging.

Elsa glared at her before turning to me and nodded. _Yes, score! _The blonde grabbed some paddles before taking her stances into front of me. I got into the stance that Coach showed us but it felt funny and I guess Elsa could see that.

"Your stance is wrong. You're too tense and lower fists, they're too close to your face. Someone could easily slap your hands and make you hit yourself in the face"

I took her advice and it was definitely better. I started punch the paddle and Elsa raised an eyebrow at me. _I am not good at fighting, okay so sue me_. I continue to hit the paddle again before the blonde hit me on the head with it.

"Ouch, what that for?" I asked pouting.

"You let your guard down. Never let your guard in the face of an enemy" Elsa said seriously.

"But you're not my enemy"

"True but if I was, I told could've easily taken out without too much effort. Come on, try it again" She said holding the paddles.

I tried to take this seriously but it's hard when Elsa is going so incredibly adorable right now. P.E. is the only time I get to see her without her hoodie and honestly she's drop dead gorgeous. I don't mind taking a few hits to the head if it means looking at the blonde's face all the time. It wasn't long before Coach Shang dismissed us from class.

Elsa put away the paddles before walking towards the bleachers. I raised an eyebrow before following her and she didn't noticed that I was following her. Elsa walked under the bleachers before she started changing out of her P.E. uniform. She was wear a black sports bra and red plaid boxers. _So she's boxers instead of panties. _I licked my lips_. I feel like a pervert for staring at her like this._

I walked away to give her privacy and to change out of my P.E. clothes. I quickly changed to find Elsa. She was with _her _and they were hugging. _This girl dares hug my Elsa like that. Oh I will have revenge… Oh God I sound like a crazy, jealous person. _I walked up to the blonde and wrap my arms around Elsa's arm again.

She shakes her head at me as we walked to Art class. It was a little difficult to get attention the blonde's attention when she's drawing. When Elsa gets started on something, she doesn't come out again. I like looking at her drawings because they were always so amazing and detailed. The class went quickly and Elsa closed her sketchbook before putting it in her backpack.

I followed her to the library and greeted Belle who is a pretty cool person. Elsa took her usual spot by the window and sat in her beanbag chair. She opened up her book and started reading. I did the same with the Hunger Games. It's an amazing book and I can't seem to put it down. I cross my legs and placing on top of Elsa's legs before she pushed them off.

I placed them in her lap again and she pushed them away. We did this a few more times but Elsa sighed, leaving my legs were they were. I smiled a little bit because I was victorious. There was a silence between us before the blonde broke it.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

I know exactly what she's talking about but I'll pretend like I don't.

"You've been acting weirder than usual. Are you on something that I should know about?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not on anything. I think I'm acting how I normally do"

"Okay, putting your legs in my lap is normal for you. You never done it before so why now?" She asked suspiciously.

"I feel comfortable around you. I always end up putting my legs in my friend's laps" I said casually.

Okay, I don't put my legs in my friend's laps. Just Elsa's and it is very comfortable there. I would be sitting in her lap if I didn't think that she would push me off as soon as I got there. She looks at me for a moment to see if I was lying but she looked down at the book. I sighed inwardly in relieve that she didn't question it forward.

I looked down at my book and continued read. I was almost done with the entire book when the bell rang. _Dammit and I was almost down with it too._ I looked to see that Elsa was still reading and hadn't moved to leave. I smiled a little at how wrapped her attention was in her book and I leaned back into the beanbag chair.

I only have to read the last two pages so why not. 8 minutes later, I was in love with the Hunger Games and wanted to read the next book in the series. I got up to put the book back on the shelves. Elsa was still sitting in her spot when I shook her a little. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um school's over" I said nervously.

"Oh okay" Elsa said putting her book back in her backpack.

She stands as we walked to the front of the school. It wasn't long before I got to my car and Elsa continue to walk, unaware that I had stopped. I grabbed her by her arm, stopping her from walking to her car. She looks at me in confusion and before she react, I gently pulled her hood off of her head. She was surprised by what I did next which I kissed her on the cheek. I smiled as her cheeks started turning light color.

"I'll see you later, Elsa" I said winking at her.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 8<p> 


	9. More Car Troubles and Getting A Date

Automatic Love ch. 9

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

Today is going down in my books as the absolutely most weirdest day of my life and I have had a lot of those days. Anna has been acting weird all day but she looked really, REALLY hot today. In those jeans, it looked like her legs run on for miles and obviously cheerleading has definitely worked out in her favor. _Thank God for my hoodie or else, Anna would have seen me staring and drooling a little bit at her. _

I never been interested in any one and for good reasons. I have too many issues for anyone to be able to handle. It's just easier to be by myself than to have my feelings hurt. I'm not sure if she was trying to flirt or I'm just seeing things. All I know is that the red head has definitely has been acting weird. The first sign was when she pulled me into a empty hallway and pushed me up against a wall.

I didn't know that that cheerleader was that strong. The next sign was her sitting in my lap in Weaseltown's class. _What the hell?! _Luckily she was sitting any further in my lap or she would have been sitting on my penis. _What's up with glomping me in P.E.? Did she confuse me for somebody else?_ Well, I don't look anyone that Anna would know but still.

I guess that I'm not used to others besides my small group of friends to be generally happy to see me but can you me blame me though. The third sign was the red head putting her legs in my lap. _Seriously? Who does that? _She says that she isn't on anything but I am not so sure about that. The last but most crucial was that kiss on my cheek.

_What the hell was that about? Why did she kiss me? _I am so confused now. _Who am I suppose to take that? Am I thinking too much into this? _It could mean absolutely nothing but it could mean something. _Ugh, I'm getting an headache. _I picked up Olaf from school before driving to work. Kristoff said that he would meet me there.

Maybe he can help figure this stuff out. He might not know a lot about romance but I could use his opinion. I pull up into Pabbie's Auto Shop and the short man was sitting in his office with his phone glued to his ear. I take my hoodie off and throwing it into the backseat. I was only wearing a white wife-beater and jeans because they were easier to work in.

Kristoff was already work on someone's car. I smiled a little before sitting Olaf on the tool bench before grabbing a wrench. There was blue Honda and it was having a few engine problems least that's what the blonde told me. I pop the hood open and started to inspect the car. We work with the sounds of Olaf working on his homework and the radio playing some Pop song that I didn't know the name of.

I tried to concentrate on my work but it was becoming increasingly difficult with Anna filing up every space of my mind. How can someone be so annoying and persistent but so kind and sweet. _I must be losing my ever-loving mind. _

"Distracted much?"

I looked to see Kristoff looking over my shoulder.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked sighing.

"It couldn't be anymore obvious. What's on your mind?" Kristoff asked curious.

"It's Anna. She's been acting weird all day even for her"

"Weird how?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"All day she's been attached to my arm and batting her eyelashes at me. She sat in my lap in Weaseltown's class but he made her sit in her seat and during 6th period, she had her legs in my lap the entire time. She kissed me when school was over" I said confused.

It was nothing but silence for awhile and I looked up at the blonde. He has this look of shock and surprise on his face with his jaw almost on the floor. Was he that surprised? This is the second time that he's shocked into silence. I closed his mouth for him because he obviously wasn't going to do it anytime soon.

"Wait what? She did what now?" He asked finally snapping out of it.

"Anna kissed me. Well on the cheek then she winked at me" I said folding my arms.

"Oh my God, do you know what's going here?!" Kristoff shouted.

I had to cover my right ear from the blonde's shouting. I think I could have gone deaf in one ear. _If I knew what was going on, I wouldn't asking him for his opinion._

"No, mind telling me"

"Elsa, you could be any more dense and you call me an idiot" Kristoff said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Elsa, Anna was flirting with you"

I blink slowly before busting out laughing. _Anna flirting… with me of all people._ It's too ridiculous too be true_. If the cheer captain was flirting with the school's freak, it'll be the start of the freakin apocalypse. I would have a snowball's chance in hell with a girl like that._ Just the thought of her wanting to be my friend is really far-fetched for me but the thought of her wanting to date me is just.

I don't know but it's not gonna happen. I bent over the engine, holding my stomach. When I looked at Kristoff's face, I stopped laughing. Was he serious? _There was no way that Anna was be remotely interested in me… right? Please somebody that I'm right! _

"You're serious?" I asked frowning.

"No duh, she's totally interested in you. I doubt she would be giving you this much affection if she wasn't and the look that she gave Rapunzel says it all" Kristoff said putting his hands on his hips.

"What look?" I asked confused.

Before the blonde could answer my question, Rapunzel walked into the shop with a bright smile on her face. She hugged Olaf who's been quiet this whole time. I completely forgot that he was here.

"What's up, guys?" She asked smiling.

"Oh not much, Elsa is just now figuring out that Anna is into her" Kristoff said nonchalantly.

"Really Elsa? I know that you don't know that much in romance but you should be able to tell when someone is interested in you" Rapunzel said frowning.

"Guys, Anna isn't interested in someone like me. She's a cheerleader and I'm a loser standing on the outside of the school's hierarchy. It wouldn't work out even if it was remotely true" I said shaking my head.

"You're not a loser, Elsa. There's movies like She's Out Of My League, Clueless, Bring It On and other movies. Nerds always win in the end" Rapunzel said grinning.

_I'm sorry Punzie, you're really not helping. _I know that she's trying to help and everything but she's only proving my point. I'm living in reality, not a movie. _If it was then I could definitely go after Anna or any hot girl that I would interested. _Sadly this isn't the case and hot/popular girls don't go for nerds during high school. Maybe later down the road but now I don't see it happening. I still got a couple more years to go.

"Punzie, those are movies for a reason and not really based on reality. Hot girls don't like nerds in high school unless they have a nerd fetish or something. Even if Anna does like me, she's not like me for long when she finds out the extra appendage between my legs"

"You don't know that. Not with that look she gave me during Calculus and P.E." Rapunzel said a hopeful tone.

"Trust me, I do. I'm not get my hopes on a soon to fail relationship that's never gonna happen… wait what? What look are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"She was practically sizing me up and down during Calculus when you ran out. She gave me the stink eye during P.E. when you punched Kris in the stomach" Rapunzel said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why would she be giving you the stink eye?" I asked raising eyebrow.

They face-palmed themselves as they shook their heads at me_. It feels like I'm missing something. _Kristoff went back to work and Rapunzel went to talk to Olaf about something. _Okay, I really feel like I'm missing something. There's no way that Anna likes me that way. _I'm sure that there's unwritten rules about cheerleaders and freaks dating.

All cheerleaders date dumbass athletes and I am definitely not an athlete or a dumbass. _Even she did like me that way, it won't last once she finds out about you know what and I rather not get my feelings hurt. Oh great, now I'm even conflicted. Why couldn't things stay the way they were? Simple._

I sigh as I went to working on the engine before moving under it. I laid my back on a skateboard and rolled under the car. I was tightening up a loose bolt when oil started dripping on my shirt. I'm gonna have to take a shower now and the car needs an oil change.

"Hey Kristoff, hand me a 5/8 wrench" I yelled from under the car.

A hand gives me a wrench but it's the wrong one. _What the hell? Kristoff should know that this isn't the right wrench? Does he got wax blocking his ears? I looks like I have to get it myself._ _Never send a man to do a woman's job. _I rolled from up under the car halfway to see a certain red head standing over me. I looked over at Punzie and Kristoff grinning like idiots. _Oh ho, they are so lucky that I have a child with me and I can't kill them… yet._

"Hey Elsa, I didn't know that you worked here" Anna said smiling.

I grunted in response before rolling all the way out. I walked over to the tool bench for the wrench when Olaf hopped over and walked over towards Anna.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf said holding his arms.

"Awww you're so adorable" Anna said bending down and hugging Olaf.

I really got to rein in my brother's habits of hugging random strangers. I know Anna but he doesn't and it doesn't mean go and hug her.

"Elsa, is this the girl that that you li-" I slapped my hand over my brother's mouth.

There is no way that I am letting him finish that sentence. I whispered something in his ear but he ran off towards Pabbie's office. Anna stares at me in confusion but didn't say anything. She raises to her feet before looking me up and down with a weird look on her face. I'm not sure what it was but it was making me really uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here, Anna? Need something fixed?" Kristoff asked smiling.

"Um o-oh yeah, actually my Dad's car needs an oil change and I think that the back tire needs more air. This was the closet auto shop to my house" Anna said tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Interesting turn of events, hehe. Well Elsa can do it. She is our best mechanic and can definitely get the job" Kristoff said smirking.

_ What the hell? How close does Anna live from here? She said that this was the closest auto shop from her house. Now that she knows that I worked here, she's definitely gonna be hanging around here. Oh great, just great. I am screwed as hell._ The blonde is really pushing it. I know what he's trying to do.

"Yeah Els, help her out" Rapunzel said pushing me towards the red head.

_ These two are so dead._ I felt something grab my hand and turned to see that it was Anna. She was holding onto my hand with both of her hands and pulling it to her chest. I could feel her breasts under our hands and I can feel the heat spreading through my cheeks. The cheerleader was looking up at me with those beautiful eyes with the most adorable look on her face. _God Dammit! Why does she have to be so cute?! I'm so screwed! _

"Elsa, could you help me?" Anna asked battling her eyelashes.

"F-Fine, I'll do it. Just staring at me like that" I said looking away from her.

"Thank you so much" Anna said jumping up and down.

I tried pull my hand away but the red head held onto it. We walked over towards the car and I heard to Kristoff say something but wasn't sure what it was. I opened up the hood and got started on changing the oil like I've done a million times. It's like second nature now and I can feel Anna staring at me. _This is so weird._

I've had Pabbie hover over me when I started working here, looking at how I worked but this is different. It wasn't an older mechanic observing a younger mechanic. It was… I don't even know what this is but it's just weird and uncomfortable. After I changed the oil, I went to the left back tire to see if it has enough air and it does.

_So it must be the right tire then. I don't even know I felt the need to think that._ I walked over to the other side and it was a little low. I filled the tire up a bit before staring up to face to face with Anna. I stepped back in a defensive stance and she looked at me like I grew a second head. _I can't help it. I'm paranoid as hell and she's lucky that I didn't start swinging._

"Okay, I'm finished"

"Okay, so how much do I owe you?" Anna asked smiling.

"40 bucks, forty for the oil change and the air is free" I said calculating the cost in my head.

Anna goes through her purse before giving the money. I take it put in my back pocket. I was expecting her to leave in the car but she hesitate. I don't see why she would stay any longer than she needed to.

"Um Elsa, can I ask you something?" Anna asked playing with the end of her hair.

"You just did but go ahead" I said stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"I was… I was wondering if you might want to hang out with me tomorrow night" Anna said not looking at me.

"She'll go out with you"

It was Olaf and he latched himself onto my leg.

"Olaf!"

_Where the hell did he come from?! I know where babies come from people and you know what I meant. _I glared down at him and it was a waste of good glare since he wasn't paying attention to it.

"She's pick you up at 7" Olaf said grinning.

Anna giggles before bending down to Olaf's level. She hands him her phone and tells him to put Elsa's number in it. He taps the number into the device before handing it back. They hammered the details of this date like I wasn't even here. _What the hell? What am I? Chopped liver? _

"I'm glad that I have your approval, Olaf" Anna said ruffling his hair.

She stands up before kissing me on the cheek again. _I am sure that I look like fish right now. Seriously, what the hell just happen?_ Anna got into the car before driving off. Olaf looked up at me with a goofy look on his face. We walked back to the garage. Kristoff seemed to know that something was up.

"What happened?" He asked curious.

"My little brother got me a date with Anna Anderson" I said groaning.

"Nice work, little man" Kristoff said high-fiving Olaf.

"Elsa, why is there lip-gloss on your cheek?" Pabbie asked walking out of his office.

"Ugh it's a long story, Boss" I said rubbing my temple.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 9<p> 


	10. The Date

Automatic Love ch. 10

**This is definitely the longest chapter that I have written for all my multi-chapter stories to date. This is the date that Olaf made for Elsa and it will be mostly from Elsa's point of view. Here goes nothing and I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

_My friends are assholes. I just want to get that off my chest because they aren't helpful. Oh my little brother Olaf is an evil little manipulative bugger. _He managed to set me up on a date with Anna. _On a freakin date! With Anna of all people. _I never been a date before and I don't have the slightest clue on what to do. Where the hell am I supposed to take her? I am not even sure how I'm going to react to her outside of school.

This isn't going to be the first time I have seen her out of school but still. _I am freakin out, I am freakin out here!_ I was pacing back and forth in my room, thinking of where to take the cheerleader. I haven't the slightest clue why she even want to hang out with me, let along go out on a date. This could be some cruel, cruel sick joke somehow and I am no stranger to being the butt of a joke. _No, Anna isn't that kind that of person… or is she?_

_ I have said to never trust a pretty face._ I sigh, scratching my head in annoyance. Maybe I'm thinking about this too much. I might have a good time but that little voice in the back of my head is nagging at me. It's never let me down in warning me about something bad going on but I'm having second thoughts that it might be wrong. I flopped onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling.

It wasn't long before the peanut gallery knocked on my door announcing their presence. I lifted my head from off the bed and gave them a lazy glare before fully coming into my room. Olaf hopped onto my bed and sat next to me with a huge grin on his face. _Freakin traitor! He's the reason I'm in this mess in the first place! _

"So you excited for your date?" Kristoff asked smiling.

"Elated" I said in a monotone.

"Not with that kind of attitude, you're not" Rapunzel said frowning.

A fake smile made its way onto my face as I looked at the blonde before she rolled her eyes at me. This is just spelling out disaster in my mind and it's not like I can be happy about it. Rapunzel walks through my closet, looking for something to wear for my 'date' if you call it that. I'm not worried about my clothes because I like my wardrobe and I think it suits me.

She starts pulling out this green plaid shirt that I don't remember getting, a form fitting white t-shirt, a black belt and dark blue jeans. She puts the clothes in my hands before pushing me into the bathroom. I heard a muffled 'You'll thanks us later for this' before footsteps retreated from the door. _Psh, like that's ever gonna happen. _I might as well get dressed since I thought they'll let me out of the bathroom if I don't.

I put on some deodorant and brushed my teeth. I walked out the bathroom when Kristoff handed me my green high-tops. I liked these because when I run in them from Sideburns, he never caught me. _I call them my lucky sneakers. Don't judge me._ They were cleaned of any excess dirt that I neglected to do get off of them.

Maybe I should wear them more often. I put them on and laced them up before rocking back and forth. I feel the luck rushing through my feet. _Hello old friends, meet again._

"Anna texted you the address to her house" Olaf said holding my phone.

He's the only one I let look through my phone. I have nothing that a 6 year old hasn't been before so why not. I trust him to not go through my messages or anything. I grab my phone, wallet, and keys to my car. Kristoff and Punzie agreed to baby-sit Olaf while I'm out. _Convenient much… not really._ They just don't want me to use Olaf as a scapegoat to get out of this date and trust me I would have.

"Are you sure that you're okay with me going on this date? I can always cancel and stay here" I said hopeful that he'll tell me not to go.

"I know what you're doing Elsa and it's not gonna work. You're going on this date" Olaf said shaking his head_._

_ Karma. This is karma for something that I did in a past life. What could I have done to deserve this? _I sigh as I shake my head. _There's no way that I'm getting out of this. I have said this once and I'll say it again: My friends are assholes and my brother is evil. _Kristoff handed me my black leather jacket with the hood attached on my way out. I put it on as I walked out the front door. _I might as well get this over and done with._

I get into my Cameo and drove off towards cheer captain's house. It was a 20 minute drive and I notice that Anna lived on the better side of town as I parked in front of her house. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I never been this nervous before and my hands are sweaty. I rubs them against my jeans to get rid of the sweat. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to see that it was a text from Kristoff.

_Hey Els, take her to Tony's Italian Restaurant. It's romantic, a great place for a first date and you're not breaking your wallet in too badly -Kris _

It's true. Tony's is a great place with authentic Italian food and the prices are decent. Kristoff, Olaf and I have gonna there even that the servers knows us by name. I love Italian food and Tony's is definitely the best in town.

_Thanks for the idea. I'll talk to you later -Els_

I get out of my car and walked up the stairs to the front door. I knocked on the door before taking a step back_. I wonder if I have enough to run back to my car and drive off._ The door opens answering my question for me.

The door was opened by a tall man with jet black hair that comes down to his shoulders, the same teal blue eyes that Anna has, and looks like he bench press at least 250. _Oh God, this is Anna's Dad. I thought I was scared before coming over here, I am scared shitless now._ He looks at me with his head slightly tilted to the left.

"Oh you must be Elsa. I'm Mr. Anderson, Anna's father but you can just call me Grant" Grant said motioning me to come in.

"T-Thanks sir" I said walking into the house.

I looked over the living room and there were plenty of pictures of Anna during her childhood. I had to admit that the red head was cute when she was younger. If this was Kristoff, I would have asked what happened but I can't so I'll keep that thought to myself.

"So Elsa, my daughter has been talking about you a lot since yesterday" Grant said sitting down on one of the couches.

I across form him on the other couch. She's been talking about me to her Dad? What did she tell him?

"No worries, it's been all good things. She tells me that you work at the auto shop not too far from here" Grant said impressed.

"Yeah, I like fixing cars" I said nodding my head.

"So is that your Cameo outside then?"

"Yes it's mine, Sir"

"It's definitely a head turner. I had one of those when I was younger and had the sweetest V6 engine. I had a need for speed back then. What about you? A need for speed?" Grant asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, I can't really go too fast with a child in the backseat" I said instantly regretting it.

"A child? You have a child? Grant asked frowning.

"No, I have a 6 year old brother that I look after" I explain.

"Are you two close then?"

"I like to think that we are even with the huge age gap between" I said smiling fondly at the thought of my brother.

"That's good to hear. Do you a want drink or maybe a cigar?"

"I don't drink or smoke" I said shaking my head.

I went through a very extensive interrogation with Anna's father. Thank God that it was over and it seems like he likes me well enough but I can't say for sure. We started talking about cars and I found out that Grant is a cool person.

He's pretty easy to talk to and I was getting comfortable around when a red head woman walked in through the door. She looks exactly like Anna except she has brown and was slightly older. _If that's what the cheer captain looks like when she get older then she's definitely going to be even more of a looker._

"Oh hello, I'm Anna's mother Misty" Misty said smiling.

"Babe, this is Elsa. Anna's date" Grant said smiling.

"And you have probably been interrogating the poor girl" Misty said putting her hands on her hips.

"We've been talking about cars, Mrs. Anderson" I said smiling.

Well he has interrogating me but it could have definitely been a lot worse. Luckily I am still alive. Grant gave me a look that he was grateful that I didn't tell on him.

"Oh really, that's nice. Grant, did you tell Anna that her date was here?" Mrs. Anderson asked raising an eyebrow.

"I knew that I was forgetting to do something" Hr said laughing nervously.

Mrs. Anderson shook her head at her husband before calling up at Anna to tell her that I was here. It wasn't long before a red head came down but it was Merida. She looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Hey Blondie, you clean up nicely" Merida said looking me up and down.

_Blondie? Really? I guess she could've given me a more worse nickname._ I nodded my thanks. The waiting is really getting to me but it's a good thing I have mastered my poker face. Mr. Anderson told me to bring Anna back home safely at 11:30 or else. I don't want to find out what the 'or else' was because I know it won't be good for my health.

Mrs. Anderson smacks him upside the head for threatening me and I laugh a little. I turned to see Anna standing at the door of the living room and my jaw almost hit the floor. I mentally had to slap myself because I didn't want to make her uncomfortable and her parents along with her cousin were still in the room.

The cheer captain was wearing this simple black dress that made her legs seem to run on for miles, it was showing the right amount of cleavage along with matching heels. I think she's wearing make-up but I'm not too sure. The red head has her hair but it was cascading down her shoulders in waves. Overall she's breath-taking.

"H-Hey" I stammered.

"Hey yourself" Anna said giggling at me a little.

"You look b-beautiful" I said nervously.

What the hell is wrong with me? When did I start stuttering again? I thought I was over that stupid phase. _Right, I was over it alright. More like transitioned to not talking unless absolutely necessary. This is gonna be a long night for me._

"Thanks so do you" Anna said winking at me.

"Have a good time, Anna and Elsa, remember what we talked about" Mr. Anderson said kissing Anna on the top of her head.

I nodded my response because I didn't trust my voice at the moment. I hold out my arm out and the red head gladly wraps her arms around it. We walked out to my door and opened the side door for her to get in. After Anna gets in, I make my way to the other side before getting in as well. If anything, I am a natural gentleman… sorta.

I pulled onto the road and there was this silence between us. I never been on a date so I have no idea what to talk about. _Oh great, now it's awkward. Not like it wasn't awkward before. I'm probably making it awkward which is true but I can't help it. I am a very awkward person._ I stopped at a red light when I felt something grabbed my hand and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Elsa, relax. You're so tense" Anna said running her thumb over my knuckles.

"S-Sorry, I never done this before" I said sighing a little.

"Hehe you're acting like you never been a date before" Anna said giggling a little.

"Actually I haven't. This is my first date" I said honestly.

"Really? How come?" Anna asked curious.

"Let's just say that not a lot of people find me attractive" I said shrugging.

It's true. I try to keep a low profile in school so people will leave me alone. I only have a few friends as it is but I am okay with that. I rather have a few real friends than a lot of fake friends. I don't think that I'm attractive and I don't think that I would interest anyone in that way. What can I do? I'm better off on my own anyways so why try.

"That isn't true. That could be any further from the truth. You're very attractive Elsa and anyone would be lucky to go out with you" Anna said frowning.

"That's sweet Anna and I appreciate it but we both that isn't true" I said smiling sadly.

I know that I'm being really pessimistic about myself but I can't help it. It might make the red head realize that she doesn't want to go out with me. I'm no good for her and deserves someone a lot better. I'm not going to hold Anna back with my crap. I have too much baggage for anyone to handle.

"You may not believe it but you are a very beautiful person, Elsa. Please don't talk bad about yourself" Anna said in a serious tone.

I nodded in response. It wasn't long before we arrived at Tony's and Anna held my hand the entire time. I parked the car and made my way to the red head's side as I opened her door. I held out my hand out to help her out. I closed the door behind her and she wrapped her arms around my upper arm as we made our way into the restaurant.

I opened the door and let Anna go in first. The restaurant has a cool and relaxed Italian feel to it. The main area was large groups of people and there's the side areas for um smaller groups. One of the waiters, Linguini is the son of the owner/chief comes up to us and smiles at me. He's a bit of a klutz and a spas but he's a nice guy.

"Hey Champ, it's good to see you again an I see that you brought a lady friend this time" Linguini said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Hey Linguini, this is Anna. Anna, that's Linguini" I said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you, Linguini" Anna said shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. This is a first that Elsa has brought anyone besides her brother and the blonde guy that hangs with her" Linguini said showing us to our table.

"Oh really?" Anna asked smirking.

I feel the heat going into my cheeks. _I don't feel the need to dignify that with a response. I don't really have a response but that's not the point. _The curly haired waiter leaves us only to decided what we wanted. I already know what I want but I waited for Anna to decide. I was greeted by different waiters and waitress. I surprise myself on how can I keep their names in order but I feel good about it.

"There's my favorite little boxer"

I looked to see that it was Gusteau or Gus for short. He's the owner and head chief at the restaurant. _I know what you're thinking why is this place called Tony's if the owner's name is Gusteau. _It's called Tony's because Gus's father's name was Tony and he ran this place before Gus took over.

The big man is one of the kindest people that I have met in my life and in a way, he's having a another uncle. My Uncle Kai used to take me here after all my matches and it has become my go-to place when I don't feel like cooking.

"Hey Gusteau" I said smiling.

"Where's Olaf and the big blonde oaf at?"

I snickered a little. Well, Gus can be spot on when it comes to Kristoff. He never the blonde by his name but an oaf and he hates it.

"Baby-sitting"

"So Olaf is baby-sitting the oaf. I can understand that so who's the beautiful young woman with you" Gus asked looking at Anna.

"I'm Anna, Elsa's date" Anna said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anna. You seem like a good girl so I want you to take good care of Elsa for me. She can be a little stubborn at times but she's definitely a catch" Gus said patting me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Gus, I will" Anna said smiling.

"I'm sitting right here, you know" I said rolling my eyes.

_ Why do people feel the need to talk about me like I'm not here?_ Gusteau laughs heartedly and before going back to the kitchen. Linguini comes back take to our orders and writes them down before rolling off on his skates. I have no idea why he's wearing skates but I really don't want to know. I'm probably going to get an weird answer anyways.

"So tell me about yourself"

"Um w-what do you want to know?" I asked unsure.

"What's your color?"

"Blue for sure and green is a close second. What about you?"

"It's tie between pink and green. What do you like to do for fun?" Anna asked smiling.

"I like drawing, reading, listening to music and hanging out with friends"

"I like cheerleading a lot. Don't tell anyone but I like playing video games" Anna said smiling.

"Wow, really? Who knew" I said surprised.

Linguini came back with our food. I got spaghetti and meatballs while Anna got lasagna. We continued to talk, getting to know each other better. I was learning some thinsg about Anna that I didn't know about. Like that she's been cheerleading since she was 7 year old and wants to a cheerleader for the Arendelle Timber Wolves which the one of the biggest football teams.

I actually like learning what the cheer captain likes and it was easy to make her laugh. I was making corny jokes but she found them funny anyways. I am having fun with the red head and being around her. Linguini gathered the empty plates before giving me the check. I pulled out my wallet and paid for everything.

Anna wanted to pay half but I told her that it was okay. We said goodbye to Gusteau before we left. I figure since that we still plenty of time left that we should go see a movie and there was a nearby theater. I open Anna's door as she steps in and I get in before driving off. Anna started flipping through the radio until she found a song that she liked.

It was All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor and she started singing along. I chuckled a little because she was a little off key but it was fun to watch. The red head couldn't help still in her seat. I'm not really into Pop songs but I liked this song through. It was 20 minutes of listening to the cheer captain's singing and her trying to coax me into singing along.

It was gonna a cold day in hell before I start singing to Brittany Spears. We walked to the ticket booth and the red head really wanted to see this romantic movie that looked kind of stupid. I wanted to see watch the Hobbit but I can always watch it another time. I brought the tickets and Anna almost pulled my arm out of the socket as she dragged into me into the theater.

We got some snacks from the concussion stand before getting our seats. _This is gonna one long ass movie. I can just tell that I'm gonna be bored as hell. _The lights dimmed down as movie got started. 5 minutes into the movie, ther was this girl was who into this popular guy who is a complete ass to her but she still wanted his love and affection.

The girl's best friend who is a really nice guy is helping her get the other guy's attention while secretly pining after her. The plot is predictable and cheesy but it seems like Anna was really into it. _How can anyone be into this? We all know this ends? It's gonna take the entire for the girl to realize that her best friend is the one for her after the asshole breaks her heart._

I hear the red head sniffling and her eyes were tearing up nut no tears fell. I raise my arm a little as I wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her into me. _Why the hell am I doing this? She's gonna push away or slap me across the face. _Most likely both but she doesn't. Anna actually snuggles into my chest. Well, that's a shock but a nice shock.

I struggled through the painful 2 hours of crap that was called a movie but glad that it was over. _I was victorious!_ We walked out the movie theater when Anna saw a park nearby.

"Walk with me?" Anna asked batting her eyes at me.

"Sure, why not" I said smiling a little.

We walked towards the park and it was pretty well lit. You could see the stars shining brightly. There a silence between us but unlike at the restaurant, this was a comfortable silence. I looked at the cheer captain out the corner of my eye and she was shivering a little bit. It was a pretty cold out and the red head wasn't wearing a jacket. I take my jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"You were shivering and it's pretty cold here. I don't want you getting sick out here"

"Aren't you cold? If I'm wearing your jacket, won't you get sick" She asked concerned.

"It takes a lot to get me sick. The cold doesn't bother anyways" I said shrugging.

It's almost like I'm immune to the cold or something. I could be in ankle deep snow without a jacket and feel absolutely fine. _Talk about being cold blooded. I know, I know bad joke but I'm not a comedian._

"Thank you" Anna said kissing me on the cheek.

"Y-You're welcome" I said the heat goes to my cheeks again.

"You're blushing" Anna said giggling.

"I h-have no idea what y-you're t-talking about" I said cursing my stuttering.

"And you're stuttering. You're too adorable" Anna said hugging my arm.

I can feel her breasts rubbing against my arm and they're really soft. The blood is slowly rushing to my face or further down south. _Awww crap, not now. _I gotta calm down and not get too excited. _Conceal, don't feel! Conceal, don't feel! _I finally calmed myself somewhat. I can't get too attracted to Anna. She can't find out about you know what or she'll gone faster than I can blink.

_Wait, would such a bad thing? I have been trying to get her to leave me alone. This would be a good enough reason to want to be around me anymore. _She's gonna find out one way or another and it might as well be from me instead of someone else. I looked around to see that there was barely anyone around as far as I could see.

I sighed. This is gonna be a weird conversation but it has to be done. I opened my mouth to say something but was pushed into a nearby tree. _Okay, people are really pushing my patience with pushing me up against stuff. Do I look like a Goddamn rag doll or something?_ What shocked me the most was that what happened next was the cheer captain kissing me on the lips.

I moan a little as the red head wraps her arms around my neck. What was I about do? Everything's all warm and fuzzy. I was mentally scratching my head, trying to get my thoughts. I know that I was going to say something but I really can't remember.

All I can think about is Anna's lips and how soft they feel. I grab her waist and pull her close to me. I want to be as close to her as possible. It wasn't long before we had to come up for air and I whimper a little cause of loss of contact.

"I'm sorry but I can't seem to keep my hands off of you" Anna said between kisses.

I grabbed the back of her head, capturing her lips and it was quickly becoming heated. Her lips are so addicting that I just want more of them. The cheer captain slipped her tongue into my mouth and I was in pure ecstasy. Sadly it was coming down to a screeching halt when the red head pulled away from me. She was panting heavily from our heated make-out session and her cheeks were almost as red as her hair.

_Why did she stop? Is she having second thoughts? _I followed her gaze and see that I have a raging boner in my pants. _And my worst fears have come home to roost. What can I say to her to make this better? _The answer to that question is jack shit. There's nothing I can or do to make this situation any better but it is all down hill from here. One of two things are going to next few seconds.

Option 1) She frees herself from me, calls me a freak and that she's disgusted by me then leaves or Option 2) She slaps me across the face then screams bloody fucking murder and runs for the hills. Neither work in my favor but when the hell has anything worked in my favor. Most of my life is one huge black dot with a few gray areas and romance is definitely not one of those areas.

_When will I learn to not let any more people into my life? You think that I would have learned this lesson by now. _I am better off alone and that's just the way it is. I was gonna make a run for it. Run into the darkness so I won't have to see the look of disgust on her face. I was stopped by something holding onto the crook of my arm and it has a pretty strong grip on it. I turned to see that it was Anna. Why is she holding onto me? Why won't she let me go?

"Elsa, please don't leave"

Why shouldn't I? I don't have any reason to stay. Let me go and I walk out of your life forever. I'll keep my distance and everything will go back to the way they were.

"I don't care about you having a penis. I just want you" Anna said holding my face.

"Anna, you don't know what you're saying" I said shaking my head.

"Yes, I do. I want to prove that I care to you if you'll let me" Anna said kissing me again.

_ Well, this is definitely a first for me._ Neither option occurred when I am kinda happy about but also scared. This could all but be a dream that I could wake up from or it could come and bite me in the ass later. I don't know why but the red head just has this power to make me forget about what I was thinking about. _Uhhh, what was I thinking about. I am really drawing a blank here._ I moaned a little as I pushed the cheer captain up against the tree.

A cough broke snapped us both into reality to see that it was an elderly couple. The elderly man was chuckling a little as the elderly woman was shaking her head at us. Well, this is embarrassing as they walked away from us. I took a step from Anna, scratching the back of neck and shyly looking down at the ground.

It still doesn't help that I have a noticeable bugle in my pants but the red head doesn't seem to phased by what we're done. _Luckily it was the cops or we'll have some explaining to Anna's parents. I feel like Aladdin with his freakin paranoia with the cops and looking over his shoulder every 5 seconds. _I would have continued my mental rant if I hadn't felt a pair of lips against my cheek. I look to see that Anna was smiling up at me.

"Well this makes for the most… interesting first date that I have ever had" I said giggling a little.

"Just stick with me and there will a lot more of those" Anna said hugging me.

She grabs my hand and starts walking towards the car. I wasn't moving and the red head looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"I can't walk through here with a huge bugle in my pants" I said blushing.

"Do you want a little help with that?" She said in a sultry voice.

I don't know what a sultry voice would sound like but it would definitely sound like that. My pants was getting tighter and tighter by the minute. I had to decline her offer and told her to stay where she was until I came back. I walked further into the darker part of the park to relieve myself. This is for sure the weirdest place that I have masturbated in.

I walked to see Anna leaning against a tree, staring up at the sky. She looks so beautiful under the park lights. I'm aurally sad that this date in ending so soon but I do want to continue breathing.

"We better get you home before your Dad calls the cops on me for kidnapping you or something" I said smiling.

"Yeah but Elsa"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said before. I don't care about you having a penis. I care and want you" Anna said holding my hand.

I'm not sure about that. People say a lot of things in the heat of the moment and I don't trust easily. I might as well enjoy the moment for now. I doubt she'll remember what she said on Monday and turn her back on me or start a bunch of rumors about me. I know that it's bad that I'm thinking so lowly of Anna when she's doing nothing to me. _I have a lot of issues, okay._

I put on the fakest smile that I could muster as I kissed her on the top of her head. We walked to the car as I opened the car door for her before I got in myself. I pulled out of the parking towards Anna's home. We were silent for rest of the ride but we did hold hands. The ride wasn't too long and we were in front of the cheer captain's house with 5 minutes to spare.

I opened the door for the red head and walked her up to her front door. I didn't know what to say or to do. _Should I lean into her kiss? Or do I just leave? _I didn't have to make a decision when my chin was pulled down and a pair of lips gently pressed themselves against my own. The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds before it ended. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Anna was smiling at me.

"Text me when you get home, okay" Anna said smiling.

I nodded as she walked into her house. I walked off of the front porch before looking at the white door. I smiled a little as I walked towards my car.

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

I looked out of the side window as Elsa got into her car and drove into the night. I turned around and almost screamed bloody murder to see that Merida and my mother standing too close to me for my liking. They almost gave me a fucking heart attack. _Why was they staring at me with smirks on their faces? _

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wasn't Elsa wearing that same jacket earlier?" My mother asked folding her arms.

"I got cold and Elsa, being the kind person that she is, gave her jacket to keep warm" I said rolling my eyes.

"Then I guess being the kind person that she is let you kiss her on the lips" Merida said snickering.

"S-Shut up Merida" I said punching her in the arm.

I hear my mother and Merida cackling as I walked upstairs. I walked into my room and take off my heels before throwing them in the closet. I set Elsa's jacket on the back of my desk chair before changing into a tank top and my boy shorts. I hanged my dress into the back of my closet. I'll get it dry-cleaned later in the week.

I picked up the blonde's jacket and it stills smells like her. Of winter and mint. _Why she didn't she tell me sooner that she has a penis? She was obviously afraid of how I would react. Did she honestly think that I would wanting to be her friend if I knew? _I would never stop trying to be her friend… well I kinda want to be more than her friend but still.

I care about Elsa. _Why can't she see that? I wouldn't have to try so hard if she could see how much I care about her. I guess that I need more than words to prove that I care. I'm gonna prove to Elsa that I care if it's the last thing that I do. _I can't do that if I'm sleepy. I crawled into my bed with the blonde's jacket in hand. I quickly fell asleep with a certain blonde on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well you guys know that Linguine and Gusteau are from Disney's Ratatouille and the film is set in Paris, France. I know that they aren't Italian but they were the first characters that I could think of for the restaurant part of the date. Don't hate me too badly for it.<strong>

End of ch. 10


	11. Worrying For Nothing

Automatic Love ch. 11

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

I couldn't wait to get to school today because I'm looking forward to seeing Elsa. I'm a little upset with her because the blonde didn't text me when she got home but I guess I can't too mad since I left asleep as soon as I got home. I couldn't get our date out of my mind and I want to spend more time with the blonde.

I got dressed in a pink tank top and blue skinny jeans along with Elsa's hooded leather jacket. I've noticed that I have been this jacket a lot over the weekend and I like it. I like having a little piece of Elsa with me everywhere I go. It still smell like her, like winter and mint.

I walked downstairs with my backpack to find Merida sitting at the table with my Mom. _Oh Lord, here we go. _Ever since my date with the blonde, the two have been teasing and poking fun at me especially since I've been wearing her jacket. I walked into the kitchen and go through the cabinet to find a bowl.

I grab a box of Cocoa Puffs and a carton of milk to make some breakfast. I sat next to Merida and started eating my food. I love Cocoa Puffs and other chocolate based cereal. _Well, I love chocolate because it's chocolate and who doesn't love chocolate. If I could marry chocolate, I would in a heartbeat._

"You must really like this girl if you're wearing her jacket this much" Merida teased.

"Merida, stop teasing your cousin. She can't help how much she likes Elsa. Do you think we should start planning their wedding?" My mom asked sipping her tea.

I groaned as I shook my head. My family is evil and their teasing is just getting worse by the minute. No one is getting married any time soon. We're not even dating yet and they want to planning our wedding. I quickly ate my cereal before putting the bowl in the sink.

"Mer, if you want a ride to school then you better come on and cut it out with the teasing" I said walking towards the car.

"Bye Aunt Misty" Merida said following behind me.

We got into my car before driving off. Merida was trying to finished her oral presentation for her English assignment. I don't understand why she always waits to the last possible minute to try and get her homework done but least she's been quiet for the moment.

It wasn't long before we got to school and I wanted to talk to Elsa. I walked into the building and made my way towards the blonde's locker to see that she wasn't here yet. _That's odd. Usually she's here by now._

Maybe she was running late or ran into traffic on the way here. I leaned against her locker and waited patiently for her. 10 minutes had gone by and no sign of the blonde girl.

"Hey Anna, why are you at Elsa's locker?"

I looked to see that it was Kristoff. Maybe he'll know where Elsa was.

"Hey Kristoff, I'm waiting for her to show up because I want to return her jacket and I want to talk to her before class. Do you know where she's at?" I asked looking past him for Elsa.

"I'm not sure where she is but I'm sure she'll show up soon. Why are you wearing her jacket?" He asked smirking.

"S-She just gave it to me because I was c-cold on our date and f-forgot to give back to her. T-That's all" I said blushing.

The blonde guy just laughs a little at me before patting me on the shoulder.

"I'm just messing with you, Anna. Besides Elsa's clothes looks good on you. I'm gonna get to class" Kristoff said leaving.

I don't know why I'm getting defensive when it comes to wearing Elsa's jacket. It's just a jacket… well that's not really true. It's special because it shows how kind the blonde is. She could have just ignore that I was cold and kept her jacket but didn't.

The blonde open doors for me and other chivalries things. _Whoever said that chivalry is dead hasn't met Elsa. _Elsa is a real gentlemen and not too many guys are like that which is a shame. I waited and waited for the blonde to show up but she didn't and I was getting a little worried.

The late bell rang and I had to get to class. I hope that nothing happened to her over the weekend. I went through the rest of the school day, waiting for the blonde to show up. I was worrying that something might have happened and I tried texting and calling her in between classes but she wasn't answering.

_Why isn't she answering my calls? Did something happen? Is she sick? Is she ignoring me again? I really hope that she isn't ignoring me._ I asked Kristoff to call her for me but she didn't answer him either. He said that she didn't have work today so I should go visit her at her place.

I know where Elsa lives but I don't want to just show up unannounced but I'm too worried to care. I practically ran out of the school when the bell rang only to be stopped by Ariel, Jasmine, Cinderella, and Aurora. _Oh come on, I don't have time for this. What do they walk from me? _

"Look girls, I don't have time for this. I have somewhere to be" I said annoyed.

"Anna, I heard that you broke up with Hans and went out a date with the freak. Please tell me that it's just a stupid rumor, right" Ariel asked raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't a rumor. I did break up with Hans and her name is Elsa, not freak. I don't see how this is any of your business" I said frowning.

"Anna, you're the squad's captain and you can't be going out with a loser. It's not how it's done" Cinderella said with disgust in her voice.

"I swear if anyone of you call Elsa a freak or a loser one more time, I swear I'm stuff their pompom so far up their ass that the doctors won't be able to find them" I threaten.

I am so sick of these girls judging Elsa so harshly. I doubt that the blonde has done anything to deserve this from them. If they want to talk about her like this then they have another thing coming.

I pushed my way past them before hopping into my car and drove towards Elsa's place. I know that Merida is gonna get me for leaving her at school but I know that Tiana could give her a ride home.

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I know that you're probably wondering why I'm not in school right now but I have a reason for it. I am laying low and preparing myself mentally for the torment for when I go back to school tomorrow. Look, I know that it's not a good reason to skip school but I never said that it was a good reason.

I know that Anna probably told everyone a whole bunch of crap about me and our date. I should've asked for my jacket back when I last saw her. It's probably destroyed or in the garbage somewhere and I really liked it too. I dropped Olaf off at school before returning home to just flop on my bed.

I grabbed my laptop and started looking through my email to find an email from Uncle Kai. I got it yesterday so I clicked on it to see that he and Aunt Gerda are coming down from the Northern Mountain to visit. He wants to talk to me abut something when he gets here.

_What does he want to talk about? I guess I'll find out soon enough since he's coming later tonight._ I signed out of my account before going onto Netflix to watch a few episodes of the Supernatural. I'm trying to finish up season 9 so I can watch season 10.

I got a late start on the show but I have been definitely trying to catch up. I really like it and the show is really addicting. After a hour or two… I think, I completed season 9. I closed my laptop before walking into the kitchen to make myself something to eat and decided on a plain PB&J sandwich and a glass of milk.

I finished it off a few bites before returning to my room. I searched through my nightstand to find my protective bandages before wrapping my hands up. I make my way into the back room which I use for boxing training. I like to keep my skills sharp to protect myself and Olaf.

I picked up the jump rope and started jumping. The jump rope is to improve my footwork and to maintain my stamina. I don't like jumping rope too much because it can become a tedious after awhile even with music playing. I jump for 30 minutes before moving onto Slam Man.

The Slam Man is a human shaped punching bag that I practice my combinations on and sometimes take my rage out on. _Keep your hands up and if you're gonna hit something then do it with all you got. _I can hear the advice that Uncle Kai first gave me when he started teaching me to box.

I started boxing when I was 10 years old and was getting bothering by this mean little boy that I can't remember his name. My Uncle Kai thought it would be a good idea to teach me how to defend myself. At the time my father didn't think it would be a good idea because he didn't want me to get hurt even further but after some pleading on my part, he relented.

Uncle Kai taught me the basic which I picked up rather quickly and he was proud. After a while of training, the little boy never bothered me again but I did get a few bruises in order to do it. I was happy that I was able to defend and I trained even harder to get better.

Uncle Kai put me in a boxing league for ages 10 to 12 and I love competing against other kids my age. I won a few trophies and ribbons from the competitions and my family came to all my matches. My parents would always say that they were my biggest fans and I was glad I had their support.

I got pretty good in my opinion but I digress. After my parents died, I stopped competing because they wouldn't be able to cheer me on anymore and it still hurts. I still practice because I can't seem to stay away from it. It is as much a part of me as fixing cars or drawing and I don't want to give it up.

I imagine Hans' stupid face on Slam Man and I punch him harder and faster letting the rage out somewhat. I don't want to let my rage out too much because it's hard sometimes to reign in afterwards. I was working up a good sweat as it was starting to collect on my forehead.

I would continued to work-out when I heard the doorbell ring. _Who come becoming to see me at this time?_ I looked up at the clock near the door and it said 3:15. _Oh shit, I gotta go pick up Olaf. _I lift my right arm and I definitely need to change my shirt.

I walked to the door to see who it was. Probably Kristoff with Punzie and Aladdin coming to check up on me. I opened the door to see the last person that would standing here. _What is she doing here? Why is she here? Did she get lost or something?_

Anna looks at me like this is the first time she's seen me after months of absence. She jumps on me, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face into the crook of neck. I had to catch the both from falling… for a second time. What's with this girl and jumping me?

I looked at her and notice that she's wearing my jacket. _So she didn't burn or destroy my jacket, thank the gods. I am sorry if that sounded really materialistic but I really like this jacket._ Why is she here through?

"I was so worried" Anna said into my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I waited for you at your locker before class started and I tried calling and texting in-between classes but you didn't answer. I was worried that something might have to you but you seem fine to me so I guess I was worried for nothing" Anna said rambling.

"You called me?" I asked raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me and Kristoff did" Anna said nodding.

_Weird, I didn't hear my phone go off. _I am really off my game today. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I notice the cheer captain was leaning in to kiss me until her lips were pressed up against my own. _What the heck? We're doing this again already._

I'm so confused right now but it feels really good. I kiss her back as the red head bites my lower lip causes me to yelp. She slips her tongue into my parted lips as she explores the inside of my mouth.

As much as I would like to continue this, I do have a little brother to pick up. I push Anna back a little and she stares at me with a look of confusion and a little bit of hurt.

"I'm sorry for not answering your calls and everything but I have to go and pick up Olaf"

"Okay, I understand that. I just want to make sure that you were okay. I guess I really can't keep my hands off of you" Anna said smiling seductively.

_Oh God, this girl is gonna be the death of me. _The cheer captain kisses me on the lips one more time then again and again. This really got to stop before it goes too far. I grab Anna by her waist and pushes her back. I have to keep her at arms' length so I can get changed quickly.

"Don't move from this spot, okay?"

"Or I could help you out of your clothes" Anna said rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

I felt the heat creeping onto my cheeks as I removed her hand from my arm. Anna giggles a little at me but she doesn't move from her spot. I quickly headed to my room to grab a random shirt and go into the bathroom. I quickly cleaned up and put on some deodorant.

I grabbed my keys and walked out into the living room to find Anna sitting on the couch, cross-legged. _What am I going to do with her? I guess that I can take her with me but I get the feeling that she'll try to kiss me again while I'm driving._ I scratch my head at her before heading towards the door.

"You coming?"

She smiles at me before following me out the door. I locked the door and walked towards my car. I open the door for the red head. She kisses me on the cheek as she gets into the car. Oye, what am I doing to do with her? I get into the car and drive off towards Arendelle Elementary.

I felt something grab my hand and something runs against my knuckles. I looked out the corner of eye to see that it was just that it was just Anna. I drove into the parking lot of the school before parking. We walked into the school to find Olaf on the steps, talking to some girl._ Who is he talking to?_

The girl leans in to kiss my brother but he stops her and offers to high-five her. _That's my brother and I taught him well. No kisses, just high-fives. _He turns to see me and runs towards me. The little white-haired boy runs me over in an attempt to hug me.

"Why was you taking so long?" Olaf pouted.

"I'm sorry, I got a little distracted but I'm here now"

"Does that mean that I can get a reward for waiting patiently?"

"Yes for waiting patiently like a good boy, a reward is in order" I said smiling.

"Do you want to come too, Anna?" Olaf asked curious.

"Of course" Anna said smiling.

Olaf grabs my and Anna's hand as we walked to my car. I opened the backdoor of my car for Olaf to get in and he puts his seat-belt on. I get into the car before driving to the one place that Olaf and I love to go to: Oaken's Ice Cream Parlor. I take him here for being extremely good and since he did have to wait for me to come and get him.

_I guess it's kind of a date since Anna is with us. Wait, is it a date? No, Olaf is with us._ I'm thinking about this too much. It was a quick drive from the school. It was a small place but it was big enough to where it gets enough business to stay running.

I parked in front of the store before Olaf gets out of the car. I get out of the car and Anna follows me inside. We grabbed a booth as a bear of a man with a reddish brown hair with a smile on his face.

"Hello ya'll, ya back again I see" Oaken said smiling.

"I want a chocolate sundae with the works" Olaf said rubbing his hands together.

"That sounds good, I'll have the same" Anna said smiling.

"Make it three"

"Okay, three chocolate sundaes with the works coming right up" Oaken said walking away.

It wasn't long before Oaken came back with a tray of three medium sized chocolate sundaes with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, peanuts, and cherries on top. He set one in front of the three of us before walking away. I picked up my spoon and dug in.

It wasn't 2 minutes before Olaf was halfway through his and it looked like most of it end up around his mouth than in it. I grabbed a napkin and wiped the mess off his face before he went back to eating. Anna was already done with her sundae and was eating the cherry, stem and all.

It look like she was swirling it in her mouth before pulling it back out. It was in a perfect knot and I felt myself twitch a little. _Oh God, that was hot! Control yourself, woman. There's a child with you and you're in public. _I looked down and continued to eat my sundae. When I got done, I was about to go for my wallet when the cheer captain stopped me.

"I got it this time" Anna said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"Are you two dating?" Olaf asked looking between us.

_Wait what? Where did he get that idea from?_ You know what, I know exactly where he got that idea from and I am going to kill two blonde friends of mine in cold blood.

"No, we're not dating... yet" Anna said winking at me.

"Oh, I think that you should. Elsa likes you" Olaf said smiling.

"Olaf!"

"What? It's true besides you did say that she was pretty"

Never tell Olaf any secrets unless you're willing to have him blab them to the world. This little boy cannot keep a secret for the life of him and I am never telling him another one ever again.

"Well, I like her too and I think that she's pretty" Anna said ruffling Olaf's hair.

The check was paid and we left Oaken for my place. It was getting late and I know that the red head has to get home soon.

"Bye Olaf" Anna said hugging him.

"Do you have to leave?" Olaf asked sadly.

"Sadly, I do but I'll visit sooner than you think"

"Okay" He said running into the house.

"He likes you" I said stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"I like him too. He's such a sweet boy"

"He is. So what did you want to tell me earlier?"

"I want to tell you that I enjoyed our date and I want to know if you want to out with me again" She asked playing with the end of her braid.

"Ummm sure why not" I said smiling.

I got nothing to lose with going on a second date with her. I did have fun on our last one so why not. A smile spread quickly on the red head's face that it looks like it was going to split her face in half. She jumps up and down, squealing loudly. I rolled my eyes at her with a small smile on my face

"Get home okay, Feisty Pants. I need you in one piece for our date" I said nudging her shoulder with my own.

She kisses me on my cheek before skipping to her car. _What did I get myself into? _

* * *

><p>End of ch. 11<p> 


	12. New Perspective

Automatic Love ch. 12

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

_Why the hell did I agree to go out with Anna again? What the hell is wrong with me? I must have a thing for torment or why else am I putting myself through whatever this is?_ It was nighttime when my relatives arrived. Aunt Gerda was fawning over Olaf and making dinner.

I was with Uncle Kai in the living room, watching a boxing match on the television. I like them being here because it feels like we have a complete family again. I wish it could be like this more often but it's not. I am grateful for the time that we do get to spend with them.

"How's school?" Uncle Kai asked shifting from the TV to me.

"It's okay. Punzie is back now" I said smiling a little.

"That's good. You need a female friend to hang out with and talk to" Uncle Kai said smiling back.

"I read your email this morning. What did you want to talk about?" I asked curious.

"Well, there's new and upcoming boxer in the 17 and under division. She's pretty good from what I have heard and she wants to challenge you to a sparing match this Saturday. I know that you haven't been up against anyone in awhile and I haven't agreed to anything. I wanted to see if you want to get in the ring with her" He said looking at me apprehensively.

It has been a long time since I have been in the ring but my skill are sharper than they ever been. I miss fighting in the ring and I could use the practice to see if I want to get back into boxing again. I know that my parent wouldn't want to be the reason why I am not doing what I love. I turned to look at my uncle and he looks anxious to hear my answer.

"I'll do it and I am going to win" I said smirking.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to do this and it could be fun"

"That's what I like to hear. We'll start your training tomorrow after school" Uncle Kai said patting me on the shoulder.

It's gonna a little hard balancing school, work and practice for the week but hey, it could be worse. I watch the match on the TV, studying the fighters and how they move. I stare intensely at the fighters when Olaf walks into the room. He hops in-between us on the couch and opens his mouth.

"Are you going to take out Anna again?" He asked curious.

_Really Olaf, really? Out of all of the things to say, it had to be that._ Uncle Kai looked at me like I grew a second head and I heard something break from the kitchen. Why could the boy keep his mouth shut? Well, it wasn't a secret but I wasn't going to tell them about it?

I didn't want to make a big deal out of something when it's nothing. This date could possibly mean absolutely nothing. Aunt Gerda ran into the room with a shocked look on her face and was breathing heavily. For an old woman, she can definitely move.

"D-Date? What date?" Aunt Gerda asked curious.

"I'm hanging out with this cheerleader that won't leave me alone. It doesn't mean anything" I said not looking away from the TV.

"Won't leave you alone? Leave you alone how?" Aunt Gerda asked confused.

"She claims that she wants to be my friend but I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. I don't trust cheerleaders"

"What do you mean that it doesn't mean anything? Elsa, this girl could be good for you especially you don't have any female besides Rapunzel" Gerda said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't need any more female friends. I'm fine with the **_one_** that I have" I said shaking my head.

"She must really like you if she wants to go on a date with you. Is she pretty?" Uncle Kai asked nudging me with his shoulder.

"I guess so if you're into the hot cheer captain type" I said shrugging.

"So you think that she's hot" Uncle Kai said smirking.

A light blush crept onto my cheeks as I punch my uncle in the arm. I can't believe him sometimes. I won't be able to live this down now that the relatives about Anna. I deflect any more prying questions from my Aunt and Uncle about the red head. I continued to watch the match before my Aunt called us in for dinner.

I love my Aunt's cooking and it was mine and Olaf's favorite: Homemade steak, green beans, and mashed potatoes. I love eating my Aunt's cooking but I always get the It is afterwards. I clear the dishes from the table as Olaf grabbed a towel rag from off of the kitchen counter. I wash and he dries. It's our little system that we have going. After the last dish was dried, I promised that Olaf that I would read him a bedtime story.

"Okay Olaf, I want to get ready for bed" I said looking at the white haired boy.

"And you'll read me a story, right?" Olaf asked looking up at me with a doe-eyed expression.

"Yes, I'll read you a story" I said smiling.

He runs out of the kitchen and into his room. I chuckled a little at him.

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

I walked into the school towards Elsa's locker. I can't wait to see her and I'm glad that the blonde was coming school today. What I see next happened shock the hell out of me? It was that blonde bitch Rapunzel and she was kissing Kristoff. _What the hell is going on here?_ _Why is this bitch is kissing Elsa's best friend? She's cheating on the blonde. _Kristoff pulled away first and smiled at the bitch before watching away.

_How could they do this to Elsa? I kinda expected this from the bitch but not Kristoff. I thought the blonde guy was better than this. He is supposed to be Elsa's best friend but he's kissing his best friend's girlfriend. How could he do this to Elsa? _I need to tell Elsa about this. She deserves to know.

I walked to the blonde's locker and waited for her there. It was about 10 minutes before she showed up but it felt like an eternity. She sees me standing at her locker and raises a blonde eyebrow at me.

"Elsa, there's something that I need to tell"

"Okay" She said opening her locker.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing was coming. _How can I tell her that I saw her girlfriend kissing her best friend?_ I'm not sure how she'll react to hearing this but she deserves to know.

"I saw Kristoff and Rapunzel in the hallway and they were… um they were" I stammered.

"Feisty Pants, spit it out already. You saw them what" Elsa said staring at me.

"I saw them kissing. I'm so sorry" I said finally.

She stared at me, blinking her eyes at me. _Why isn't she saying anything? Did it she shocked her that badly?_ I don't know what it feels like to have someone that you cared about to cheat on you but it's never good. Hopefully Elsa can move on from this.

"So? What does that have to do with me?" Elsa asked tilting her head to the right.

She looks so cute when she does that and I just want to kiss her. _Wait what? What does she mean by that? It has everything to do with her. Her best friend was kissing her girlfriend and it seems like she doesn't care at all. Did she expect that bitch to cheat on her? Does the blonde really have that low of a self esteem? _

_Does she not realize how amazing she is? _No one deserves to have someone cheat on them especially Elsa of all people. She doesn't deserve to be cheated by that stupid bitch, bullied by Hans' and his boys, or hassled by Ariel. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again. I just couldn't believe that Elsa wasn't fazed by this at all. I know that I probably look like a fish gasping for air but this is just ridiculous. I felt a hand on my chin, forcing me to close my mouth.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to catch flies" Elsa said giggling a little.

_ How can she be laughing right now?_ I just told her that her girlfriend is cheating on her and she's laughing even if it is cute. The blonde walks away from me towards class. I snapped out of my trance and followed behind her. When I finally caught up to her, I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into an empty classroom.

I closed the door behind her and lock it. She stares at me, worriedly. I might not be going about this the wrong way but screw the right way. I obviously need to talk some sense into the blonde about the situation that she's in.

"Elsa, I just told you that Rapunzel kissed Kristoff and you're treating it like it isn't a big deal" I said frowning.

"What they do when I'm not around isn't my business unless they wanted to tell me. I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this"

_Is she really asking me that? You should know by now why I care about you a lot and I don't want to see you get hurt by people by like Rapunzel and Kristoff. _I didn't say it out loud but still. I like Elsa but I swear that she can be really dense sometimes.

"You're acting like having your girlfriend and your best friend kiss isn't a big deal" I said rubbing my eyebrow in annoyance.

"Wait up, my what kissing my what?" Elsa asked confused.

"Your girlfriend kissing your best friend" I repeated.

She looked at me for a second before laughing whole-heartedly. _Why is she laughing? Does she find this funny or something? I don't see how any of this is funny. _I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted as I waited for the blonde to stop laughing.

It was 10 minutes before the laughter became small fits of giggles and the blonde was holding her stomach while wiping tears from her tears. This is probably the first time that I have seen Elsa laugh this hard and I like hearing her laugh. She's always so serious but she's prettier when she's smiling. I want to make her smile and laugh more. I want to be that reason why she smiles and laughs even if it's only a little bit.

"Please don't tell that you think that Punzie is my girlfriend" Elsa said still giggling.

"Well, isn't she? I never seen you this friendly any other girls besides her and it's took me awhile to get you to open up just a little bit" I said rubbing my shoulder sheepishly.

"Look Feisty Pants, Punzie isn't my girlfriend. She's my female best friend. She moved away when we're kids but she moved back due her Dad's job. There's nothing going on between the two of us and never will be" Elsa said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I feel like an idiot now. I wished that I knew sooner that Elsa and Rapunzel were just friends. I have been calling the poor girl a bitch for the last couple of days and giving her the side eye. I have so horrible to her when she's nothing to me. I'm gonna have to ask her for forgiveness but I'm glad she isn't dating Elsa.

"O-Oh, I guess I kinda jumped to conclusions" I said laughing nervously.

"No kidding, Sherlock. If I didn't know any better, I would have assumed that you were jealous" Elsa said putting her hands on her hips.

A smirk was making its way onto my face as I sashayed towards the blonde. Elsa noticed this and started backing away from me. We continued this until the blonde was trapped between me and the teacher's desk. I wrapped my arms around the taller girl's neck as light blush formed on her cheeks. _She's too cute for her own good. _

"For a smart person, you can be really dense" I said smiling seductively.

"W-What that s-supposed to m-m-mean?" Elsa stammered.

I giggle a little before closing the gap between us, capturing her lips with my own. _I really can't keep my hands off of her. I like touching and kissing her like this. _I know that I probably shouldn't be doing this in school but I just can't help it. Elsa is too innocent for me to not corrupt her in some way.

I nibble on her bottom lip causing the blonde to moan. _Her moans are fucking hot! I want to her to do it again._ The stupid bell rings and I know that we're gonna have to head to class soon. I really don't want to. Elsa snaps out of her trance.

"W-We gotta head to c-class" Elsa said panting a little.

"Or we could just continue making out" I said between kisses.

_ I highly doubt that Elsa would agree to skip class just to make out with me but you can't blame a girl for trying though._ The blonde grabs me by the waist and pushes me back a little bit. I pouted a little but it goes unnoticed by Elsa who seems trying to get her thoughts together.

I giggled at how easily the blonde blushes and I like it. Elsa walks towards the door and unlocks it before making her exit. I follows between her behind to Weaseltown's class.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 12<p> 


	13. An Apology

Automatic Love ch. 13

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

I know that I've been a hypocrite about the whole Rapunzel/Kristoff thing considering what I have been doing. _Does that make me a bad person? I mean I like Elsa and spending time with her. They weren't together in the first place but still. _I don't think the blonde would have gone out on a date with me if she was dating someone.

I know that Elsa wouldn't because she isn't that kind of person. I spent first and second period thinking of a good and sincere apology for Rapunzel for how I treated her the last few days. She didn't deserve it and I feel horrible about it. I need to make it right. After third period, I stopped the blonde in the hallway. She seemed to be surprised that I'm talking to her since I practically ignore her since she got here.

"What's up, Anna?" Rapunzel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want to apologize to you for being so rude to you. It wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry about that"

"You obviously don't like me for some reason"

"It wasn't that, it's just that I saw how close you and Elsa are and I guess that was just… jealous" I said fidgeting with the strap of my messenger bag.

"Why would you be jealous?" She asked confused.

"It took me a while to get Elsa just to open just a little bit then you come along and she's a lot more with you in a few minutes. At first, I thought that you two were dating"

"Wait what? You thought that me and Elsa were dating?"

I nodded and the blonde busted out laughing. She was using the wall to keep herself upright. _Why does everyone seem to find this funny? Am I the only one that thought that they were a couple? _I tried to not take offense to the laughing girl in front of me but it was becoming really hard when she's still laughing. Rapunzel finally calmed down to catch her breath.

"Anna, Elsa is like my sister and we've known each other for pretty much forever. There's nothing between us except friendship and I do appreciate the apology" Rapunzel said smiling.

I am glad that she accepted my apology. Hopefully there won't be anymore misunderstandings from now on. The two of us walked to the gym since that's where we were heading anyways. Rapunzel starts telling stories about her and Elsa's childhood. I like learning about the paler blonde's childhood cause she's had a pretty crazy fun one from what the blonde next to me says.

Rapunzel got them into some pretty funny and kinda dangerous situations. I barely noticed that we reached the locker room and I introduced the blonde to Tiana. They talked while I changed into my P.E. uniform. I walked with the two into the lower half of the gym to find Elsa talking to Kristoff about something that I couldn't hear.

He was blushing a little and scratching his cheek nervously. _What were they talking about? _I'll find out sooner or later. I run over towards the two before glomping Elsa from behind. I swear that Elsa is just so huggable and I like glomping her. She stops us from falling over on the ground and glares at me over her shoulder.

I just smiling up at me before hugging her tighter. I can feel the blonde rolling her eyes at me but I don't care as long as she isn't pushing me off. Kristoff and Rapunzel just snickers at us. I finally let go after a minute when Ariel walked by.

"Look here Lady Cock, I don't know what you did to get Anna to like you or go out with you but you better not infect her. She's too good for a freak like you" Ariel said looking Elsa up and down.

I warned Ariel about calling Elsa names and she has pushed me way too far. I tried to lunge at her but a pair of arms wrap around my waist, stopping me from reaching the girl. I stain against the hold but it was pretty strong and the red head cheerleader looked at me with fear in her eyes.

_She should be afraid. No one talks about the blonde like that and gets away with it._ Elsa doesn't deserve to be treated like that and I'm gonna make sure that she's treated with respect. Ariel walks away from me but the hold doesn't let up. I was straining against the hold until I was breathing heavily through my nostrils.

"Are you calm now, Feisty Pants?" Elsa asked still holding me.

I could feel her breasts on my back and something else on the small of my back. I rather not say what since we're in school but you get the idea. I lean back in the blonde and look up at her with a flirtatious look on my face.

"Now I am" I said batting my eyes at her.

A blush forms on her cheeks as she removes herself from me. I pouted a little since Elsa's warmth is gone.

"Wow Anna, I seen Els like this before" Kristoff said laughing.

Elsa's blush spread to her ear as she flicked him off. He slings his arm around the paler blonde's shoulders as she elbows him in the gut. Rapunzel and I just laugh at the interaction between the two friends. Coach Shang had us work on the moves that we were taught again and Elsa was helping me get better.

I purposely messed up my stance so that I would have an excuse to be close to the blonde. Elsa fixes my stance for the third time when I see Hans walking up to us out the corner of my eye. _Ugh, what does he want?_ Sideburns walks up to us and pushes the blonde away from me.

"What's your problem?" Elsa asked glaring at him.

"You're my problem! You're the reason why I losing my girlfriend to a freak" Hans shouted.

"Don't blame Elsa for you being an asshole. I broke up with you because you're a spineless meathead that doesn't care about anyone but himself" I said pushing him back.

"Anna, how can you go out with this freak. You should be with a real man" Hans said looking down at me.

"Oh please, I don't want anything to do with you and your limp dick" I said looking him up and down.

_Okay, I know what you're thinking and no, I didn't sleep with Sideburns. I wasn't ready to give myself up completely to yet and thank God that I didn't. _I'm glad that I didn't lose my virginity to an meathead asshole like Hans and never will. The people that was around us was laughing at him and his face was turning bright red like a tomato.

He walked away in a huff and I turned to see that Elsa was giving a confused look on her face. I was about to say something but Coach Shang told us to get back to practicing. I didn't to say something to the blonde before switching partners with Kristoff and now I'm with Rapunzel.

_Oh great, now Elsa hates me. Why does this kept on happening to me? _When class was over, I quickly changed into my regular clothes before trying to find Elsa. I looked under the belchers to see if she was still changing but there was no sign of her.

I made my way to Art and Elsa was there with her hood over her head and her sketchbook out. I walked into the class before sitting down next to her and she didn't seem to notice that I was here. I tried to get her attention but she flat out ignored me.

Mr. Ferguson started teaching and I had to pay to his attention. I really tried to pay attention but my mind was something else… someone else. The whole time that I was class, my focus was on Elsa and what was going on in her mind.

When class ended, Elsa made her way to the library and I follow behind her on her heels. She sat in her usual seat and pulled out her book. I turned to Belle who was helping the librarian who was out.

"Um Belle, is anyone coming in here today?" I asked curious.

"You two are the only ones that come in at this time. Is something going between the two of you?" She asked concerned.

"I guess that you can say that but I just don't want anyone to over hear our conversation"

"No worries, you'll have plenty of privacy here and I hope that you'll resolve things" Belle said smiling.

"Thanks Belle and I hope so too" I said walking towards Elsa.

I sat in the beanbag chair next to the blonde. She looked at me out the corner of her eye before turning her attention back to her book. _Least she's acknowledging my presence instead of ignoring me. _

"Elsa, we need to talk"

"About what?" Elsa asked not looking up from her book.

"About what I said about Hans. I didn't sleep with him if that was what you were thinking" I said honestly.

"Anna, what you do or don't isn't any of my business. You have to tell me anything"

"But you do believe me, don't you?" I asked wanting her to believe me.

"Well, I'm not sure but you haven't lied to me yet so I'll give you a benefit of a doubt" She said looking at me.

I sighed in relief that Elsa believes me and jumped on her, knocking the both of us over. _It wasn't my best idea but I can't help it. _The blonde struggled from under me to get me off but I held on tighter.

"Come on Feisty Pants, get off of me" Elsa said trying to pushing me off.

"Why? You're really comfortable"

She rolls her eyes before finally pushing me off. I pouted a little but she wasn't fazed by it. The blonde sat back in her beanbag chair and goes back to reading her book. I got up from off of the floor, taking seat back and putting my feet into Elsa's lap.

She sighs a little but doesn't do anything. I smiled a little as I watched the blonde's eye light up as she reads her book. I like watching her get so invested in a book and go far on a wild imaginative adventure in those pages.

"How long are you going to stare at me?"

"Do you not want me to stare at me?" I asked raising at her.

"Yes, it's creepy" Elsa said turning the page.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it. You're just really beautiful that I just want to stare you all the time" I said smirking.

The blonde blushes a little but doesn't say anything. I love complimenting Elsa and how easily she blushes at them. I say what I think and I do think that Elsa is very beautiful. She is hands down the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen and I want her all to myself.

_Right now, I do have her all to myself and I don't plan on sharing her with anyone._ It wasn't long before the blonde closed her book. She was must be finished as she pushes my legs off of her. The blonde gets up and returns the book to Belle before going through the aisles for something else to read.

She comes back with three books under her arm as she hands me one of them. I look at the cover and the title is Catching Fire. I look at Elsa with a confused look on my face.

"It's the second book in the Hunger Gamers Trilogy and hopefully it'll keep you occupied for awhile" Elsa said getting started on one of her books.

"You occupy my time just fine but thank you" I said smiling.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 13<p> 


	14. Worrying Again

Automatic Love ch. 14

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

It's Friday and I can barely keep my eyes open. I am sitting in Weaseltown's class after dropping off Olaf. I have been pushing myself all week, training with Uncle Kai and working at Pabbie's. On top of that, I am training even more after I am done with my uncle.

I want to be ready for my upcoming match and I need to train harder than I ever have before. I watched a few tapes of the fighter that I'll be fighting and I have to say that I am impressed. Esmeralda is really good and she's undefeated. 18 knockouts is really impressive and I need to be on guard to not get my ass kicked.

I have my chin on top of my knuckles, trying to stay awake. I felt my face falling forth and instantly woke up. I rub my eyes to get rid of my tiredness and seems to work a little bit but I'm still tired through. I looked down to see on the edge of my desk to a Starbucks cup there_. Oh god, I am losing my ever-loving mind. I'm seeing things that aren't there. _I see that there's a note under it and I open it.

_Drink up! We can't have you falling asleep in class, can we? ;) -Anna_

I smile a little bit. _Of course, it would be Anna. She's been stuck to me all week… well since we met actually. _The red head has been flirting with me according to Kristoff but what does he know. She just being her normal weird self and I starting to get used to it now.

The cheer captain has taken every opportunity to kiss me and oddly enough I like it. I like kissing Anna and it scares me. _Why does she like me so much? I don't have much to offer her and yet she stays?_ She confuses me so much. The red head says that she cares for me and I kinda believe her.

She has definitely been trying to prove that she cares and I don't know. It's more complicated than that but I wish that it wasn't. I take a sip out of the cup and the warm liquid rolls down my throat. It's good and chocolaty, it's hot chocolate for sure.

_Well, we both have a chocolate obsession so I am not surprised. _It definitely wakes me up and paid attention to Weaseltown's lesson for once. I swear that the old man is a boring teacher by the way. He puts even some of the smart students to sleep.

_Do you know how boring you got to be to put smart kids to sleep?_ It was a looooooong wait for the bell ring and most of the students ran out of the room before you could even blink. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and my hot chocolate before trying to wake Punzie up.

She had fallen asleep at the beginning of class and she was out like a light. I was a little tempted to draw on her face. _Don't give me that look! She's done it a lot times when we were kids but I have some self restraint. _I shake her a little bit and she stirs before coming too.

"Class over already?" Rapunzel asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Punzie, class over. We gotta go to second period" I said laughing a little.

She groans a little bit before getting and following me out of the classroom. I had to part ways with Punzie and Anna since my second period was in the opposite direction. I slept through second and third period but I recorded the lesson with my phone.

I headed up to the roof to find Aladdin was already here and he was staring down at something. I walked over towards him and follow his gaze. The dark haired boy was staring at Jasmine fondly and sadly. I know that Al has a thing for the cheerleader for whatever reason.

He says that she wasn't always a bitch with a stick up her butt and that she used to be a sweet person but I don't see it. I don't say anything about her in front of him because he'll get really defensive over her. He jumps when he realize that I was standing right next to him.

"God Elsa, warn me next time you decide to go all ninja and sneak up on me" He said frowning.

"Sorry Al but ninjas don't give warnings. That would ruin the point of being stealthy and being a ninja" I said smirking.

He rolls his eyes at me before returning to looking down at Jasmine. If he likes her that much then he should tell her. There's no harm in confessing to someone. _The great playwright William Shakespeare once said that it's better to have love and lost then to have never loved at all. _

I have been reading too much Shakespearian plays if I'm quoting the dead man. I hear the roof door open to see that it was Kristoff, Rapunzel and Anna. _Wait what? Anna? What is she doing here?_ I had to do a double take make sure that I wasn't hallucinating and she was here.

Why was she here? Why wasn't she hanging out with her friends? I am too tired to be mentally asking questions. I dropped my backpack against the railing before laying my head on it.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

I open one eye to see the red head hovering over me with a concern look on her face before closing it.

"I'm fine, just tired"

"Training again" Kristoff said in a knowing tone.

The blonde boy knows me so well. I did tell my friends about the fight and they said that they'll be coming to watch. The three was excited since they never seen me box before except that one time with Hans. _I don't think Punzie has seen me fight though._

"Training? Training for what?" Anna asked confused.

"She has a boxing match with this boxer name Esmeralda. This girl is good because she's never been defeated by anyone and she wants to fight against Elsa" Rapunzel explains.

"Are you sure that a good idea? I mean if she's undefeated, is Elsa going be okay fighting her?" Anna asked worrying.

"I'll be fine. She may be good but I got more experience. I should be able to hold my own" I said uninterested in this conversation.

I'm a little offended that Anna was questioning my boxing skills but I know that she's just concerned about me. I felt a something lift my head up before gently putting on something much softer. I know that I'm not laying on my backpack anymore but what is it. I open my eyes to see that I'm looking up into a pair of teal eyes.

What the hell? Why am I looking up at Anna? I sit to see that my backpack was sitting next to her while she was sitting behind me. How did she get behind me like this? Why did she put my head in her lap? She pulls me back down into her lap before kissing me on my forehead. I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks and looked everywhere but at her. I hear her giggling at me.

"You're too cute for your own good" Anna said playing with my braid.

"I'm not cute" I said pouting defiantly.

"Okay but I still think that you're cute anyways" Anna said smiling down at me.

I spent the rest of lunch with my head in the red head's lap with her playing with my braid for some unknown reason. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and time to go the next class. The cheer captain and I went to the Art and she was really quiet the whole time that we walked. _Weird, what's up with her? _I stopped and grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"What's wrong?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that something's wrong?" She said not looking at me.

"Because you've been quiet that whole time that we've been walking. Usually I can't get you to shut up and it's written all over your face" I said pointing out the obvious.

The red head isn't good on at hiding her emotions very well. You can tell when she looks at you. Whatever mood she's in, it shows visibly and I know that something is up.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine" She said still not looking at me.

_Well, I gave her a chance to tell me what was wrong with her but looks like I have to take drastic measures. Drastic measure in my mind anyways. _I push her up against the lockers before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She moans a little as she wraps her arms around my neck.

This is the first time that I initiated any kind of intimate contact with her and I like being in control. I have no idea what I'm doing but the red head doesn't need to know that. I take her bottom lips between my teeth and nibble on it. My hands make their way to her ass and gives it a nice squeeze. The cheer captain moaned loudly as I pulled back a little. Her eyes were slightly dilated and was breathing heavily.

"T-This is so u-unfair" Anna said blushing.

"All is fair in war and you didn't want to tell me what's wrong. What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to get hurt in this fight on Saturday. I don't like seeing you getting hurt by anyone" Anna said burying her head in my shoulder.

"You're worrying too much besides I'll be wearing padding. You have nothing to worry about" I said resting my head on top of hers.

I'm not necessarily lying about the padding but it doesn't protect you from every punch. I know that I shouldn't tell her that but her worrying about me isn't good for anyone. I'm doing the fight regardless.

"Promise me that you'll be careful"

"You have my word"

She looks up at me with those teal eyes and smiles a little bit. The red head kisses me on the lips before taking my hand in hers and leading me towards the Art room. I'm glad that I found out why she was so upset and now in a better mood. We walked into the room to find Mr. Ferguson with a smile on his face.

_I swear that he looks like Santa Claus._ _I want to ask him if he was but I know that it was a ridiculous question to ask any sane person._ I sit down at my desk before pulling out my homework for this class. I finished it last night after deciding on what rough sketch to do. I inked and colored it and I have to say that I think it's my best one yet.

"Alright class, who wants to go first in showing your artwork?" Mr. Ferguson asked smiling.

I raised my hand knowing that no else was going to do it. _Seriously, what's up with everyone not wanting to go first. I say get it over with._ Mr. Ferguson smiled and propped me to come up to the front. I walked to the front with a rolled up drawing.

I unrolled my drawing of a complex drawing of a ice castle sitting on the side of a mountain with sunset hitting it. I used mostly different shade of blues and purples to get it just right. I went through some colored pencils and I need to buy more soon.

"Wow Ms. Winters, this is really a piece of work" Mr. Ferguson said amazed.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

I am proud of this drawing as Mr. Ferguson rolls it up. I sat down back in my chair. Anna stared at me in awe and her mouth was pretty much on the floor. I had to close it for her before something flies in there.

* * *

><p><strong>The ice castle in the drawing is the ice castle in the movie by the way if anyone was curious.<strong>

End of ch. 14


	15. A Match & An Explanation

Automatic Love ch. 15

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I was sitting in the locker room with my headphone over my ears, listening to Hustle Hard (Remix) by Ace Hood. I'm not a real big fan of rap but I can appreciate the good ones though. I was wrapping up my hands in protective bandages. I was wearing a light blue wife beater, black shorts that stops just above my knees, and boxing shoes.

I am nervous but excited for this match. It's been so long since I have been in the ring and I want to do well. I take my headphone off and stuff it into my bag before placing it in my locker. The door to the locker room opens to show my Uncle Kai, Aunt Gerda, and Olaf walking in. My brother runs towards me and nearly knocks me down in an attempt to hug me. He's never seen me box before and is pretty excited to watch.

"I can't wait to see you box, Elsa. You're gonna be awesome" Olaf said hugging me.

"I hope so" I said laughing a little.

"You're ready, Elsa. You're going to be amazing" Uncle Kai said patting me on the shoulder.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful" Aunt Gerda said worried.

_What is with everyone and making me promise to be careful? I know that it's been awhile but still._ A little faith would be nice. I nodded as the referee came in to tell me that I should start making my way towards the ring. Aunt Gerda and Olaf went to take their seats in the stands.

Uncle Kai looked at me with pride in his eyes. I take in a deep breath before letting it out. I really hope that I'll do well in this match. My uncle and I make our way towards the ring and I could hear the roar of the crowd, cheering loudly. I have butterflies in the pit of my stomach and I am getting a little hyped from it.

I see Kristoff, Aladdin, Punzie, Aunt Gerda and Anna with Olaf sitting in her lap. They were here to support me and I can definitely use it right now. I put on my headgear along with my mouth guard before getting into the ring. I see my opponent Esmeralda, a dark skinned girl with long, wavy hair tied back into a ponytail.

_So, she's the one that I'm going to be fighting. I better be on my guard with her. _The referee introduce the both of us before we tapped our gloves together and the match begins. Esmeralda started off with a left-right-left combination which I easily blocked. I let her hit on me as I survey how she moves.

Within a few seconds, I noticed that she trends to leave her right side wide open. That's my chance and I'm not going to waste it. I see a incoming left hook coming before ducking under it as I give her a quick right jab to her right side. She hiss a little before backing up a little.

It was one hit and I can't get cocky now. Cockiness can definitely cost me the match if I am not careful. I give her a few quick jabs to the right and it seems to be throwing her off. I guess no one ever noticed that her right side was weak. The bell rings and the first round was over. I go to my corner and Uncle Kai gave a shot of water from a water bottle.

He tells me to keep up the good work and to keep on her. I can't give her any leeway and I knows this. The second round starts soon after and I was up again. Esmeralda gave me a quick right punch to the face and I instantly hit the floor. That hurts like a bitch and I hear the referee start the countdown.

I got up quickly and the darker girl wasn't giving me much time to recover. She was really letting me have it but I duck a left jab before giving her a left punch to the stomach. She groans a little and it gave me enough time to get out of her hold. I have her a right-left-right combination followed up by a hard right hook to the chin causing her to fall on the floor.

The referee started the countdown and was halfway done when Esmeralda stands up. I knew that this match wasn't going to be easy and I expect no less. I was on guard and we was giving it all we had. We traded blows for blows and it was slowly dragging on.

I was breathing heavily and I was getting tired. I need to end this now or I won't last much longer. It seems that Esmeralda was thinking the same thing. We go in for one more hit and it will decide the match. The two of us ended up simultaneously punching each other in the face and I felt myself hitting the ground.

I don't know what felt worse: the punch to the face or my back hitting the ground hard. I struggled to get to my feet but I did. Esmeralda on the other hand hasn't gotten up and the ref started the countdown. He grabs my left wrist and declares me the winner of this fight. _Did he just say what I think he did? I won? I won! _I feel a goofy grin spread on my face before turning to Esmeralda who was getting up from the floor. I walked over towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You're really good and you almost had me there" I said holding my hand out.

"You were good too but next time I will win" Esmeralda said shaking my hand.

I smirked a little before walking away. _I think I just got a rival._ I was soon tackled to the ground by an overly excited blur of white hair.

"Elsa, you were amazing! You're so cool" Olaf shouted loudly.

"Thanks Olaf but you gotta let me up" I said ruffling his hair.

He lets me up and Kristoff lifted me onto my feet before patting me on the back. Aladdin gave me a high-five and Punzie gives me a hug. I could tell that Uncle Kai was beaming with pride with the huge smile on his face and it seems that Aunt Gerda was relieved that I was still in one piece.

I got off easy with a few bruises and a small cut on my left cheek. My uncle disinfected it before bandaging it up. I got dressed in the locker room in a black and white baseball t-shirt and black jeans. I have my hoodie in my hand and I was tempted to put it on but I decided not to.

I tied it around my waist before slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I walked out of the locker room to find Anna leaning against the wall adjacent to the door. _How long has she been standing there? _It seems like she wasn't staring at me but at the bandage on my face.

_ It could have been worse than it was and trust me, I would know._ Least it wasn't going to scar later. She pushes off of the wall before walking towards me. I started backing up until I was backed up against the wall. I was trapped between the red head and wall.

_I swear that this is starting to become a pattern between us. Someone always ends up being pushed against something._ The cheer captain touches my bandage gently with her hand before giving me a concern look on her face.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. I told you that I would be fine" I said nonchalant.

"You did and I am glad that you are" Anna said smiling at me.

We stood there for a few moment in silence before a this look flash in the red head's eyes. It was the same look that she gave at Pabbie's and on our date. It looked like hungry lion and I was a juicy steak ready to be eaten. It was making me a little uncomfortable with that look being directed at me so intensely.

"You know, you look really hot all sweaty like that" Anna said licking her lips.

I looked around to see if anyone was coming. I know what the cheer captain was thinking… well I have a general idea of what she's thinking. _We can't do it here. Someone might be coming at any moment. I hope that someone is looking for me. _The red head turns my face turns her before capturing my lips with her own.

I groan a little as Anna nibbles on my bottom lip. _What was I thinking about?_ _Why is it every time that the red head kisses me, everything goes out the window._ I grab her waist, pulling her closer to me as I kiss her back. I lace my fingers in her hair as she bite down a little on my lip causing me to gasp a little.

It was enough time for her to slip her tongue in my mouth as she wraps her arms around my neck. This kiss was getting very heated and who knows where it would have gone if a cough hadn't broke us apart. It was Kristoff and Rapunzel. _I swear these guys have amazing timing. I don't think I would have stopped if they hadn't showed up._

The blonde guy had a huge smirk on his face and Punzie had a huge grin on her face. I knows that she want to squeal but kept it to herself. _I know that I won't be able to live this down now. Kristoff is gonna hold this over my head for the next month. _

"Don't say anything, Kris" I said glaring at him.

"I wasn't gonna say anything. I don't need to, your face says it all" Kristoff said snickering.

"Be quiet, Kristoff. Leave the happy couple alone, they were obviously 'enjoying' each other" Rapunzel said giggling a little.

I face-palm myself in annoyance. _I really wonder why I am even friends with these two sometimes._ I looked over at the cheer captain and she doesn't seem to be bother by the teasing at all. She wraps her arms around my upper arm with a smile on her face.

I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks and I looked away, embarrassed. W_hy does she have to stare up at me like that? Why do I always look away? So many questions, not enough answers. _

"Oh by the way, Feisty Pants over here almost gave Esmeralda more bruises outside of the ring then you did in the ring" Rapunzel said putting her hands on her hips.

I looked down at Anna with a raised an eyebrow. She looks away with a light blush dusting her freckled cheeks. _Why would she do that for? _

"I couldn't help it. I didn't like that she hit you like she did" Anna said shyly.

"Do I need to start putting you on a leash now?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"As long as you're the leash, I don't mind" Anna said batting her eyes at me.

I blush even more with the two blondes laughing at my reaction. I can't have a normal conversation with her without there being some double meaning somewhere in her words. I walked away from the three of them but one of them was attached to my arm at the moment so she came with me.

Kristoff and Punzie followed behind us. We quickly found my relatives, Aladdin and Olaf outside waiting for us. I threw my backpack in the trunk before climbing into my car. My Aunt and Uncle apparently wants to take me out to celebrate my victory which I wouldn't mind at all.

Olaf goes with them while Kristoff, Aladdin, Punzie and Anna are with me. I feel kinda bad that Punzie gets stuck between Aladdin and Kristoff and I 'accidentally' turned a curb a little too sharp caused them all to groan. _Oops! Payback is a bitch. Sorry Al, you had to be a causality in this. _I follow my relatives to Tony's and parked next to them.

All three of them glared at me in annoyance as I give them a half-hearted apologetic smile. I wasn't all that apologetic but what can I say? Tony's was a little packed today but managed to get a table. Somehow I got the seat between the wall and Anna, ironically.

_Why universe, why?_ I just know that the red head is gonna try something to me. I don't know what but I know that it's coming in some way. Kristoff, Olaf and I don't need to look at the menu because we always get the same thing every time we come here.

"Hey Elsa, I saw your fight today and I must say that you haven't lost your touch" Linguini said skating up the table.

"Thanks Linguini" I said smiling.

I have been getting congratulated since I left the ring. I like the praise but it's kinda embarrassing. I don't get praised that often so I don't really know what to do with it. We all gave the curly haired waiter our orders before he returned to the kitchen.

"So you must be Anna" Uncle Kai said looking at Anna.

"Yes sir" Anna said smiling a little.

"I must say that Elsa was right about you being a… well in her words 'a hot cheerleader'" Uncle Kai said chuckling at me.

_Can I get away with killing my evil uncle with my bare hands? I can't believe that he would tell Anna that I said that. Well, I did but not in that context. _I feel the cheer captain staring at me and feel the heat making its way my neck to my cheeks in a matter of seconds.

"Awww, Elsa's blushing" Aunt Gerda cooed.

_She's really not helping by pointing that out. _I really want to run the heck out of here but it's not like that's going to happen. My so-called friends were laughing at me expanse and my little brother was oblivious to what's going on around him. I don't expect him to notice or really care too much.

"I think she's really cute when she blushes" Anna said winking at me.

"I'm not cute" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

I see myself pouting but I can't help it. The red head giggling a little at me before kissing me on the cheek.

"I beg to differ" ]

"They're so cute together" Punzie teased.

"It's about time that you got a girlfriend, Elsa. You definitely know to pick 'em" Uncle Kai said as Linguini came back with our food.

"We're not dating… yet. Elsa, over here is being a little difficult" Anna said putting her hand on my knee.

I tense up a little bit. _Will you please move your hand, Anna?_ No one seems to notice… or least not saying anything about it.

"Well Elsa has always been a little difficult" Aunt Gerda stated.

"Don't we know it" Kristoff, Aladdin, and Punzie said in unison.

My eye twitched in annoyance. _Well thanks a lot, guys._ They laughed a little at my reaction to their comment._ My friends._

"But she can be a real catch" Aunt Gerda said smiling at me.

"I do plan on finding out" Anna said as her hand slides further up my leg.

The blush on my face was intensifying the closer that the offending hand moves upward. I am trying not to freak out here but the red head is making it really difficult. Anna's hand rested on my inner thigh before squeezing it lightly. I bit my tongue to keep the squeak from escaping my lips.

_This girl is gonna be the death of me. I can see it now and it won't be pretty. _I grabbed the cheer captain's hand and held onto it so she won't do anything else embarrassing to me. Anna smiles a little at the fact that I'm holding her hand under the table.

She laced our fingers together before taking a bite out of her food. _Was this her plan the whole time? For me to hold her hand? _I had to eat my food with my left hand but luckily I am ambidextrous. After all the food was done and the check was paid.

My relatives decided to drop Aladdin off at home before returning home with Olaf. I drop Kristoff and Punzie off first since they lived the closest. It was just Anna and I in the car and the red head was quiet for half of the ride and it was concerning me a little bit. _She must have something on her mind if she's this quiet. _

"You alright over there, Feisty Pants?" I asked curious.

"Elsa, I've been thinking"

"Uh-oh, that's a dangerous" I said joking.

"I'm serious" Anna said pouted.

"I know. I'm just kidding" I said smiling a little.

"Elsa, I like you a lot but I don't know how else to prove it to you. Why are you always pushing me away?" Anna asked almost pleadingly.

I sigh a little. _I knew that this was going to happen eventually and I do owe her an explanation. It's the least that I could do for her._ _Maybe if she knew, she'll stop trying to win me over._ _I'm not worthy of her affection and I don't think I'll ever will be no matter how I try to deny how I feel about her._

I pulled over to the side of a one way street. Rarely anyone comes down this street and it's pretty private.

"Look Feisty Pants, the reason that I am having trouble letting you get close to me is because… I lost my parents when I was younger in burglary gone wrong when I was 13 going on 14. I watched my parents get killed in front of me and I was too weak to do anything about it" I said trying to blink away the tears.

"E-Elsa, what happened to your parents wasn't your fault" Anna said taking a hold of my hand.

"Yes, it was. If I wasn't such a weakling. If I was stronger, my parents would be here. It's all my fault that I couldn't save them" I said as the tears fell from my eyes.

I know that it was my fault. My parents' deaths are on my hands and there's nothing that I can do to bring them back. It should've been me that was dead, not them. I had to raise Olaf because I was too much of a coward to stop the burglars from killing his real parents.

He barely remembers what they look like. I carry the pain of their deaths with me because it reminds me of what a failure that I am. _I don't deserve affection from anyone, not even from someone as kind as Anna._

I feel hands grabbing my face and turning to the right as I stared into those beautiful teal eyes. I look at the red head and she was crying as well.

"You are not a weakling. You are the most kind hearted, intelligent, honest, beautiful person that I have ever met. I know that your parents don't blame you for what happened and wouldn't want you to blame yourself for it either" Anna said wiping my tears with her thumbs.

"I don't deserve you. You're too good for me"

"You couldn't be more wrong. I think that you're too good for me but I still want you. I want to be here for you. You don't have to hide from me" Anna said kissing me on the lips.

I feel the warmth though the kiss and what she said is true. Maybe I should let Anna in. I kiss her back as the cheer captain pulls back.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Anna, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously.

"I would be honored" Anna said grinning.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 15<p> 


	16. Excitement

Automatic Love ch. 16

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

_I can't believe it. I just can't believe that Elsa asked me to be her girlfriend._ I know why she always pushing me away like she has. I wish that she had told me sooner but I guess that she didn't trust me enough to tell me just personal information about herself.

I know why she's feels like she isn't god enough for anyone._ I want to change her thoughts on herself and now that she's my girlfriend, I have all the time in the world to do it._ I'm finally getting her to open up to me and I want to learn more about her.

Elsa dropped me off at home before driving off. I told her to text me when she gets home. I skipped to my room and opened the door to see Merida, laying on her bed with her textbook in front of her. I throw myself on my bed and sighing happily. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket before pulling it out. It was a text from Elsa.

_I just got home since you wanted to know -Elsa _

_Thanks for telling me, Sweet Thang -Anna_

_Sweet Thang? O.o What the hell? -Elsa_

_You call me Feisty Pants all the time. I want to give you a cute nickname -Anna _

_Um how about you just don't and say that you did -Elsa _

_Nope, you're getting one anyways ;) -Anna_

_You're impossible *shaking my head* -Elsa _

_Being impossible is one of my best qualities, lol -Anna_

_I swear you worry me sometimes -Elsa_

_Lol, Awww that's nice to know that you care -Anna_

The conversation goes on with me trying out different nicknames for the blonde but she didn't like any of them or they didn't stick. I'm gonna keep trying until something sticks.

"Okay, I can't take anymore. What's up with you? You've been giggling at your phone since you came in the door" Merida asked closing her textbook.

"I can't enjoy talking to my girlfriend?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Merida opened her mouth to say something but closed it as soon as it opened. She stared at me in shock before jumping on me.

"Say what? Girlfriend? When did you get a girlfriend? I thought you were into Elsa" Merida said asking a million questions all at once.

"I haven't given up on Elsa. She's my girlfriend now" I said answering her questions.

"When did this happen? I mean this is a lot" Merida said shocked.

"It happen earlier today after her match today. She told me about her past and realized that I wasn't going anywhere. I want to be there for her then asked me to be her girlfriend" I said smiling a little.

"Wow, I mean just wow. I'm happy for you, Anna Banana but if she hurts you. There are gonna be some consequences" Merida said punching her fist into her open palm.

I laugh a little and shake my head at the taller red head. I love my cousin and the fact that she wants to protect me from getting hurt but she doesn't need to. _I know that Elsa wouldn't hurt me and I wouldn't hurt her._ _I just hope that she'll realize that soon. _

"Don't worry about me, Merida. I know that Elsa won't hurt me" I said smiling a little.

"I hope that you're right or else she'll meet the end of my bow and arrow" Merida said putting a hand on her hip.

"Mer, stop threatening my girlfriend when she's not here" I said frowning.

"Okay, okay whatever you say" Merida said going back to reading her textbook.

I lay back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. _Now that Elsa is my girlfriend that means that I get to kiss her as much as I want. _Now, I'm excited about that. I can't wait to see her again. I wish that Monday would come sooner. I spent the next 48 hours thinking about Elsa and how much I want to kiss her, hug her among other things. When Monday finally rolled around, I was excited to see the blonde.

I practically pushed Merida out of the door to get to school sooner. The taller red head fell asleep in car on the way but not before cussing me the hell out. I didn't care, I just want to see Elsa more than anything. I parked the car in the parking lot before waking Merida up. She woke up with a jolt and some drool hanging out the corner of her lip. Merida rubs her eyes and the drool off with the sleeve her shirt.

"Anna, I am gonna kill you when school's over for waking me up so damn early" Merida said through jaw cracking yawn.

"You can do whatever you want to me but nothing is gonna stop me from seeing my girlfriend" I said squealing a little.

I get out of my car before locking it. I run towards the school to find Elsa and headed towards her locker. She was searching for something in her locker and didn't notice me running towards her. I tried to slow down but I just couldn't. I ended up crashing into Elsa and we fell hard onto the floor with me on top of her.

"Ouch what the hell, Feisty Pants?" Elsa asked rubbing her head.

"Sorry Elsa, I couldn't stop myself. Are you okay?" I asked worried.

I_ hope that I didn't mean to hurt her too badly. I didn't mean hurt her in the first place._ _Did I cause her brain damage? Did it make her forget that we started dating. I hope not. I really like Elsa and I want to see where our relationship goes. _I don't want to go back to where we started off at. Elsa sits up a little, still rubbing the back of her head.

"Anna, can you let me up now?" Elsa asked blushing.

_Huh? I looked and realized that I'm still on top of her. This is a little embarrassing._ I get up and hold out my hand towards the blonde. She takes my hand as I pull her onto her feet. Elsa dusted the invisible dust off the back of her jeans. I relazed that she was wearing her infamous black hoodie again. _I am really starting to hate that damn hoodie. _

_Why she wear it so damn much? I mean she's really beautiful and should show it more often. _I reach for the back of the hood and pull it down so I can see her face.

"What was that for?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I want to see my beautiful girlfriend's face" I said kissing her on the lips.

A small blush formed on the face of the blonde in front of me. She really is too adorable for her own good. I giggle a little at her as she pulls her hood back over her head. I frown a little bit before pushing it back down. "Elsa, please don't hide your face" I said frowning a little bit.

"I'm not hiding. I just prefer to show my face to people that I'm not comfortable with" Elsa said shrugging.

"If that was true then why don't you wearing it during P.E.?" I asked curious.

"I used but Coach Douche bag threaten to fail me if I wore it on his time"

"Elsa, can take the hood off?"

"Um about I don't and say that I did"

"Please take it off or I'll start giving you really embarrassing nicknames" I said smirking a little.

I know that this is hitting below the belt but I don't want Elsa to use her hoodie as an excuse to have a barrier between her and the world. Elsa is a very beautiful person inside and outside and shouldn't hide from everyone especially me.

The blonde sighed before hesitantly pushing her hood back. She looks like she was really uncomfortable with having her hood down but she has to get past it. I smile a little bit before wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my head in the crook of her head.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yes" Elsa said resting her chin on the top of my head.

I was about to say something when someone else beat me too.

"What the hell, Anna? Why are you hugging this freak?"

I pulled back from Elsa to see that it was Ariel again. She was alone this time and has this look of disgust on her face. _I swear that this bitch has the worst timing ever._ She looks the blonde up and down with a sneer on her face like she was sizing Elsa up. Elsa pulled her hood over her head and her eyes grew a huge interest in the floor in front of her.

"How can you even stand around this… this animal?! She'll infect you with some disease or something" Ariel said shuddering.

_Oh hell no, this bitch did not just insult my girlfriend in front of me. If anyone has a disease around here, it would be the fake red head in front of me. _I crackled my knuckles and lunge at this bitch with the full intent of beating the crap out her. I was so close of doing it too if Elsa wasn't holding me back. I tried to break of the blonde's grip on my waist but it was pointless. Elsa was obviously stronger than me.

"Don't you ever talk about my girlfriend like that ever again. I swear that I'll beat the crap out of you" I said angrily.

Ariel's face paler as soon as the sentence came out of my mouth. I guess that she was shocked that I'm dating Elsa now. I don't care what she thinks about my relationship and it's none of her business what I do. She doesn't say anything for awhile and it looks like she was going to be sick.

Ariel runs away from us like she has the runs or something. _Good thing too since I was ready to get kick her boney ass. _Elsa still has her arms around my waist and I was glad that she was holding me. I'm still pissed about what Ariel had said about her.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? I mean telling the walking STD about us dating. It could come back to bite you in the butt later" Elsa said apprehensive.

I turn in the blonde's arms to face her. I push back her hood and smile a little bit.

"Elsa, I don't care about what Ariel will do. I'm not going to treat you like some dirty secret or something. I don't care if the whole school knows. I like you and I want to be with you" I said wrapping arms around her neck.

I really don't care what this school thinks of our relationship. As long as the both of us are happy with it then that all that matters. All I care is Elsa's happiness and I'll do anything to protect it. I leaned up to kiss her on the lips causing her to moan a little.

_Her moan is so sexy! I want to hear more of it. _I would have continued kissing her if she hadn't pushed me a little. I pouted a little.

"Anna, I'm not that comfortable with kissing in public" Elsa said panting a little bit.

"It's okay, Elsa. I understand that as long as still get kiss you" I said battling my eyelashes at her.

"S-Sure" She stammered.

I grabbed her hand as I lead her to class.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 16<p> 


	17. The Arrow

Automatic Love ch. 17

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

_It's definitely gonna take awhile before I get used to the idea of me having a girlfriend and not just any girlfriend. My girlfriend is the cheer captain of Arendelle High: Anna Anderson. _I'm trying to wrap my head around it but it's still isn't clicking up there.

I mean I didn't think that I would have a girlfriend period in high school but the fact that that I am dating the most popular girl in high school is just unbelievable. _How the hell did I pull that off? I must be either really lucky or the universe is playing some cruel joke on me. If it is then I am just to roll with the punches and enjoy the time that I have with the red head. _

I was being lead into Calculus by said girlfriend and the students that arrived early were now staring at us with wide eyed expressions. I get that this must look pretty weird for them. Anna leads into the back of the class where we normally sit. I take my usual seat and I expected the cheer captain to take the seat next to me but she has other plans in mind.

The cheerleader takes refuge in my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. I tense up a little, still not used to someone being openly affectionate with me like this. Anna has done this once before and Weaseltown made her take the seat in front of me for the rest of class but the old bat isn't here.

He won't be for another 20 minutes and I'm not sure what I am doing to for that period of time. I look over Anna's freckled shoulder to see that some of students were nerds and they either had shocked looks or grins on their faces. They were giving me the thumbs-up and I snorted a little. _Of course my fellow nerds would be supportive, now if only the rest of the school was that easy._

"What's wrong?" Anna asked concerned.

"It's nothing. Why are you sitting in my lap?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because your lap is really comfortable and I like sitting on you" She purred into my ear.

I visibly gulped as I hear the red head giggling above me. _I swear that this girl is gonna be the death of me one way or another._ I nearly jumped out of my skin when Anna started nibbling on the shell of my right ear. _Why is she doing this to me?_ I saw Punzie standing in the doorway of the classroom with that with huge smirk on her face.

She's enjoying seeing me like this for some weird reason. The blonde makes her way for her seat in front of me and I can see her shoulders moving up and down really fast. I know that she's laughing at me and I know that I'm probably blushing really bad right now as well.

When Anna finally stopped, I sighed in relieve. You would think that the red head would stop after that but the both of us would be wrong. The cheer captain starts kissing along my jaw line and my breath got stuck in my throat. I'm scared because I'm enjoying this and there was people in here. I have to stop Anna before this goes too far.

"A-Anna, can y-you please s-stop?" I stammered.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Anna asked between kisses.

"Teacher" Rapunzel coughed.

Anna instantly stopped her administrations and I was glad but also disappointed. _I have said it once and I'll say it again. This girl is gonna be the death of me and I don't think I'll be able to stop her. _The red head got off of my lap and into her seat as Weaseltown got to squawking about something math related.

I looked out the corner of my eye to look at the cheerleader only for her to blow me a air kiss. _Oh dear god, I really got to get used to PDA or else I won't make it out of high school alive. _I turned back to the lesson but I wasn't any paying attention to it. It wasn't even 10 minutes into the class and I was ready to fall asleep. This guy really needs to step up his teaching game and make the lesson less boring.

"Alright class, I have an announcement to make" Weaseltown said clapping his hands together.

_This should be interesting…. Not._

"It is with a heavy heart that I must tell that I will be retiring from teaching and will not be teaching anymore" Weaseltown said sadly.

A lot of students started cheering loudly scarring the old man a little bit. It wasn't the reaction that he was expecting but no one likes him. He's a really strict, demanding and annoying teacher. I'm surprised that he was a teacher in the first place.

_I know that it's a mean thing to say but it's true._ Weaseltown puts even smart kids to sleep and they're still getting A's in this class surprisingly. The old man huffed in annoyance before returning to his lesson. I wonder how much long he'll stay in this school before actually leaving.

I suffer thorough the rest of this torture of a class before the bell finally rings. I pack up my stuff before walking out the room when a hand stopped me from going to my next class. I turned to see that it was Anna just before she kisses me on the lips. I blinked once before kissing back.

"I'll see you soon, okay" Anna said smiling.

I nodded like an idiot as the red head and Punzie walked to their next class together. The blonde gives me a thumbs-up as she left. I shake my head at her before walking to my second period. I don't remember much from second and third period because my mind kept on going back to Anna and her kissing me before class.

I went the gym and under the bleachers to change quickly. I refuse to go into the girls' locker room for one reason only and its name is Ariel. I stay clear of the locker room because of her and what happened all those years ago. I snuck from under the bleachers to quickly find Kristoff and Aladdin talking about some video game that the dark haired boy wanted to get.

I listen to their conversation only to jumped on by a certain red head… again. _I like the cheer captain but damn. Does she have to glomp me every time we're in gym? She's lucky that my reflexes are pretty good so that we don't fall over._

"Elsa, I missed you" Anna said smiling brightly.

"Feisty Pants, you saw me two hours ago" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I know but I like being around you" Anna said kissing my cheek.

"Anna, what the hell?! Please don't tell me that you're dating this Freak?"

It was Sideburns and there was smoke coming out of his ears. His face was a bright red like a fire truck. Why does everyone have to call me a freak? I didn't chose to be this way. I am getting so sick and tired of people calling every horrible name in the fucking book. I don't deserve to be treated like this.

"Hans, watch your mouth. Elsa has a name and it isn't Freak" Anna said glaring at him.

"You can't be dating this loser. You should be dating a real man like me. Someone who is normal and can please you like I can" Hans said frowning.

"Elsa isn't a loser, you are. She's more of a man then you'll ever hope to be and she pleases me just fine. Better than you have" Anna said looking at Hans with disgust.

I felt the heat creep into my cheeks. Anna and I haven't done anything past kissing and that's it. I don't know why she felt that she needed to say that especially to Hans with all these people to hear. Kristoff had a huge grin on his face as Aladdin pats me on the back.

_Oh god, now they think that we done things._ Hans was shaking with anger and throws a punch my way. I easily stopped it with my hand and applied pressure to it. Sideburns winced a little as I continued to add pressure onto his fist until he was on his knees trying to get his hand back.

I let go of his hand before pushing him onto his behind. Hans glares up at me but I was unfazed by it. It's nothing that I haven't seen before and I am definitely not going to coward in fear of it. It's not even intimidating. Coach Shang walked into the room with a bow and arrow. He takes aim at the top of a wooden pole and shoots the arrow, sticking at the top. _What's the point of this?_

"This is gonna be our training exercise for now. Each one of you will have chance to try and retrieve the arrow. Whoever gets the arrow first will be excused from doing anything in this class for the rest of the year" Coach Shang said folding his arms.

_Now, my interest has been peaked. I'm determined to get that arrow. _Hans goes first but Coach stops him. He ties two huge, circle weights to Sideburns' wrists and tells him that he needs them to get to the arrow. The football player tries to get the arrow but comes tumbling down.

Kristoff and Aladdin both tried and failed miserably. All of the guys tried and failed without even making it halfway up the pole. The weights were weighing them down and weren't helping them get to the arrow. Punzie tried but she failed too. Shang just shakes his head sighing a little.

_That's it! _I tied the weights to my wrists before wrapping the weights around the pole. I place my foot against the pole and pull on the weights before taking another step upwards. I used the weights to keep myself on the pole as I climbed up the pole.

I hear Kristoff, Punzie, Aladdin, and Anna cheering me on. The cheering was getting louder as I got higher. I almost slipped and slid down the pole but I caught myself. _I needed to get that arrow. I needed to prove myself to everyone that I'm a not weakling. I am strong!_

I finally made it to the top and pulled the arrow out of the pole. Coach Shang looked impressed and smiled a little. _I guess I earned his respect. That's a shock._ I dropped the arrow and it feel to the ground before making my descend to the ground. Least me tell you, not easy. The way up was easy, it's the coming down was the hard part. I untied the weights from my wrists before trying to rub the discomfort out of them.

"Congrats Winters, I am impressed and you're excused from the rest of the year" Shang said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Does that mean that I'm gonna fail this class if I'm not doing anything?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, you'll get an automatic A for the class but you still have to show up though"

I can deal with that. Kristoff and Aladdin patted me on the back while Punzie put in a headlock and gives me noogie. _Ugh, I hate when she does that._ I managed to get out of the blonde girl's headlock, only to be jumped on by my red head girlfriend. She buries her head into my shoulder and hugs me tightly. _I swear that this girl is strong as hell. I can barely breathe with her squeezing me so tightly._

"Anna, can't breath" I said trying to loosen her grip.

"Sorry but I can't help it. I was worried that you were gonna fall" Anna muttered into my shoulder.

"Heh you worry too much, Feisty Pants" I said resting my chin on her head.

"I don't want to lose you" Anna said looking up at me with a doe-eyed expression.

_She's so cute. Wait what the hell? Where did that come from? Well she is cute when she wants to be. _I am thinking too much on this. The rest of class was uneventful… well for me, it was. I didn't want to do anything now that I retrieve that stupid arrow.

When P.E. was done, I quickly changed into my regular clothes and pulled my hood over my head. _I'm sorry but I'm used to having my hood covering my face. It helps me to not make eye contact with anyone and I never had to before. _Anna doesn't want me to but it's gonna take time for me to not wear it.

I waited for the cheer captain to come out of the girls' locker room only to come face to face with a certain annoying red head that I can't stand. We looked at each other with annoyance written over our faces. She huffs and sticks her nose up in the air at me before walking past me. _Stupid bitch._ It wasn't long before Anna and Tiana walked out of the locker room. The Louisiana native waved at me before leaving the red head alone with me.

"Ready to go?"

"Elsa, the hood" Anna said pointing at my head.

"Feisty Pants, really?"

"I want to see your beautiful face" Anna said batting her eyes at me.

I sigh a little bit before pulling my hood off of my head. I don't see why she's so adamant about me not wearing my hood. I mean, she knows what I look like so what's the big deal. The red head smiles brightly at me before wrapping her arms around my upper arm.

We made our way to the roof where the others were. Kristoff and Punzie were talking about something that I couldn't hear and Aladdin was staring out over the railing again. I am assuming that he's staring at Jasmine again. _Poor kid, he needs to grow a pair and just confess. _

_Wait a minute… I feel like a hypocrite now. I can't talk about Al's lack of a love life since I don't have much of one either. _We walked over to the group when Kristoff started making stupid catcalls at us. Punzie smacked him upside the head for it and I was thankful for it.

"Awww look it's the new couple" Kristoff said jokingly.

"Shut up, Kris" I said smacking him upside the head.

"And you think that getting a girlfriend would make you less aggressive" Kristoff said pouting.

"Elsa? Aggressive?" Anna asked confused.

"I am not aggressive" I said frowning.

"You just hit me over the head" Kristoff said pointing to his head.

"Your point?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

I don't see the blonde guy's point. _I am not an aggressive person… least I don't think so._ Kristoff and I glared at each other for a moment before I felt something grab a hold of my hand. I looked to see that it was Anna and she was smiling up at me. She places herself between my legs and leans back into me. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her on the cheek.

"Awww Elsa's showing affection to someone" Punzie said squealing.

"Our baby girl is growing up" Aladdin said wiping away the invisible tears.

"She's gonna leave us when she marries Anna. Elsa, don't leave us" Kristoff said dramatically.

_My friends can be so melodramatic sometimes but I love them. I wouldn't trade them for the world. _Anna busts out laughing at the theatrics of the group. I like the red head's laughs because she snorts when she laughs and it's adorable.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not gonna take Elsa away from you even though I do want her all to myself" Anna said snuggles into me.

"You better take care of her, Anna. We're trusting you with her" Kristoff said seriously.

"You have my word that I'll take care of Elsa" Anna said crossing her heart_. _

_Seriously, what is with everyone talking about me like I'm not even here._ I am right here. I sigh, shaking my head.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 17<p> 


	18. Try-Outs

Automatic Love ch. 18

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I came out of Art class with Anna in tow. She tells me that she needs to talk to Merida but she'll meet me in the library afterwards. I nodded and was about to leave when the cheerleader stops me. I was going to ask what was wrong but the question died on the way out when the red head kissed me on the lips.

I blinked a little before kissing her back. I like Anna and I like kissing her. _I just feel… I don't know. I feel special with her especially when she kisses me. When she looks at me, it's like I'm the only one in the world to her if that makes sense. _She smiles at me before walking away… well sashaying away.

I walked towards the library and find Punzie sitting at one of the tables. _What is she doing here?_ The blonde doesn't seems to notice that I walked in. I walked over to her and sat next to her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped a little. Punzie turns to see that it was just me.

"What are you going here, Els?"

"I always come here during 6th period, it's my free period. What are you doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Doing some research for a project but can I ask you something?" Rapunzel asked turning to me.

"You just did but go ahead" I said leaning back into the chair.

"I want to join the cheer team but I don't think that I'm going to good enough to get in. Do you think I should?" Rapunzel asked unsure.

"You want to be around a bunch of high maintenance girls?" I asked confused.

Punzie is one of the most perky and upbeat person that I know and I believe that she'll do well as a cheerleader. I just don't trust her around Ariel and her cronies especially when they find out that the blonde is friends with me. They'll tear her apart.

"You're dating one of those high maintenance girls" Rapunzel said smirking.

"Anna isn't high maintenance. She's the least high maintenance person on that squad" I said frowning.

"I know that but I just wanted to see your reaction" Rapunzel said giggling a little.

"If you want to try out then go ahead. I won't stop you if this is something that you want to do" I said folding my arms.

"Thanks Elsa so you'll come and watch me try out right?" Rapunzel asked sheepishly.

"Huh?" I asked giving myself whiplash.

I gave Punzie a look of confusion of disbelief. _Did she just ask me what I think she did? Am I hear things or did the world go loco? _I started cleaning out my ears, hoping Rapunzel didn't just ask me to watch her try out for the cheer squad. Most of those girls hate my guts with the exception of Tiana and Anna.

Watching them practice would start mass hysteria. _That's why I stayed cleared of the football field for most of high school. That's where the cheerleaders practice and it was off limits for me._ I know that Punzie doesn't know this but there was not way in hell that I was going there. No one or thing is gonna make me go there. I love Punzie like a sister but some things I just can't do._ I straight up refuse._

"Come on Elsa, I would really appreciate it if you would give me some support and show up" Rapunzel asked with her hands clamped in a begging motion.

"I don't think that a good idea. I wish you good luck with try-outs and stuff" I said shaking my head.

"Please Elsa, I really need you and your support" Rapunzel said with a quivering lip.

_Awww come on, not the lip. Anything but the lip. Dammit, I know that I'm gonna regret this later._ I agreed to go with the blonde to her try-outs and she squealed so loudly that Belle had to hush us. _Why universe, why? _I grabbed a couple of books from off of the shelves before flopping on my beanbag chair. _Nothing good is gonna come of me being at the cheer practice. I just know it._ I didn't hear the library door or someone sitting next to me.

"What are you reading?"

I nearly jumped out of skin at the voice. I turned to see that it was just Anna. She's getting really good at sneaking up on me. I am not sure how I feel about that.

"Just rereading Eragon. It's about this boy that finds out that he's a dragon rider" I said smiling a little.

"Sound interesting. Oh, I finished Catching Fire last night" Anna said excitedly.

"Wow that was quick" I said impressed.

"I know but I couldn't help it. I couldn't put it down and I can't believe what happened to District 12" Anna said looking down at the book.

"You won't believe happens in the last book" I said chuckling at Anna's reaction.

"Don't tell me, I want to find out for myself. Is the last book here?" Anna asked curious.

"I think so" I said getting up to find it.

I looked through the fiction section and quickly found The MockingJay. I grabbed it and handed it to the red head who quickly started reading the book. I never seen the cheer captain so excited about something besides cheerleading before. It's kinda cute.

I smiled a little that I got her hook on the series_. I wonder how she's gonna react when she finds out the first two book are already movies and the half of the last one is still playing at the movies. Maybe I should take her to go see it. I mean she did finish the last one is less than two days. _

"Punzie wants to try out for the cheer squad" I blurted out.

"Really? I didn't know that" Anna said looking up at me.

"I just found out a few minutes. She wants to try out and she's dragging along to watch" I said trying not to groan.

"If she's any good then she shouldn't have any problems getting on the team and I'm glad that you're coming" Anna said kissing me on the cheek.

I didn't say anything but I guess my cheeks were red since the red head was giggling at me. She makes me blush without even trying but I like it. I like being able to feel something for someone else that wasn't a friend or family. I can't say that I am in love with Anna but I do really like her a lot.

She doesn't say anything and goes back to reading her book. _Great, I can't even concrete on my book with the red head on my mind._ I tried to read the book but the cheerleader was invading my senses. I feel, see and smell her right next to me. Usually 6th period flies by for me but now, it's dragging on and it's not like I can leave right after school.

I promise Rapunzel and I always keep my promises. _My word is my bound and my honor. Okay, I have been reading too many knight related books._ When 6th period finally ended, Anna kissed me on the cheek again and told me that she would see me a little later. I found the blonde packing up her stuff and exited out the library. She had to change into her P.E. again and I had to wait for her to come out. The blonde girl looked nervous for some reason.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just a little nervous" Rapunzel said taking a deep breath.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You'll do great" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Els" Rapunzel said smiling. "No problem" I said smiling back.

We walked onto the football field to find other girls wanting to try out. Punzie went to joined them while I sat on the bleachers. Most of the cheerleaders were already here and waiting for Anna and Tiana to show up. It wasn't long before they did and I couldn't take my eyes off of the red head.

She was wearing instead of her usual P.E., the cheer captain was wearing a black tank top and Soffe shorts. _Least that's what I think they're called anyways._ I felt myself twitch a little but I'm keeping myself under control. I don't need a repeat of last time.

Anna looks really hot right now and I have to keep myself under control. I watch as the try-outs go on and it takes a lot to be a cheerleader. _I never knew how hard it was and they make it seem so easy. Well, I can admit when I am wrong…. Most of the time. _

Some were good and others… not so much. It was Punzie's turn and I have my fingers crossed that she'll make the team. She followed through with her routine with a goofy smile on her face and when she was done, I could tell that she was feeling confident.

When the try-out were done, Anna thanked everyone for trying out and she'll have the list posted on the wall for who made the cut in a few days. Everyone dispersed and Punzie walked up to me with a goofy smile on her face. I gave her a high-five and a one-armed hug.

"You did good, Punzie" I said smiling a little.

"Thanks Els, I hope that I made the cut" Punzie said hopeful.

"I'm sure that you did" I said patting her on the back.

We sat on the bleachers and watched the squad practice. Punzie wanted to get a feel of she has to look forward to and made me stay with her. _Why is she making me stay? I don't need to be here and I shouldn't be here._ I watch as Anna tell a group of 4 people to do something with this serious look on her face.

I had to admit that the red head looks pretty sexy when she's serious or when she wants something done a certain way. _Is it getting hot out here or is it just me? _I lick my lips as the cheer captain stretches a little causing her tank top to ride up, showing off her very tone stomach. She looks over at me and winks at me causing a small blush to form on my cheeks. _Why does she do this to me?_

"You must really like Anna a lot" Rapunzel said giggling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You never blush this much over someone"

"S-Shut up" I said pushing her a little.

"You're only telling me to shut up because you know that it's true" Rapunzel said smiling.

It might be true but she don't have to say it out loud though. I do liker her a lot but I still don't understand why she likes me. I know that she cares about me but why does she want to go out with me of all people. I have my doubts but I'll keep them to myself because they most definitely end up ruining what I have with the red head.

Insecurities sink relationships. While I was having a mental discussion with myself which I have been having a lot of lately, I didn't notice the cheer captain walking towards me until she was sitting in my lap…again. I jumped a little causing the two girls to laugh at me. _Why didn't Punzie warn that Anna was coming? _I glare at the blonde but it didn't faze her at all.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone. See ya later guys" Rapunzel said running off towards the locker room.

_One of these days, I am going to strangle that girl. _I look up at the red headed girl in my lap and the blush on my cheek intensifies since her breasts were somewhat in my face. I looked out the corner of my eye to not look at them and the girl in my lap giggles at me.

"You are too cute sometimes" Anna said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I am not cute" I said pouting.

_I hate being called cute. I am not cute and Anna is the only one that calls me that. Well she's the only one with enough balls to say it out loud and to my face._ The cheer captain just smiles before kissing me on the cheek.

"You're not helping yourself by pouting"

"You're not helping by pointing it out" I said with half-idled eyes.

"Can I catch a ride with you?" Anna asked out of the blue.

"Um sure, is there something wrong with your car?" I asked confused.

"No, I just want to hang out with my adorable girlfriend" Anna said grinning.

"O-Oh okay" I said as the red head gets up from my lap.

The cheerleader wanted to change first before leaving. She told me to wait for her by my car and she'll meet there. I nodded as I grab my backpack before walking towards the parking lot. It wasn't long before I reached my car to find Kristoff leaning against the vehicle.

"What's up?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"I came to ask if it was okay if Olaf wanted to have a sleepover with Andrew tonight. The little guy likes hanging out with your brother" Kristoff said scratching his right cheek sheepishly.

Andrew is Kristoff's younger half brother. The blonde's Dad married again 7 years after his wife died to this woman from Germany when Kristoff was 10. She seems nice enough to me and they had Andrew not long after. Olaf and Andrew are as close as Kristoff and I are. I think that my brother would like sleeping over at his best friend's house tonight.

"Sure, why not. I think that Olaf would like that" I said smiling a little.

"Okay, come over in a hour or so" Kristoff said walking away.

"Okay"

It wasn't even 5 second that the blonde walked away that a pair arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I nearly jumped of my skin and screamed bloody murder if I hadn't looked over my shoulder. It was just Anna. _Seriously, this girl is getting too good at sneaking up on me. _

"What was you and Kristoff taking about?" Anna asked curious.

"He was asking me if it was okay if his brother and my brother have a sleepover at his house tonight. I told him that it was okay and I'll bring him over in an hour or so" I said opening the door for her.

"Ever the gentlemen" Anna said kissing my cheek as she gets in.

I get into the car and drive off towards Olaf's school and the white haired boy was waiting for me on the steps with the same little girl from the other day. She tries to kiss him again but Olaf stops her again and tell her something that I couldn't hear. He sees me and runs off towards me in blindly speed.

"Drive Elsa, drive!" Olaf said getting into the car.

"What's wrong? Why does that girl want to kiss you so badly?" I asked confused.

"She likes me, likes me but I don't like her that way. I keep telling her that but she keeps on wanting to kiss me" Olaf said running his hand through his hair.

"Awww Olaf, someone has a crush on you" Anna said squealing.

"Do you want to forget about your girl troubles and have a sleepover with Andrew? Or you just wanna stay home and chill?" I asked looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"Sleepover at Andrew's! I need some man time" Olaf said flexing his muscles.

I roll my eyes at him but smile anyways. My brother can be ridiculous sometimes but he makes me laughs. Olaf definitely makes my life interesting. I drive home, just to have the 6 year old make a beeline inside. He's excited for this sleepover that he's known about for all of 10 minutes.

Aunt Gerda was in the kitchen making cookies while Uncle Kai was packing the last of his things. They were returning to the North Mountain today. I'm a little sad to see them go but I know that they'll be back soon. Anna follows behind me to Olaf's room to help him pack his stuff.

The white haired boy started packing his stuff and I look through the stuff. I had to take out some of the candy that he doesn't need. I put his pajamas, some extra clothes, a toothbrush, clean underwear, extra socks, a comb, and his favorite snowman pushie Jack Frost. _Don't ask._

I double check to if everything is in there while Anna and Olaf were talking about chocolate. I was about to say something when our Aunt and Uncle called us downstairs. When we came down, their bags were by the door and they have sad smiles on their faces. Aunt Gerda kisses both me and Olaf on the cheek before handing me a clear plastic bag of chocolate chip cookies. She puts another bag cookies in my brother's bag.

"Elsa, take care of yourself and Olaf. Alright?" Aunt Gerda asked patting on the cheek.

"I will" I said smiling.

"Anna, I need you to take care of the peanut gallery over here" Uncle Kai said pointing at me and my brother.

"Hey! We're right here, ya know" Olaf and I said offended.

"I will, sir" Anna said giggling.

Uncle Kai grabbed the bags and out them in the car. Aunt Gerda helped him before driving off. I set the cookies on the counter before heading out towards Kristoff's place. I knocked on the front door to see the blonde with a grin on his face and a small boy with chocolate blonde hair and green eyes attached to him.

Andrew hops off his brother's back to the floor and hugged Olaf. They ran off into the house without a hello or a goodbye. I used to get a little hurt by it but not now. _They're kids and just want to play with each other as much as possible._

"Elsa, don't do anything that I wouldn't do" Kristoff said patting me on the shoulder.

I stared at me in confusion. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? What wouldn't I do if he wouldn't? Like what?_ I scratch my head in confusion as I stared at Anna who's cheeks were pretty red. Maybe I'm thinking too much into this. The blonde just laugh as we left in my car as Anna was talking animatedly about this upcoming game.

She wants show off this routine that she came up with and she's excited about it. I like listening to the red head because she gets really passionate with what she's talking about. We arrived back at my place and went up to my room before I flopped onto my bed.

Toady has definitely been interesting to say the least. I felt the bed dip a little as the cheer captain lays next to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I never had a girl in my room before and it's a little weird that Anna Anderson is in here, right now.

"Elsa"

"Yes?"

"I like you" Anna said smiling.

"Heh so I have been told multiple times" I said smirking.

She pokes her finger into my side and I tried to stop the giggle that managed to come out anyways. Anna sit up a little with a smirk on her face. I don't like the looks of that look.

"Elsa, are you ticklish?" Anna asked smirking.

"N-No" I stammered.

The cheerleader crawls on top of me, trapping me with no place to go. The smirk was growing on the red head's face as her finger quickly ran up and down my sides. I fruitless tried to stop her but it was working as Anna continued to tickle me relentless.

It felt like an endless eternity of me laughing my butt off and my stomach was hurting from laughing so much. After a few minutes, I was finally able to breath properly. I looked up at Anna who was still on top of me and prop myself on my elbow.

I still can't believe that the cheer captain was my girlfriend and that she was all mine. The red head bends down and captures my lips with her own. I moan a little as Anna nibbles on my bottom lip as she pushes me back into the bed. I grab onto her waist, pulling her in close to me.

Her lips are ridiculous soft and addicting. I just want more of them and I have all the time in the world to enjoy them. Anna break the kiss for some much needed air. She looks at me with this look that I can't describe and I don't know. I just never felt this wanted by someone before and I like it.

"Elsa, I just can't keep my hands off of you" Anna said placing kisses along my jaw line.

My breath hitched a little in my throat as she kisses down my neck. The cheerleader suck on my pulse point and I feel myself hardening a little bit. I don't want to scare Anna off by getting hard. _Well I wouldn't getting hard if she wasn't sucking on my neck. _The cheer captain bites down on my neck and I groan. The red head sits up a little, admiring her handiwork.

"Now, everyone at school will know that you're mine" Anna said grinning.

I looked in the mirror to see that I have a huge hickey on my neck. Anna seriously marked me and now I have a boner in my pants. _I don't wear makeup and it's not like I cover it up with my hoodie. What the hell am I doing to do?_ _Is that why she started kissing my neck?_ I rubbing my temple in annoyance. She could have warmed me that she was doing to this.

"Anna, next time you decide to give me a hickey. Can you give a heads-up or something?" I asked frowning.

"Well, you have one in your pants" Anna said pointing to the bulge in my pants.

I blush like a tomato as I made my way to the bathroom. _I hear Anna giggle at me. My girlfriend, I swear._

* * *

><p>End of ch. 18<p> 


	19. Asking

Automatic Love ch. 19

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

Elsa dropped me at home and she was a little upset with me that I gave her a hickey. _I couldn't help myself. She's so cute that I can't help my hands off of her and it doesn't help that her moans are so sexy. I love that I am able to make those sounds come out of her._

I walked into the house to find my parents on the couch, watching some romantic movie on the TV. I want the kind of relationship that my parents have. They have been together for 25 years now and are still madly in love with each other. They can a little overly lovey-dovey but it's their way of showing the other that they care. I hope that I'll have that kind of relationship with Elsa.

"Where were you, Anna? Cheer practice ended two hours ago" My Mom asked looking at me.

"I was hanging out with my girlfriend" I said with a goofy smile on my face.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend? Who is this young lady? Why haven't we met her?" My Dad asked barreling questions at me.

"Yes Dad, I have a girlfriend and you have met her before. Elsa and me have started dating now" I said answering my Dad's questions.

"Oh that's wonderful honey, when did you did you start dating?" My Mom asked smiling.

"For about a week now, she was a little hesitant about going out with me but she's warming up to me"

"That's great, baby girl. Your mother was persistent in getting me to go out with her and look at us now. If you want your relationship to work with Elsa then you should be persistent but patient. Oh next time, call us" My Dad said smiling a little bit.

_Well, that was easier than expected. I was expecting my Dad to grill me more, not give me advice on my relationship. _I nodded my response before heading upstairs. I can't wait for tomorrow because I get to spend the whole day with Elsa. I walked into my room to find Merida scrawled over her bed with her math book on top of her face.

I giggle at the taller red head a little bit. I hopped on Merida's stomach with my butt and she groaned a little as the book fell on the floor. She pushes me off of her and onto the floor. I laugh as she glares at me but it only made me laugh harder.

"What the hell, Anna? First, you ditch me after school now and now you try to squish me under your huge butt" Merida said frowning.

"My butt is not that big" I said pouting.

"Whatever floats your boat, Anna Banana" Merida said rolling her eyes.

"You're doing homework? Now? Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" I asked suspicious.

"Oh shut up, I just want to get it over with so I can have the rest of the weekend to myself" Merida said picking up her math book.

"Do you think that you'll be finished by tomorrow night?" I asked curious.

"What's happening tomorrow night?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow.

"Meg is having a party at her house and she said that I could invite anybody I wanted so I'm asking if you want to come with me" I said looking at the red head.

"Did you ask your girlfriend if she wants to go?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well… no but I think she'll come if I ask her to" I said scratching my head.

"Is she the party type?"

"I'm not sure" I said unsure.

"Anna! You can't just spring this on someone at the last minute especially on someone you don't know how they'll react" Merida said face palm herself.

I feel bad about not telling the blonde about the party since I don't know if she's a party person or not. I have to make this right and soon. I grab my car keys before racing out the room. I ran down the stairs and into my Dad's chest before falling on my butt. _Ouch, he's been working out. _

"Where's the fire, kiddo?" My Dad asked helping me up.

"I forgot something at Elsa's place and I need to get it" I said dusting myself off.

"Oh okay, be careful and tell Elsa that I said hello" My Dad said smiling a little bit.

I nodded before walking to my car. I put it into drive before racing down the street. I know that I shouldn't be speeding but I need to get to Elsa soon. It was less 5 minutes before I got the blonde's house and parked in front. I got out of the car and made my way to the door before knocking on it.

The door opened to reveal Elsa in nothing but a black wife beater that hugs her chest and basketball shorts. My eyes roam over her body as I lick my lips. The mark that I gave her earlier was still there and it wasn't going away for a while. The blonde gives me a confused look.

"Anna, is something wrong? Did you forget something?" She asked concerned.

"Yea, I forgot to ask you something" I said rubbing my arm nervously.

"Come in"

I walked into the living room as the blonde closed the behind me. I sat down on the couch and Elsa sat next to me, waiting for me to say something.

"One of my team members is having a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you would with me" I said looking at her.

"Are you sure that you want me to go with you? I'm not necessarily cool or anything and most of the cheer squad doesn't like me" Elsa said apprehensively.

"Yes, I want you to come with me. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want you to come and I think you're cool. Tiana and I like you and who cares if the cheer squad doesn't like you. They're just unfortunate to not know you like I do" I said taking her hands into my lap.

She still looks little apprehensive about going to the party. I want her to come with me but I don't want to force her to come. If she's uncomfortable with going then she doesn't have to go.

"If you don't want to go then we won't go. We can do whatever you want to do" I said smiling a little bit.

"Do you want to go?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do want to go but only if you'll come with me"

It looks like she debating with herself on whether she should go or not. It was a moment before Elsa seems to come to a conclusion.

"I'll go with you if my friends come with us"

"Alright, I'll pick you guy up tomorrow at seven. I can't wait" I said squealing a little.

I jumped on the blonde, wrapping my arms around her neck. We fell further into the couch, causing Elsa to hit her head on the armrest. She groans a little before rubbing the back of head. The fighter glares a little bit at me before I capture her lips with my own. I can't help much I like kissing my girlfriend.

Her lips are so soft and they feel so good against my own. I nibble on her bottom lip, earning a small moan out of the blonde underneath me. _God, her moans are so sexy! _I want to hear of them as I lick her bottom lip. She hesitantly parts her lips as I slip my tongue into her mouth.

I explore her mouth and it tastes like chocolate. _She tastes like chocolate and so good. I want to taste her some more!_ Elsa meets my tongue with her own as we battled for dominance. Our tongue danced around each other as I pulled her tongue in my mouth before sucking on it.

I had to come up for air and this gave the fighter enough time to latch onto my neck. I felt Elsa's hand grabbed the side of my neck and held it in place. I moaned loudly as the blonde placed kisses along the side of my neck before stopping at where my shoulder and collarbone meet. She sucked on that one spot and I could feel myself getting wet.

"E-Elsa" I moaned.

She bites me lightly before pulling away. I whined a little at the loss of contact. I looked my blond girlfriend with confusion written all over my face.

"Payback is a cruel" Elsa said smirking.

"W-What?" I asked even more confused.

"See how I felt when you did it to me earlier" Elsa said pointing at the hickey on her neck.

"That was mean, Elsa" I said pouting.

"I'm sorry Feisty Pants but it was only fair to get you back. Now we're even, you have a hickey now too" Elsa said pointing to my neck.

I pulled out my phone and there was a hickey on where my shoulder and collarbone. _Awww man, now I gotta hide this from parents when I get home. I know that I did start this but I wasn't expecting Elsa to give me a hickey back._

I turned to the fighter who was wearing a smug smirk on her face and I punched her on her arm but it didn't faze her one bit. _It hurt me more than it hurt her. My girlfriend's been working out._ The blonde looks at me and laughs a little bit.

"You're so mean" I said folding my arm and pouted even more.

"You're cute when you pout" Elsa said giggling a little bit.

I pouted even more before Elsa pulled me into her and kiss me on the top of my head. I sigh a little, unable to stay too mad at her. I rested my head on her chest and I can hear her heartbeat. It's soothing and I snuggled into her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I know that I have to head back home soon but I really don't want to. I want to stay here with Elsa and just cuddle. The fighter wraps her arm around my shoulders and rest her chin on the top of my head.

We fell into a comfortable silence when my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out to see that it was my Dad and he was calling. I sigh a little before sitting up and answering it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Did you get the thing from Elsa?" My Dad asked curious.

"Yeah, I did"

"Okay, are you coming back home or are you staying at Elsa's?" My Dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Would it be okay if I stayed?" I asked curious.

"I'm not worried. I trust you and your judgment unless you think otherwise" My Dad said amused.

"No, you can trust me" I said quickly.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back tomorrow" My Dad said hanging up.

"Is it okay if I stayed the night with you?" I asked innocently.

"S-Sure, if y-you want t-to" Elsa said blushing.

I giggled a little at her reaction. She really is too cuter for her own good. I kiss her on the lips and the fighter kisses me back. We continued out previous make-out without giving each other hickeys this time. I never felt this content with someone before but with Elsa, it's different and I like it.

I like being with her and having her all to myself like this. We break for air when our lungs started screaming for it. Elsa's cheeks were red and it's really adorable. I kiss the light freckles on her nose before backing up to see the blush on her cheeks spread to her ears. I love having this effect on the blonde.

She gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen. I follow right behind her and leans against the doorframe. I opens the refrigerator door and bends over slightly to look inside of it. The shorts were loose on her hips and hiding her curves a little bit but I could still make out the curves of her butt. _That ass though!_

I licked lips a little bit. She pulled out some leftover food that she must had from the other night and started to reheat them. The blonde looks at me with a smile on her face before going back to the food. I smiled at the thought of seeing Elsa cook and me watching her.

It kinda reminds of how my parents are sometimes. My Mom would cook and my Dad would watch her with a look of love and adoration on his face. It wasn't long before the food was done and out on two plates. The blonde sets the plates on the table and I dug in.

_OH! MY! GOD! This is soooo good! I started stuffing my mouth with food. Don't judge me!_ I may be a cheerleader but I love to eat. I'm gonna end up working it off anyways with how much I work out. Elsa laughs at me but eats her food as well.

"I'm stuffed" I said rubbing my belly.

"I bet you are" Elsa said taking my plate to the sink.

I sat up and helped her clean the dishes. She washes them and I dried them before the blonde puts the dishes away. I followed the fighter to her room where she rummaged through her drawers for something. She pulled out a oversized white and blue hockey jersey and black shorts.

She hands them to me and directs me to the bathroom. I quickly change out of my clothes into the spare clothes and they smell like Elsa, like winter and mint. I walked out the bathroom with my clothes in my hands and walked back into the fighter's room.

I placed my folded clothes on the desk before climbing into the bed with the blonde. I snuggled into her shoulder and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I didn't know that you were such a cuddlier" Elsa said smirking a little.

"Only when it comes to you" I said snuggling into her.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 19<p> 


	20. PARTYYYYY!

Automatic Love ch. 20

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

The light coming out from the blinds was waking me up and I groan a little bit before rolling over to the other side. I was met up with an empty bed and I instantly woke up. I sat up to see that I was in Elsa's room and in her bed but she wasn't here.

_Where did she go? What time is it? _I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand to see that it was 10:30. I climbed out of bed and stretched a little bit before walking out of the room. I was met with the smell of pancakes and bacon and my stomach growled a little bit. _I guess that Elsa is in the kitchen._

I walked into the kitchen to the fighter standing over the stove, flipping a pancake in a skillet. I lean against the doorframe watching Elsa cook. _Even in the morning, Elsa looks beautiful. How does she do it? I always end up with ridiculous bed hair. It looks more like a bird made a nest out of my hair while I slept but with Elsa, not a single hair is out of place._

"You're staring again" Elsa said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Can you blame me though? You're so beautiful that I can't help but stare at you" I said smirking.

"Are you always filled with compliments?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"They're not compliments, they're facts. I'm just stating the obvious" I said shrugging.

Elsa just rolls her eyes at me before placing the last pancakes on two plates. She grabs a bottle of maple syrup from the cabinet before putting the plates on the table. I sat down before drowning my pancakes with syrup before handing it to the blonde.

She puts a decent amount of syrup on her before taking a dainty bite. The fighter does everything she does with elegance and poise. Sometimes it feels like I'm eating with royalty with her. I feel a little self-conscious sometimes because I don't necessarily eat with grace or anything_. __Okay, okay I eat like a man! I know this but I can't help it. I'm a foodie and I enjoy eating food! I usually don't care how I eat my food but with Elsa, I'm starting to._

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked concerned.

"N-Nothing, everything's fine" I said smiling sheepishly.

"Feisty Pants, you're not very good at hiding your emotions. I can tell when something is bothering you" Elsa said frowning a little bit.

"I just… feel a little uncultured with you because you eat with so much elegance and grace" I said rubbing my arm.

"Anna, you're not uncultured because you don't eat neatly. I like you the way you are and if something is bothering, I want you to be able to tell me even if it is small" Elsa said grabbing my hand.

A smile begins to form on my face. I'm glad that the blonde is being so considerate of my feelings. _Hans was never like this when we were dating. It was all about him and his problems with his twelve older brothers. _I nodded before starting on my pancakes and they're chocolate chip pancakes.

_My favorite kind of pancakes! _I'm learning more and more about Elsa everyday and I like it. I feel like we're getting closer as a couple. I squeal a little in my mind at the thought of us as a couple. The excitement of us being a couple still hasn't worn off yet and I don't think it will… least I don't think so.

I inhaled my pancakes and my bacon before letting out a rather loud belch. I covered my mouth in embarrassment as Elsa stares at me in surprised. _I can't believe that I just that! In front of Elsa no less! She must think that I'm gross and disgusting. _What surprised me next was that the blonde let out a louder belch than I did. She doesn't fazed by what she did as she takes both plates to the sink to be washed.

"You're not grossed out by what I did?" I asked shocked.

"I have two male friends and a little brother that do a lot worse and obviously I can a lot worse than you can. You need to work on your belching a little bit" Elsa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stare at the back of my girlfriend in shock and gratefulness. _I'm glad that I didn't gross her out but I think she's been hanging out with Kristoff and Aladdin a little too long. She's said that Rapunzel is her only female friend and she only recently moved back. _I don't know if Elsa has any other female friends then the blonde girl. Besides Rapunzel, I'm starting to think that I'm the only female friend that Elsa has.

"Um Elsa, how long has it been that Rapunzel been gone?" I asked curious.

"A little bit over six years"

"Didn't you make any other female friends when she was gone?"

"Not really, no. I had Kristoff and then not long after Aladdin came along but I never really made any female friend" Elsa said shrugging.

"Wasn't a little weird only having male friends for 6 years?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I mean we have a lot in common back then even now. I tried to make female friends but it didn't work out" Elsa said drying the dishes.

I get up from the table and made my way towards the blonde. I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her tightly. I know that the fighter wasn't really alone but it made had to be a little lonely without having another girl to talk to about some things. _You can't talk to your male friends about everything. Trust me, I have tried. They just don't understand things like that a girl would._

"Well you have me for a friend. I want you to be able to come to me about things" I muttered into her shoulder.

I hear the blonde laugh a little before wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I think we're a little passed the friendship stage but thank you" Elsa said kissing my forehead.

"That may be but I still want you to come to me with anything. I care about you, Snowflake" I said smiling.

"Snowflake?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"I told you that I was going to think of a good nickname for you. I know that you like snowflakes because there's a lot of them in your sketchbook and a few of them made of paper in your room. It seems kinda fitting" I said sheepishly.

"Well, I like it" Elsa said smiling a little.

"I'm glad that you do" I said kissing her on the lips.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"We have a couple of hours before the party starts. Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, I have a few Disney movies in my room or do you want to watch something"

"Which Disney movies do you have?" I asked curious.

"I got the Lion King, the Jungle Book, Peter Pan, Lady & The Tramp and Bambi"

"Let's the Lion King" I said pumping my arm into the air.

The blonde laughs at me a little before exiting out of the kitchen. I make my way into the living room to turn on the TV when Elsa came in with the movie in hand. She bends over a little bit to put the movie into the DVD player, giving me full view of her butt. _That ass though! _

I lick my lips a little. I was a little disappointed that Elsa stood up straight but she walks over to the couch and sits at the one of it. I was a little confused by she's sitting so far from me but I moved from the middle to sitting across the fighter's lap. She tenses up a little bit.

I have noticed that Elsa isn't used to getting too much affection but she's gonna have get used it. _I love giving affection especially to her. _I snuggle into crook of her neck and I wrap her arms around me. Elsa grabbed the remote and push play on the movie.

I love the Lion King because of the songs and the story line. I grab the blonde's right hand and laced our fingers together as I run my thumb over her knuckles. I wasn't paying any attention to the movie because the fighter under me was more interesting.

I can't wait for the party because this is the first party that I'm going to with Elsa as a couple. I know that most of the girls aren't going to like it especially Ariel and her cronies but I don't give a fuck. I care about the blonde a lot and I don't care about what they think about my relationship.

I know that Tiana will be supportive no matter what I do and I don't think Meg would care one way or another. I looked up at the movie to see that it was at where Timon and Pumbaa were talking to Simba about his past. There was a knock on the door and I knew that I had to get up from Elsa's lap but I really don't want to. Her lap is just too comfortable.

"Feisty Pants, I gotta answer the door" Elsa said removing her hand from mine.

"But I don't wanna get up. You're so comfortable" I whined.

The blonde sighes a little bit before lifting me up from her lap and setting me on the couch. I pouted a little bit as the fighter gets up to answer the door. Rapunzel walks in to see me sitting on the couch. She looks at me then at Elsa then back at me again. The shorter blonde opens her mouth to see say something.

"Please tell me you wore protection" Rapunzel said looking at Elsa.

"Protection? What are you talking about, Punzie?" Elsa asked tilting her head slight to the right.

It's was so cute that I wanted to just hug her but I stop myself. _I don't know whether I should be embarrassed or not. I mean Rapunzel thinks that me and Elsa slept together but we didn't. _I would like to sleep with her but I don't think the blonde is ready for that just yet.

"Rapunzel, we didn't do anything. Elsa, just loan her clothes to sleep in" I said smiling a little.

"Oh okay" Rapunzel said relieved.

"Did I just miss something?" Elsa asked confused.

"Don't worry about it too much, Snowflake"

"Wait what? Did she just? Did she just call you Snowflake?" Rapunzel asked busting out laughing.

A blush starts to form on Elsa's cheeks before punches the shorter blonde on the arm. She groans a little but it doesn't stop her from laughing. The blonde was leaning on the front door to keep her uptight but ended up sliding down to the floor. I don't see what was so funny. I think it's a cute nickname and I gave it to Elsa.

"Did you want something, Punzie? Or did you come here to laugh my face?" Elsa asked glaring at the laughing blonde.

It was 5 minutes before Rapunzel finally stopped laughing. It was down to fit of giggles.

"I came to tell you that Kristoff told me to give you your PS3 controller back since I was already on my way here" Rapunzel said pulling out a video game controller out of her purse.

"Thanks Punzie. Wait, was you with Kristoff? You guys live in different directions" Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

"I uh I… Gotta go! See ya later tonight" Rapunzel said running out the door.

"What was that about?" Elsa asked confused.

I giggled a little bit. _She is way too cute and innocent for her own good._ I get up from the couch and walked over to my favorite fighter, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked purring into Elsa's ear.

I see the blonde shiver as a blush spread to her ears. _I love having this effect on Elsa and she makes it to easy. _I kiss her on the cheek before pulling back a little. I still see the hickey on her neck and smile a little bit. _It shows that she's mine and no one is taking her from me. _I know that Elsa isn't gonna to leave me for anyone else but the mark is proof of it.

"I-I'm gonna take a s-shower" Elsa stammered out.

"Do you want me to help you… shower?" I asked seductively.

"N-N-No, I c-can shower on m-my own" Elsa said running for the bathroom.

I couldn't help but tease her. I know that I shouldn't but it's too fun though. I walked to Elsa's room to find my phone on the blonde's charger. _Elsa must have plugged it when I was sleeping. She's such a sweetheart. _I unplugged my phone to get that I have 5 missed call from my Mom and a voicemail. _Oh, I am so dead. _I listen to the voicemail.

_Anna, this is your mom calling and I need to know where you are. I'm worried. Please call me when you get this. __**End of voicemail **_

I ended the call and set it on the nightstand. _Oh, I am so dead and I'll be lucky if I'll able to sit down for the rest of the week. Why didn't Dad tell Mom where I was I mean he knew where I was and said that I could say here with Elsa. It's not like we were going to do anything bad.__I can kiss my ass goodbye._

I groaned as I rub my eyebrows together in a circular motion. I have to head home and do some damage control. I don't want to leave just yet but I have to. I looked up to see that Elsa has changed into a white form fitting shirt and a pair of faded out jeans.

I lick my lips as my eyes roamed over her body. I can see the six pack through the shirt. _Don't judge me! There's nothing wrong with mentally undressing your girlfriend with your eyes! I need to take a chill pill._ I shake my head, trying to rid of those thoughts.

"You okay over there, Feisty Pants" Elsa asked throwing her sleepwear into her hamper.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just looked at my phone to see that my Mom had called 5 times and she's worried"

"How come? Doesn't she know that you're here?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently not with the voicemail that she left me. My Dad knows that I'm here but he didn't tell her that. Now I have to go and do some damage control" I said sighing.

"Why do you seem so sad?" Elsa asked sitting next to me.

"I don't wanna leave. I like spending time with you" I said pouting.

"Feisty Pants, I like spending time with you too but we'll see each other in a few hours. I think we can stand to be apart for a few hours" Elsa said smiling.

"Maybe but one for the road?" I asked smiling sheepishly.

"One of what?" Elsa asked confused.

"One of these" I said kissing her on the lips.

I moan a little bit before the blonde pulls away. I pouted a little as I see the dazed look on the fighter's face.

"You better go before my Mom decides to call the police to find you" Elsa said getting herself together.

"You're right. She probably would" I said laughing a little.

My Mom can be a little melodramatic when it comes to me and my safety. I grabbed my clothes from the computer desk and walked to the bathroom. I take a quick shower before changing into my clothes from last night. I walked back into the room to find Elsa making her bed.

"I'll come back at seven to pick you and the guys up, okay" I said putting on my jacket.

"Okay, I see that you're wearing my jacket" Elsa said looking at me.

I looked down to see that I am still wearing her jacket from our date. I don't even remember grabbing it when I left. I have been meaning to return it but I kept on forgetting and I kinda like wearing it.

"Sorry, I've been meaning to give it back to you but I got used to wearing it… a lot" I said starting to take it off.

"Nah, it's okay. I think it actually looks good on you" Elsa said stopping me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I like seeing you in my clothes" Elsa said smiling a little.

I don't think Elsa knows what she's saying. _Well, I think she does but I don't think she meant it that way. I don't think Elsa has a single perverted thought in that innocent mind of hers._ I blush a little before kissing her again. I really can't keep my hands off of her. I pulled back to see the fighter blush a little.

"I prefer to see you out of them" I said seductively.

Elsa quickly turned into a red bright tomato. I giggle a little. _I am definitely a tease and I know it. _

"A-Anna, that wasn't funny" Elsa said pouting.

"I'm sorry Snowflake but I couldn't help it. You're too easy to tease" I said smiling.

"And you're a tease" Elsa said folding her arms.

"Awww don't be too upset with me" I said batting my eyes.

"You're lucky that you're cute"

"Soooo you think that I'm cute" I said grinning.

"Go home, Feisty Pants" Elsa said rolling her eyes at me.

I laugh a little before walking out the room. I walked out the house and get into my car. I drive off towards home and dread was weighing heavy in the pit of my stomach. _I know that my Mom is gonna kill me when I come home._ I parked the garage and get out of my car before walking into the house.

_ It was quiet…. Too quiet._ I walked into the kitchen and came face to face with a angry, older version of myself. _I am staring down the barrel of a loaded gun, right now. I feel like I'm gonna pee myself. _

"Where have you been, young lady? I have been worried sick about you" My Mom said tapping her foot.

"My Mom before you kill me, let me explain" I said holding up my hands in defense.

"You have 5 seconds. Go"

"I went to get something from Elsa and I did. I asked her if she want to go to this party later tonight and she agreed. Dad called me soon after asking if I was staying at Elsa's and I said that I was since he trusts my judgment. We just talked and ate dinner. Nothing happened though" I said in one breath.

"I'm gonna murder your father and I'm sorry Anna for jumping to conclusions" My Mom said smiling sadly.

"It's okay, Mom. So I can still go the party tonight" I asked curious.

"Yes, you can still go but call me to let me know that you're okay"

"Okay, I will. Thanks Mom" I said running upstairs.

I run into my room to Merida still doing her homework. _She have gotten a lot of homework from school. Thank the gods that I didn't get any. _I walked to the room and the taller red head stared up at me for second. She frowned a little bit before getting up from her bed and walking over towards me.

Merida pulled on my jacket a little and sees the hickey on my shoulder. Her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and I knew that she's about to shout. I cover her mouth with my hand and her screams were muffled. I shush until she finally comes calm down.

"Anna, where the hell did you get that hickey? Does your mom know?" Merida asked frantically.

"Do you think that I'll still be standing here if they saw this on my neck?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"That still doesn't explain how to you got it" Merida said frowning.

"I… I got it from Elsa. She was getting me back for giving her one yesterday" I said blushing a little.

Merida face-palmed herself as she shakes her head a little. I can see that the red head was contemplating what to say to next. I sit on my bed and as she pace back and forth, only looking at me out the corner of her eye a few times. I don't know if she's upset about the hickey or how I got it.

I never gotten a hickey before except for that one that I got from Hans a few months ago. How I got that one was not fun. I felt gross having Hans' tongue running over my neck and I shuddered at the thought. _Never again. His mouth is never coming near me ever again. I hear Merida sigh a little bit._

"Anna, you need to hide your hickeys better. If your parents find it, it's gonna be your ass over the mantle" Merida said rubbing her eyebrow together.

"You're not upset"

"I'm not sure how I feel about this. I want to upset that you have a hickey but I have a feeling that this is gonna be the start of a long line of hickeys come"

_Hopefully. _

"I'll take the confusion over the anger" I said grinning.

Merida snorted before rolling her eyes at me. She flops on her bed before asking me what I didn't last night. I told her everything that happened last night and after I was done, I waited to see her reaction. The taller red head was staring at me with a wide eyed expression, her jaw was on the ground, and she dropped her pencil on the floor.

I snap my fingers in front of her face but it wasn't working. I tried shaking her, sitting on her, jumping on her and anything else that I could think of but nothing was working_. I think that I have officially broken my cousin. What am I doing to? __How am I doing to explain this to my parents or my relatives? Oh god, I am so much trouble! Fuck! Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?! _Merida finally gotten over her shock.

"I'm gonna kill her. I am gonna kill her" Merida said angrily.

"Kill who?" I asked afraid for both mine and Elsa's safety.

"I'm gonna your girlfriend. How dare she touch you like that?!" Merida said forming at the mouth.

I tackled the taller red head to the ground as she struggles under me. I can be pretty strong when I want to and I need to be in order to keep my girlfriend breathing also my cousin out of the hospital. I need the both of them in my life and not injured. I seen what Merida can do with a bow and arrow and I've seen what Elsa can do with her fists. The both of them are pretty fierce when they want to be.

"Merida, you can't hurt Elsa. It wasn't her fault that I got this hickey" I said trying to keep Merida on the floor.

"So what! She shouldn't have given you one anyways" Merida said continued to struggle.

We stayed like this for about an hours of us wrestling on the floor. The red head finally calmed enough due being too tired to struggle under me. I sighed a little, rubbing my sore arms. My cousin is crazy but protective of me and I appreciate it. It's her weird way of showing that she cares but she can't beat up everyone that comes in contact with me.

"I won't kill your girlfriend but we definitely need to talk though" Merida said sitting up.

"Fine but no violence"

"Fine, no violence"

"Pinky promise?" I asked holding out my pinky promise.

"Pinky promise" Merida said wrapping pinky around mine.

"Thanks Mer" I said smiling.

I looked at the clock on my night stand to see that it was 5:30 and I need to get ready. I looked through my closet from something to wear. I want to wear something will have Elsa unable to take her eyes off of me but not slutty. _I may be a lot of things but I'm not a slut or a ho and I'm going to dress like one._

_ That's what Ariel or Aurora are for. _I pulled out red dress that flaunts my curves and shows off my legs but it does nothing to hide the hickey on my neck. I decided to wear Elsa's leather jacket because it hid my hickey from my Mom earlier so I don't see why not it won't work a second time.

I go to in the bathroom to take a shower before getting dressed. I walked into the room in a towel to find Merida changed into a green t-shirt and jean shorts. I was about say something but I knew that Merida isn't trying to impress anyone at the party.

She's just going to have a good time and that's it. I changed into my dress before doing my make-up. I take my hair out of my braids before combing out a little. I looked in the mirror and I must say that I look hot. I grabbed my keys before stuffing them in my jacket pocket to find Merida on her bed, playing Angry Birds on her phone.

"Ready to go?"

"I was ready an hour ago" Merida said stuffing her phone in her pocket.

We walked downstairs to find my Mom chewing out my Dad for not telling her where I was. He looked at me to save him but I can't. He dug himself this hole and it's digging him out if he can. I waved him goodbye as I walked out the house and got into my car. I drove off towards Elsa's house and Merida was silent the whole time. I'm not upset if she was still upset the whole hickey situation but I hope she's not. I don't like it when she's upset with me and I always try to get her not to be upset.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked breaking the silence.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I just don't like that you have a hickey but I shouldn't be taking it out on you" Merida said sighing.

"So, you still love me?" I asked smiling.

"It's not like I have a choice" Merida said smirking.

"You're so mean to me" I said pouting a little.

"You're just figuring that out now? Wow you're slow, Anna Banana" Merida said laughing at me.

_ My cousin is evil but I'm glad that she's not mad at me._ I pull up to Elsa's house and texted her that I was here as Merida gets into the back. I see Rapunzel come out first followed by Kristoff then Aladdin and lastly Elsa. My breath was caught in my throat as I stared at the platinum blonde beauty walking towards my car.

She was wearing a red/black flannel shirt over the white shirt that she was wearing earlier, blue jeans and Nike sneakers. The most breathtaking thing about the blonde was that she wasn't her usual braid over her shoulder but was wearing it in a ponytail and it makes her even sexier. Aladdin and Kristoff sit in the back with Rapunzel sitting on the blonde guy's lap. Elsa climbs into the passenger's seat next me and smiles shyly at me.

"Hey Feisty Pants" Elsa said smiling.

"Hey yourself, beautiful" I said smirking.

"Snowflake" Rapunzel, Kristoff and Aladdin coughed into their hands.

Elsa glares at her friends but they just smiles at the blonde fighter. She rolls eyes little as I pulled off towards the party. I grabbed Elsa's hand with my free hand and the blonde seemed to relax a little. It seems like she was on edge about something but I don't to bring it up just yet, not when we can be over heard by our friends.

"This is gonna be awesome" Aladdin said excitedly.

"Hell yeah" Kristoff said high-fiving him.

"You guys are acting like this is your first party" Rapunzel said laughing a little.

"It is. We don't get out… much" Elsa, Kristoff and Aladdin said unison.

"Really?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're nerds. It comes with the territory" Kristoff said shrugging.

"I don't think you guys are nerds" I said frowning a little.

"Trust me, we're nerds but it's a living… I should turn that into a t-shirt" Aladdin said rubbing his chin.

"There he goes with his ideas" Elsa said shaking her head.

Aladdin pouted a little as the rest of us laughed at him. It was another 20 minutes before I reached Meg's house and the music was blasting through the walls. I heard it from down the street. It took a while for me to find parking but I found one. _Thank the gods! _

I parked the car and everyone piled out. We walked towards the house and I looked over my shoulder to see that Elsa was staring at the house apprehensively. I laced my hand with hers and it seem to snap her out of her thoughts.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine" Elsa said smiling.

The smile doesn't reach her eyes but I don't want to push her. I nodded a little before leading her inside. The music was louder inside and I think almost everyone form school was here. I see a few cheerleaders are the dance floor, bumping and grinding against someone from the football or basketball team.

Others was playing what looks like beer bong or drinking out of red cups. I'm pretty sure that it's liquor and some were drinking soda from cans. The house was pretty packed. I don't see Ariel, thank the gods.

"Wanna dance?"

"I don't know how to dance" Elsa yelled over the music.

"Don't worry, either do I" I said pulling Elsa on the dance floor.

Let Me Love You- Ne-Yo was playing and I was glad that this was playing. The blonde held me close to her and I started singing the song in her ear. I don't know why but I love the lyrics to song and they just felt right. I don't know why the fighter said that she couldn't dance.

She can dance just fine to me and we dance through the whole song with me singing it. The next couple of songs that played was fast paced. We danced through them with me grinding on Elsa. She was a little uncomfortable with it but doesn't say anything. I grabbed us two of the red cups and handed one of them to the blonde. She looks at it with a raised eyebrow before taking a sip out of it and nearly choked on it.

"What is this?" Elsa coughed.

"Vodka and orange juice. You never had alcohol before?" I asked curious.

"Not really. I had beer but nothing stronger than that" Elsa said after her coughing fit stopped.

"Do you want beer instead? I know there's some here"

Elsa nodded before setting the cup down. We walked into the kitchen and opened a cooler that was filled with beer. Elsa grabbed a bottle and popped it open with her teeth before taking a sip out of it. I don't know how to react but it was different. She downs the first one down in a few gulps before throwing it away in the trash. I was barely through my cup of alcohol when Meg walks in with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Cap, there you are" Meg said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Meg" I said hugging her.

"So this must the chick that stole you away from Sideburns" Meg said looking at Elsa.

"You looks like you're not the only one calling him that" I said laughing a little.

"Hi, my name is Megara but my friends call me Meg" Meg said holding out her hand.

"Elsa" Elsa said shaking her hand.

"Heads up by the way, the walking STD and her cronies are here" Meg sand frowning a little.

_Ugh, why do they have to be here? The other girls I don't mind too much, it's just Ariel. That stupid bitch just irks me to no end especially how mean she's been to Elsa. _I groaned as the blonde opens another beer and gulps it down. _If she doesn't take it easy on the beers, she's gonna get drunk._

_Would that be such a bad thing?_ I don't know but I'll let you know when I find out. I grabbed the fighter's hand before turning to the party and ran into a few of the cheerleaders that I know. I was so wrapped up into the conversation that I didn't noticed that I lost the blonde in the crowd.

She's been so quiet since we got here. _Oh god, I lost my girlfriend!_ I frantically pushed past a few people and I looked for her upstairs in the rooms. Some of the people that I have found in those rooms were either doing drugs or having sex. I am a little scarred from what I saw and there's some things that I won't be able to not see.

I didn't know that a body could bend that way and it didn't look comfortable at all. I walked back downstairs to find Elsa playing beer pong with a few people watching. She did trick shot off of the wall and it landed in her opponent's cup, winning the game. The guys cheer loudly as they patted her on the back. Elsa smiled a little bit before locking eyes with me. She walks over towards me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Where did you go? I was worried" I asked frowning a little.

"Sorry Feisty Pants, I wondered over towards the beer pong tables and someone asked me to play. I didn't think that you would notice" Elsa said slurring her words.

"Elsa, how many beers did you have?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

The blonde looks at her hand drunkenly before titling her head slightly to the right. It looks like she couldn't tell if it was her hand or not. I laughed a little because she's a cute drunk. The fighter looks at the corner of her eye and you could see the wheels turning in her head.

She's definitely had enough. I grabbed her by the hand before leading her to the back to get some fresh air. I grab a bottle of water on the way out and set Elsa on a bench by the door. I open the top of the water bottle and handed it to the drunk blonde. She drinks the water down before looking up at me with a goofy smile on her face.

"W-What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're really pretty" Elsa said smiling goofily.

"Do you know who you are or where you are?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Not a clue" Elsa said shaking her.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Feisty Pants" Elsa said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

_She doesn't remember who she is but knows who I am. _That's something, isn't it? I felt a hand grabbing my face and pulling it in one direction as a pair of lips crash against mine. I groaned a little bit as I kiss back. _This is new. Elsa never initiated anything intimate with me except that one in the hallway. _

The fighter pulls me into her lap before grabbing onto my hips. I'm not as drunk as Elsa but I do like how forward she's being with me. The kiss was quickly getting heated as the blonde bites lightly on bottom lip. I gasps little as the fighter slips her tongue into my mouth. She tastes like beer but I don't care as I wrap my arms around her neck. I didn't hear the door open us or see Ariel walking up behind us.

"Anna, what the hell?! Are you drunk or something? You must be to be kissing this freak" Ariel yelled angrily.

I pulled away from Elsa and stared up at this bitch. _I am so sick and tired of this walking STD telling me what to do and calling Elsa a freak. I am glad that the blonde is drunk because she would have stopped me from doing what I was about to do right now. _I pulled my arm back and balled my hand into a fist. My fist connected with the red head's jaw hard causing her to fall over the railing into a kiddy pool. _Damn, her jaw is hard as hell._ Elsa got up and looked down at Ariel.

"Dang, she got knocked the fuck out" Elsa said laughing a little.

I laughed a little as I rolled my eyes at her. _I am definitely getting her drunk ever again._

* * *

><p>End of ch. 20<p> 


	21. Lazy Day

Automatic Love ch. 21

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I groaned a little bit causing my head was pounding and my mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls. I feel really groggy and I really didn't want get to out of bed. _Wait… who's bed am I in? _I sat up to see that I was in my own bed and in my own room. _How did I back home? _

I tried to remember what happened last night but I can only remember going to the party and drinking that beer. I don't remember anything else from the party. _I am never drinking beer ever again. No bueno! I am bilingual, sue me. _I have no idea what happened last night.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes. I get out of bed and slowly walked out of room to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and took a sip of the running water. It's not good but does take the cotton ball taste out of my mouth. I splash some water onto my face before grabbing a towel and wiping my face.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to find Merida sleeping on the couch. Aladdin was sleeping on the floor, asleep next to the red head and the blonde couple was sleeping on the recliner with a blanket over them. _Where is Anna? __Where did she sleep? Did she go home? If she did go home then why she leave Merida here? _I scratched my head a little before walking into my room to find the red head, looking through her phone.

"Hey Snowflake, how are you feeling?" Anna asked setting her phone.

"Somewhat hung-over, I remember why I don't drink" I said flopping on my bed.

"Awww, do you want me to get you anything?" Anna asked pushing my bangs back.

"No, just lay with me. Please?" I asked pouting.

"Anything for you, Snowflake" Anna said kissing me on the forehead.

The red head snuggled into me and I'm glad that she's here with me. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I never knew that you're a happy drunk" Anna said looking up at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You were really smiley and you called me pretty. You couldn't remember who you were but who I was. You started kissing me" Anna said blushing.

"Well you are pretty"

_Well it is true that I think is Anna is pretty. To be honest, she's a very beautiful girl and I am lucky that I'm with her. _A smile form on the cheer captain's face before she kisses me on the lips. I moan a little bit as the red head nibbles on my bottom lip.

She pushes me onto my back as she climbs on top of me. The cheerleader bites down a little on my lip causing me to gasp. It was enough time for Anna to slip her tongue into my mouth. She explores my mouth as I poked her tongue with my own as we battled for dominance.

I grabbed her by the waist as the room started getting heated. I can feel myself getting hard with Anna on top of me. _Don't judge me! How would you feel with a hot girl on top of you and making out with you?_ I pulled back and panting a little.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked concerned.

I opened my mouth to says something but it wasn't coming out. I don't know how to tell the cheerleader that I'm really hard right now. I like Anna and everything but I am not ready to lose my virginity just yet. A blush was slowly forming on the red head's face. _I guess she can feel my boner against her._

"Oh" Anna said biting her lip.

_I never thought that lip biting could be so sexy but when she does it, it's freakin hot. _I grabbed the back of the cheer captain's head and crashing our lips together. I flipped us over so that I was on top with Anna's legs on either side of my hips. _I know that I should stop this but I don't want to. No worries, someone stops us and it had to be Kristoff. _

"Hey Elsa… whoa sorry" Kristoff said running out the room.

_Well, that killed the mood and my boner. _I looked down at the red head under me and she blushing like a tomato. _Oh now, she's embarrassed. All the other embarrassing times, she's embarrassed now. _I chuckled a little bit before kissing the cheer captain on the cheek.

"We better come out of the room before your cousin comes in here and hits me over the head with a bat" I said standing up.

"She wouldn't do that. She promised that she wouldn't use violence against you" Anna said pouting.

"Sometimes people don't always promises in the middle of a blind rage" I said shrugging.

"Don't worry Snowflake, I'll protect you" Anna said smiling.

_Right, she'll protect me. I appreciate the thought but I can protect myself just fine. _I held out my hand towards her and she grabs onto it. The red head laces our fingers together as we walked out of the room and into the living room. We found that everyone was now wake and talking among themselves.

Kristoff was blushing like a tomato and Rapunzel was trying to talk him out of his daze. Aladdin was sitting in front of the TV and playing Call of Duty on my PS3 while Merida was watching him play. We sat next to the taller red head who didn't seem to notice that we walked into the room.

The shorter red head laid her head on my shoulder and we watched Aladdin. I stared at the tanned boy for a moment and I noticed that there was a purplish mark on his neck. _Where did he get that from?_ It kinds looks like the hickey I got on my neck. He didn't have it when we left for the party last night.

"Hey Al, did you hit yourself or something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Els?" Aladdin asked not looking at me.

"You got a purplish mark on your neck"

I see the tan boy tense up a little. He continues to play the game and was silent for a moment.

"Uhhh, it's a h-hickey" Aladdin stammered out.

"He got it from Jasmine" Rapunzel said smirking.

I nearly choked on my own spit. _Say what! Jasmine gave Aladdin a hickey! Where the hell was I at when this happened?_ I must've been really drunk when this happened. _Oh my god, this is crazy as hell. I can't believe Jasmine of all people gave Aladdin a hickey. This is huge. __I mean Aladdin has had a crush on the cheerleader for a long time and this is huge step somewhere. _I'm not sure where but it's something.

"Wow, this is just… wow" I said scratching my head.

"She was drunk at the time and she found me at the party. We started talking and it wasn't long before we started making out. She kissed me on my neck and this is how I got the mark on my neck. It doesn't mean anything" Aladdin said pausing the game.

He had this look on his face that just broke my heart. I never seen him this sad about something. I don't seeing my friend sad over someone like this. Aladdin is one of my closest friends and I can say that I consider him part of my family. _Jasmine and I are going to have a talk about using my friend and putting him through the motions. No one does that to my family and gets away with it._

"Aladdin, you have talk to Jasmine. It could mean something" Anna said trying to helpful.

"Trust me Anna, girls like Jasmine doesn't go out with guys like me" Aladdin said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked confused.

"She's insanely beautiful and cool. She can get anyone she wants and I'm just me" Aladdin said disheartened.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Al. You're one of the coolest, sneakiest guy that I have ever met. She'll be lucky to have you" Kristoff said smiling.

"I agree with the huge oaf" I said smirking.

"Hey!" Kristoff said glaring at me.

"Heh thanks guys" Aladdin said smiling.

"What are friends for" I said folding my arms.

"To bail you out of jail" Aladdin said grinning.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 21<p> 


	22. Humiliation

Automatic Love ch. 22

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I arrived to school early to talk to Jasmine since Anna told me that she comes to school early. It comes in handy to have a cheerleader for a girlfriend. I searched the school for the tanned cheerleader to find her in the gym's workout room. She was running on one of the treadmill with her earphones in her ears.

I walked around the treadmill and leaned against the wall in front of it. I know that Jasmine can see me but is choosing to ignore my presence. I know that she doesn't like me and I sure in hell don't like her but we need to talk. I am not here for myself but for someone else more important.

"What do you want, Freak? Jasmine asked pulling out her earphones.

"We need to talk" I said in a monotone.

"Why would I talk to a freak like you for? Just because Anna choose to associate with you doesn't mean I have to"

"I feel the way you do but we need to talk. I know that you gave Aladdin a hickey at the party on Saturday and I don't want to see him get hurt because of you was drunk" I said glaring at her.

"I would never hurt Aladdin" Jasmine said frowning.

"He thinks that he isn't good enough for you and I know that it isn't true. He thinks that he and that hickey means nothing to you"

"W-What? Why would he think that?" Jasmine asked confused.

"Because he got you on this high pedestal and that he's unworthy of your affections. I am here to tell you that Aladdin is one of my best friend and I think of him as my family. I protect my family" I said glaring intensely at he tanned cheerleader.

I walked away from the cheerleader before I say something that I will regret later. I swear that Jasmine just pisses me off because she's hurting my friend and she doesn't even realizes it. I walked out of the gym and towards my locker only to be tackled to the ground. I hit my head on the ground and I think that I lost some brain cells. I groaned a little as I looked at who tackled me and I see a mess of red hair. _Of course she would do this to me now._

"Really Feisty Pants?" I asked through half-idled eyes.

"I waited for you at your locker but you wasn't there. I went looking for you and I saw you walking down the hallway. I ran towards you and wasn't unable to stop myself" Anna said smiling sheepishly.

"This is starting to become a thing between us"

Anna giggle a little bit before getting up and helping me up. I dusted myself off before the red head kisses me on the lips. She looks at me with a smile on her face as the heat creeps onto my face_. It's been almost 2 weeks since we have been dating and I'm still blushing over a simple kiss. How pathetic is that? _

"Are you busy after school?" Anna asked curious.

"Yeah, I have work after school. Did you want to do something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do but I have cheer practice after school too. I wanted to spend time with you" Anna said pouting.

"Do you have practice tomorrow?"

"No, why?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have work tomorrow so why don't we do something then" I said smiling a little bit.

"Yay, I can't wait" Anna said jumping up and down excitedly.

I laughed a little bit. I'm glad that I am able to put a smile on the cheer captain's face. I get this warm and fuzzy in the pit of my stomach and I like it. _It feels really good. _Without thinking, I kiss the cheerleader on the lips. I pulled back with a blush forming on my cheeks and working it way up to my ears.

Anna looks at me in surprised as a goofy smile formed on her face. This is the first time that I initiated something intimate with her without being drunk or trying to get something out of her. _I guess she liked it since she hasn't smacked me yet. _I scratch my cheek nervously and looking everywhere else but at her.

"You are too cute for your own good" Anna cooed.

"I don't do cute" I said pouting.

I don't like it when Anna points out my 'cuteness'. It's just weird and embarrassing.

"Well you're very cute" Anna said kissing my cheek.

I rolled my eyes a little when the bell rings. _Off to Weaseltown's class, ugh. I hate that class with a bringing passion. _The red head grabs my hand and leads me to the hated class of ours. We entered the room to find Punzie sitting her seat, writing in her notebook with her math book open. She was staring intensely at the book and writing quickly in her notebook. _What's up with her? _I took my chair behind her before aping her on the shoulder.

"Punzie, what are you doing?" I asked curious.

"I'm trying to finish up my math homework before Weaseltown shows up" Rapunzel said stressing out.

"Why did you wait so long to do it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was… a l-little b-busy yesterday to do it" Rapunzel stammered.

"Doing what?" I asked confused.

"D-Doing things. Elsa, please just drop it okay?" Rapunzel asked almost pleadingly.

_What is Punzie not telling me? I mean we tell each other everything. What is she hiding? _I drop the subject for now but I am going to get to the bottom of this. Weaseltown walks into the class with a disheartened look on his face. I raise my eyebrow in confusion. _What's wrong with him? This can't be good. _He sits in his chair and leans back in it, sadly.

"Mr. Weselton, do you want to collect our homework or start class?"

"What's the point? I'll leaving you, young people in a week or two. And I am going to miss you so much" Weaseltown said busting out in tears.

I know that I shouldn't be laughing but watching him cry is pretty funny. I mean he is an _**UGLY **_crier and it's hard not to laugh at him. Anna and I looked at each other and just shrugs. Punzie just looked annoyed.

"If I knew that he wasn't going to collect the homework, I wouldn't have rush through the stupid assignment" Rapunzel said annoyed.

"Dun dun dunnnnnnnn" I mocked.

Punzie turns around and glares a me but I wasn't fazed by it. I just smiled and she flips me off.

"I hate you" Rapunzel said frowning.

"No, you don't. You love me"

"If you want to believe that"

"Are you two always like this?" Anna asked gigging.

"This is us in a nutshell" Rapunzel and I said in unison.

Since Weaseltown wasn't going to teach us anything, the class erupted into chatter. He didn't stop us either since he was still crying his eyes out. I feel a little bad for the old man. Teaching is obviously his livelihood and he won't be able to do it anymore.

On the plus side, we won't have to sit through his boring, putting-you-to-sleep lectures anymore. It wasn't long before class ended and I had to go to my next class. I was stopped by something grabbing my arm. I turned to see that it was Anna and she kisses me on the cheek.

"W-What was that for?" I asked blushing.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" Anna asked tilting her to the side.

"N-No, I guess not"

"Good" Anna said kissing me on the lips.

She and Punzie walked away to their second period. I walked away in a slight dazed through my second and third. I don't remember anything for them at all. The cheer captain really has an effect on me and I kinda like it. I walked towards the gym and went behind the bleachers.

I quickly changed into my P.E. uniform and sneaked out from out under the bleachers to come face-to-face with a certain read headed cheerleader. I jump back into a defensive pose and was ready to strike if I hadn't realized who was standing in front of me.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"I was looking for in the locker room but you weren't there so I came down to find you coming out of the bleachers. Why were you changing in there?" Anna asked concerned.

"N-No reason" I lied.

"Elsa, I know that you're lying. Why were you changing under the bleachers?" Anna asked folding her arms.

"Ariel, she made fun of me about having a penis and she harassed me while I was in there for weeks. So I change under bleachers because it's private and no one was going to under here" I said shrugging.

"Elsa, you should've told me" Anna said as her expression soften.

"It's okay, Feisty Pants. I can handle it on my own" I said walking towards the rest of the class.

"I know that you can handle it on your own but you shouldn't have to. I want to help you" Anna said holding me by the waist.

"Don't worry so much. I got this" I said smiling over my shoulder.

Anna seemed a little hesitant about letting me go but reluctantly lets go. She grabs my hand and lace our fingers together. We walked into the crowd of students to find Kristoff and Punzie talking to each other. The tall blonde guy was smiling as he talked to the blonde girl who was blushing a little bit.

She pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. I looked behind the both of them and Kristoff has this goofy look on his face. I know that look very well. He only gets that look on his face when he's staring a girl that he likes or food. _OH. MY. GOD! THEY'RE FLIRTING WIH EACH OTHER! When the hell did this happen?! I know that Anna told me that they kissed but I didn't take it seriously._

_ Why didn't Punzie tell me that she like Kristoff? Why didn't Kristoff tell me that he like Rapunzel? _We are going have a long talk about this after school. We waked over to the blonde who stopped talking when they caught sight of us. _What was that about? Suspicious much? _

"What's up?" I asked smiling.

"N-Nothing much" the blondes said simultaneously.

If that wasn't painfully weird and suspicious then I don't know what is. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. What I didn't expect was to see Aladdin talking to Jasmine. What could she possible have to say to him? I hope she's not putting him through anymore heartache.

The tan boy doesn't look sad or devastated by what the cheerleader is saying. If she says anything to upset him, she's gonna have a long conversation with the end of my fist. Jasmine pats Aladdin on the cheek before walking away to Ariel and her cronies. The tan boy walks over towards with his hands in his pockets.

"What was that about?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"She apologize to me about the hickey on my neck"

"Is that all?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, actually Jasmine asked me out" Aladdin said nonchalant.

I swear that my and Kristoff's jaws hit the floor. Did my ears deceive me? Did he just say that that Jasmine asked him out? What has the world come to? I'm shocked that Jasmine asked Aladdin out but he is a pretty good catch.

If I didn't have a penis, wasn't into girls and didn't see the boy as my brother, I would go out with him too. I patted Aladdin on the back who has a goofy smile on his face.

"Way to go, Al" Kristoff said grinning.

"I just can't believe it either. I don't know what made her want to ask me but I don't want to know" Aladdin said grinning like an idiot.

Coach Shang came in and started making everyone run laps around the basketball court. Well, almost everyone. I got to skip running around the court as I sat on the bleachers. I laughed a little as Kristoff and Aladdin glared at me as they past by. _They can't blame me for being able to get that stupid arrow… well I guess that they can._

I saw Punzie and Anna run by and I stared at her receding form. My eyes roam over her back and landing on her backside. I tried to look away but I just can't seem to do it. It jiggles a little with every step the red head takes. I licks a little bit as I watch her go around the corner.

_Oh dear god, I am turning into such a pervert! This is not normal for me. Is this normal for people to check out their girlfriends' backsides? I'm so confused right now. And I am rambling in my head. _The class was running laps for the whole class time and I doubt anyone will be able to move around too much.

Some of the cheerleader looks like they were perfectly fine. A little sweaty but fine. I see Anna wiping the sweat from her forehead and her shirt was sticking to her body. I feel myself twitch a little bit. This is not gonna happen. Not here, especially not here.

Coach Shang dismissed everyone to the locker room and I walked down from the bleachers. I was about to go under when someone grabbed me by he elbow. I turned to see that it was Anna.

"What's up, Feisty Pants?"

"Come on, we're going to the locker room" Anna said smiling.

"Are you okay? I'm starting to think that the sun might have fried your brain" I said feeling her forehead.

"My brain is perfectly fine, thank you very much. We'll wait until everyone leaves and we'll change once it's clear" Anna said holding my hand.

"There is no way that I'm going to going in there" I said pointing at the locker room.

"Please Elsa for me? Please" Anna said pouting a little.

"Anna, no" I said shaking my head.

"Please Snowflake" Anna said protruding her lower lip even more and gives me the puppy eyes.

_Awww, come on. There's no way that the look could be legal. It's no even fair. _I sighed a little as I cave in. Anna jumped up and down like a little kid at Christmas. I sat on the bleachers as I waited for most of the girls to change and leave. It was about 10 minutes before I think most girls left out of the locker room.

I grabbed my backpack and headed up to the locker room. I started to undress and rid myself of P.E. uniform until I was in my sports bra and boxers. I hear the door of the locker room to come face-to-face with the walking STD commonly known as Ariel along with Aurora and Cinderella. _Weird, Jasmine isn't with them._

"Look at this, the Freak is actually changing in the girls' locker room. I knew that this freak couldn't stay away from trying to ogle at the girls in here" Ariel said with a sneer.

"What a loser? You're so disgusting" Aurora said looking me up and down.

"I don't see what Anna sees in a disgusting beast like you. You are stupid and worthless" Cinderella said with a look of disgust.

_Oh come on, seriously universe. What did I ever do to you? Is this payback for something I did or going to do? _Ariel, Aurora and Cinderella continued to shots at me and why Anna is crazy to be going out with me. I just to change into my clothes and get out of here. I reach for my backpack only for the walking STD to pull it out of my grasp.

"Ariel, give me my backpack" I said holding my hand.

"Why would I do that, Freak?" Ariel asked smirking.

I lunged for my backpack only to be pushed to the floor from behind. I tried to get my backpack back multiple times but the cheerleaders were playing Keep Away with it. I was getting annoyed with it all and the red head could tell. She pushes me out of the locker room and I fell on the floor.

I looked up to see that whole class was standing in front of me and they had their phones pulled out. They were laughing at me as they took pictures. The walking STD throw my backpack at my head as the tear swelled up in my eyes. I grabbed my backpack and ran into the locker room.

I quickly changed into my clothes and pulled my hoodie over my head. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. I am so embarrassed and humiliated. I can never show my face in this school ever again. I zipped my jacket all the way up and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

I stood in front of the locker room door and took a deep breath before walking out. Everyone was pointing and laughing at me. Calling me god awful names and still taking pictures. I ran out of the gym with Anna calling my name. I ignored her and ran towards the parking lot before getting into my car.

I drove off towards... I don't know where I am driving to but it doesn't matter. I had to get away from that evil place that they call a school. I pull over onto the side of the road and slumped against my seat. I sighed as I wiped the tears out of my tears.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was Anna who was calling me. I don't want to talk to anyone right now and I let the call go to voicemail. I have 3 missed calls from Punzie, 7 missed calls from Kristoff along with one unread text, and 2 missed calls and 3 unread texts from Aladdin.

The red head was still calling me and I have 12 unread texts messages from her in-counting. I looked at the time on my phone and it was 12:45. Olaf wasn't going to get out of school for another two and half hours from now. I have time to kill time until then and I'm hungry.

I started my car before driving to a nearby diner. I parked my car in the parking lot of the diner and grabbed a booth in the back. I was hoping that no one would bother me too much when the waitress asked me what I wanted to eat. I got a chocolate chip pancake special with some chocolate milk. She takes my order before giving it to the chef in the kitchen.

I leaned back into the seat before sighing. _I quit. I quit! I am done with school. I am just going to quit school and become a full-time mechanic. I'm done wasting my time with it. What's the point of going if I'm just going to get harassed on a daily basis by a walking STD. _The waitress comes back with my order and walks away to talk to her other customers.

I poked at pancakes before taking a bite out of them. They were decent pancakes but the bacon is pretty good. I drink the chocolate milk until there was nothing left but I only got through half of my food. I guess that I didn't have much an appetite. I paid the bill and left enough of a tip for the waitress. I left out of the diner before getting into my car.

I picked up my phone to see that I have more missed calls from my friends and Anna. I know that I shouldn't be ignoring their calls but I really want to be alone. I have another hour to go before picking up my brother. I pulled out my sketchbook and starting drawing. I draw when I have an idea for a drawing or when I am feeling sad. I draw what I feel and this is a perfect time to draw something. I let my feelings flow through and my hand tries to capture it.

After awhile, I shake the cramps out of my hand and look at my drawing. It was of me scrunched up in a corner, crying my eyes out with people pointing at me and laughing. I close my sketchbook and put it in my backpack. I looked at the time and I should been heading out to pick up Olaf. I drove out of the parking lot and towards my brother's school.

He was sitting on the steps of the school, waiting for me. When the white haired boy sees me, he breaks out into a sprint towards. Olaf latches on me and I smiled down at him. No matter how much of a bad day that I am having, he always manages to make it brighter.

"Hey Olaf, ready to go to the auto shop?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, can I help this time?" Olaf asked smiling.

"Sure, why not" I said as he gets into the car.

I drove off to Pabbie's Auto Shop. It wasn't that long of a drive and I parked the car. Olaf followed me into the auto shop. I send him into Pabbie's office to do his homework. The 6 year old pouted at me but I told him that he'll get to help me when he finishes his homework. I got started on one of the cars that needed repairs. I grabbed a skateboard and rolled under the car, getting to work.

I lose myself when I am working on a car. I forget about how bad my day or how horrible someone was to me and just focus on fixing the machine. Sadly, I didn't stay under the vehicle for too long before I was pulled from up under it. I was met with three pair of angry and concerned glares all directed at me. _Awww hell, I am going to get it._

"Sup" I said in a monotone.

"Sup? Sup! Is that all you have to say to us?!" Kristoff yelled angrily.

"What's up?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Elsa, we were worried sick about you. We tried calling and texting you and still nothing. We find you at work. Where is Olaf?" Kristoff asked angrily.

"He's in Pabbie's office doing homework. I wouldn't forget to pick my little brother" I said leaning against the hood of the car.

"Elsa, are you okay? Anna is worrying that something might have happened to you when you ran off. She's blaming herself for pressuring you into going into the locker room" Rapunzel said concerning.

"It's not her fault. It wasn't her fault that Ariel and her cronies embarrassed me and turned me into a laughing stock. Don't worry Al, Jasmine wasn't there when it happened" I said twirling a wrench in my hand.

"I'm not worried about Jasmine. I'm worried about you, Elsa. I'm going to kill that bitch Ariel. She's not going to get away with this" Aladdin said shaking with anger.

"Al clam down, there's no use in you getting suspended by hitting the walking STD and you get something by hitting her" I said my attempt at a joke.

"What are you going to do?" Rapunzel asked curious.

"I am quitting school and becoming a full time mechanic. I am done with going through the hassle of being harassed every day for being different and I'm sick of it" I said shrugging.

"So, that's it. You're giving up. This is just what Ariel wants. To break you" Kristoff said angrily.

"Well, I'm already broken. I'm broken beyond repair and I am quitting while there are still pieces that I see. I am done and there is no changing my mind" I said angrily.

"What happened to the fighter that you used to be? The Elsa I know is a fighter and she fights with everything she has!" Kristoff yelled.

"I am done with having to fight to be left alone, to be normal but I can't. I can't fighting everything and everyone" I said as the tear started streaming down my face.

Kristoff doesn't say anything but pulls me into a hug and rubs circles into my back as I cried into his shoulder. If knowing when to throw in the towel is considered giving up then I am giving up the fight. I am done and I am not changing my mind. It felt hours when I finally stopped crying and there was a big wet spot on the blonde boy's shoulder.

"Sorry about your shirt, Kris" I said wiping my tears.

"It's okay Els and I'm sorry for I said before. It was out of line and it wasn't cool" Kristoff said apologizing.

"It's okay and I forgive you" I said smiling a little.

"And you're quitting not school"

We turned to see that it was Pabbie and he was standing in the middle of the doorway of his office. He doesn't look happy. The short man makes his way over towards us before getting on top of the car. Pabbie looks me in the eye, unflinching and dead center.

"You heard everything" I said sighing.

"No kidding. You're not quitting school Elsa, I forbid you to quit" Pabbie said hitting me over the head.

"But Pabbie, I can't go back there. Not after what happened" I said looking down at my feet.

"Elsa, you can't run from your problems. You have to face them head on without fear. What happens in high school isn't to matter much once you leave. Your life is only going to begin when you do. Live your life with no regrets" Pabbie said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I sigh, knowing that the old man is right but I don't want to go back. _Sadly, I don't want any regrets and I am not a coward._

"Okay Pabbie, I'll go back to school"

"Good, I can talk to your principle to let you have a few days off of school so you can collect yourself but you better be ready to go back" Pabbie said getting down from the car.

"What are you going to tell me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it" Pabbie said waving me off.

I am so confused by a small man but I choose not to worry about it. I got back to work. It's the only thing that was making sense at the moment. I had Olaf had me the tools that I needed and returned the ones that I didn't need.

"Elsa, Anna is calling you again" Olaf said from the work bench.

"Don't answer it, Olaf" I said from under the car.

"Are you mad at Anna?" Olaf asked curious.

"No, I am mad at Anna. I am working and I shouldn't be taking calls while working. It's not professional, okay" I said working under another car.

"You should talk to her though" Olaf said still holding my phone.

"I will after work but not"

"Okay, what's next?" Olaf asked happily.

I instructed the white haired boy to help me with the cars. Olaf and I worked on all the cars that we worked on. It was getting late and I needed to get my little brother home. I say goodbye to Kristoff as I offered Punzie a ride home which she refused.

I drove my brother and I home and I am ready to knock out. Today is just exhausting for several reasons. When I arrived home, I found Anna sitting on my porch. She looks up at me and her eyes was all red and puffy like she's been crying all day. The sight of the cheer captain like this is breaking my heart.

"Anna, what's wrong? Have you been crying? You need a hug" Olaf said hugging my girlfriend.

Anna laughed a little before returning the hug.

"I'm okay, Olaf. It's just allergies" Anna said ruffling his hair.

"Oh okay but I like hugging you" Olaf said smiling.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Anna said as Olaf walks into the house.

I stuff my hands into my jacket pockets. I am feeling guilty for not answering her calls and texts. _In hindsight, now it was a really bad idea but I didn't talk to anyone. I was too deep in my feelings to be thinking straight but it's still an excuse for ignoring everyone._

I open my mouth to say something only for the cheer captain wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face into my shoulder. She's saying something over and over again but it's getting muffled by the material of my jacket. Now, I am feeling absolutely horrible. I didn't mean to put through all this pain. It was the last thing that I wanted to do.

"Anna, I can't understand what you're saying" I said holding the cheerleader.

"I am so, so sorry. It is my fault for what happened to you and I didn't mean for it to happen. I shouldn't have pressured you into going into the locker room" Anna said crying.

"Anna, it's not your fault. You had no idea that this was going to happen and I don't blame you. I'm sorry for not answering your call, I just wanted to be alone" I said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

I waited for Anna to finish crying. I didn't mean to make her go through this pain. I don't want to make her cry ever again and it will never happen again. I brought the red head into the house and sat her on the couch. The cheer captain leans into me and wrap my arms around her. I kiss the top of her head as she snuggles into me.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked looking up at me.

"Meh" I said shrugging.

"Elsa, talk to me" Anna said talking my face in her hands.

"Embarrassed, humiliated, and a little homicidal. What can you do?"

"Well, I have a story to tell you" Anna said smirking.

I listen to the red head tell me that after school during her cheer practice, she whopped Ariel's ass and beat her within a inch of her life. The cheer captain kicked her, Aurora, and Cinderella off of the cheer squad and none of them were happy about it. They went to the principle and said that Anna beat up Ariel after school.

The squad stuck together and said that they were lying. Principle Walt knows that the walking STD isn't necessarily the most honest person in the world and Anna has never been violent in her life. He decided to believe Anna over Ariel. I am shocked that my girlfriend beat the crap out of the walking STD in my honor but not really.

"I can't believe that you didn't get suspended" I said shocked.

"No one disrespects my girlfriend and gets away with it" Anna said seriously.

"I believe you, Feisty Pants" I said smiling.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 22<p> 


	23. Feisty Pants Protecting Her Own

Automatic Love ch. 23

**Sorry for the late update but the website was down for awhile so I couldn't post it sooner. I know that some are wondering where Anna was when Elsa got humiliated so it is from her P.O.V. I hope that you like it and this chapter will shed some light on it.**

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

I was heading towards the locker room when I heard someone calling my name. _Awww come on, really! I can't do this right now. I promise Elsa that we would go in the locker room together. _I turned around to see to that it was Snow White and she was making her way towards me.

Snow is an okay girl and a decent cheerleader. The raven haired girl has been hanging around with Ariel and her cronies and I kinda feel bad for her. What does she want? I turned to Snow and she runs up to me with a smile on her face.

"What's up, Snow?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you about something" Snow said smiling.

"About what?"

"It's about the routine for the upcoming game. Do the girls really have to send me flying through the air?"

I stared the girl in front of me with a confused look on my face. I don't even know what to say to this girl. I scratch my head a little. _What is with this girl?_

"Really Snow? Yes, they have to send you flying through the air" I said walking from Snow.

"Wait Anna. I have to distract you" Snow said grabbing my arm.

"Distract me? Oh no" I said running towards the locker room.

I can't believe that I didn't realize it sooner. Ariel sent Snow to distract me form going into the locker room with Elsa. I am having a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I sprint towards the locker room only to find that there was a huge crowd around the girls' locker room. Everyone was laughing and had their phones out. I tried pushing forward but it was proving to be difficult. I caught a glimpse of someone's phone and there was a picture of Elsa on the ground in her underwear.

_That bitch Ariel! I am gonna kill her for what she's done! _I pushed passed some kids to get to the locker room only for the blonde to come out and running out of the gym. I call her name but she ignores me. I run out of the gym to search for my girlfriend. I can't believe that Ariel would so far to embarrass Elsa like this. She never done anything to the red head and yet she's humiliates the blonde in front of the whole school.

I'll deal with Ariel later but I have something more important to take care of it. I tried calling the blonde on her phone but it keeps on going to voicemail. I tried texting her but I get no replies. _This is all my fault that this happened. If I hadn't pressured Els into going into the locker room then none of this would have happened. I am such an idiot and I can never forgive myself. _

_Why did I have to pressure her into it? She wasn't ready to go in there and she knew it but I just kept pressuring her. Elsa, I am so sorry._ I quickly changed into my clothes in the girls bathroom and ran up to the roof. Hopefully Elsa is up there and we can talk. I open the roof's door to find Aladdin, Rapunzel and Kristoff here.

"Hey guy, have you seen Elsa? I can't find her anywhere" I said frantically.

"No, we've trying to call her but she's not answering" Kristoff said obviously worried.

I dialed Elsa's number and it starts ringing again. It continues to ring until it goes to voicemail. I tried texting her again and still no answer. _Please Elsa, pick up!_ I spend the whole lunch hour trying to hold of my M.I.A. girlfriend and still no answer from her. I'm so worried about her. If she wants to break up with, I understand. I pushed her too far and now she hates me.

I spent the rest of the day trying to get a hold of Elsa to apologize for everything that I have done to her. I don't deserve someone as special and amazing as Elsa. After school, I went to cheer practice and I found Ariel, Aurora and Cinderella stretching. They were laughing and I overheard their conversation.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that we got away with it" Aurora said laughing.

"She is such a freak and loser. The loser had it coming" Ariel said smirking.

"Ariel, you're so bad" Cinderella said smiling.

They got off the ground and I made my way towards them. I turned Ariel around by her shoulder and I punched her in the face. She fells on the ground and I was on her like white on rice. I continued to punch the walking STD over and over again. I unleashed my wrath on her with no restraint and it took Tiana and Meg to pull me off of Ariel.

I strain against my friends to get at her again but they held onto me. The walking STD was holding a black eye, a fat busted lip and a lot of cuts and bruises. I think she got off lucky to be honest. Aurora and Cinderella look at me in horror and fear of what I might do to them and they should be. Once Tiana and Meg loosen their grip on me, I'm going after them.

"Ariel, Aurora and Cinderella, you're kicked off of the team. I don't want to ever see your butt ugly faces here ever again" I said glaring at them.

"W-What?" Aurora stammered.

"But why? We didn't do anything" Cinderella said shocked.

"Lairs! I know I was you guys that humiliated Elsa today and you guys are gonna pay for it"

"You kick us off of the team for that freakish bitch! You're out of your fucking mind" Ariel said looking at me through her one good eye.

"You better shut your mouth before I blacken your other eye" I said glaring at her.

"I suggest you run like hell before Cap breaks loose from us" Meg said trying to hold onto us.

Aurora and Cinderella look at each other before dragging Ariel off of the field. Tiana and Meg held onto me until they were out of sight. I was trying to calm myself but it was proving to be pretty hard. I still want to beat the crap of Ariel for what she did to Elsa.

"You calm, Cap?" Meg asked raising an eyebrow.

"More or less, yeah. I can't believe that they would something like that to Elsa. She's never anything to them or anyone. She doesn't to be humiliated like that" I said sighing.

"I have you tried talking to her?" Tiana asked curious.

"I have tried calling and texting but she's not answering me. I figure that she might be at work but I think she wants to see me" I said trying not to cry.

I feel horrible about this situation. If I hadn't made Elsa go into the locker room, none of this would have happened. I don't think anything I could say or do will make this better. I continued with cheer practice but my mind and heart was somewhere else. I couldn't concrete with the way that things are. I want… I need to talk Elsa and make sure that she's alright.

I turned to Principle Walt walking towards me with Ariel a few steps behind him. _What the hell?! This bitch went to the principle and ratted me out. Can't take a beat down like a real woman…. Typical. _Principle Walt is a really nice and fair guy. His door is always open to the students when they have a problem or an issue and he's easy to talk to.

"Anna, I have to talk to you about something" Principle Walt said walking up to me.

"What is it, Sir?" I asked curious.

"Ariel tells me that you have beating up during your cheer practice and that you kicked her, Aurora and Cinderella unfairly. Is this true?" Principle Walt asked raising an eyebrow.

"No Sir, I did not beat up Ariel but I did kicked them off of the squad and I have a valid reason for doing so" I said confidently.

"What reason would that be?"

"I suppose that Ariel didn't tell that she along with Aurora and Cinderella have harassing a student by the name of Elsa Winters for awhile now, probably even longer than that. They took a lot further today by pushing her out of the girls' locker room during P.E. for everyone in the class to see" I said glaring at Ariel.

"Ariel, is this true?" Principle Walt asked frowning at Ariel.

"She's lying. I never harassed Winters. She has no proof of that" Ariel said pointing her boney finger at me.

"I have proof of it on my phone, Sir" Meg said handing her phone to the principle.

He looks at the video that was on the phone and it shows that everything that I have said was true. Principle Walt hands Meg her phone back before turning back to the walking STD and he doesn't very please with her at all.

"I have known Anna for a good while now and I have never known to lay a hand on anyone and Ariel aren't the most honest person to believe. The video proves that you are a bully and a horrible person. We are going to have a long conversation with your parents, young lady" Principle Walt said grabbing Ariel by the arm.

_Karma is a bitch. Take that, you walking STD! HA! _I turned to the squad who pushed me to go talk to Elsa. I smiled a little bit before grabbing my bag. I love my squad before running off towards my car with Merida on my heels. We got into my car and I drove towards my house to drop off the taller red head. I need to talk to Elsa alone and I can't do that with my cousin listening in our conversation. Mer wasn't happy that I wanted to do this on my own but I need to do it this way.

I dropped her off before making my way towards Elsa's house. I made it there in 10 minutes and I parked the car. I sat on her top porch step with my hands resting on my knees. I rubbed my hands back and forth on my jean clad knees to get rid of the sweat. With each passing second the horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing and I was starting to feel nauseous. I hope that Elsa will be able o forgive for what I've done to her. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't forgive me.

_What if she want to break up with me? I can't say that I wouldn't blame if she does. Why would she want to date me after everything that I put her through? She wouldn't have been humiliated in front of the whole school if I hadn't pressured her into something that she was obviously wasn't comfortable with. I can't believe how much of an idiot that I can be. _

I couldn't stop the tears from coming out and rolling down my face. _I am so sorry, Elsa. I promise you that I wouldn't hurt you and I've done just that. I'm so, so sorry._ I hear a car parking in front of the house and footsteps walking towards me. I look up to see Olaf and Elsa sanding in front of me. The blonde looks surprised to see me here.

"Anna, what's wrong? Have you been crying? You need a hug" Olaf said hugging me tightly.

I really like Olaf. He's such a sweet boy and thoughtful as can be. He gives the best hugs and just as huggable as his big sister. I return the hug and kiss the top of his head.

"I'm okay, Olaf. It's just allergies" I said ruffling his hair.

"Oh okay but I like hugging you" Olaf said smiling.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" I said smiling back.

He runs into the house, leaving the two of us alone. Elsa stuffs her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and she looks uncomfortable with being alone with me. She opens her mouth to say something but I latched myself onto her. I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my head into her shoulder.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" I repeated into her shoulder.

"Anna, I can't understand what you're saying" Elsa said holding me.

"I am so, so sorry. It's my fault for what happen and I didn't mean for it to happen. I shouldn't have pressured you into going in the locker room" I said crying my eyes out.

"Anna, it wasn't your fault. You had no idea that this was going to happen and I don't blame you. I'm sorry for not answering your calls, I just wan to be alone" Elsa said rubbing circles into my back.

I continued to cry into the blonde's shoulder. I am so glad that she forgives and doesn't blame me for what happened. I still think that it's my fault for not being there for Elsa. I should have been there to protect her from Ariel and her cronies. We stood for what feels like hours before I finally calmed down. The fighter leads into the house and we sit on the couch.

I leans into Elsa, laying my head on her chest and the blonde wrapping her arms around my waist. She kisses me on the top of my head before resting her chin on it. We sat here in silence for awhile but a question was burning in my head that I needed to ask.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking up at Elsa.

"Meh" Elsa said shrugging.

She's deflecting he question but I need to know what's going on in her head. I want to help her but she has to talk to me.

"Elsa, talk to me" I said taking her face into my hands.

"Embarrassed, humiliated, and a little homicidal. What can you do?"

I was expecting the first two but the third threw for a loop. Well, I think she's going to enjoy the story that I have to tell her.

"Well, I have a story to tell you" I said smirking.

I started my story and the expression on the blonde's face as I told my story was awesome. She was so wrapped in my story and hanging on my every word. By the time that I finish it, the expression on Elsa's face was of pure shock and awe. I never been so violent in my life but it only comes out when someone threatens someone that I deeply care about. I care deeply about Elsa and I will protect her with everything I got.

"I can't believe that you didn't get suspended" Elsa said shocked.

"No one disrespects my girlfriend and gets away with it" I said seriously.

"I believe you, Feisty Pants" Elsa said smiling.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 23<p> 


	24. Worrying Too Much

Automatic Love ch. 24

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

Elsa told me that she wasn't to go to school for a few days and I protested against it. She shouldn't avoid going to school because of Ariel. I got a text from Meg saying that she overheard the conversation between the walking STD and Principle Walt. Apparently the red head along with her cronies are being suspended for a month and have to write Elsa an apology letter along with going to Bullies Anonymous.

It did little to change the fighter's mind about going to school. I told her that I would stay with her and not go to school either but Elsa said that I shouldn't miss school because of her. I don't mind missing school since I'm doing rather well but the blonde told me to go to school anyways. We spent the rest of the day watching Disney movies with Olaf.

I like spending any extra time with Elsa that I can get and with Olaf, it's just the icing on the cake. After a couple of hours of watching movies, the white haired boy fell asleep in my arms and snuggled into my chest. _Oh my god, he's adorable! Just like his big sister. _Elsa tries to take him from me to get him ready for bed but I told her that I would do it.

She seemed a little hesitant about letting me do it but I assured her that I can do it. _I am an expert in this field and I have the triplet cousins to thank for that._ One is hard enough but two more of them is just pure hell and trying to put them to sleep is punishment from Satan himself. After years of babysitting them, I got it down pat. I carry Olaf up to his room and quickly changed him out of his clothes into his pajamas.

I wanted to laugh at the snowman pajamas that the white haired boy was wearing but I stifled them. I pushed the sleeping 6 year old's bangs back and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. I was going to turned the lamp off but a voice stopped me.

"Anna"

"Yeah, Olaf" I said looking down at him.

"You're going to stay with Elsa forever, right?" Olaf asked looking up at me.

"Olaf, we only been dating for 2 weeks" I said blushing a little. "I know but Elsa really likes you and I like you. You make her happy" Olaf said with a sleepy smile on his face.

"I promise that I'll make her happy for as long as I can" I said ruffling his hair a little bit. "Thank you, Anna" Olaf said yawning. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his plushy Jack.

He's so adorable and really cares about his big sister's happiness. I want to make Elsa for as long as I can and I want to make Olaf happy as well. I turned off the light before tip-toeing out of the little boy's room. I closed the door before walking downstairs to find the fighter still sitting on the couch but she was sketching in her sketchbook.

She didn't notice me walking back into the room so I sat next to her, looking over her shoulder. I see the drawing that that Elsa was drawing and it was of me. My breath was caught in my throat as I look down at the drawing. I never knew how beautiful Elsa thinks of me but it shows in her drawing and I feel the tears starting to collect in my eyes. The blonde looks up to see me sitting next to her with a startled look on her face but calms down to see that it was just me.

"You really got to stop sneaking up on me. I'm starting to get really paranoid"

"Is this how you see me? I asked looking at the drawing.

"Well, I think that you're very beautiful. I told you that… I think. I think that you told you that" Elsa said unsure.

"You did but this drawing proves it even more. You even got my freckles right and they're everywhere"

"You don't like your freckles?" Elsa asked confused.

"No, I don't. I sometimes wish that I didn't have them" I said wrapping my arms around myself.

I never told anyone this but I hate my freckles. I mean they're everywhere on my body and I have tried counting them but there's way too many to count. I wish that that skin like other girl without the stupid freckles. Clear and perfect skin but it's something that I have to deal with, I guess. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt something on my right shoulder but it pulls into Elsa. She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses me on the top of my head.

"I like your freckles. I think that set you apart from other girls"

"Really? You think so?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, I mean who wants to be like everyone else. Being normal is overrated" Elsa said rolling her eyes.

I giggle a little before kissing the blonde on the lips. I'm glad that the blonde was trying to make me feel better. A small blush forms on the fighter's face and it's too cute. She really is too cute for her own good.

"Thank you for the prep talk, Snowflake. I really appreciate it" I said smiling.

"N-No problem" Elsa stammered.

"You're too cute" I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I am not cute" Elsa said pouting.

"You are cute especially when you pout. It's adorable" I said giving the blonde a peck on the lips.

The blush creeps up to the fighter's ears. Elsa might not see how adorable she is but I do and it's one of the reasons why I like her. She has those moments when she is so adorable that she doesn't realize that she's doing it and it makes her even more adorable_._

_ Is that weird that I find things that Elsa does adorable? I mean they are adorable to me. I guess other people wouldn't but who cares about other people. They're not dating Elsa, I am. Oh god, I'm rambling in my head! I really need to stop doing this._

"You okay, Feisty Pants?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wait what?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"You spaced out on me. Are you alright?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking" I said smiling.

"Thinking about what?"

"About how pretty you are" I said smirking.

"You are such a weirdo" Elsa said laughing a little.

"I am a weirdo but I'm your weirdo" I said grinning.

"Whatever you say, Feisty Pants" Elsa said patting me on the head.

I giggle a little before snuggling into the blonde's chest. I love hugging Elsa because she's just so huggable. If anyone would ask me what my favorite place would be, it would be wrapped in Elsa's arms. I feel so safe and content here that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I am falling in love with Elsa. _I am in love… with Elsa._ I smile at the thought.

I admit it. I am in love with my girlfriend. I feel really warm and giddy just thinking about it. I know that we haven't been dating that long but I can't help the way that I feel about the fighter. I thought I felt this way about Hans but I fell in "love" with him within 24 hours but I never felt this way with him with the way that I about the blonde. I've known her a lot longer than Hans and I like her WHOLE lot more than him.

I know that Elsa likes me but I don't think she's in love with me… least not yet anyways. I mean we only started dating and it's gonna take awhile before she actually feels that way about me. I am willing to wait for her for as long as it takes. I jumped when I feel my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that it was my Mom who was calling me. I pulled away from Elsa before answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Anna, where are you? Why aren't you home yet?" My Mom asked worried.

"Sorry Mom, I forgot to call you to tell where I was"

"Where are you, Anna?"

"I'm with Elsa" I said blushing.

"Oh okay, tell Elsa that I said hello but you need to come home. It's getting late and you guys have school tomorrow" My Mom said seriously.

"Yes Ma'am" I said sighing a little.

My Mom hung up the phone and I returned my phone back into my pocket. I don't want to leave Elsa alone, not after what happened today.

"I'm guessing that was your mom calling"

"Yeah, she says hi and that I should making my way home" I said pouting.

"Then why are you pouting" Elsa said laughing a little.

"I'm 17 years old. I am practically an adult and my Mom is treating like I'm a child" I said pouting and folding my arms.

"Anna, you're not an adult yet…. Least not legally. By the way, adults don't pout like a child. You'll always be a child in your mother's eyes. Don't be such a rush to grow up, we got plenty of time for that" Elsa said bumping her shoulder with mine.

_I just stuck my foot in my mouth. I know that I did. Here I am complaining about my Mom treating me like a child when Elsa can't even do the same thing. I am such idiot! When will I learn to quit while I am ahead. I just had to stick my foot in my mouth. _I open my mouth to say something but I quickly shut it. I know that I'm going to say stupid.

"Feisty Pants, you still there?" Elsa asked snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?" I asked smiling sheepishly.

"Is there something on your mind hat you want to talk about? I mean you're acting weird…. Well weirder than usual even for you" Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm fine. Just don't want to leave you alone" I said sighing a little.

"Anna, I'll be fine and I'm not alone. Olaf's upstairs" Elsa said attempting to make a joke.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" I said pushing her. "You're worrying too much. I promise you that I will fine" Elsa said kissing me on the forehead.

"I only worry when you're involved but if you say that you'll fine, I'll believe you" I said kissing her on the lips.

I get up from the couch and Elsa did too. She walks me to the door and I give her one more kiss before leaving. I told her that I'll see her tomorrow but the blonde just rolls her eyes at me. I hopped into my car and drive home. I really don't want to my girlfriend but I have to. When I arrived home, my mom gave me a lecture about calling to check in with her or my Dad.

I forgot to call but I had something important to take care of. I walked up to my room and flopped on my bed, rolling onto my stomach. I am still worrying about Elsa and what's going on through her head. I know hat she said that I have nothing to worry about and that she's fine but I don't think that she is. I guess a little time away from school will be helpful but I don't know. I am so confused what to do. I mean I want to be supportive of the fighter because look how me pressuring has gone.

"Penny for your thoughts, kiddo?" Merida asked curious.

"I am feeling guilty and worried for what happened today" I said sighing.

"Did you talk to your girl?"

"I did and she says that she doesn't blame me for what happened but I do. I mean if I hadn't pressured her into going into locker room, none of this would have happened in the first place" I said running my hand through my bangs.

"I admit that you went about this the wrong way but your heart was in the right place and Elsa saw that. You should stop beating yourself up for this, it's not healthy" Merida said frowning.

"I know but I can't help it. I'm just worried that she might burying her feelings and that she might explode if she doesn't let them out"

"Anna, people deal with things in their own ways and in their own time. She's tell you if something is bothering her or not. Just be there and listen for when she does" Merida said smiling a little.

"When did you get so wise?" I asked looking at my cousin.

"It comes with territory of being older" Merida said puffing out her chest confidently.

"You're only 6 months older than me" I said throwing my pillow at her.

It hits her dead center in the face before falling on the floor. The taller red head glares at me before grabbing her pillow and starts hitting me with it. A pillow fight ensued and there was feathers were flying everywhere. My bedroom opened to see an angry Mother staring at us. We were forced to clean up the mess that we made but it was well worth it.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 24<p> 


	25. Flirtatious

Automatic Love ch. 25

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I just got back home after dropping Olaf off at school and flopped on the couch. I don't have to return to school for a few days but I don't know what with the time I have off. I would go to work but I know that Pabbie would just send me back home until my actual shift starts. _What the heck am I doing to do for the next eight hours? I am sure in hell going to go back to school. There's not enough money in the world to make go me back but I will eventually, I guess._

I grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and was about to turn on the TV when the door bell rings. _Who could that be? Everyone I know is either at work or school? So who's at my door? _I get off of the couch and walk towards the door before opening it. Behind my door is my red head girlfriend Anna. What the hell is she doing here? I know that I told her not to miss school because of me but why is she here. She smiles at me before closing my mouth.

"You might want to close that unless you want to catch flies" Anna said giggling a little.

"Anna, what are you doing here? You should be in school" I said frowning a little.

"So should you but here we are" Anna said walking in my house.

"Anna, you shouldn't be missing school because of me" I said closing the door behind us.

"I know that but it isn't the same without you there. I miss you" Anna said pouting.

"Anna, I doubt that you'll notice that I'm not there" I said rubbing eyebrows in a circular motion.

"Elsa, you're my girlfriend. Of course I would notice if you weren't at school and I would miss you" Anna said making her way towards me.

She wraps her arms around my neck and kiss me on the lips. I moan a little bit as I kiss her back. I wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to my own as I deepen the kiss. Every time that we kiss, I seem to forget all about my worries and cares in the world and focus all my attention on the wonderful girl in front of me. I don't know or understand why Anna has this effect on me but it makes me feel wonderful, wanted and amazing.

I never felt this way by just being with someone but I don't ever want it to end and I want to keep feeling this way. My lungs were screaming for air and I pulled away panting heavily. The cheer captain was breathing as heavily as I was and I smiled a little at her.

"You should be at school, Feisty Pants" I said catching my breath.

"Only if you're there" ]

"Seriously Anna, you need to go to school. People are going to notice… namely your parents"

I know that Anna's parents are going to notice that she hasn't gone to school. They are going to wonder why she wasn't at school and find out that she was with me all day. They will assume that I convince her to ditch school and hang out with me. Her parents will think that I am a bad influence on her and convince her to break up with me.

I don't want to break up with the cheerleader. I like her a lot and I like being with her. I want to be around her as much as possible but that won't happen if the red head is here and not at school.

"Elsa, I am not leaving you by yourself. I am staying here and there is no way that you'll convince me otherwise" Anna said seriously.

"Why are you so difficult?" I asked sighing.

"Because I like you and it's one of my best qualities" Anna said grinning at me.

"I like you too but I don't make things for difficult for you"

"Trust me, you do but you just don't think so"

"No, I don't" I said frowning.

"That's what I mean" Anna said pointing at me.

Okay, I see where this conversation is going. I walked into the kitchen to find something to eat but nothing looks appealing to me. I start pulling out stuff to make pancakes and I can feel the red head's eyes staring a me, watching my every move. It's a little weird having someone bleatingly staring at me. I start making the pancake batter and the cheer captain was leaning against the doorframe, still staring at me.

"You're staring again" I said not looking at her.

"I can't help it. You're just really beautiful that I can't help but stare at you" Anna said smiling.

I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks. Anna is always giving me compliments and I don't know how to react to them. I am so used to getting insults from a lot of people on a daily basis for years so I don't know what to do with compliments. I feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. _This is really for me and I have no idea what to do._

"You're really beautiful, Feisty Pants" I said smiling a little.

She gives me this wide eyed expression as a blush creeps onto her cheeks. The red head tucks her a stain of hair behind her ear and shyly looks down at the floor. _What was that about? Why is she acting all shy all of sudden? _

"You okay over there, Anna" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Anna stammered.

"Are you sure? If something is bothering you, you can talk to me about it"

"It's just that I'm not used to you telling me that I'm beautiful" Anna said smiling sheepishly.

"Join the club. You're always giving me compliments and it's just… really weird" I said flipping a pancake.

"How is it weird?" Anna asked titling her head to the side.

"I have spent most of high school being insulted on a daily basis so I guess that I've gotten so used to it that I don't know how to react to receiving compliments. It's just really weird for me" I said shrugging.

I have really self-esteem and it doesn't help that I have to deal with people like Hans and Ariel throwing insults and mean comments every chance they got. I don't really think that I am beautiful or even pretty for that matter. I don't think I am ugly but I don't think that I am very attractive in the looks department. Anna is always giving me compliments all the time and I want to believe her that I am beautiful but I just can't.

It's hard trying to change my way of thinking and my poor perception of myself. After a few pancakes, I placed them on two plates. Before I could even put them on the table, a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and I felt a face bury itself into my shoulder. I see that it was Anna. Why is she hugging me right now? Is something wrong?

"Are you alright, Feisty Pants?" I asked curious.

"Elsa, you are very beautiful and I just wish that you could see it. I'll spend everyday telling you how beautiful you are" Anna muttered into my shoulder.

I am utterly speechless. I feel the tears swell up in my eyes and my mouth going dry. I lick my lips as put the plates down. I don't know how to react that comment or how I'm supposed to feel about it. The red head was still holding onto me. I shift in the cheer captain's arms and I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay, Anna. You don't have to" I said resting my chin on her chin.

"I know hat I don't but I want to. I care about you, Elsa and I would do anything for you" Anna said looking up at me.

"Heh thanks, Feisty Pants. I appreciate it and I feel the same" I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

We sat down to eat the pancakes and I can say that I can make some pretty good pancakes. From Anna's reaction, it must be really good. I like cooking in general but I only cooked for me an Olaf but never anyone else. It feels pretty good cooking for someone else besides the two of us. After we got done eating, I cleaned the dishes. I am not sure what we're doing to do now.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Anna comes in and sits cross my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. _Why does she always have to sit in my lap?_ I am still not getting used to having someone sitting in my lap. I wasn't prepared for my red head girlfriend latching onto my neck and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"A-Anna, w-w-what are you d-doing?" I stammered.

"I'm sorry Elsa but I can't keep my hands off of you" Anna said in between kisses.

I am slowly losing my ability to think straight with the cheer captain kissing on my neck like this. I grab onto her waist as the cheerleader works her way up to my jaw line. She places heated kisses along my jaw line and I can feel myself hardening under her. I have to stop Anna but I don't know if I want to stop her.

"A-Anna, w-we gotta stop" I said biting back a moan.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Anna asked between kisses.

"Yes, I mean no. Yeah… I don't know" I said confused on what I mean.

The red head giggles a little before pulling back. I am so conflicted on what I want right now and it doesn't help that I have a boner. Anna is such a tease and she obviously takes pleasure in teasing me.

"You are a evil woman" I said glaring at her.

"Thank you, thank you very much" Anna said grinning coyly.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 25<p> 


	26. The Incident

Automatic Love ch. 26

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

Today has been a long day. I had to deal with Anna trying to seduce me even when we were in public. I thought that the two of us being in public with people around would stop the red head from trying to whatever she's been doing to me since this morning but no, it didn't work. She tried everything she could to flirt or kiss me and I don't think she's gonna to stop even if I want her to.

We picked up Olaf from school and drove towards Pabbie's to find Kristoff and Punzie talking about something. The little white boy ran up to the bear of a blonde guy and jumped on his back. Punzie laugh a little as Kristoff tries to get my little brother off of him but failing miserably. Olaf is pretty nimble for a 6 year old and is giving the blonde guy a run for his money.

I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist. I didn't want to walk all the way back to car just to put my jacket in it. For reason, I feel like something is burning holes in the back of my backside. I turn around to see that the cheer captain was staring at my butt with this predatory look in her eyes. _Oh god, she's got that look on her face again._

_ What am I going to do with her? _I try to ignore the look that Anna has on her face but it is pretty hard since it was really making me really uncomfortable. I get started on a Honda Civic that needs an oil change and one of the cables is loose. I tighten the cable first before doing the oil change. I was finished in no time flat before jumping onto the next car.

It was a candy red Mustang and she was definitely a beauty to see. She has the best hi-derelicts that I have ever seen in my life. Whoever this belongs is definitely lucky to have this piece of work.

"Hey Kris, who owns the Mustang?" I asked curious.

"I don't know. It was here when I got here" Kristoff said shrugging.

"This shop must suck if you loser work here"

I turned to come face to face with someone that I really hate with a burning passion. It was Hans. _What the hell is he doing here? How did he know that we work here? _I don't have time for this son of a bitch. This is the only place that I don't have to worry about being hassled or embarrassed by people like him. I come here to work on things that I care about.

He has no right to be here and shouldn't be here. This bastard needs to leave now and never come back. I opened my mouth to say something only to be beaten to the punch.

"Young man, I would appreciated it if you didn't insult my shop or my workers especially if you want to get your car fixed" Pabbie said walking into the garage.

Hans closed his mouth and nodded his head a little. _Why is Pabbie helping this bastard? He's the reason why school is so horrible for me._ I tried to calm myself and not let Sideburns to get me. I am here to do job and I can't let my personal feelings get in the way. I inspect the car and engine gets a tune up along with both of the back tires needing to be replaced immediately and the one of the headlights need to be fixed.

I started on the headlight before looking through one of the drawers for a new one. I unscrew the old headlight and throw it away. I put in the new one without any hassles before moving onto the back tires. I unscrew the bolts on the tires and removing them. I had Olaf rolled them over to the pile of busted up tires and he does it happily. He loves helping me with cars and one day, I'll teach him how to really fix a car.

I sort some new tires to find the right sizes for Sideburns' car. It was a few minutes before I found the right sizes and carried them over to the car. Kristoff grabbed one of the tires from me and put it on the left side of the car. I have the right side and we rolled them on with ease before putting the bolts back on. I tighten the bolts to make sure that the tires were on right.

As much as I hate Sideburns, I want to do a good on this car and make sure that it's running properly. One thing left to do is to tune up the engine and Sideburns can the hell out of here. I feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head but doesn't say anything. I see that Anna was tense with being in the same room as her ex boyfriend but she is focusing on helps Olaf with his homework.

I smiled a little bit at them as I continued to work on the car. I can tell that my brother really likes Anna as much as I do and I'm glad that he does. The red head really likes him too which is a definite plus. Olaf is the most important person in my life and if he doesn't like who I am dating then there is a problem. I wouldn't date anyone that Olaf doesn't like.

Well, I wouldn't be dating the cheer captain in the first place if it wasn't for him butting into my love life. I owe my brother big time for this and I plan on meddling in his love life when he gets older. _I know that I shouldn't but it's only fair. _I finished tuning up the engine and closed the hood.

"I'm done with that car. Now you can pay me and leave" I said holding out my hand.

Hans glares at me but goes into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He pulls out a couple of bills and put them in my waiting hand. I counted the money and it was all there.

"It's been a pleasure taking your money, Sideburns" I said smirking.

He huffs before pushing past me to get into his car. Sideburns turns on his car and drives out of the garage but not without flipping me off.

"What a jerk" Olaf said frowning.

We all busted out laughing as the white haired boy stared at us in confusion. He wasn't sure on what was so funny but that's okay. Anna pulls out her phone as she answers it. She gets off of the work bench before walking out of the garage. _What was that about? _I shake my head. It's none of my business who calls Anna. I was about to get back to work when I heard a loud scream and the screeching of tires. I turned to see that Anna was on the ground with a car only a few inches away from her.

_Anna! No! Please be okay! Please be okay! _I bolted to her side and quickly checked for injuries. The red head has a wide eyed expression on her face and she was shaking a little. I couldn't find and physical injuries on her._ Thank the gods for that._ I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to the cheerleader. I already lost people that I care about and I will not lose any more. I will protect Anna with my life if I have to. I take the cheer captain's face in my hand and made her look at me.

"Anna. Anna. Anna, look at me" I said gently.

The tears formed in those beautiful eyes that I love so much. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her head in the crook of my neck. The owner of the car was apologize profusely and I glared at him that could put an two ton elephant down. He got back in his car and drove off. _He better have drove off or else I would have done something that I would have regret later._

I put my hands under Anna's knees and around her waist, picking her up from the ground. I returned to the auto shop and I was bombarded with questions from Kristoff and Punzie.

"Kristoff, get back to work. Rapunzel, take care of Olaf. Elsa, bring Anna into my office now" Pabbie said ushering me into his office.

I sat down in one of the chair in Pabbie's office and setting the shaking red head in my lap. My boss left us alone in his office which I am grateful about. I don't know what to do about Anna. I never seen her this shaken up before and it hurts to see her like this. I feel like I failed her. I should have been there to protect her and I failed her. I could have lost Anna in that accident and it would have been my fault.

I couldn't live with myself if I lost her in that way. I don't to lose any more people in my life. I held onto the red head like my life depends on it.

"Anna, I am so, so sorry that this happened to you. I thought I was going to lose you" I said crying as well.

"Elsa, this isn't your fault but I am really scared. I didn't see that car coming" Anna said holding onto me.

"I swear to you Anna that I will protect you" I said hugging her.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 26<p> 


	27. A Dream & A Promise

Automatic Love ch. 27

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

The car ride was really quiet and uncomfortable, least it was for me. I feel like such a failure of a girlfriend. I feel like I failed to protect Anna from almost getting hit from car earlier today. It has really shaken up the red head and it's all my fault.

Olaf was sitting in the cheerleader's lap, sleeping. The cheer captain was holding the white haired boy with a firm grip around him. She's been really quiet for a while now and I don't know what is going through her head. I parked in front of Anna's house and I sighed a little bit. The red head looked at her house before looking at me.

"Anna, I'm so sorry about today. I should have protected you and I failed you. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore" I said unable to look Anna in the eyes.

"Elsa, I don't want to break up with you. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking" Anna said grabbing my hand.

"But I-"

"No buts. It is not your fault" Anna said kissing me on the lips.

"Anna, I'm glad that you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if anything happen to you" I said smiling a little.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you either. I'll see you tomorrow, okay" Anna said smiling back.

She sets Olaf down in the back seat and buckles him with the seat belt. The red head looks with a small smile on her face before giving me another kiss on the lips. She pulls back as she gets out of the car. The cheer captain walks up to her front door and walks into her house. I drive off towards my home and sigh a little bit. I know that Anna says that it's not my fault but it feels like it. I don't know what I would do if I had lost the red head.

I think I am a lot better with her around and I want to see what I can become with her. I know that I like the cheerleader a lot but today made me reevaluated my feelings for her. _I think that I might be in love with Anna._ I am in love with the red headed cheerleader. _Oh dear god, I'm in love. What do I do now? Do I tell Anna that I love her? Wait no, I can't do that! That's a terrible idea. Ugh, I am so confused. _

I parked in front of my house before getting out. I opened the backdoor and take out my sleeping brother. I locked my car as I made my way into the house. I go inside the house and make my way up to Olaf's room. He give him a bath before changing him into his pajamas. I placed him in his bed and kiss him on his forehead. I turned off the lights in his room before walking out.

I walked downstairs into the living room and flop on the recliner. What to do now? I don't have anything to do now that I don't have to school. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pull it out. I got a text from Kristoff.

**Hey Els, I need to talk to you about something -Kris**

**Okay, talk -Elsa **

**Um well, I… uh I-I um -Kris**

**Kristoff, you're stalling -_- -Elsa **

**What do you think of me asking out Rapunzel? -Kris**

**Blonde, green eyes, carries a frying pan with her? That Rapunzel? -Elsa**

**Yeah, that Rapunzel. I really like her and I want to see what you think -Kris**

**You better treat her right, Kris. She's like a sister to me -Elsa**

**I will, Els. So do you think she'll says yes if I ask? -Kris**

**I don't think you have anything to worry about -Elsa**

**Thanks a lot. I'll let you know what happens tomorrow -Kris**

This conversation explains so much. I knew that Kristoff had a thing for Punzie but it's still kind of weird though. My two best friends going out on a date but as long as they're both happy, I'll get over it. I get up from the recliner and walk into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and grab a can of root beer. I crack open the can and take a sip of soda. I walk up the stairs and into my room.

I throw away the empty soda can in my trash bin in the corner of the room. I plopped on my bed and wrap myself in my has emotionally draining and for good reasons. I quickly drifted off into sleep… least that's what I thought anyways. I found myself in a room that wasn't my own but it belonged to someone else. I am not sure who this room belong but it feel familiar though.

_**"Elsa. Elsa. Elsa" **_

_What the hell? Who the hell is calling my name? _I turn around to see the most shocking thing in my life. It was Anna and she was sitting on the bed wearing lacy black lingerie_. What the hell? What the hell is going on here? Not that I am not turned on a little by this but this is all so weird. _The red head gets off of the bed and sashays her way over towards me. My mouth is going dry as I back away from the cheer captain.

She has that predatory look on her face again and I was a little bit afraid of what Anna was going to do to me. I continued to back away from the red head until I was concerned up against the wall. The cheerleader sashayed her way to pushing her body up against me. I don't know what to say to this but it doesn't seem to matter as Anna kisses me passionately. I moan as the red head nibbles on my lower lip causes me to yelp.

It was enough time for the cheerleader to slip her tongue into my mouth as she wraps her arms around my neck. I can feel myself hardening as I lose myself into the kiss. I don't understand what's going on here but I don't really care either way. I grabbed the cheerleader by the waist as I push her onto the bed. I catch her bottom lip between my teeth and nibble on it causing Anna to moan underneath.

_Her moans are so hot! _I want to be as close as possible to her. I rub my clothed erection into the freckled girl's stomach as she flips us over so that she was on top of me. The cheer captain straddles me and breaks the kiss. I whined at the loss of contact only for it to be turned into a strangled moan. The red head on top of me was moving her core up and down my raging boner. I grip the sheets tightly as I tried to match her thrusts with my own.

"_**Does this feel good, Elsa?**_" Anna asked panting.

I bit my lip to hold back the moan that threaten to come out. I can feel myself being pushed over the edge and it wasn't long before I jizzed my pants. I am woken up by the sunlight coming in through my blinds. I looked around to see that I am in my own room. _Oh great, I had a wet dream. That explains a lot. _I looked under covers and now I have morning wood.

I walked into the bathroom to rid myself of my boner. I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand and it's 7:20 am. I got to hurry, get Oaf dressed, and get him to school on time. I quickly wake up my little brother, got him dressed and presentable in 20 minutes. I made him a quick breakfast that he can eat in the car and drove off towards Arendelle Elementary. I was parking in the parking lot and hurried Olaf into the school.

"Have a good day okay, Olaf" I said kissing my brother on the forehead.

"Okay Elsa" Olaf said smiling.

He runs into his classroom. I giggle as he makes his presence known again. I walked out of the school and step into my car. I drove off towards my house to find Anna sitting on the porch again. I sigh a little bit as I get out of my car.

"Anna, you should be in school" I said frowning a little.

"I'll go back to school when you do. Until then, you're stuck with me" Anna said smiling goofily.

"So if I decided to go back to school at this very moment, you'll go to school?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much" Anna said nodding.

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I shake my head. I know that this is going to bite me in the butt later but I have to do this. I grabbed the red head by the hand and lead her to my car.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked curious.

"School" I said sighing.

"You're coming back" Anna said smiling.

"No, you're going to school" I said frowning.

"No Elsa, I am not going back there without you" Anna said pulling out my grip.

"Anna, I'll be back in a few days. Your parents are going to find out that you've skipping school and I don't want you getting in trouble because of me" I said frowning.

"Elsa, I don't care if my parents find out. I want my girlfriend back in school with me" Anna said staring at me.

I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks. I keep seeing the Anna in my dream looking at me standing in front of me. _Elsa, get a hold of yourself and get your mind of out of the gutter._ I shake my head a little before looking at the real Anna. I need to convince the red head to go back to school. I know that she means well but I am not ready to go back yet.

It seems that words aren't going to get through that thick skull of hers. I take the cheerleader's face in my hands and crash our lips together. The cheer captain moans a little bit as I nibble on her bottom lip. She holds onto my wrists as she kisses me back. I flick my tongue against her lips and Anna parted her lips without hesitation.

I slips my tongue into her mouth and the red head continues to moan. Her moans are really sexy and turning me on. I pulled back before this make out session gets a little too hot and heavy. Anna's eyes fluttered open and they were dilated.

"Anna, you have to go to school. Do it for me, please" I said placing my forehead on her own.

"I don't wanna" Anna said pouting.

"Heh I know that you don't want to but you need to. If you go today, I promise that I'll come tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Promise?" Anna asked holding out her pinky.

"On my honor" I said wrapping my pinky around hers.

"I am going to hold you to that. Just so you won't back out on your promise, I'll pick you and Olaf up tomorrow at seven" Anna said grinning.

"Whatever you say, Feisty Pants" I said rolling my eyes at her.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 27<p> 


	28. Back To School pt I

Automatic Love ch. 28

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I looked at myself in the mirror and I sighed. I'm not disappointed in my appearance, just disappointed that I have to go back to school now. I never really forward to going back to school but I am absolutely without a shadow of doubt dreading it. I can hear everyone in the hallways pointing and laughing at me. _Well they've done it before but now it's gonna be a lot worse than usual. This really suck ass._

I sigh again before grabbing my backpack and walking out of my room. Olaf was sitting on the couch, watching Power Rangers and he's cheering for the group to defeat the bad guys. I look at the clock in a nearby wall and it was almost 7 and we have plenty of time before school starts. My little brother woke me up early because he was looking forward to show and tell at his school.

He wants to show off the new Power Ranger action figure that I brought him a week ago. He and the toy have been practically attached at the hip and it's hard to take the toy away from him. I can't say that I have same enthusiasm about school as Olaf does but I won't ruin his excitement with my issues. I hear a car horn outside of my house and I look out of the window to see Anna's car. _Looks like our ride is here._

"Come on Olaf, our ride is here" I said turning the TV off.

"How come you're not driving us to school?" Olaf asked grabbing his backpack.

"Anna doesn't trust me enough to not break my promise to her" I said slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Why would she think that? You never break your promises" Olaf said looking up at me.

"I don't know but I always keep my promises, buddy" I said ruffling his hair.

I opened the door and let Olaf go out first. He made a beeline for the red head and she opened her arms. My little brother run into her and hugged her tightly. The cheerleader giggled a little and kisses Olaf on the top of his head. She opens for the door for the white haired boy and closed it after he was inside.

The cheer captain turned to me and smiles before kissing me on the lips. I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks. _You think that I would be used to my girlfriend kissing me by now. Seriously, what is wrong with me? _

"I'm glad that you're coming back to school" Anna said smiling.

"Well, that makes one of us" I said shrugging.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Anna said winking.

_Oh dear god, I am starting to think she enjoys making me blush this much. What am I going to do with her? _I shake my head a little and gets into the car. I see that Merida is in the backseat with Olaf and he's showing her his action figure. The taller red head looks at me and nods her greeting and I return it. The red head starts the car and drove off towards Olaf's school first.

I hear my brother talking to Merida animatedly and the red head was actually paying attention to my brother talk about the Power Rangers and gives her opinion on her favorite one. I didn't know that the taller red head actually likes the kids' show but to each their own, right. We arrived at the elementary school and I walked my brother to his class with Anna in tow.

"Have fun Olaf, and be good" I said kissing Olaf on the cheek.

"And we'll see you after school" Anna said kissing Olaf on the cheek as well.

"Okay. Bye Elsa! Bye Anna!" Olaf said running into the classroom.

I chuckled a little at my brother yet again announcing his presence. You would think that he would get tired of announcing presence every time he walks into a room but no, he doesn't. _That's my brother for you. _I feel something grabbing my hand and I looked to see that it was Anna holding it. I smile at the cheer captain and we walked out of the school into the parking lot.

We got into the red head's car and she pulls out of the parking lot. It wasn't long before we arrived at school and I take in a deep breath. _It's now or never. This is gonna be a long day. _I get out of the car and pull my hoodie over my head. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and stuff my hands into my pants pockets. I feel a hand grabbing the crook of my arm, stopping me from moving anywhere.

I looked to see that it was Anna and she has a worried look on her face. I was about to ask what was wrong but the question died before it could even get out of my mouth. The cheer captain kisses me on the lips and I instantly kiss her back. My hands make their way to her hips, pulling her into me. Her hands wrap around my neck. I didn't notice that Anna had pushed my hood back. She pulls back with a smile on her face and places her forehead on mine.

"I promise that I'll everything I can to protect to you this time" Anna said sighing.

"Anna, it's okay. I don't need protection" I said hugging her.

I can tell from her tone that she's still blaming herself for what happened the other day. I don't blame her for Ariel and her cronies did. She couldn't have known that they were going to do to me. I don't want her to blame herself for it.

"I know that you can protect yourself and everything but I still want to protect you. I love you, Elsa" Anna said smiling.

She loves me. _She loves me. Anna loves me. Anna loves me! _I smirked a little as a small blush starts to from on the red head's face. She starts rambling about something that I couldn't understand. It start off as her freaking out that she said that she loves me loud to something about vegetables.

I think it's really adorable when the cheer captain starts rambling. _I should probably she stop her from word vomiting._ I take the cheerleader's face in my hands and mashed our lips together. She instantly stops and kisses me back. I pulled back a little for Anna to pout adorably.

"I love you too, Feisty Pants" I said grinning like a idiot.

"You do?" Anna asked surprised.

"Yeah, I finally realized it when I almost lost you the other day. I never felt this way about anyone before. I want you and only you, Anna" I said honestly.

"I feel the same way" Anna said kissing me again.

The red head grabs my hand and leads me into the school. The moment that I stepped into the school, I feel like everyone is staring at me. I feel like an insect under a microscope and my every move is being watching and monitored. It is really weird and uncomfortable and I don't like it. I walked to my locker and opened it without being hassled this time unlike all the other times.

"Elsa, you're back!"

I was lifted off of the ground and engulfed in a big bear hug from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Kristoff and he has a goofy grin on his face. It was starting to get really hard to breathe with his bear like strength crushing me.

"Kristoff, I would like my girlfriend in one piece please" Anna said laughing at us.

"Oh sorry, Els. I forget how strong I am sometimes" Kristoff said setting me down.

"I don't and can't. I can't feel my lungs" I said trying to fill lungs with air.

"You won't believe what happened while you two were gone" Kristoff said laughing a little.

"What happened?" Anna and I asked in unison.

"You know how Weaseltown was upset about leaving the school"

We nodded, wanting the blonde to continue his story.

"Well from what I from the boys' locker room, the old man got really drunk during one of his free periods. Ursula walked in to talk to him about her grade in his class because she's failing. She slept with the old man to get him to change her grade and they got caught in the act by one of the security guards. Ursula is suspended and Weaseltown was fired and I heard that he caught the clap from her" Kristoff said laughing.

"Seriously? So no one remembers what happened to me?" I asked shocked.

"They remember absolutely nothing.

They moved onto Ursula sleeping with Weaseltown and giving him the clap" Kristoff said holding up his hand.

I gave my best friend the biggest high-five in my life. I can't believe that everyone moved this quickly but I am happy as hell. I don't have to worry about anyone pointing and laughing at me now. _Thank the gods, that Ursula was so desperate to get a good grade to sleep with a teacher and give him a STD._ I know that this is really messed up to be happy about but I couldn't care less. This is one of the best days of my life. _This day couldn't get any better._

"Looks, I am replacing another girl" Anna said scratching her head.

"Can't you just replace the missing girls with the ones that tried out for the squad?"

"Yeah then I have to break them into the routine and get them ready for the upcoming in a week. I'm not sure if we'll be ready by them" Anna said sighing. "Hey, I know that you can do this" I said kissing her on the top of her head.

"Thanks Snowflake" Anna said smiling.

I hear Kristoff snickering at Anna's nickname for me and I glare at him. It doesn't faze him at all.

"Did you asked Punzie out yet?" I asked curious.

"Um not yet, I'm waiting for her to show up so I can ask you" Kristoff said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Here she comes right now" I said pointing behind him.

The blonde guy's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and he looked over his shoulder to see Punzie walking to us. She has a huge smile on her face and makes her way to Kristoff's side.

"Elsa, you're back. Did Kristoff tell you about Ursula?" Rapunzel asked curious.

"Yeah, he told us. Actually he has something to ask you" I said smirking.

The blonde mechanic looked like he was ready to strangle me with the look in his eyes. The blonde girl looks at him with a raised eyebrow at Kristoff who is stammering like an idiot. _This is fun to watch and payback is cruel for sure. _Punzie looks completely confused on what Kristoff is trying to tell her and I am enjoying watching him making a fool out of himself. The blonde mechanic is drowning and I think I should put his out of misery.

"Punzie, Kris here wants to ask you out on a date. What do you say?" I asked helping my stammering friend.

"Awww Kristoff, you're so sweet. Of course, I'll go on a date with you" Rapunzel said smiling.

"R-Really? Awesome, I'll pick you at seven" Kristoff said grinning like an idiot.

My two best friends are going on a date with each other. _Yeah, it's still weird but as long as they're happy, I don't care how weird it is. _The bell rings and everyone starts walking towards first period. I wonder who's teaching Calculus now that Weaseltown isn't teaching here anymore. We walked into the classroom to find a guy around his mid-fifties with long, curly black hair that goes past his shoulder, bushy black eyebrows, and ridiculous black mustache that curls inwards.

The most outstanding feature abut this guy was that his right hand is replaced with iron hook. _What the hell? Most people would get prosthetic hand or something along those lines but not a hook for a hand. Something must be really wrong with this guy. _He picks up a black marker and starts writing his name on the board.

"My name is James Hook and I shall but your Calculus teacher for the rest of the year. You can call Mr. Hook, Captain Hook or just Hook. Any of the three will work just fine" Hook said folding his arms.

_Who prefers themselves as a captain. Was this guy a captain in a past life or something? He must have been something pretty strong. _Hook starts telling us about is past life and how he lost his hand. Apparently, he got into an altercation with a mentally ill boy named Peter Pan that refused to grow up. Hook tries to calm him down during one of his episodes and Peter cuts his right hand off and feed it to a crocodile.

Peter went to a asylum for criminally insane. I don't know whether to feel sorry for Hook for losing his hand like that or thankful Peter is locked up for good. The bell rings and I was thankful that I don't have to listen to Hook go on and on about his life… well his past life. The poor man thinks that he was a pirate in a past life. _I am starting to wonder who's crazier: him or Peter._

I go through second and third period without a hitch and walked up to the roof. No one was here yet. I walked towards the railing and looked over the school. Everything seems to be going a lot better now than when the year started. I have nothing to worry about and no one hassling me about being different. For the first time in forever, I feel… carefree.

_Weird. _I never felt this way about anything but it's a little weird but it's something that I can definitely get used to. I hear the door of roof and I looked to see that it was Anna and Rapunzel talking about something. The red head looks at me with a smile on her face before running towards me. She crashes into me causing the both of us to over. _Seriously?! I am losing brain cell with her crashing into me like this._

"Really Feisty Pants?" I said shaking my head.

"Sorry but I missed you" Anna said smiling.

"You saw me two hours ago" I said rolling my eyes.

"I like spending as much time with my sexy girlfriend as possible. Is that so wrong?" Anna asked in mock offence.

"At the cost of me losing brain cell, it kind of is" I said poking Anna's side. She squeals a little and swats at my hand.

The cheer captain rolls off of me before stationing herself in-between my legs as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Awww you two are too cute" Rapunzel squealed.

"I don't do cute" I said rolling my eyes.

"You are very cute, Snowflake" Anna said kissing my cheek.

Punzie was rolling on the floor laughing at my nickname. It's not that damn funny. _My friends are so supportive, aren't they? _They are so lucky that I can't kill them in school. Kristoff showed up soon afterwards and he and Punzie started discussing plans for their date. Aladdin showed up with Jasmine. Wait what? What is Jasmine doing here?

It seems like Kristoff and I was thinking the same thing as we stared at the raven haired cheerleader in confusion and shock but mostly confusion. She was squirming under our stares and that it is definitely new.

"Will you two stop staring at the poor girl!? You're making her uncomfortable" Rapunzel said frowning.

"Poor girl? Making her uncomfortable? Are we talking about the same girl?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Welcome friends to the Twilight Zone" I said in my best Rod Serling voice.

"I have a frying pan in my backpack and I am not afraid of using it on the both of you" Rapunzel said seriously.

Kristoff and I quickly shut our mouth. I know that the bone girl wasn't kidding when she said that. She will use it on the both of us and won't feel bad about hitting us over the head with a frying pan. I still have the bump on my head from the last time she hit me and that was an accident. I can only imagine what the blonde can do with a frying pan when she means it. I shudder at the thought. It will not be pretty, I know that for sure.

"I know that I'm least favorite person at the moment but I come in peace" Jasmine said holding her hands up in defense.

"No, Ariel is my least favorite person at the moment but I guess I can tolerate you" I said shrugging.

"I guess I can tolerate you too but hurt Al in any way. You will come up missing" Kristoff said seriously.

"Guys cool it, will ya?" Aladdin said embarrassed.

"For once the blonde actually makes sense" I said smirking.

"Hey!" Kristoff said offended.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 28<p> 


	29. Back To School pt II

Automatic Love ch. 29

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

After lunch, we walked towards the gym and Anna was holding my hand. The red head was in a rather anxious mood and she seemed really worried about something. I am not sure what she's so worried about. Nothing could possibly go wrong especially how today has been going. _Weird, normally she's the one being optimistic and I am the one being overly paranoid. Oh how the roles have changed so quickly._

We waked into the gym and the cheer captain was walking towards the locker room. I stopped before we got too close. There was no way that I am going in there. I know that I am being ridiculous about not going in there but I have my reasons for not going in there. The cheerleader stares at me with a concern look on her face. Somehow she was able to read my mind and kisses me on the cheek.

"You don't have to go in there if you're not comfortable with it" Anna said smiling understandingly.

_No, I can't be afraid for the rest of my life of a stupid room. This is where it ends. _I take in a deep breath and let it go. I am getting my life together.

"I'll be fine. Let's go before we're late" I said smiling a little.

"Elsa, you don't have to do this. You don't have prove anything to anyone" Anna said unsure.

"I know that I don't but I have to do this for myself. I'll be fine, Feisty Pants" I said kissing her on the forehead.

She nodded and we walked into the girls' locker room. There was barely anyone in here except for a few cheerleaders and Punzie who managed to beat us here. She looked surprised to see me but doesn't say anything which I am grateful for. I took off my clothes and threw into my locker. I usually have my gym clothes under my regular clothes and it saves me some time.

I put my sneakers back on and turned around to catch Anna in mid-change. I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks and my ears. The red head was in nothing but a black bra and matching underwear. _Deja vu, much?_ I could see that there were freckles dusting her shoulders and chest. Her chest wasn't that big but it wasn't small, it was just right.

I feel myself twitching in my pants and I am glad that I always get them a size too big. The cheerleader noticed that I was staring at her and winked at me over her shoulder. I looked out the corner of my eye as Anna finished getting dressed. She was giggling a little as she kisses me on the cheek.

"I don't mind you staring at me while getting dressed" Anna said seductively.

_Oh god, I don't know if I can't hold out any longer if she keeps on doing this to me. _The red head grabs my hand and leads out of the locker room. We quickly found Kristoff looking for somethingwith Aladdin who was talking with Jasmine. We walked up to them the couple didn't seem to notice that we arrived but that's okay. _As long as Al is happy and Jasmine keeps him that way, it's cool. _

"Where's Coach Douchebag at? He's usually barking orders by now" I asked curious.

"I haven't the slightest clue. This isn't like him at all" Kristoff said frowning.

"Maybe, he's running a little late" Anna said unsure.

"I never known him to be late to this class before and trust me, I would know. I prayed for him to be late or not show up" I said folding my arms.

Punzie was about say something when Coach Shang and an Asian woman walked in. The woman was about 4 or 5 inches shorter than the coach wit short black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a warm smile on her face, rosy cheeks and she has this confident air around her. _Who is this lady? Why is she here? Why does Coach Douchebag seem less irritated with her around? Weird… well today has been a weird day._

"Alright maggots, I'm gonna introduce you to your new co teacher Mulan. She's gonna help me get you guys into shape" Coach Shang said folding his arms.

"Honey, please don't call the kids maggots" Mulan said smirking a little.

"Honey!" The whole class yelled in shock.

_This Douchebag is married?! What the hell! When the hell did this happen?! How did he looked that off? _I figured that he lived at home with his 20 cats or something. A small blush formed on Coach Shang's face and wasn't able to look any of us in the eyes. _Oh my god, he's embarrassed. I don know if I should still be shocked or laughing my ass off._ This situation is confusing as hell.

He brought his wife to help him teach P.E. This should be interesting since I won't be doing anything.

"Yes, this is my wife and she will be helping me for the rest of the year. All you give me 20 laps around the court and if all of you don't make under 8 minutes, you'll continue to run until I tell you stop" Coach Shang said frowning.

The class groaned and got to running. I was standing next to Coach Shang but he doesn't seem noticed that I was here. Most people don't but that's okay. I have nothing to do but stand around.

"You must be Elsa Winters" Someone said.

I turned to see that it was Mulan who was talking to me. Close up, Mulan is a very beautiful woman and I can see why coach fell in love with her.

"Yeah, that's me" I said smiling a little.

"I heard from my husband that you were able to get the arrow and beat one of his star football players. Actually, he's goes on and on about you have great potentials to be a great fighter but you don't push yourself" Mulan said smiling.

"It's actually hard to believe that he talks about me like that since he really doesn't like me all that much. He's always so much harder on me than everyone else" I said frowning a little.

"Actually he like you a lot. I think that Shang is so hard on you because he believe in you" Mulan said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Mulan, why are you talking to Winters for?" Coach Shang asked walking up to us.

"She is my student too, you know Shang" Mulan said folding her arms.

"Can you watch the other students?" Coach Shang asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sure thing, Honey" Mulan said walking away.

Coach Shang shakes his head as his wife walks away. I don't know if I should be laughing or not. Those two are a really married couple. The football coach turns his attention towards the students that were running and he doesn't say anything for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, unlike the other times that I told next to him.

I look at him out the corner of my eye and I never really notice how much shorter than I am compare to Coach Shang. _How am I just noticing this now? I must be really bored._

"Is something on your mind?" Coach Shang asked looking at me out the corner of his eye.

"N-No, not really. Just something that Mulan said" I stammered.

"What did she tell you?" Coach Shang asked raising an eyebrow.

"She says that the reason you're so hard on me than everyone else because you believe in my potential"

"Which is true and I do believe in your potential. You proved it when you beat Hans effortlessly in that sparring match and when you were able to get the arrow. I just think that you're not tapping into it"

"You must be seeing that I'm not. Getting a arrow from a pole and beating up an asshole doesn't mean that I have potential" I said folding my arms.

"You're lack of confidence and faith in yourself is holding you back form seeing it. I would like the opportunity to prove it to you" Coach Shang said turning fully to face me.

"Why? Why not train Hans?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He doesn't have the potential nor the heart that you possess and like you say, Hans is an asshole. The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all" Coach Shang said smiling.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"Ancient Chinese saying that my grandfather used to tell when I was young. It means that you are going to through a lot in your life but you will become a better person because of it. I would like to help you become that better person if you let me" Coach Shang asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I am surprised that Coach Douchebag…. I mean Coach Shang actually wants to help me of all person. I thought that he couldn't stand me but it looks like he was only hard on me because it's his way of showing that he believes in me. _He really has a weird way of showing that he cares. I guess Mulan was right about him but I'm not sure if I should let him help me. Oh to hell with it, I have nothing to lose by doing it._

"Okay but we do it on my terms" I said seriously.

"Okay, what are your terms?"

"No, calling me maggots or Winters. I have a name so use it. We train on the weekends, it's the only time that I don't work. For now, that's it"

"Okay, we'll start next Saturday" Coach Shang said turning his attention.

"Okay"

Coach Shang dismiss the class who collapsed on the court. I kinda feel bad that they had to run for the whole hour but I am glad that I don't have to. I walked over to Anna who was panting and on sitting on her knees. I got down in front of her and pulled the red head onto my back. I place my hands under her knees to make sure that she doesn't fall off and the cheerleader wraps her arms around my neck.

Kristoff was laying on his back, Punzie was struggling to her feet and Aladdin scrawled on the floor. I am no sure if he was dead or not. I nudged him with my feet a little and he groans, signaling that he was alive. I started to walked towards the locker room when Kristoff yelled at me.

"Hey! What about us?" Kristoff asked frowning.

"I may be a lot of things but I am not crazy. I'm not going to attempt to carry you, Kris" I said chuckling a little.

"You're so cold, Elsa" Kristoff said pouting. "You knew that when you met me" I said smirking.

I walked up to the locker room. I set Anna on the bench in between the lockers. I never knew that she was so light.

"Thanks for carrying me, Snowflake" Anna said smiling.

"No problem, you're pretty light" I said shrugging.

I grabbed my clothes out of my locker and was about to change when I noticed that the red head was watching me with wrapped attention. It was making me really uncomfortable and self conscious.

"Um Anna, could you turn around?" I asked rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"What's wrong, Snowflake?" Anna asked concerned.

"I'm not really comfortable with people watching me change" I said blushing a little.

"You have nothing to worry about, Elsa. It's just me and you already seen in my underwear" Anna said crossing her legs.

"T-That was different" I stuttered.

"How so?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't purposely staring at you"

"Okay Elsa, if it makes you that uncomfortable" Anna said turning around.

I quickly change out of my gym clothes into my regular clothes. I told Anna that I would wait for her outside so she could change in private. I bolted out of the locker room and leaned against the wall. It wasn't long when the cheer captain came out and grabs my hand. We walk towards Art class to find Mr. Ferguson sitting in his chair, eating a gingerbread cookie.

"A little early for gingerbread, isn't it?" I asked smirking.

Mr. Ferguson turned around in his chair and smiled at me a little. "Ah, my two favorite students have returned" Mr. Ferguson said smiling.

"It's good to see you too" Anna said smiling back.

"I have good news for the both of you. I showed your artwork to my Art critic friends and they want to buy your work from you" Mr. Ferguson said. "R-Really? That's unbelievable! Did you hear that, Elsa?" Anna said jumping up and down excitedly.

"For much?" I asked curious.

Mr. Ferguson writes down something on a piece of paper and hands it to Anna who opens it. The red head's mouth drops to the ground and I look over her shoulder to what the price was. My mouth dropped to the ground as well at what the number was. They want a thousand dollars for both of our art work. This means that we each get a thousand dollars and I can not believe it. I can do a lot with a thousand dollars in my pocket.

"Are you serious? They 're giving us a thousand dollars each for our work" I said stunned.

"One of art critic friends wanted Anna's drawing of fantasy world and another wants your drawing of your ice castle. I told them that I would talk to you guys first before agreeing to anything. What do you think?" Mr. Ferguson asked leaning back in his chair.

"What do you think, Anna?" I asked looking at the red head.

"I think that we should take it. We can do a lot with a thousand dollars" Anna said grinning.

"We'll take it" I said smiling.

"Alright, I'll give them a call" Mr. Ferguson said smiling.

The class was filling up and we took out seats. I wasn't paying any attention to the lesson since I am getting paid for my artwork. This day is just getting better and better by the second. I zoned out for most of the class when the bell rings, snapping me out of it. I grabbed my stuff when Mr. Ferguson told Anna and I that would get our checks tomorrow.

The cheer captain and I walked to the library and took our usual spot by the window. I grabbed the Graceling from off the shelf and started reading with the red head placing her legs in my lap again.

"Can't believe that we're getting paid for our artwork. This is exciting" Anna said smiling.

"I know what you mean. I never thought someone would want to buy my drawings" I said smiling.

"Why wouldn't someone want to buy your drawings?" Anna asked tilting her head to the side.

"You know the saying about you being your own worst critic. For me, I am my own worst critic" I said shrugging.

It's true. There's always something wrong with my drawings in my eyes. I am a lot harder in myself as a artist than anyone else could possibly be. I want to improve on my skills that I can be a great artist.

"Elsa, you're a amazing artist and art critic wants to buy one of your artwork. That takes some serious skills" Anna said smiling.

"Thanks Feisty Pants" I said smiling back.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 29<p> 


	30. Practicing

Automatic Love ch. 30

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

I can't believe that I am getting paid for my artwork. I believe that Elsa is getting paid since she's just such an amazing artist. I like drawing a lot and I think that I'm pretty good. I mean I must be if some art critic want to buy my artwork. I draw whenever I have a good idea and I want to express it. This whole thing is just unbelievable. I am out on the football field with the squad and the girls that tried out for the team. I see Rapunzel and I smile a little bit.

I have good news and bad news for some of these girls. I am glad that that Ariel, Aurora, Cinderella and Ursula are not on the squad anymore. They were weighing the squad down and we don't need that. Now I have to replace them with some fresh meat and I know exactly actually who I want on this team. I have had enough time to think on this decision and I have made my decision.

"Alright everyone as you know, fours spots have opened up and what that means is four of you will be chosen. The four girls are Anastasia Romanov, Rapunzel, Kida, and Nala"

The four girls that I've named were jumping up and down and squealing like school girls. The other were disappointed and sadly walked off of the field. I know that are sad that they weren't chosen but I can't picked all of them. Some of them were just straight up horrible and I can't bring them into the squad.

The blonde walks to up with a smile on her face and she was bouncing up and down. I am glad that she's happy and she deserves the spot. I never expected Rapunzel to be such an amazing acrobat but she is a lot better than Aurora that's for sure.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" Rapunzel asked scratching her cheek.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked turning towards her.

"Did I really earn this spot on the squad? I mean there were a lot of better girls than me" Rapunzel said unsure.

"Rapunzel, you definitely earn your spot on this squad. I mean you are one of the best acrobats that I have ever seen" I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Anna, you won't regret picking me" Rapunzel said confidently.

"That's what I like to hear because I am going to work you guys hard. We have a game upcoming up and I have to work you into the routine"

I really do have my work cut out for me this time. I looked over my shoulder to see Elsa sitting in the stands with Olaf and Kristoff. _Elsa must've texted him to pick up Olaf. _The white haired boy smiled at me and waved excitedly at me. I giggled a little before waving back at him. He is so cute and adorable. I turned back to the squad and showed the routine to the newbies.

I broke it down slowly so they would be able to see where they needed be and where they would go. I worked them hard and whoever misses up, do laps. After 2 ½ hours of working the newbies, I let the squad go home. I was about to walk away from the field when someone calls my name. I turned to see that it was Meg and she was walking up to me.

"What's up, Meg?"

"Well, I'm having a party on Friday after the game and I want you to come" Meg said putting her hands on her hips.

"You're having another party? Aren't your parents ever home?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no. They're never home and it's why I love throwing parties" Meg said smirking.

"Wow, I'll be there" I said smiling.

"And bring your girlfriend too" Meg said winking.

I blush a little as Meg walks away laughing at me. I shake at my head and I wonder sometimes why I'm friends with her. I walked over towards the stands, only to be tackled to the ground. I see that Olaf attached himself to my waist with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Bubba" I said kissing Olaf on the top of his head.

"Bubba? Who's Bubba?" Olaf asked confused.

"You are. You're my nickname for you" I said smiling. "I like it" Olaf said smiling.

"Okay Bubba, you gotta let me up"

Olaf let me up and I dusted myself off. We walked over to Elsa and Kristoff who were talking about something. They were debating over what kind of car is better. I don't know too much about cars or anything so what they were saying was pretty much gibberish to me. Olaf and I looked at each other before looking at the two arguing blondes. _How long can they possibly argue about car? _We waited for the two to stop arguing but it seem like they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"Okay, that's enough you two" I said getting between them.

"I still think the Mustang is better" Kristoff said frowning.

"No way, the Cameo is better and you know it" Elsa said folding her arms.

"Both of you, stop it now or I'll smack you both. I mean it" I said glaring at the both of them.

They didn't say anything else which I'm glad for. Kristoff walks away with Rapunzel going after him.

"What was that about?" I asked confused.

"We were arguing over which car is better. We always have this argument but it's not that big of a deal" Elsa said shrugging.

I noticed that Elsa has her hood over her head… again. I am really, really close to taking that jacket burning it until there's nothing left of it. I really don't understand why the blonder hides behind her hoodie. I mean Elsa is too beautiful to hide behind a stupid jacket. I pushed the fighter's hood back and she sighs a little.

"Elsa, you really need to stop hiding behind your hoodie" I said frowning.

"I'm not hiding behind anything"

"Then why are you wearing your hoodie over your face?" I asked folding my arms.

"I've gotten used to wearing it over my face. It feels weird not wearing it" Elsa said looking out the corner of her eye.

"Snowflake, you don't need to it. You're really beautiful and I think you should show it more" I said smiling a little.

"She called you Snowflake" Olaf said giggling.

"S-Shut it, Olaf" Elsa said blushing.

It only made the 6 year old laugh even more. The blonde grabbed her brother and lifted him over his shoulder. I laugh a little as I grabbed my backpack and followed the siblings to the parking lot. Merida was already waiting by the car and she raised an eyebrow at the siblings. Elsa told her not to ask and she shouldn't. I unlock the car and everyone piled in as I pulled out of the parking lot.

I dropped Merida off first because I want to spend time with Elsa and didn't want to go home yet. I drive towards the fighter's house and parked the car. We walked into the house and Olaf hopped on the couch, turning the TV on. He quickly turned to the Cartoon Network channel and reruns of old Pokemon episodes were playing.

"Olaf, did you do your homework?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did most of it" Olaf said poking his index fingers together.

"Go finish your homework first then you can watch TV" I said folding my arms.

"Do I have to?" Olaf asked pouting.

"Yes you do, Bubba" I said serious.

The white haired boy grabbed his backpack and headed up the stairs. He made it up halfway before giving me the puppy dog over his shoulder. I wasn't effected by it since I have perfected that look. The 6 year old sighs again and continues to walk upstairs. I know that he doesn't like doing homework but I want him to get it done and over with. _The sooner he does it, the sooner he can play or do whatever._

"Wow, you sounded like a mother" Elsa said impressed.

"I did?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised that he didn't put up more of a fight. It's hard for me to get him to do it"

"I can't see Bubba giving a hard time about homework"

"Wait, who's Bubba" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's my nickname for Olaf. I thought of it not too long ago and he seems to like it" I said shrugging a little.

"Oh, okay. He likes school but getting him to do homework has always been difficult but no one likes doing homework" Elsa said shrugging.

Elsa flopped on the couch and folded her arms over her chest. She had this lazy smile on her face and she's been a really good mood all day. I like seeing her like this. It's a whole lot better than having her paranoid and stressed out everything. I sit across her lap and unwrap her arms. The fighter wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me into her.

I snuggled into her and laced my fingers with hers. Everything just feels right with the blonde and I never felt this happy before. Elsa was rubbing circles on the small of my back and it was really distracting.

"Elsa"

"Hmm?"

"Meg's having another party and I was wondering if you might want to go with me" I said looking at her to see her reaction.

"Sure but I'm not drinking though. Never again" Elsa said shaking her head.

"You wasn't that bad besides you're a cute happy drunk" I said giggling.

"Yeahhhh no, I am drunk ever again. I can barely remember anything the last time I got drunk" Elsa said through narrowed eyes.

"You didn't miss much. You called me beautiful, us making out a little and me punching Ariel into the kiddy pool" I said mumbling the last part.

"You did what?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"What did you say?"

"When?" I asked playing dumb.

"The part about punching Ariel into the kiddy pool" Elsa said frowning.

"Yeah, that happened" I said laughing sheepishly.

"Anna, what am I going to with you?" Elsa handshaking her head.

"I couldn't help it. She pissed me off" I said pouting.

"I am really starting to contemplate about putting you on a leash" Elsa deadpanned.

"As long as you're the leash, I don't mind" I said winking.

Elsa doesn't say anything as a blush quickly formed on the her face. I giggle a little. _She really is too cute for her own good. I wish that Elsa could what I see. _I kissed her on the blonde and she quickly kiss me back. The fighter nibbles on my bottom lip and I moan a little.

"Ewww, this is why you make me do my homework"

We broke apart to see that Olaf was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a grossed out look on his face. _This is embarrassing. _I don't know what to say. The white haired boy shook his head at us and walked into the kitchen. I look at the blonde and the blush made its way into her cheeks. I didn't mean for Olaf to catch us making out but it was really embarrassing. The white haired boy walked back into the living room with a open bottle of Gatorade in his hand.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to gorge my eyes out now" Olaf said making his way towards the stair.

"Bubba, wait a minute. Come here" I said feeling bad that he caught us.

He stopped at the bottom step before walking over towards us. The white haired boy stood in front of us with his arms crossed. I took the Gatorade bottle out of his hand and set it on the coffee table. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards, putting him in my lap.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. Next time, I'll give you a warning when we're gonna kiss" I said smiling a little.

"A warning and chocolate would be nice" Olaf said holding his hand out.

"Okay, a warning and chocolate" I said shaking his hand.

"Feisty Pants, you shouldn't be bribing him" Elsa said frowning.

"It's not a bribe. It's negotiating" I said smiling.

The blonde shook her head as she rolls her eyes at me.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 30<p> 


	31. Pirate Time

Automatic Love ch. 31

**Hey people, I am back! Sorry that this chapter so short but I hope ya'll like it anyways**

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I walked up to Olaf's room. The door's open and I see that my little brother was sitting at his desk, doing his homework. Anna has left a little while ago and the white haired boy was still doing his work. I feel bad that I haven't been spending as much time with him as I know that I should. I hope that Olaf doesn't hate me for it. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself if he hates me. I knocked on the door, catching his attention. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey buddy, do you have time to talk?" I asked nervously.

"For you, I always have time" Olaf said smiling.

I walked into his room and sat on his bed. He gets off of his desk and crawls into my lap.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for not spending as much time with you lately" I said sadly.

"It's okay, Elsa. It's not your fault" Olaf said looking up at me.

"It is my fault. You and I should be spending as much time together as possible. You are my little brother and you are very important to me. I should be making sure that you're happy" I said running my hand through his hair.

"I am happy and you're important to me too. It's my job that you're happy. Where would you be if I wasn't around" Olaf said puffing out his chest.

_My brother. So humble, isn't he? _I love my brother and I can' t imagine my life without him in it. I don't know where I would be if he wasn't around. I want Olaf to be happy and have a happy childhood. I want to spend as much time as I can with the 6 year old. I love my little brother with all of my heart and I would do anything for him.

"I don't know what I would be if you weren't around. You know that I love you very much" I said kissing Olaf on the top of his head.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too" Olaf said kissing my cheek.

"So, what do you want to do? You have me all to yourself right now" I said smiling a little.

"We'll do anything I want?" Olaf asked smiling at me.

"Yeah, anything you want" I said nodding.

"Alright, I wanna play Pirates and the Hidden Buried Treasure" Olaf said bouncing up and down.

"Okay, go downstairs and sit on the couch so I can set up the game"

"Okay" Olaf said running out the room.

Olaf's favorite game is Pirates and the Hidden Buried Treasure. I will dress up as the pirate: Blonde Beard and Olaf would come and fight me for my buried treasure. We have been playing this game for 3 years now and I have to say that it's pretty fun to play. My brother loves pirates since Kristoff let him and Andrew watch Pirates of the Caribbean.

The white haired boy wanted to reenact the movie and he gave me the puppy dog pout when I told him that I didn't want to. I caved after 5 minutes of Olaf pouting and pleading with me to play pirates. We have been playing ever since and I have to say that I make a pretty good Blonde Beard. _Don't judge me! I love my brother and I kinda… sorta I like being a pirate. _

I set up the 6 year old boy's room like a pirate ship and I got dressed in my Halloween Pirate of a Caribbean costume from last Halloween.

"Elsa! Can I come up now?!" Olaf yelled from the living room.

"Arg ya scurry dog, if yer dare" I said in my best pirate voice.

I hear footstep racing up the stairs and the door opens widely. Olaf looked around the room before going into the closet. He was pulling stuff out to find something. It was a minute before the white haired boy pulls out a Star Wars light saber. Olaf pressed the red button on the side of the handle and the light saber glows a faint blue color. I remember helping him make the light saber last year when we went to Disneyland.

_We like the first three Star Wars movies and we made light sabers together. _I spend my whole entire paycheck on that trip but it was definitely worth it. Olaf had the best time and the both of us got a lot of cavities because of all the candy that we ate. I still have the pictures that we took and we both have huge grins on our faces.

"Give the buried treasure, Blonde Beard" Olaf said pointing his light saber at me.

"Ya'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands" I said smirking a little.

"That can be arranged, Blondie" Olaf said as our sword fight begins.

Olaf is a really sweet, caring, loving little boy but when he's playing Pirates and the Buried Treasure, he becomes a very calculating 30 year old pirate. I do not know where my brother goes but sometimes it scares me. The white haired boy parries my blows with ease and it wasn't long before the 6 year old manages to get my light saber out of my hand. Olaf has his own light saber pointed at my neck and there was a small smirk on his face.

"Give up the treasure or face the consequences" Olaf said confidently.

"Ya have bested it me and I shall give ya my treasure. And there it is!" I said pointing at the door.

Olaf looked at the door and it is my chance to escape. I made a run fro the door and I hear Olaf shout at me before giving chase. I ran through the house with my brother chasing after me. I laugh at the white haired boy chase after me and I didn't notice that I ran into my room. I tripped over my boot and fell on my bed, giving Olaf enough time to catch me.

He jumped on me and wrapped his arms around my neck. We laugh at each other and it definitely has been a lot of fun together. I love having these moment with Olaf and I can not wait until the net moment we have together.

"This was fun" Olaf said grinning.

"I am glad that you had fun" I said smiling.

"We should do this more often"

"We really should do this more often. How about we play Pirates at least once a week?" I asked stretching a little.

"Really? Can we?" Olaf asked hopeful. "Yeah, why not" I said smiling.

"Yay, let's do it" Olaf said pumping his arm in the air.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 31<p> 


	32. Game Time

Automatic Love ch. 32

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

This is going down as a first that I am not wearing my hoodie since I have been going to this school. I am always wearing it and now that I'm wearing it, it feels so weird. I mean I feel like I'm naked somehow. My hoodie has been my shield from everyone and now I don't have that shield. I guess that I can't wear it forever so why not start. _This is still weird though. _I walked into the school and I feel everyone's eyes on me.

_Take a picture people, it'll last longer. _I ignore the staring and walked to my locker. I opened it and grab my books for the first half of class.

"Hey Elsa"

I turned to see that it was Kristoff and he had this really goofy look on his face. I see that Aladdin was coming up behind him with the same look on his face. Why does it feel like I am missing something? What's with the looks on those two's faces? Did something happened yesterday? They walked up to me and started talking at the same time.

I couldn't understand a single word that was coming out of their mouths. I covered their mouths with my hands to stop them from talking but they were still talking. It didn't last too long and they stopped.

"I am going to take my hands off of your mouths and you're going to talk one at a time, okay?" I asked slowly.

They looked at each other but looking at me. They nodded that they understood me and I slowly take my hands off their mouths. The two hadn't said anything and I am glad for that.

"Okay Al, you go first" I said looking at Aladdin.

"I went on my date with Jasmine last night and it was amazing. I cooked for her and thanks for the idea Elsa, by the way. We watch a movie and we ended up making out a little on the couch" Aladdin said grinning like a idiot.

"You're welcome, Al. Your turn, Kris" I said looking at Kristoff.

"I had my date with Rapunzel last night as well. It started off a little awkward since I didn't know what to talk about with her. I took her to Tony's and had dinner. We talked about everything and anything that came to mind. I took her to meet Sven and he took a liking to her automatically. I took her for a ride on the sleigh and she loved it. She kissed me on the cheek when I took her home and she said that she was looking forward to our next date" Kristoff said grinning like cat that ate a canary.

Sven is Kristoff's reindeer. They have together since the blonde was 6 years old and they have together ever since. The reindeer is pretty laid back unless you threaten Kristoff in any way or form.

I am glad that my two friends' dates went well for them and they deserve it. If everything goes well, the three will end up having girlfriends. We joked about that we ever got girlfriends in high school that it would be the start of the apocalypse. I'm not sure if the end of the world is going to start now but I hope that it doesn't.

"Hey, is something different about you?" Aladdin asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're not wearing your jacket. Are you feeling okay?" Kristoff asked putting his hand on my forehead.

"I am feeling more than okay. I am perfectly fine. I just left my jacket at home" I said removing Kristoff's hand.

"Why would do that? You hate not wearing your jacket" Aladdin said confused.

"It was a spur of the moment decision to see if I could go through the whole day without it. So far, so good" I said shrugging.

"May the force be with you, young Padawan" Kristoff said deepening his voice.

I rolled my eyes at the blonde but the small smile was hard to keep off of my face. He knows that I enjoy Star Wars references especially that one. I was about to say something when I was jumped on by my overly excitable girlfriend. I know that it's her because she's the only one that glomps me this much.

"Really Feisty Pants" I said looking at her over my shoulder.

"I can't help it. Glomping you is too much fun… there's something different about" Anna said looking me up and down.

"Is there?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, you're not wearing your hoodie" Anna said shocked.

"Yup" I said smiling a little.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Anna asked pointing an accusing finger at me.

"It's me, Feisty Pants and I'm a little offended" I said pouting as I moved Anna's finger out of my face.

"I'm sorry Elsa, it's a little weird not seeing you without your hoodie during school. I didn't mean to offend you" Anna said apologizing.

"It's okay" I said smiling a little.

"Are you guys coming to the game today?" Anna asked curious.

"What game?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"The football game after school. It's at 4:30"

The three of us looked at each other apprehensively. We haven't been to a football game or any sports related games in almost 3 years now and made it a point not to. The last time that we went to a game, it wasn't pretty.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Aladdin said shaking his head.

"Why?" Anna asked confused.

"The last time that we went to a football game, we got our asses kicked when we lost the game. The football team took their anger out on us" Kristoff said shuddering.

_Ugh, I remember that beat down like it was yesterday. _I still the bruises from that one. I think either Eric or Sideburns hit me so hard that I almost lost a few teeth that day. I could not eat solid food for a week and that was a really long week. After that game, I got into the habit rubbing my jaw for no reason. It's really random but I do it. We swore after that we would **NEVER EVER **go to football or sports game ever again.

"That beat down makes all the beat downs we have had after that look like child's play" I said rubbing my jaw.

"The football team beat you guys up that badly?" Anna asked shocked.

"Pretty much in a nutshell" Kristoff said nodding.

"Well, that settles everything. If you guys excuse me, I have a certain football captain to kill" Anna said turning around.

I grabbed her by her waist and held onto her. I know what the red head is thinking and there is no way that I am letting her do it. The cheer captain has already almost got in trouble, trying to protect me once and I am letting her do it again. I have no clue what the football team might do if they found out what Anna might do to Sideburns. The cheerleader struggles against me but I held firm on my grip on her._ I am really considering putting a leash on her._

"Anna, you need to calm down"

"I'll calm down when that bastard is 6 feet in the ground" Anna said struggling against me.

"Anna, you can't kill Sideburns even if it would entertaining to watch"

It was a good minute before the red head finally calm down. I'm glad that she gave up on killing Sideburns… least for now anyways.

"Nice work Elsa, you got yourself an overprotective girlfriend that is willing to kill for you" Kristoff said snickering.

"Shut up, Kris. You're not helping" I said glaring at him.

"I never said that I was helping" Kristoff said smugly.

"Would you guys consider coming to the game? I know that Jasmine and Rapunzel would appreciate it"

Aladdin and Kristoff thought about for not even 5 seconds before agreeing to go. _Wow, that was way too easy. _I shake my head at the guys. Sometimes I really wonder how the heck we become friends. The cheer captain turned in my arms so that she was facing me and smiled sweetly. Uh-oh, my spider senses are tingling. I sense a really big set up coming.

"Elsa, I would really appreciate it if you would come watch" Anna said seductively as she plays with the collar of my shirt.

I feel the heat creeping into my cheek. I look to Kristoff and Aladdin to help me get out of this but they were snickering at me. _I hate them so much, right now. _The red head was giving me that look and I know that I have no choice now. I sigh a little as I agreed to go. Anna jumped up and down before kissing me on the lips. _When did I become so whipped?_

The guys were making whipping noise and playing invisible. The bell ring and I never been so happy to walk away from the assholes that I call friends. The cheer captain and I walked into Calculus and Mr. Hook was writing something on the board. I looked at the board and there was a huge alligator swallowing an clock. Where does this school find their staff? An asylum?

I sat at my desk with the cheerleader sitting next who has a huge goofy smile on her face. It's obvious that she's happy that I decided to go the game even though I really don't want to go. I feel another beat down coming and this is really not going to be a lot worse than the last I got. I can kiss eating solid food for the next month goodbye. Mr. Hook started his rant about the alligator that ate his hand and that Peter Pan won't leave him alone.

_How does this kid even knows where he lives to begin with? And I thought that my life was crazy. _I spaced out for the whole class time and I didn't snap out of my daze until I feel someone shaking my shoulder. I look up to see that it was Punzie and she has a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Rapunzel asked curious.

"It's nothing. Just a lot on my mind" I said smiling a little.

"Anything that I can help with?"

"Don't worry, I got it handled" I said smiling a little.

_I hope. _Calculus was over and I was about to walk out the door when something stops me. I looked to see that it was Anna and she has a concerned look on her face.

"Elsa, you don't have to go if it's making this uneasy" Anna said worried.

It is making uneasy but I did say that I would come and I do not go back on my word. Besides I can't be afraid of Sideburns for the rest of my life. I have to a choice to make and I hope that I make the right one.

"I said that I would come watch you and I don't break promises. I'll be fine, you worry too much" I said smiling.

"I know what you said but still. I don't want to make you do something that you're not comfortable with" Anna said unsure.

"Anna, there's going to be a lot of things that I'm not going to be comfortable but I can handle them. Do you trust me?" I asked curious.

"Yes, I trust you more than anything" Anna said without hesitation.

"Good, then I'll be fine so stop worrying" I said kissing her on the forehead.

Anna still looks a little apprehensive but doesn't say anything. She smiles and kisses me on the lips. The red head follows Punzie to their second period and I walked towards my own. I went through second and third without a problem before walking up the roof. When I get there, Aladdin and Kristoff was already there. _Well, that's a good sign. _They looked as nervous as I was but I am hiding it better.

"You know that we're gonna beat up, right" Aladdin said sighing.

"No kidding, man" Kristoff said narrowing his eyes.

"If we do, I say that we fight back as much as we can. We can't let Sideburns run our lives forever" I said seriously.

"You know what, you're right. I'm done with putting up with Hans' bullshit. If a fight is what he wants then a fight is what he's gonna get' Kristoff said crackling his knuckles.

"We need to wear cups just in case" Aladdin said running his hand through his hair.

The door to the roof opens and we stopped talking to see that it was just the girls. They stared at us with raised eyebrows.

"What were you guys talking about before we got here?" Rapunzel asked folding her arms.

"Nothing" We said in unison.

The girls stares at us, obviously not believing us. There was no way that we were going to tell about the plan if shit hits the fan. I am glad that they decided to let it go but I could tell Anna wanted to say something. The red head sat in-between my legs and something is definitely bothering her.

"Are you okay, Feisty Pants? You're so quiet" I asked curious.

"I-It's nothing, Elsa" Anna said deflecting the question.

"Something is bothering you. I know there is since you're stuttering. Talk to me" I said wanting to put the red head at ease.

"I feel like I pressured you into going to the game and I'm feeling really bad about it" Anna said looking at her feet.

"Anna, you have nothing to feel bad about. You're worrying too much" I said smiling a little.

"Only when you're involved" Anna said kissing my cheek.

Rapunzel is pretty excited about the game. She's not playing in it but she will be an official cheerleader and show off her skills. I am glad that she's happy about it and that the cheer captain isn't worrying over me. I know that her heart is in the right place but she doesn't need to worry. I am a big girl and I can handle myself. I ate my lunch just before the bell rings.

We waked into the gym then the girls' locker room. I discarded my regular clothes and backpack in my locker before putting my shoes on. I turned around to see Anna bent over to get something with her backside in full view for me. She was in her underwear and I lick my lips a little bit. I know that I shouldn't staring at the red had like this but I can't seem to look away.

The cheerleader stands up and looks at me with smirk on her face. _Seriously? Why can't staring at her when she's not dressed? It doesn't help that I get catch staring. I need some self control. _I didn't notice the red head walking towards until I was up against the lockers.

"Like what you see, Snowflake" Anna said nibbling on my earlobe.

My voice was caught in my throat. I don't know how to react in this situation.

"Captain seduce your girlfriend on your own time" Jasmine said shaking her head.

_Thank you Jasmine! _I never been so glad to the tanned cheerleader in my life. It will probably be the only time but there is a first time for everything. Anna pouted a little bit before puts her P.E. uniform on. We waked to the gym to find Coach Shang and Mulan waiting for everyone to come down.

"Alright, we're going to be playing three-on-three basketball. Go pick your team" Shang said folding his arms.

Kristoff and Aladdin walked over towards me and begged me to play. I didn't want to play but I can't let my boys down. _Well, Coach Shang didn't say that I couldn't play. _I picked up a basketball and started bouncing it. Before I knew it, my team and Hans' team was on the court. I sigh before passing the ball to Kristoff who shot the ball in the hoop.

2 points for us and that was the first and only easy basket we will for the rest of the game. We were running circles around Sideburns and his teams. Sideburns is on the basketball team and yet he's getting the run around by some nerds. _That's just sad even for him._ The score was 20 to 12 and we only needed one more shot to win the game.

Hans has the ball and I tried to grab it from him but ended up being pushed to the ground by his shoulder. He stands over me with a smug smirk on his face. I wrap my foot around his foot and pulled causing him to fall flat on his face.

"I'm gonna kill you, Freak" Hans said chasing after me.

He didn't get far with Coach Shang stopping him from strangling me.

"Go sit on the beach, Hans" Shang said frowning.

"But Coach, she tripped me" Hans said angrily.

"You bumped her with your shoulder so you're both even" Shang said pushing Hans towards the bleachers.

Hans glares at me but walks the bleachers in a huff. I am so gonna get it but it was so worth it. We high-five each other in victory and probably looked like a couple of dorks but who cares. The three of us sat on the bleachers to watch the rest of the teams play. I'd pay special attention to the cheer captain's game and seems like my eyes was glued to her backside. I don't know why I'm always staring Anna's backside but I can't seem to stop staring it. It's very hypnotizing.

"Damn Elsa, your eyes are glued to your girlfriend's ass" Kristoff said snickering.

"S-Shut up, t-they are not" I said pouting.

"Yes, they were and you know it" Aladdin said laughing.

I rolled my eyes at them. Is it wrong to stare at your girlfriend's backside? I wouldn't know but I don't think the cheerleader would mind too if I was staring. It wasn't long when Anna's game ended and she seem a little sad. I wasn't paying attention to what was happening. "What's wrong, Feisty Pants?" I asked as the red head sits in between my legs.

"We lost" Anna said pouting.

"I'm sure that you'll get them next time" I said smiling.

Anna smiled a little as she kisses me the cheek. I was about say something when Coach Shang dismissed class. I walked my girlfriend to the locker room and I quickly changed into my regular clothes. I sling my backpack over my shoulder to find the red head staring at me with a weird look on her face. It was really making uncomfortable.

"A-Anna, why are you s-staring at me like t-that?" I stammered.

"Hmmm, can't I stared at my very sexy girlfriend" Anna said smirking at me.

It feels like she's undressing me with her eyes. The red head changed out of her P.E. uniform and into her regular clothes. The two of walked out of the locker room then go out of the gym. The cheer captain was holding onto my arm with both of her arms and I can feel her breasts against it. I wanted to say something to her but I don't know how to say it.

_There is no way that I can tell Anna that her breasts rubbing up and down my arm. They are really soft though. _I had to mentally slapped myself for thinking things like that. We walked into the art room to find Mr. Ferguson sitting at his desk.

"Hey Mr. Ferguson" Anna said greeting him.

"Hello girls, I have your checks for you" Mr. Ferguson said holding two envelops.

We each grabbed a envelops and opened them. There was a check written out to the both of us. This was it. One thousand dollars was staring me in the face and I have no idea what to do with myself. This is really unbelievable. I put the envelop in a compartment in my backpack to be safe. Anna was jumping up and down excitedly. She's just as excited as I am if not more than me.

She put her check in her messenger bag as we took our seat in the back. I'm not sure what I am doing to do with my check but I am to use it responsibly. Art class and 6th period went by really quickly. Anna had to go and get ready for the football game but told me that she'll see me at the game. I walked the bathroom to put a cup on to protect myself just in case. I quickly found Aladdin in the bleachers by the football and walked towards him.

"Where's Kristoff?" I asked curious.

"He went to pick up Andrew and Olaf" Aladdin said looking at Jasmine.

I texted the blonde during 6th period to see if Olaf could spend the night at his house. He said that it was okay and that Olaf would borrow some stuff from Andrew. It's weird that Andrew is a year younger than my brother but they're the same size in clothes. Al and I watched the cheerleaders stretch out and prepare for the game that was going to start soon. Kristoff showed in a hurry and out of the breath. Did he run all the way here? He collapsed on the bench in front of us.

"Did you run a marathon or did you finally lose your virginity?" Aladdin asked snickering.

"Fuck you, dude" Kristoff said glaring at Al.

I rolled my eyes at them. Sometime they can be really stupid… I mean they're stupid all of the time. The football started and I was confused on what was going on. I never got into football too much. It's an okay sport but the rules are just too confusing for me. I am just bored watching this when the blonde in front offered me some licorice. I take it before biting into the candy.

"Man, just when I thought that this sport couldn't get anymore boring" Kristoff said bored.

"It gets more boring, I know. I am dying of boredom" I said finishing my licorice.

I turned to my side to see that Aladdin was lying on his side with a bored expression his face. He was blinking and I am not sure if he actually died of boredom. I poked him in the side and he flinches a little. _Okay, he isn't died. If I have to watch this crap so does he. _It was half time, Anna and her squad came out onto the field and started their routine.

I never knew that a body could bend that way or fly through the air like that. The cheer captain is really good at her job and she obviously worked hard to make the girls look good. Once the routine was over, the cheer squad walked over the field and the game started again as well as the boredom with it. This is the last football game that I will ever go to again. It didn't help that we lose to our opponent. I searched through a ton of people to find the red head and she seemed a little conflicted.

"Hey Feisty Pants, what's wrong?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm a little disappointed that we lost but I'm glad that our routine went well. What did you think?" Anna asked looking up at me.

"I really hate football" I said laughing a little.

"I meant of my routine, silly" Anna said playfully rolling her eyes.

"I am impressed. I didn't know that a body could bend that"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Anna said smiling a little.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 32<p> 


	33. PARTYYYYY! Again

Automatic Love ch. 33

**Hey people, I am apologize in advance if this chapter is not as good as it could be but I did my best. I'm not too happy but I tried. I seriously tried. Here goes nothing. **

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I was going through my closet to find something to wear for the party later tonight. I couldn't find anything that I liked and I am contemplating on wearing what I already have on. I want to look good for Anna but I don't know what to wear. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Punzie to come over. I need help from a girl's perspective and this is definitely the blonde's area of expertise.

It wasn't long before the blonde cheerleader showed up and pushed me into my room without so much as a word. I sat on my bed as Punzie goes through my closet and putting a outfit together. The outfit consists of a black wife beater, dark blue jeans, and purple plaid shirt. I like it and the blonde cheerleader pushes me into the bathroom to get dressed.

I took a quick shower and brush my teeth. I put my clothes on and made my way back into my room to find Punzie reading one of my comics on my book. She looks up at me with a smile on her face.

"I do good work" Rapunzel said smiling.

"Yeah and that's why I called you" I said putting on my sneakers.

"Awww I feel the love" Rapunzel said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant" I said laughing a little bit.

"I do and Anna won't be able to keep her hands off of you" Rapunzel said patting me on the back.

"She can't keep her hands off of me now"

"True but after tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if you lose your virginity" Rapunzel said grinning.

I feel my cheeks heating up. I don't think that we're going to sleep together after tonight but I won't say that I haven't thought about it. I mean I know that I love Anna and I care about her very much but I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt her in any way and I know that both of us are virgins. I have been told that it hurts for girls when losing their virginity if done wrong and I don't want that to happen with us.

Maybe I'm thinking too much into this or too far down the line. Am I thinking too enough into this? I am not going to worry about this. I'll deal with it when it comes up. Besides I have something to take care of before going this party.

"Come Punzie, I have something to take care of" I said grabbing my keys.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked following me.

"Kristoff and I have a surprise for Aladdin at Pabbie's and I want to get there before he does" I said getting into my car.

"What kind of surprise?" Rapunzel asked curious.

"I can't tell you" I said driving off.

"What? Why?!" Rapunzel asked pouting.

"You can't keep a secret to save your life and I don't want Al finding out about the surprise through you"

"I would be offended if it wasn't true" Rapunzel said folding her arms.

I laugh at little. As much as I love Punzie, she really can't keep a secret. When we were kids and got into something that we weren't supposed to, the blonde would always be the first to crack under pressure and tell on us. From then, I never told cheerleader anything that would get us in trouble. _For Rapunzel, ignorance really is bliss._

I drove into the parking lot of Pabbie's to Kristoff already there. We got out of the car and walked over towards the blonde guy. Punzie smiled at Kristoff before kissing him on the cheek. It's still weird but lease they're happy.

"Is Al here yet?" I asked curious.

"I texted him a few minutes ago and he's says that he should be here any minute" Kristoff said smiling.

"I can't wait for him to see what we got for him" I said excitedly.

"Me too. 2 weeks of sweat, blood and tears went to this and I really want to see his reaction" Kristoff said rubbing his hands together.

"Will you guys please tell what you did?" Rapunzel asked curious.

"Sorry but no. You'll find out when Aladdin gets here" I said folding my arms.

It was 5 minutes before Aladdin walked into the garage and I guess that he could tell that something was off. He was kind of giving us the side eye and he was a little on edge.

"What's up, guys?" Aladdin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Al, you know that we love you right" Kristoff said in a solemn voice.

"Oh god, are you dying?" Aladdin asked concerned.

"What?! No! I'm just letting you know that me and Elsa care about you" Kristoff said laughing.

"You could have said it in a different tone and I thought something bad was happening" Aladdin said frowning.

"Aladdin, ignore the huge idiot over here. We made something to show that we care and you can definitely use it" I said smiling a little.

"Oh okay, what is it?" Aladdin asked curious.

Kristoff and I walked over something covered by a tarp. We pulled the tarp off to reveal a jet black Mustang with a single white strip running from the middle of the trunk to the front of the hood. The blonde manic and I have been working gone stop for the last 2 weeks to get this beauty ready. We know that Aladdin loves speed and is natural speed demon so we add two nitro tanks to the engine.

This car is meant for someone who will want to test its limits and the tanned boy is that someone. Aladdin looks at the car in awe and looks at the interior. The seats were leather and there is a sweet stereo system that Kristoff brought off of one of his many cousins.

"Oh my god, is this…. Is this for me?" Aladdin asked looking at us.

"Hell yeah, we've working late on this beauty for 2 weeks now for you to drive. Get in it, you dork" Kristoff said pushing Aladdin towards the car.

He gets into the car and he was touching everything and anything that he could get his on. It was obvious that Al loves the car by the huge smile on his face and I am glad that he likes it.

"I… I don't know what to say" Aladdin said leaning into the seat.

"A thank you would be nice" I said smirking a little.

"Thanks you guys, you will never know how I love this car" Aladdin said smiling at us.

"We get the jest of it. Now you're mobile" Kristoff said grinning.

"I'm glad that you like it" I said smiling.

"So this is why you guys were staying late" Rapunzel said.

"Yup" Kristoff and I said in unison.

We have put our blood, sweat and tears into this car because we want Aladdin to have something that would mean something to him. Now the tanned boy won't have to take the bus anymore and just hop in his own set of wheels. Al is like my brother and I want him to have this car that I made with my own hands. Kristoff and I care about him a lot and we spent hours on this beauty of a car. Aladdin is going to change into some clothes and pick up Jasmine before coming to the party.

Kristoff and Punzie are just going to hang out at the shop for a little bit and with that, I leave the couple alone. I jumped into my car and drove towards Anna's house to pick her up. It was a quick drive to get to the red head's house. _She wasn't kidding when she said that Pabbie's was the closest auto shop to her house. _

I parked my car in front of the cheerleader's house before walking up to the porch. I knocked on the door and it was opened by the cheer captain's father Grant. He smiled at me and let me come in.

"It's good to see you again, Elsa" Grant said holding out his hand.

"It's good to see you again too, Sir" I said shaking his hand.

"Come on Elsa, don't call me sir. I'm not that old" Grant said pouting.

"Sorry Grant" I said smiling a little.

"Now that's a lot better. We need to talk about some things" Grant said turning serious.

"Like what?"

"Well as you know, Anna is my only daughter and I want her to be safe and I feel like I can trust you with her. I don't want to see her to get hurt"

"I understand and I will protect Anna if a problem should arise" I said confidently.

"Anna has told me that you're a boxer and you're pretty good" Grant said smirking a little.

"I think that I'm an okay boxer" I said nodding.

"Modesty, it's a great quality to have. I would like you box soon" Grant said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thank you and I would like that" I said smiling.

It wasn't long when Anna came downstairs and my breath was caught in my throat. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt that goes with her tan skin, form fitting black leggings, red flats, and my leather jacket. I always think that the red head looks beautiful but right now she looks drop dead gorgeous. I quickly close my mouth since the cheer captain's Dad is still in the room and I don't want him to get the wrong idea with my staring.

"Hey Feisty Pants, you look beautiful" I said smiling a little.

"Thanks, you're not half bad yourself" Anna said smirking.

"Well you two have fun but not too much fun… Anna" Grant said looking at Anna through narrowed eyes.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Anna asked pouting.

"You know exactly what it mean, young lady. Protect yourself Elsa, if this one is anything like her mother" Grant said pointing not-so-subtly at his daughter.

"Dad!" Anna said blushing.

Okay, I am confused on what is going on. What is that supposed to mean? Grant just snickers as Anna swats at him. He kisses her on the forehead before walking away. The red head sighs a little before giving me a apologetic smile. I took her hand in my own and leads her to my car. I opened the car door for her and helped her in before getting in myself. I started the car and drive off towards Meg's place.

"Sorry about my Dad. He can be a little weird sometimes" Anna said smiling sheepishly.

"It's alright. I actually think your Dad is pretty cool" I said smiling.

"He can be when he wants to be but for some reason he's hell-bent on embarrassing me every chance he gets" Anna said shaking her head.

"I know the feeling. My Uncle is the same way"

My Uncle Kai loves to embarrass me. He actually takes enjoy in my embarrassment especially teasing me how much time I spend with Punzie. He used to think that we get together when we got older. I have no idea why the heck he thought that at the time. I mean I do love the blonde but it's more of a love for a sibling.

There was no romantically feelings between us and there is no way in hell that there will be. It would be too weird and awkward. We have too much ammunition on the other to use in a fight. I am glad that my uncle stopped with the stupid song he used sing every time he would see us playing it. It was annoying.

"So you and your uncle are really close then?"

"Yeah, really close. He's more than us my uncle, he's like a father figure growing up" I said.

My uncle has always been there when Olaf and I needed him. I wish that he was around more but I am grateful for the time that he did spend with us. He practically raised me while I was raising my brother. I could come to him with nay kind of problem that I had… almost every problem. I nearly jumped out of my skin when something grabbed my hand. I looked down to see that it was just Anna holding my hand.

_I really need to stop spacing out so much. _The red head looks at me with smile on her face and kisses me on the cheek. I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks.

"W-What was that for?"

"I felt like it. Do I need a reason to kiss you?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-No" I stammered.

"You are too cute for your own good" Anna said giggling at me.

"I told you that I don't do cute" I said pouting.

"I know but that doesn't stop you from being cute" Anna said smiling a little.

I know that there's no point in arguing with her on this. There's no way that I am going to change her mind on me being cute even though I fail to see how I'm cute in any way. I searched for a parking spot somewhere close to Meg's place but it was proving to be very difficult with how many people the cheerleader invited. It was 10 minutes before I found a parking spot.

I got out of the car and opened the door for the red head. She kisses me on the cheek as I closed the door behind her. We walked up to the front door and it was unlocked. The party was in full swing and the house was pretty packed. I am feeling a little uncomfortable since I don't really know anyone here and the people that I kind of know probably would not want to talk to me of all people.

I am socially awkward and socially inept. You'll most likely seeing me standing in a corner or successfully blending into the wall. I don't get out much and it's not like I would get invited to parties with popular people. I would be holed in my man cave with a lot of junk food and video games with Kristoff and Aladdin. _All that changes when you're dating a cheerleader, I guess._

This is the second party that I have been to in my whole high school career. I avoid like them like the plaque and that includes any kinds of dances at school. Somehow I manage to lose Anna in the crowd… again. _How the heck do I keep on losing her? Oh irony. _I walked over towards a table surrounded by people and I pushed a few to see what is going on.

I see a team of two on either side of the table and they were playing beer pong. The last party I went to, I found out that I really good at the game. I watched the last few minutes and one of the team was pretty drunk.

"Okay, who wants to take on the Champ?"

I looked to see that it was Hans and he's playing with Eric. _Why the hell is he here? He must have invited himself here._ I wouldn't put it past him to do it. I was about to leave to find Anna when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned to see that it was Kristoff with a smile on his face and the smile was making me really uncomfortable.

"We want to take you on, Sideburns" Kristoff said smiling.

_Come on, seriously. _I don't want to give Sideburns even more reasons to want to kill me. Sideburns glares at me for a second before a smirk slowly forms on his face. _Uh-oh, that's not good. I am going to die tonight. _The blonde mechanic pushes me towards the beer pong table as the cups were being set up. Sideburns was spinning a table tennis ball on the table and was giving me a smug smirk.

Hopefully, I'll make it out of this game with all my body parts attached. Hans takes his first shot at one of our cups and misses terribly. I stop myself from laughing out loud. Eric takes his turns and misses as well. Kristoff is up next and takes the cup in the very front out. I take my turn and take out another cup with ease. We go back and forth with Sideburns' taking out only two of our cups.

It was my turn and there was only one cup left on the other side. I have to take a trick shot and I calculated the shot in my head. I throw the ball behind my back causing it to hit the wall and land in the cup with ease. The football captain's mouth fell to the ground before knocking the cup over. He obviously wasn't pleased that he lost so easily. My blonde teammate high-five me with a goofy smile on his face. It feels good to win and this time I didn't have to drink a single cup of beer.

"I want a rematch" Hans said glaring at us.

"If you want to lose again then that's on you" Kristoff said smirking.

"I won't lose and she has to drink the beer. It's only fair" Hans said pointing at me.

_Damn loophole._ We played another game and it went a little better for Sideburns. He took down more of our cups and I had to chug back the beer but in the end, we still ended up beating again. I can feel the beer taking effect on me and I was swaying from side to side. _Oh great, I'm… I'm getting drunk. _

"There you are. This is where you were"

I turned to see that it was Anna… least someone that looks like Anna. I smile a little at her and she pouting at me. I have be slightly drunk but the red head is really adorable when she pouts.

"How many cups of beer did you have?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

How many cups of beer did I have? I raised my hand to my face and counted on my fingers. 1... 2... 3... 4. Wait am I missing a finger? I pulled my hand in close and squinted a little. My thumb is gone. _Oh my god, I am missing a thumb? I LOST MY THUMB! NOOOOO! Oh wait, never mind found it. _Okay, I might be a little drunk. No, I'm drunk. I am perfectly fine.

The red head pulls my hand away from my face and pulls me towards the kitchen. I think it's the kitchen and went out the back door. I hopped on the railing and started swinging my legs. I looked at Anna open a water bottle and hand it to me. I tilted my head to side in confusion. Why is she handing me a water bottle?

"Drink some water, Elsa" Anna said putting the water bottle in my hand.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"You're drunk and I need you somewhat sober"

I down some of the water before putting the water bottle down. The red head looks at me with a small smile on her face. It seems half hearted to me and I don't like it. I leaned forward crashing our lips together causing the cheerleader to gasp a little before slowly kissing me back. I grab her hips and pulled her closer to me as she wraps her arms around my neck.

I nibble on her bottom lip causing the cheer captain to part her lips as I slip my tongue into her mouth. I explore the inside of Anna's mouth and she tastes like melted chocolate. I want of her, I need more. The red head pokes my tongue with her own and our tongues swirled around each other in win fight for dominance. We broke the kiss when our lungs started screaming for air but I latch onto the cheerleader's neck. I suck on her pulse point as she grabs onto my shoulders to balance herself.

"Mmmm E-Elsa" Anna said moaning.

I growled as I jump off of the railing. I push the cheer captain up against the wall as I press my raging boner against her. My hands work their way down from Anna's hips to her backside and gives it a good squeeze causing her moan loudly. A small voice in the back of my head was telling me to stop and think this though but I just can't. I would continued what I was doing if someone hadn't interrupted us.

"Get a room, you perverts"

It was enough to snap me out of my drunken stupor to think somewhat clearly. I look at Anna who was panting heavily and her eyes were dilated with lust. What the hell was I doing? What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't thinking and obviously forcing myself onto my girlfriend. _I don't think I was forcing myself on her since she would have pushed me off, right? What if she couldn't push me off? I mean I am pretty strong. Oh I am so screwed. _

_Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me?! I don't drink that often but I should know my limits by now. You're such an idiot, Elsa and now Anna wants nothing to do with me. _I was too busy mentally beating myself that I didn't notice the red head grabbing me until she has me pushed up against the wall. The cheer captain captures my lips with her own in a heated kiss that was making every part of my body curl. _Okay, I am confused. If I forced myself on her, why is Anna still kissing me?_

"I don't want to do it here, we should finish it somewhere else" Anna said seductively.

Somehow I lost the ability to talk and just nodded like an idiot. The red head smiles and grabs my hand, leading me to my car around the house. It would be pretty embarrassing to walk through a house filled with people with a obvious hard-on. When we got to the car, the cheer captain orders me to hand over my keys. In plain view, it's a good idea since I am still somewhat drunk but I'm more aware of what's going on.

I hand over my keys and the cheerleader drives my car towards my house… I think. I never drinking or playing beer pong ever again. It wasn't long before we arrived at my house and Anna helped me out of the car no matter how many times I told her that I can walk on my own. She helps me into the house and leads upstairs to my room, sitting me on the bed. Anna takes off hers and my shoes, putting them in a corner.

"Elsa, you need to lie down"

"I'm fine, I don't need to lie down" I said frowning a little.

"Snowflake, you're still drunk and you need to sleep it off" Anna said sitting her jacket on the desk chair.

"I am not drunk" I muttered to myself.

"That's what all drunk people say but you are drunk" Anna said smirking a little.

I glared at the red head standing in front… least I hope that it looks like a glare. It wasn't doing its intended effect with the cheer captain giggling at me. I stood up, hovering over her and she quickly got quiet. I grabbed the red head by the hips and mash our lips together. I started pushing us towards the bed and we fell on it without breaking the kiss.

Anna moans a little as she wraps her arms around my neck. I slip my tongue into the cheer captain's mouth as my hands slowly works their way up under her shirt. I break the kiss and removes the cheerleader's shirt over her. I start kissing along her jaw line to her neck and nibbling on it.

"E-Elsa" Anna moaned.

_God, her moans are so sexy! _I unclasps her bra and tossed it away somewhere on the floor. I kiss down her neck to her beautiful breasts. I took her right nipple into my mouth as I tweaked the left one with my other hand. The red head squirmed under me and her face contorts in pleasure. I'm glad that I am making her feel this way. I swirled the nipple in my mouth and occasionally lightly biting on it.

The cheer captain laced her fingers in my hair and pulling me closer to her. My right hand leaves her breast and I lightly racked my nails down her stomach causing her breath to hitch a little. I let go of her right nipple and switch to the left to give it the same treatment. I snaked my right hand under the cheerleader's leggings and underwear to her womanhood and its soaking wet.

Having an A in anatomy is serving me rather well right now. I found Anna's clitoris and rub it in circular motions causing her to buck into my hand.

"Oh god, Elsa fuck" Anna said bucking into my hand.

I let go of the red head's nipple and pulled off her leggings along with her underwear, leaving her in all of her naked glory. I feel myself twitching in my pants of my girlfriend being completely naked. I remove my hand from the cheerleader's soaking wet pussy which she whined a little from the loss of contact. I gave her a long lick causing the cheer captain arch her back off the bed.

I lick Anna's vagina like cat lapping up milk and she moans my name over and over again. I love hearing my name coming out of my girlfriend's mouth. It's really hot. I slip my mouth inside causing the cheer captain under me to moan even louder that I think the neighbors can hear us.

"Elsa, fuck! I'm so close" Anna said gripping the sheets.

I use my hand to rub the cheerleader's clitoris in a circular motion as I continue to move my tongue in and out of her. It wasn't long before Anna came inside of mouth and she taste really good. I swallowed a little as the red head was panting heavily. _Looks like I pretty okay for my first time. _I look down see that the cheer captain was pouting and glaring at me. _Or not. Was I that bad? _

"W-What's wrong?" I asked a little afraid of my girlfriend.

"It's not fair that I'm completely naked and you still have clothes on.

I looked down to see that I am still have my clothes on. _Is that she's upset with me? Because I'm still wearing my clothes? _

"Is that you're glaring at me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

My question went unanswered as Anna sits up and pushes me on my back. I'm confused on what's going until the red head starts unzips my pants. I'm paralyzed still until the cheer captain kisses me on the lips. I moan as she discards my pants on the ground.

"Shirt off now" Anna said tugging at my wife beater.

I did as the cheerleader commands and takes off my plaid shirt along with my wife beater, leaving me only in my underwear. I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks. I never been willingly in my underwear in front of someone. It's a little weird but I got over it when Anna latches onto my neck, sucking on my pulse point. I moan as she grabs the waistband of my boxer and pulls it off of my hips, leaving me completely naked.

I was standing at complete attention and I was leaking pre-cum. The red head stared my penis with a wide eyed expression on her face and it was making really nervous. Is she disgust by me now? Does she want to back out now? Am I too small for her? So many thoughts were swirling around in my head and making me freak out even more. Her silence really isn't helping right now.

"Oh my god Elsa, y-you're huge"

_I didn't see that one coming but it's better than what I was thinking. _The red head lick the tip and I tried to bit back a moan but it manage to escape anyways. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as the cheer captain slowly took me inch by inch. I never had a blowjob before but Anna's mouth around me feels amazing. She slowly bobs her head up and down my length and I wanted to get deeper in her mouth.

I tried to thrust my hips but the cheer captain holds me down with her hands. Her tongue swirls around me as I lace my fingers her hair.

"A-Anna" I moaned.

Oh god, this feels so good. I feel myself twitch and I know that I'm getting close. I tried to warn the red head but all that came out was a loud moan. Anna sucks on me hard as she continues to bob her head up and down my length. I gripped the sheets hard until my knuckles turned white as I came inside of the cheer captain's mouth. I was breathing heavily as I stared the cheerleader to see her swallow my essence_._

_ Oh god, that was freaking hot!_ I feel myself hardening at the sight. I really am a pervert. Anna giggles a little at me before kissing me again. I kiss her back and I moaned as she wraps her hand around my penis. She moves her hand up and down my length until I completely hard again. The cheerleader lines her pussy with my length and I know what was about happen.

"Anna, are you sure about this? I mean there's no turning back from this. I don't want you to regret this" I said apprehensively.

"Elsa, I'm sure about this and I won't regret it. I love you and I trust you completely" Anna said kissing on the lips.

She slowly lowers herself onto me and I moaned. Being inside of Anna is like nothing I have ever experience. She's so warm and tight and it feels unbelievably good. I stayed completely still and let the red head get used my length. It wasn't long before the cheer captain started slowly moving her hips up and down my length. I grabbed her hips and flipped us over so that I was on top.

I pulled my dick out with only the tip inside before slamming it back inside causing the cheerleader moan loudly. I couldn't hold myself anymore and started thrusting with all of my might. Anna wraps her arms around neck and her legs around my waist.

"Ah E-Elsa, harder" Anna moaned.

I grab her butt and squeezed it. I tried different angles until I found angle that I was looking for. I thrust into the red head squeezed around my length tighter. _There it is! _I found the cheer captain's G-spot and hit it over and over again. The cheerleader moaned my name repeatedly until I feel her clamp down on me really tightly and it really good.

I came sooner after and collapsed on top of her. I am tired as hell but I feel really good. I rolled off of Anna as she comes down from her orgasm. _Well, I'm not going to be able to feel anything from the waist now for awhile. _I feel the red head snuggling up to me and I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her in close. I kiss the top of her head as her breath evens out.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 33<p> 


	34. The Morning After

Automatic Love ch. 34

**Hey people, I want to say thank you for all the reviews last chapter. I didn't expect so many for one chapter. I have 325 reviews, 189 favorites, & 380 follows. I didn't expect this fanfic to do so well so soon but I want to say thank you and I will like to see where this go. Here goes nothing**

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

Everything from the waist down is really sore and I'm really tired. I open my eyes due to the sunlight coming in from the blinds to see that I'm still in Elsa's room and in her bed with her in it. She was still asleep which I'm not surprised with how drunk she was at the party. One minute she's with me then the next I manage to lose her in sea of people.

I take my eyes off of her for one second and she pulls a disappearing act on me. I looked all for her for almost an hour and still couldn't find her. When I did find her, the fighter was pretty drunk and she is a really cute drunk. I asked Elsa how many cup of beer she drank but she didn't have a clue. She stared at her hand with this adorable clueless look on her face that just makes her even more adorable than usual.

I had to drag her out of the living room through the kitchen and out the back door. I grabbed a water bottle on the way out. Elsa hops on the railing and stares at me with a goofy smile on her face. She seems extremely happy to see me. I twist the cap off of the bottle and hands to the blonde, telling her to drink it. The fighter tilts her head to the side and asks me why. Her adorableness is too much and it was really turning on me but I had to focus on getting Elsa somewhat sober.

As much as I love my girlfriend being drunk, I rather have her sober and acting like her normal adorable self. The blonde takes the bottle from me and drinks most of it before setting it down on the railing. She looks at me with a curious look on her face and I smile a little bit. The next thing I know is the blonde fighter crashing our lips together and I gasp a little in surprise.

I wasn't expecting Elsa to kiss me out of nowhere but it feels really good. We're kissing when the blonde slips her tongue into my mouth. _Oh my god, it was amazing! I can't believe that Elsa kissed me like that and she's really good at it! _When we finally came up for air, I was kinda expecting it to stop right then and there but it didn't. The blonde hooked on my neck and sucked on my pulse point. Let me tell you it felt feel good and amazing.

I moaned the fighter's name and she growled a little. _It was really hot! _She gets off of the railing and pushes me up against the wall. I could feel her boner through her jeans. I couldn't believe what was happening but I didn't want it to stop. Elsa's hands went from my hips to my ass and squeezed it making me moan loudly. Only one person knows this but I love having my ass squeezed.

I don't know why, I just do. I never liked it when Hans did because he really squeezes too hard and it hurts. It's different with Elsa and I like her touching her touching me. We would have continued what we were doing if some asshole hadn't told us to get a room. _Jerk! _It seem to snap the blonde out of it but I didn't really notice as I pushed her up against the wall. I told her that I didn't want to do it since someone already found us out here.

The fighter doesn't say anything but nods in understanding. I'm hoping that she understood what I say. I grab her hand and led her around the house onto the sidewalk. We walked to the car and told Elsa to give me her car keys because I don't want her driving her in the condition that she's in. The fighter didn't make a fuss and handed over her keys. I helped her into the passenger's seat before getting in myself and I drove towards her house.

I look at the time and it was already 2 in the morning. My parents are probably asleep by now and I don't see the point of going home now. I arrived Elsa's house and parked the car in the drive way. The blonde kept on telling me that she was fine and that she could walk on her own but I wasn't taking any chances. I helped her inside and locked the door behind us. I struggled with trying to get the fighter up the stairs and into her room.

I managed to do it and sat her on the bed. I took off my and her shoes in the corner and placed my jacket on the back of the desk chair. I tried to get Elsa to lie down so she can sleep off the beer that she drank but the blonde was bring stubborn as usual. _Even she's drunk, she's unbelievably stubborn. Go figure. _The blonde doesn't think that she's drunk but she is and I tease her a little.

The fighter glares at me or what is supposed to be a glare. I'm not sure what it was supposed to be but it was pretty funny. Unfortunately, Elsa didn't take it too well and she was hovering over me. I gulped loudly as I was grabbed my hips and our lips were mashed together. _I don't know what's gotten into Elsa… well I do but I didn't know that Elsa was like this. With enough beer, she's goes from really shy and innocent to really cute and horny._

The blonde continues to kiss me until we fell on the bed with her being on top of me. My mind was being clouded with lust and I feel myself getting wet. The fighter slips her tongue into my mouth as her hands went under my shirt. _Who that the blonde was so dominating? I like it. _She breaks the kiss to get rid of my shirt and placed kisses along my jaw line to neck.

I never like this before and it feels really good. I never knew that Elsa had some knowledge of the human body. I'm feeling things that I ever felt before and I like it. I like it a lot and I want more. The blonde was more than willing to give it to me and ate me out. _Oh my god, it felt so fucking good. It's hard to believe that Elsa is a virgin._ When Elsa was done, I realized that I was completely naked and the blonde still has all of her clothes on.

Okay, unfair advantage. I didn't want to be the only one feeling like this. I push the blonde fighter onto her back and unzipped her pants. I am going to make Elsa feel good if it's the last thing that I do. I kiss the blonde passionately as I pulled off her pants and the blonde moaned into the kiss_. I swear that her moans are sexy! I want to hear of them. _

I command the fighter to take off her shirts and she did as she was told. I love having this effect on Elsa that no one else has and I feel special because of it. I kiss along the blonde's neck and stop at her pulse point, sucking on it. Elsa moan as I grab a hold of her waistband of her boxer and remove it, leaving her in all of her naked glory. I stared down at the blonde fighter's dick and it was huge.

She is a whole a bigger and thicker than Sideburns and I stop thinking for a moment. _Oh. My. God! Damn, Elsa's packing. I knew that but seeing it is a whole different story. _I gave the blonde a blowjob and I never heard someone moan so much. It was turning me on even more than before. It wasn't long before the blonde came inside of my mouth and I have to say that Elsa taste pretty good.

The fighter was standing at attention in no time flat and I giggled a little. I leaned over to kiss my girlfriend as I climbed on top of her. I lined up her penis with my pussy as Elsa asked if I was sure if I wanted to this. She was wondered that I would regret doing this later. I never been more than anything and I love my girlfriend very much. I know that she won't hurt me and I trust her completely.

I lower myself onto the blonde fighter slowly and hurts a little. It wasn't as bad as most people say that it would but it still hurts though. I stayed as still as possible until the pain passed and when I was ready, I started moving my hips. Elsa grabbed my hips and flipped over so that she was on top of me. The blonde begins to thrusting into me and it started feeling really good.

I never felt this good or this full before. I wrapped my arms around the blonde's neck and my legs around her waist as the pleasure was building up and I'm sure that my eyes rolls into the back of my head. I moaned for her to go harder and she did just that until she found my G-spot. I swear that I saw stars… least I think they were stars.

It wasn't long before I came hard and Elsa came soon after. She collapsed on top of me before pulling out. I feel so tired but really good at the same time. I snuggled up the blonde before falling asleep and that as much as I can remember from last night. _Oh. My. God! Elsa and me made love last night! OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod! I can't believe that it happened! I can't believe we did it last night! It was unbelievably mind-blowing._

_ Okay, now I'm rambling. What happens now? Wait, Elsa was drunk. She's probably not going to remember what happened. _That would break my heart if the blonde doesn't us making love last night. I know that I have to tell her if she doesn't remember but what if she does remember. Would she want to do it more even? Or would she not want to anymore?

I turned over to the sleeping fighter next to me and look at her sleeping face. _She's cute when she's asleep. I don't want to wake her up. _I run my thumb over her cheek and Elsa snuggles into me. I giggle a little, not wanting to wake her up. The blonde seems so peaceful now and I don't want to ruin that. _I'm not sure if I should tell her what happened. _

_I mean I really like Elsa and I don't want scare her off. She's gonna find out one way or another and I should be the one to tell her. This is gonna be hard. _I didn't notice the fighter waking up until she was staring at me sleepy eyed.

"Morning Feisty Pants" Elsa said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Snowflake, how are you feeling?" I asked curious.

"I feel really groggy but other than that I feel okay. What about you?" Elsa asked stretching a little.

"I'm feeling a little sore… but I'm fine" I said half-heartedly.

"Are you sure? You seem a little off" Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

"Elsa, what do you remember from last night? Do you remember anything from the party?" I asked curious.

The blonde looks up at the ceiling to think over what I asked. She didn't say anything and the silence was making me feel a sick to my stomach. I hope that the fighter will remember something from last night.

"I remember playing beer pong with Kristoff and drinking a lot of beer. I'm going to kill him for the next time I see him and getting drunk. I remember losing my thumb for some reason" Elsa said frowning a little.

"Anything else?" I asked laughing a little.

"You finding me and dragging outside. You gave me some water and us kissing a lot. You and I coming back here… Oh god" Elsa said as her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We made love last night, didn't we?" Elsa asked looking at me.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. I closed my mouth and just nod to the best of my ability. I don't know how Elsa is gonna react to hear this but I hope that she doesn't take it too bad.

"So, it wasn't a dream. Oh thank god" Elsa said relieved.

Wait what? So she's not upset that we slept together last night. This is a lot better than I expected. I'm glad that the fighter isn't upset or freaking out on me.

"Why would you think that it was a dream?" I asked curious.

"Uhhh n-no reason" Elsa said not looking me in the eye.

"Elsa" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I had a dream that you were in this room that I haven't see or been before. You were dressed in lacy black underwear and we almost did it when I woke up" Elsa said blushing uncontrollably.

"Soooo you had a dream of us making love before and thought that last night was the same thing?"

The blonde nodded, not saying a word. I have to say that I am really flattered that she thought of me in that way and it's kinda hot. It's really cute that the fighter is blushing right now. _She really is too cute for her own good and she's says that she doesn't do cute._ I kiss her on the lips and grinned at her.

"You are really adorable" I said grinning.

"Will you stop calling me adorable?" Elsa asked pouting.

"Would you prefer me to start calling you cute again?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You never stop calling me cute"

"True but I can't help that you're too cute and adorable fore your own good" I said giggling a little.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 34<p> 


	35. She's Baaack

Automatic Love ch. 35

**I'm sorry that I haven't updating in the last few days due to some serious writer's block and I didn't expect to be as long or big as it is. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short the next chapter will longer. Here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

It's been five days since the party and I lost my virginity. It's still feels so surreal that I am not a virgin anymore and I gave it to Anna. I love the red head very much and I don't regret it. I just didn't think that I would have sex this soon… or at all for that matter. Since then the cheerleader has been trying to jump at every given opportunity and I have mostly been able to deflect them one way or another.

I don't know how much longer I can keep her at bay. The cheer captain is kind of like my Kryptonite and she knows it. She uses it against me every time we are alone together. Now I am officially afraid to be alone with my own girlfriend because I know she will find a way to have her way with me and I think I can stop her. I don't think I would want to stop her.

_Oh god, I need some serious help. _I drop Olaf at his school before arriving at my own school. I walked into the building with my backpack over my shoulder and walked towards my locker. I opened my locker and grab the first three book for the first half of my classes. I put in my backpack before closing my locker. I turned around to come face-to-face with a sight that I thought I would never have to stare at again.

I jumped back into my locker in shock hitting the back of my head in the process. I am looking at the evil bitch that made my life here at school a living hell since freshmen year: the walking STD. The ex cheerleader is standing in front of me in a way too tight pink tank top and black leggings that makes her look like she's been hit over and over again by the bag of nickels.

_Here's a piece of advice to everyone out there in the universe: LEGGINGS AREN'T FOR EVERYBODY! _I mean seriously you think people would know that by now. I don't wear leggings for obviously good reasons. Now Anna looks good in leggings but I think she looks good in anything. I think the red head looks really good in leggings with how well they seem to hug her curves especially around her backside.

They make her backside look even bigger than it already is… Okay, I am getting off topic here. Why the hell is the walking STD back? She's supposed to be suspended so why is she here.

"Surprised to see me?" Ariel asked smirking.

"Surprised would be an understatement of the century" I said frowning.

"Miss me, much"

"In your deluded dreams"

"Awww come on, you missed all of this" Ariel said motioning to her body.

Suddenly I want to throw up my breakfast. I don't want nothing to do with her or… her body. I feel nauseous and sick to my stomach.

"One, just Ewww and two, I have a girlfriend that I am very much in love with" I said trying not to throw up.

"Oh, you know that you can't resist of this sexiness" Ariel said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Um when you find it, keep it far away from me as possible" I said removing the offending hand.

"Why are you being so mean?" Ariel asked pouting.

"I have asked myself that same question over and over but some questions are better left unanswered"

Ariel takes a step towards me and I take a step back. We do this dance until I was backed up into my locker and the ex cheerleader places her hand between my neck and the lockers. The walking STD has this expression on her face that was making me really uncomfortable. I don't know why she has this look on her face or looking at me like this. I really wish that I have a 10 foot pole to push this girl away from me but no such luck. _Where is a huge stick or pole when you need one?_

"Bitch, you better take several steps away from my girlfriend or else"

I looked to see that it was Anna and thank god that she showed up. I don't know what I am going to do in this situation and I need all the help that I can. The cheer captain doesn't happy at all and stomps over towards us. She gets in-between the two of us and glares down the walking STD. You can see the sparks flying between the red heads as they glare at each other.

"What are you doing here, Ariel?" Anna asked glaring at Ariel.

"I do go to school here and my Father talked to Principle Walt to let me off of suspension early. I came to apologize to Elsa for how I treated her and I am really sorry about everything I did to you" Ariel said turning her attention towards me.

"I'll think about it but I would not hold my breath. I want nothing to do with you, Ariel" I said shaking my head.

"Well you heard her, skank. You can leave" Anna said folding her arms.

"This isn't over, Anna and I'll see you later, Elsa" Ariel said winking.

Now I really feel nauseous. I don't know what is going in the ex cheerleader's head but I want nothing to do with her at all. She made my life at school a living hell for the last four years and I don't understand why she's changed her mind about me all of a sudden. Ariel is flirting with me now. _What the hell did she do while she was not at school?_

Did she smoke something that changes people's personalities over a short amount of time? The cheerleader glares down the former cheerleader with a frown on her face.

"Are you okay, Feisty Pants?" I asked curious.

"I can't believe that bitch is back in school now. She has some nerve to flirt with you especially in front of me" Anna said shaking her head.

"You know that I wouldn't cheat on you, right"

"I know that, Snowflake. It's not you that I don't trust, it's that slut that I don't trust" Anna said looking at me.

"Good but you don't have to worry about her. She won't come between us" I said smiling.

"She's got nothing on me" Anna said kissing me on the lips.

The red head wraps her arms around my neck as she tries to deep the kiss but I stop her. I grab her by the hips and push her back a little. The moment she tries starting to deep the kiss is when she tries to seduce me. It doesn't matter when we are, Anna tries to 'touch' me or 'other' things to me. The red head pouts at me and my resolve to stay strong is really shaky especially with that protruding lip sticking out.

"Anna, we're at school" I said keeping my girlfriend's at arms length.

"So? I really want to kiss you" Anna said innocently.

"You and I both know that you don't just want to kiss me" I said raising an eyebrow.

"That's true but can you blame me. I really like touching you… a lot" Anna said removing my hands from her hips.

The red head pushes me up against the locker, capturing my lips with her own. She wraps her arms around my neck as she swipes her tongue across my bottom lip. I parted my lips as the cheer captain slips her tongue into my mouth. I stop myself from moaning as I grab onto the cheerleader's hips.

"Okay, okay you two break it up. We're in school"

We broke apart to see that it was Kristoff holding hands with Rapunzel. These two have stuck together since they started dating. The taller blonde has definitely been a lot better mood since he started dating Punzie and she has been on Cloud 9. She still hasn't came down yet and I don't think I have a stick that long to reach her yet. If I could reach the blonde, she wouldn't want to come down.

"H-Hey guys, w-what's up?" I asked laughing nervously.

"You two were seriously going at it. The both of you need leashes" Kristoff said snickering.

"S-Shut up, Kris" I said glaring at him.

"What? I'm saying that you were going at in the middle of a crowded hallway" Kristoff said shrugging.

"Leave them alone, Kristoff" Rapunzel said slapping his shoulder.

The bell rings and everyone starts making their way towards the first period. I really need to get better control of myself with Anna around.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 35<p> 


	36. Pirate Time Again

Automatic Love ch. 36

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I spent most of the day at school deflecting a certain red head's hands from roaming into inappropriate places on my body. I love my girlfriend but I don't want to walk school with a raging boner in pants or get caught in the heat of the moment by one of the security guards. Now that would embarrassing as heck. I picked up Olaf and drove home.

The white boy was bouncing up and down in his seat because he knows what is gonna happen once we get home. I promised that I would play Pirate and the Hidden Buried Treasure with him at least once a week and I intend to keep that promise. I have an idea to spice things up with the game and it should be put a smile on my brother's smile… hopefully.

I pulled up onto the sidewalk and unbuckle my seat belt. Olaf hurriedly ran out of the car and towards the house in excitement. I chuckle a little as I followed him into the house. Olaf was sitting on the couch with an overly excited look on his face and it's definitely infectious. I am excited about doing this and to see the white haired boy's reaction.

I walked up the stairs and toward my room to get dressed into my Pirates of the Caribbean cosplay. I took my hair out of my usual braid and left down before tying a red bandana on the top of my head. I tied my light saber to my waist before walking into my little brother's room to set up. I borrowed some supplies from the AV club and the Drama club. This game shall be like no other game we have ever played before.

"Elsa, can I come up now?" Olaf asked impatiently.

"If ye dare, ya scurry dawg" I said in my Pirate voice.

I hear footsteps running up the stairs and turning the corner. The white boy runs into the room with an excited look on his face and his eyes nearly pops out of the sockets. I have a projector projecting images of a pirate ship out in the open sea. There's was several black ball piled up in a pyramid form for the fake cannon next to it. I set up a fake plank to the bed so I can make Olaf walk it and into the 'ocean'.

"This is so cool" Olaf said looking around.

"Are ye ready to fight, my First Mate Olaf?" I asked pulling out my light saber.

"I will fight to my last breath, Captain Blonde Beard. I want my half of the Buried Treasure first though" Olaf said pulling out his light saber.

"What half? There is no half. It's all mine and no one else" I said pointing my light saber at Olaf's neck.

"That's no fair, Captain. I want my half or else I'll take it myself" Olaf said frowning.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That is if you can" I said laughing hard.

"I take offence to that and I have a message for my sister Elsa"

"What is it, Olaf?"

"I am sorry for kicking the snott of outta ya during the game" Olaf said removing my sword from his neck with his own.

I quickly pressed the button on the remote in my hand which starts the radio on top of the night stand. It starts playing a soundtrack of swords clashing, people shouting and cannons being fired. I made the soundtrack last night on my laptop while Olaf was asleep. My brother and I clash our light sabers together over and over again. The white haired boy made a quick swipe at my feet which I dodged by jumping over it.

"Nice moves First Mate Olaf but you're gonna have to do better than that to get the better of me" I said grinning.

"Oh I will and then some, Captain Blonde Beard. You're getting old" Olaf said smirking.

"Oh you hurt me, First Mate. Right here in my black heart"

"You have a heart? Since when?" Olaf asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ha! Good one"

We continued to clash swords until the doorbell rings. Olaf sighs a little before jumping onto my back. I walked out off of my ship and down the stairs. I opened the door come face-to-face with Anna. She looked me up and down for a second before she starting laughing at me. I don't know whether to be offended or not. _I don't look that bad. I kind of like the getup but apparently I look ridiculous. Oh well, if Olaf's happy then I don't mind looking ridiculous._

"Do I even want to know? I'm sorry Elsa but why are you dressed up as a pirate?" Anna asked between laughs.

"We're playing Pirates and the Hidden Buried Treasure. Elsa is making it real as possible" Olaf said smiling from ear to ear.

"That sounds like fun. Can I play?" Anna asked jumping up and down.

"We could always use a damsel in distress but we're gonna rope though" Olaf said rubbing his chin.

"We'll figure it out but let's get the game started again" Anna said excitedly.

The three of us went upstairs into my brother's room and the red head looked around the room in amazement and excitement. This is a little weird having someone join in on the game that Olaf and I created. The white haired boy jumped off of my back as I walked into my room to grab something. I returned with some rope in hand and the cheerleader looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I choose to ignore the look and tie her up to a pole.

"This is a little kinky" Anna said winking at me.

"Me have no idea what's ye talkin about" I said using my pirate voice.

"Release the princess, Blonde Beard" Olaf said pointing his light saber at me from across the room.

"Blonde Beard? Really?" Anna asked giggling.

"Quiet woman" I said glaring at Anna.

"Please save me, Bubba. I'm so afraid" Anna said struggling against the restrain.

"I shall save you Princess. Prepare to meet your maker, Blonde Beard" Olaf said running towards me.

Olaf and I clashed light sabers. We struggled against each other in order to get the better the other. The white haired boy ducked a swipe to the head and followed up with a upward slash to my left thigh. I let out a fake pained screamed and fell to one knee. Olaf followed up with 'cutting' off my right hand before pointing the light saber in my face.

"Do you surrender, Blonde Beard?" Olaf asked smirking.

"A good captain knows when she is beaten. What are ye going to do with me?" I asked looking up at Olaf.

"You're going to walk the plank. On your feet, ye scurry dawg"

I hopped onto my feet and the white haired boy led me to the plank. I jumped off the plank into the 'ocean' to never be seen again. My brother runs over to the cheer captain and unties her from the pole. _Don't ask me why there's a pole in my brother's room. It was there when we moved into the house._

"Thanks Bubba for saving me" Anna said kissing Olaf on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Princess" Olaf said rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Are you okay over there, Snowflake?" Anna asked curious.

"Despite the fact I'm drowning in the ocean, I got my hand cut off and bleeding from a wound on my thigh. Just peachy" I said still laying on the floor.

"Don't be a sore pirate, Elsa. I'm just a better swordsman than you"

"Yeah, kick me while I'm down. Oh my pirate pride" I said waving an invisible white flag.

"If you're nice, I may consider teaching you a thing or two" Olaf said puffing out his chest.

"Okay tough guy, whatever you say" I said standing up.

"Bubba, did you have homework?" Anna asked curious.

"Huh?"

"I believe that you heard me. Did you?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well kinda but can't I do it later. I really want to use the canon" Olaf said pointing at the prop.

"You can play with canon after you finish your homework"

Olaf looked at me for help but there is no way that I'm fighting Anna on this one. I probably should have had my brother do his homework before we starting playing but there's nothing that I can do about it now. When he realized that I wasn't going to help him get out of this, Olaf went downstairs to get started on his homework. _I should get out of this pirate outfit._

I did notice the predatory look that the red head on her face as she looks me up and down. It was making me a little uncomfortable since I have seen that look a lot lately. _I really hope that she doesn't plan on taking overpower me in my brother's room. _

"I'm not gonna jump you if that's what you were thinking"

"It's hard not to think that with you staring at me like that" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"I can't help that I think that you're sexy especially in that pirate's outfit" Anna said licking her lips.

"I think I hear Olaf calling me. Coming Olaf!" I said making a run for the door.

Anna smacks me on the backside as I quickly walked out the door. I glare at her but it only caused her to giggle at me.

"Don't worry Captain, we'll play the adult version of Pirate and the Hidden Buried Treasure later" Anna said winking.

_Oh god, what did I get myself into._

* * *

><p>End of ch. 36<p> 


	37. Sexy Car Wash

Automatic Love ch. 37

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I love Pupil Free Days. It means that I don't have to go school or wake up early for any reason. I still have to go to work but I don't mind working. I love what I do and on the plus side, I paid to do it too. I was still sleeping in my bed and I hear the door open. I hear a footsteps running towards me and instantly jumped on by a blur of white.

_Awww, come on it's too early for this. _I rolled over onto my back to have my little brother sitting on my stomach with a huge grin on this face. _I know that smile. He definitely wants something. _

"Hey Olaf, what's up?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Elsa, can I ask you something?" Olaf asked smiling.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go to Disneyland again"

"Disneyland? Why do you want to go to Disneyland?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I like Disneyland and we had a ton of fun the last time we went. Please?! Pretty please with mountain of chocolate on top" Olaf asked pleading.

Well we did have a lot of fun the last time we went. It has a been awhile since the last time that went. I guess that it wouldn't be so bad to go again and make some more memories. _Besides how can I say no to that face. I mean come on, he's just too adorable for his own good and he knows it. _Olaf uses his adorableness against me to get stuff and I can barely tell no.

"Sure why not. We can always add another light saber to our collection" I said ruffling his hair.

"Can Anna come with us?" Olaf asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure but you're going have to ask her yourself"

"I don't have her number" Olaf said frowning a little.

"Don't worry I have her number but you don't have to call her now" I said sitting up.

"But I want to call her now. Please Elsa" Olaf asked bouncing up and down.

I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand and took it off the charger. I hand it to my little brother and he goes through my contacts. He pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear. Olaf was silent for a few seconds before he answers.

"Hi Anna" Olaf said smiling.

"…"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"…"

"Elsa and me are going to Disneyland and I want you to come with us"

"…"

"I don't know. I didn't think that far" Olaf said scratching his head.

"…"

"Really? Yay! Okay… Anna wants to talk to you" Olaf said handing me my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Snowflake, so what about Disneyland?" Anna asked curious.

"Olaf woke me up, asking me about going to Disneyland. I told him that we would and he wanted you to come with us. Do you want to come?" I asked curious.

"Of course, I want to come. I was a little surprised that it was Olaf calling me instead of you" Anna said giggling a little.

"He wanted to call you himself and ask" I said smiling a little.

"Snowflake, I love to go with you and Bubba to Disneyland. I sadly to have cut this conversation short. I have something that I have to take care of" Anna said pouting.

I don't know how I know that the red head is pouting but I am pretty sure that she is. I know my girlfriend all too well.

"It's okay Feisty Pants. I'll talk to you later" I said smiling a little.

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too" I said hanging up.

I set my phone down on the nightstand and got out of bed. I walked downstairs with Olaf in tow and into the kitchen. I grabbed two bowls, a box of Cocoa Puffs and a carton of milk. I set them on the table and pour the cereal into the bowls then the milk. I put the carton back into the refrigerator and gotten two spoons from the drawer. I hand one of them to my little brother before digging in my cereal.

"So Olaf, I have to go to work in a little bit. Do you want to go over to Andrew's or do you want to come with me?" I asked curious.

"Andrew's, I promised that I would play Hide and Go Seek with him" Olaf said smiling.

"So you don't want to spend time with me anymore. I'm hurt" I said in mock hurt.

"I do want to spend time with you but I do want to spend time with my friend too" Olaf said waving his arms up and down.

"Calm down Olaf, I was only kidding" I said laughing a little.

"Don't do that to me, Elsa. I thought you were serious" Olaf said pouting.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again" I said finishing off my cereal.

The white haired boy finished off his breakfast before running upstairs to get dressed. I washed the dishes before drying and putting them in their rightful spot. I walked upstairs into my room and changed into a baggy pair of jeans and a blue and white hockey jersey. I walked into my little brother to find him already dressed. He is ready to play with Andrew.

I grabbed my keys and we walked out to my car. Olaf hopped into my car and I followed his lead then started up the car. I drove towards Kristoff's place and it wasn't long before we arrived in front of his house. I get out of the car and Olaf followed me to the front door. He knocked on the door in some weird pattern and the door instantly by a smiling Andrew.

The boys hugged each other before running inside the house. The blonde mechanic walked out of the house and locked the door behind him. I promised him a ride to the shop and I make good on my promises.

"Hey Els" Kristoff said smiling.

"Hey Kris, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go. Do you know where Rapunzel went today? She said that she has something to do but when I asked what it was. She just giggled at me, kisses me on the cheek and walked away" Kristoff said confused.

"She didn't tell me anything" I said shrugging.

We got into my car and I drove towards the auto shop. I pulled up into the parking lot of Pabbie's and parked my car. We got out of the car and I locked it before walking into the auto shop. The shop was already open and there was car that needed to be worked on. There was a red Toyota truck that needed an oil change and pulled onto the lifter. I got started on the oil change when Pabbie walked into the garage.

"Guys, I have something to tell you" Pabbie said putting his arms behind his arms.

"What's up?" Kristoff asked curious.

"There's gonna be some cheerleaders having a car wash in front of the shop to raise money for their squad. I am giving you a head up and not to get distracted" Pabbie said serious.

"Pabbie, Elsa and me have girlfriends. I doubt some random cheerleaders are gonna distract us" Kristoff said waving him off.

"I hope so because I need the two of you to watch the shop while I have business to take care of"

"What business do you need to take care of, Pabbie?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it Kristoff, it's nothing that you have to concern yourself with. I am trusting you two" Pabbie said smiling a little.

"You can count on us" I said confidently.

"I'll see you both when I get back" Pabbie said walking away.

As Pabbie was walking away, Aladdin was walking towards us. I greeted Al as I did a routine oil check. The tan boy hopped on the tool bench and started talking about his date with Jasmine. The tan cheerleader has been hanging out a lot with us lately and it's still a little weird. Jasmine and I still don't talk much but we're civil with each other for Aladdin's sake.

I still don't like her but she makes my friend happy and his happiness trumps my disdain for the cheerleader. I hear the horn of bus and I see one pulling into the front of the garage. I don't paid much attention to it as I start working on a green Mustang.

"Elsa, I think you need to check this out"

"I'm kind of busy at the moment" I said opening the hood.

"I think you really need to see this" Aladdin said.

"I rather not watching a bunch of cheerleader getting wet while washing cars. Not my style and I have a girlfriend" I said pulling a wrench out of my shoe.

"I think you want to watch since one of those cheerleaders is your girlfriend" Kristoff said with a wide eyed expression on his face.

"What are you talking? Anna isn't here. She said that she had something to do" I said frowning.

"Yes, she is. Just turn around" Aladdin said pointing behind me.

I turned around to see that Anna was in the front of the garage along with Rapunzel and Jasmine. They were wearing bikinis but I couldn't staring at the red head. She was wearing a red bikini that complementing her skin tone along with light blue denim shorts. Is she what she meant by something that she had to take care of? My mouth went dry and I licked my lips a little.

I can't seem stop staring at the cheer captain as one of the cheerleaders splashed her with water and now the cheerleader is dipping wet. I feel creeping into my cheeks and further down south. _Oh god, I can't a boner now. Why can't I stop staring? She had this planned from the jump._ Whatever Anna is planning, it's working. I watched as the red head and Rapunzel were washing a car.

I followed as the cheer captain bends over to clean a headlight and stare at her backside. Her shorts were hugging her backside in all the right places and I can feel myself twitch in my pants. _Thank God, I decided to wear baggy jeans today. Why did she have to be wearing those sinful shorts?_ _Damn, now all I want to do tear them off of her._

The universe is cruel. I turned to see that Kristoff and Aladdin were staring at their girlfriends as well. Normally I would criticize the guys for staring at their girlfriends like pieces of meat but I'm no different than they are.

"G-Guys, I'm uh gonna give one of t-the cars a paint job. K-Keep a eye on the girls" I stammered.

They nodded, not really paying attention to what I said. I bolted into the another part of the garage, away from staring at the cheerleaders. There was a car in the back that needed a new coat of paint. I put on my protective glasses and surgical mask on before picking up the paint sprayer. I loaded it up with dark blue paint before spraying the paint along the side of the car.

I make sure that the paint is even and I was almost done with the passenger door when I heard knocking on the door. I had the door closed so the paint fumes don't go out the room but I leave a side window open. I ignore the knocking and continue painting the back door but the knocking continues. It doesn't let up and it was annoying me. _I swear if Kristoff coming to tell me to come and watch the girls, I am going to punch him._

I set down the paint sprayer on the table and pulled the surgical mask down to hang around my neck. Even with the window open, it still smells like paint fumes in here. I opened the door, expecting to come face-to-face with Kristoff but instead I was met with a pair of blue eyes. It was Anna and she was still in her bikini and shorts.

"Hey A-Anna, what's up?" I asked smiling nervously.

"Hey Snowflake, I was looking for you" Anna said putting her hands on her hips.

"H-How did you f-find me?" I asked curious.

"Kristoff. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were avoiding me" Anna said raising an eyebrow.

"W-W-What? Avoiding you? I w-would never" I said avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, try saying that and look me in the eye" Anna said lifting my chin forcing me to look at her.

"I'm not avoiding you, just working" I said looking away again.

"HmMmm right, why does it smell like paint fumes in there?" Anna asked curious.

"I'm doing a paint job on a car and it's gonna smell like that for a while"

"You shouldn't be in there for too long" Anna said concerned.

"Don't worry, I've done this plenty of times" I said confidently.

"Even so, I still want you to be careful" Anna said grabbing my hand.

The red head leans up and kisses me on the lips. I moan a little as the cheer captain wraps her arms around my neck as she pushes me up against the wall. I grabbed the cheerleader's hips and pull her in close. I switch our positions so Anna was up against the wall as I nibble on her bottom lip. She lets out a moan and it was turning me now.

The red head wraps her legs around my waist as I held her up by her backside causing her moan a little louder. My pants are getting tighter and tighter by the second and I rub it into the cheerleader's clothed crotch. When we come up for air, I latched onto her neck and sucked on her pulse point.

"E-Elsa" Anna moaned.

_God, I love the way she says my name._ We would have continued what we were would doing if we weren't interrupted.

"Whoa! Damn girl, if you wanted alone time with your girlfriend, just say so"

We stopped to see that we were caught in compromising position by Meg who was smirking. _Okay, this is embarrassing. Least this wasn't Coach Mode. _I set Anna down on a nearby bench and untangled myself from her.

"Meg, did you need you something?" Anna asked glaring at the brunette.

"Yeah, Coach Mode is looking for you. I can't stale for much longer" Meg said putting her hands on her hips.

"Dammit, I'll be out in minute" Anna said sighing.

Meg laughed a little as she left us alone. The red head looks at me in a disappointed look on her face. She sighs a little before kissing me on the lips.

"We'll continue this later" Anna said smirking a little.

"Y-Yeah, later" I said blushing a little.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 37<p> 


	38. Sexy Car Wash pt II

Automatic Love ch. 38

* * *

><p>Anna's P.O.V.<p>

I was so close! I was so close of getting Elsa to sleep with me again. I ever since Elsa and me made love after Meg's party, I can't seem to stop touching the blonde. I found her irresistible before but now she's becoming like catnip for me. I couldn't keep my hands off of the fighter before I really can't keep my hands to myself and I don't want to. Just being around Elsa is enough to turn me on and it doesn't help how unbelievably adorable she is.

_What am I going to? It's not like I can tie her up and have my way with her. Or can I? I can't not do that to Elsa no matter how appealing that would be. Oh god, I have a serious problem! Well no, I don't. I mean a lot people would want to make love with their girlfriends… all the time._ I shake my head and try to focus on washing the rest of the cars.

It was my idea to have a car wash to raise the money for new uniforms. It also was my idea to have the car wash at Pabbie's because I would give me an excuse to wear a bikini. I know that Elsa can't stop staring when she thinks I'm looking especially during P.E.. She's always staring at my ass every time we have to run laps and I do enjoy the attention.

I know that she thinks that I'm sexually attractive and I use it to my advantage every chance I get. I love how aggressive how the blonde when she's sexually frustrated and backed up into a corner. I love how the fighter is when she's normally with me but it's even more of a turn on how aggressive she can be.

"Are you okay, Anna?"

I looked up to see that it was Rapunzel and she has a concern look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked curious.

"You've been really quiet since you walked out of the garage. Did something happen between you and Elsa?" Rapunzel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um I guess you could say that but it's nothing that you have to worry about" I said rubbing my arm sheepishly.

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel asked unsure.

"You don't have to worry about it, Blondie. Cap here was practically all over her boo thang while we were working" Meg said smirking.

"S-Shut up, Meg" I said throwing a wet sponge at the brunette.

"You're only telling me to shut up because you know that I'm right as always" Meg said dodging the sponge.

"What? I'm confused" Rapunzel said frowning a little.

Meg covered the blonde cheerleader's ear and whispered something into her ear. Rapunzel stared blankly for a second before a blush crept into her cheeks and she couldn't look me in the eye. I glared at Meg but she wasn't fazed by it at all.

"You think you would be able to keep it in your pants long enough to wash some cars" Meg said as the smirk never left her face.

"Meg, shut it. I swear I will end you and make it look like a bloody accident" I said dead serious.

"Okay, okay Captain I was only joking. Your girlfriend's checking you out again" Meg said looking over at the garage.

I looked towards the garage to see that Elsa was staring at me again. I smirk a little and wave at her. It caused her blush adorably and looks back at what she was doing. I giggle a little. _She's too cute for her own good. I can't wait for later. _I got back to wash the car when Meg just had open to her big mouth.

"So Cap, is the blonde is good in bed?" Meg asked teasing.

"Megara, I swear to the gods that I will kill you if you don't shut up" I said getting annoyed.

"Okay, okay I'll quit. Have fun with your lover" Meg said walking away laughing.

"One of these days I'm really gonna strangle that girl" Anna said shaking her head.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" Rapunzel asked hosing down the car.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know that it's none of my business but did you and Elsa sleep together?"

"We did sleep together. Why do you ask?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Elsa is like my sister and you are my friend. I just want you two to be careful"

"Don't worry, we will" I said smiling a little.

I wash an entire city's worth of cars in one afternoon with my fingers turned into wrinkly raisins. I think we made enough money to get new uniforms and to have some left over. I stretch my arms causing them to pop a little. I turned to see that Elsa was staring at me again for the umpteenth time today and I am definitely enjoying the attention.

I looked to see that the blonde has got rid of her jersey and tied it around her waist, leaving her in a white shirt. I lick my lips a little as my eyes roam over her body. Kristoff tells the fighter something that I couldn't hear before slapping something her hand. The platinum blonde mechanic looked at it for second before quickly stuff it in her pocket. She has this look on her face that she's about to get caught with something that she shouldn't have. _What the heck is that all about?_

"Come on Anna, everyone is getting on the bus" Rapunzel said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, I'll be right there" I said walking away from her.

I walked over towards the two mechanics and kisses Elsa on the cheek. She smiles a little before kissing me on the lips. I love it when the blonde kisses me and it's a welcome change from me always initiating every kiss.

"Leaving already?" Elsa asked curious.

"Yeah, I think we have more than enough to get the new uniforms and still have some left over" I said smiling.

"That's good" Elsa said leaning against the hood of the car.

"Yeah so I'll see you later tonight, okay" I said winking.

"O-Okay" Elsa said blushing. I giggle at her and kisses her on the lips.

I turned to leave and walked towards the bus. I hopped onto it and took a seat next to Rapunzel who texting I guess Kristoff cause she keeps smiling into her phone. The blonde is always in a good mood with a smile on her face but when she's with Kristoff, she goes gaga over him. I can relate since I'm the same way with Elsa.

I feel over the moon and stars when I'm with the blonde and I love the way she makes me feel. I feel like I'm the most beautiful and only girl in the world in her eyes. The bus dropped the girls in front of their houses and it stopped in front of mine.

"I'll see you later, Rapunzel" I said getting up.

"Later Anna" Rapunzel said not looking up from her phone.

I'm not surprised that she didn't look up from her phone. The blonde cheerleader is way too invested in her conversation with a certain male mechanic to notice anything else. I get off of the bus and walk towards the house.

"Have fun with your lover, Cap" Meg yelled from the bus.

I feel a blush creeping into my cheeks and I flipped the brunette off as the bus leaves. _One of these days, I am seriously gonna kill her._ I pull my keys out of my pocket and unlock the door. I walked in to find luggage by the door. My Dad is taking my Mom to a spa and resort for their anniversary. I thinks it's nice that My Dad wants to take my Mom somewhere special for their anniversary.

I mean they have been together for a real time and they deserve to spend some quality alone time without any distractions. My Dad comes out of the kitchen with a huge sandwich in hand and I shake my head. _Every time I look up, he has eating sometimes. My Dad is such a glutton._

"Don't judge me, kiddo. Wait… was you wearing that when you left?" My Dad asked frowning.

"Yeah, why?"

"No daughter of mine should be walking around half naked where boys will be staring"

"Dad, I'm not half naked. I'm wearing a bikini and shorts" I said looking down at my appearance.

"You shouldn't be wearing that. Why are you wearing it anyways?" My Dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"My squad was having a car wash at Pabbie's to raise money to get new uniforms" I explain.

"I don't want boys staring at you in that"

"Boys are always staring at me even when I'm in regular clothes. I'm not worried about them staring at me and it's not like I notice anyways"

"Isn't Pabbie's that auto shop where Elsa works at?" My Dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"I see what's going on here" My Dad said smirking.

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah, you're trying to get Elsa's attention by wearing that. You are truly your mother's daughter" My Dad said laughing.

"I'm confused. What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"Your mother did the same thing to me when we're dating. I feel bad for the poor girl, she probably had a heart attack when she saw you"

"I take offence to that" I said pouting.

"I bet you do. Well me and your mother are gonna be gone for the weekend so we left enough money for you and Merida to buy food. Please don't burn down the house" My Dad said kissing me on the forehead.

I may or may not have almost burnt down the house once when 14 in an attempt making Mac and cheese. My Dad have never let me forgot about it no matter how much I apologized for that. Luckily I didn't get hurt because of it and the house is still standing. _Seriously how many time do I have to reminded of it. My Dad came be a jerk sometimes. _My Mom came down the stairs with her luggage in hand. She smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Be good Anna and please don't burn down the house this time" My Mom said smirking a little.

"Will you people stop reminding me?! I have said repeatedly that I'm sorry and that it was an accident" I said glaring at my parent.

"Love you, kiddo" My Dad said walking out the door.

"Yeah, yeah love you too" I said rolling my eyes.

I watch my Dad load up the trunk with their luggage before getting into the driver's seat. He started up the car and drove down the street. I went back into the house and walked up the stairs to my room to Merida, playing Angry Birds on her phone. I flopped on her bed next to her and snuggled under her. She looks at me out the corner of her eye before returning back to her game. I haven't hanging out much with her lately since I started dating Elsa and I'm a little guilty about it.

"Hey Anna Banana"

"Hey Mer, what have you been up to?" I asked curious.

"Not much, just trying to keep up with my classes" Merida said shrugging.

"I know that I haven't spending a lot of time with you and I'm sor-"

"You don't have to apologize. I know you aren't gonna spending all your time with me like we used. You have a girlfriend now and you want to spend time with her, I get it" Merida said not looking at me.

"You're upset with me"

"I'm not upset with you"

"Yes, you are. I can tell by the way you're not looking at me" I said sitting up.

"Anna, I am not upset with you" Merida said looking at me.

"Are you sure that you're not upset?" I asked unsure.

"You're starting to annoy me with that damn question. I swear if you ask me that one more time, I will put you in a headlock and give you a wet Willie" Merida said dead serious.

"Please don't. I remember the last time you did that and it was horrible" I said shuddering.

"Well stop asking questions" Merida said smirking.

"You're so mean" I said pouting.

"It's a living. Aren't you going to see your girlfriend?" Merida asked returning to her game.

"Are you okay with that?"

"As long as you're not doing anything I wouldn't do, I'm good"

"Okay but you and me are hanging out tomorrow" I said smiling.

"Whatever you say, Anna Banana"

I get up and go into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I was feeling a little sweaty and I shave my legs. I got dressed in a pink blouse and black leggings. I braided my hair again in my braids and grabbed my keys. I left out of the house and got into my car, driving towards Elsa's house. It wasn't long before I was pulling up in front. I see her car and I know that she's here.

I get out of my car and locked it. I walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. I hear footsteps coming towards the door and it opened to reveal the blonde in nothing but a form fitting shirt and shorts hanging loosely off of her hips.

"Hey Feisty Pants, my face is up here" Elsa said forcing me to look up at her face.

"I know that" I said sheepishly.

"Sure you did" Elsa said rolling her eyes.

I walked into the place and sat next down couch, crossing my legs. The blonde seem to notice that something was up as she cautiously still standing by the door. I am pretending like nothing was going on.

"Why are you so far away, Snowflake?" I asked innocently.

"N-No particular reason" Elsa stammered.

"Then c'mere" I said patting the seat the next to me.

The blonde stared at me as she cautiously walked over towards the couch. I smiled innocently at her… or as innocently I could anyways. The fighter sat at the far end of the couch from me and she was really tense. I smirk a little but I quickly hide it. I scoot over so I was sitting next to very tense girlfriend.

"Why so tense, Snowflake?" I asked kissing her cheek.

"N-N-No reason" Elsa said blushing a little.

"You're stuttering" I said kissing along her jaw line.

I pushed Elsa further down onto the couch as I trailed down her neck with kisses. The blonde's breath hitched as I rubbed her through her shorts. The fighter moaned a little as she thrusts into my hand. _God, her moans are sexy! _I nibbled and sucked on Elsa's pulse point, leaving a decent sized hickey on her neck.

"Anna, wait" Elsa said stopping me from going any further.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Not here. My room" Elsa said panting heavily.

I kiss on her on the cheek and grab her hand as I lead the blonde upstairs to her room. She closes the door behind us and turns to me. The fighter walks over towards me and kisses me heatedly. I wrap my arms around her neck as I nibbled on her bottom lip. The blonde mechanic parted her lips as I slip my tongue into her mouth. She moaned as her hands cupped my ass and squeezed it.

I could feel myself getting wet as Elsa pushed us onto the bed. I wrap my legs around my girlfriend's waist, bring her boner closer to my pussy. I broke the kiss when I started to get light-headed from lack of oxygen and the fighter latched onto my neck. I moaned loudly as the blonde lifted my shirt over my head and throwing it on the floor. I reached behind my back and unclasps my bra, tossing it aside. Elsa kissed down from my neck to my breasts and sucked on my right nipple.

"E-Elsa"

The blonde growled at me as she pulled my leggings along with my panties down my legs and tossing them aside. I pushed the fighter back a little and she stares at me in confusion. It's just like the first time where I'm in my birthday suit and she's completely clothed. I tucked at the hem of her shirt and the mechanic seems to get it what I'm getting at.

She smiles at a little before lifting her shirt over her head. I push Elsa onto her back as I pull her short down as well as her boxer. Her penis is standing at full attention and I feel myself twitch in anticipation. I straddled the blonde as I line myself up with her dick and lowered myself onto her. I and the fighter moaned loudly. I sometimes forget how big my girlfriend actually is but she feels so damn good though.

I start moving my hips as the mechanic grabs my hips and thrusts upward. I held onto Elsa's shoulders as I capture her lips with my own. Her hands move from my hips to my ass as she thrusts into my G-spot. The blonde is making me feel so incredibly good that I can't seem to process a single thought.

"Oh Elsa ah. I'm-I'm g-gonna"

I was reaching my climax and everything exploded into waves of pleasure. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I road out my climax. I collapsed on top of Elsa, completely spent. I feel the blonde pull out of me and she just as spent as I was. I snuggled up to her as she wraps her arms around my waist. I looked up at the fighter and kissed her on the lips.

"Why does it feel like you had your way with me?" Elsa asked through narrowed eyes.

"Well I kinda did" I said poking my index fingers together.

"What am I going to do with you?" Elsa asked shaking her head at me.

"Love me" I said kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 38.<p> 


	39. Training

Automatic Love ch. 39

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up at 5 in the morning because today is my first training day with Coach Shang. I am not sure if I should be excited or nervous about training with him. I always thought that coach hated me and he made it his life's mission to make my life a living hell but that was his weird way of pushing me to be better. Now he wants to train me for whatever reason. I got dressed in a black tank top and grey sweatpants.

I grab my hoodie from off of the desk chair and my keys from off of the nightstand. I walked out the house, locking the door behind me and gets into my car. I drove toward Coach Shang's place and listen to the radio on the way there. It was on some Pop station that Anna liked listening to on the way to school when I pick her up sometimes and I never really bothered to change it.

I am a not big Pop fan but the red head is so I don't see the point of changing the station. I listened to some song by Ariana Grande and it's actually pretty catchy. I pulled up in front of the Coach Shang's house to him sitting on the top step of his porch. I parked my car and locked it, walking toward the coach. He looks up at me with a passive look on his face and motioned for me to follow him to the backyard through the side.

The backyard is amazingly beautiful. There was a koi pond with a mini waterfall in the corner of the yard, a sparring circle in the middle, and a cheery blossom tree in full bloom. There was lights sitting on the top of the fence lighting the place. I follow my coach into the house where what it looks there was every weapon know to man.

"From here on out, I am you sensei and you will address as Shang-sensei" Shang said folding his arms.

"What are we doing to do?" I asked curious.

"I am going to make a man out of you" Shang said smirking.

"The universe did half the work for you" I said rolling my eyes.

"Let's just started" Shang said frowning.

"Fine, Shang-sensei. Can we get started?" I asked folding my arms.

"Okay first off, attach this to your ankles" Shang said tossing me something.

I catch it and it's ankle weights. I roll up my sweatpants and wrap the weights to my ankle. It feels weird and my legs heavier than usual. He walked over to the chin up and hooked onto it by the crook of his knees and pulled up. _Oh great, upside down pull up. This is going to be fun._ I hooked up my knees and start pulling up. The blood is definitely rushing to my head but I keep doing the pull ups.

Coach Shang flips off of the pull up bar and tells me to get off too. I get off and I was feeling a little dizzy now that the blood is returning to the rest of my body. For the next hour or so, I had to stay in the upward part of the pushup and I struggled to up. Every time my arms gave out, I got hit on the forearm with a stick. _He's enjoying this crap. Payback will be sweet when I can defeat him in a fight._

"Okay Elsa, you can drop the position"

"Thank the gods" I said dropping onto my stomach.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad" Shang said folding his arms.

"I have been holding that position for the last hour and an half and every time, I almost drop the hold, you would hit me with that damn stick" I said glaring up at him.

"I'm building up the muscles in your arms and I'm going to test your skills as a fighter. You and I are going to spar" Shang said walking out into the backyard.

I get onto my feet and follow him onto the sparring circle. Shang-sensei looks at me with an passive look on his face like he doesn't take me for much a threat or anything. I don't know if I should be offend or not that he isn't taking me seriously at all. I raise my sore arms into my fighting stance and waited for him to come for me. We stood there, staring at each other and not moving at all.

_Why isn't he coming for me now? Why is he just standing there? Well if he isn't coming for me, I'll come for me. _I run towards him and throw a right jab which Shang-sensei dodged effortlessly. I throw a right-left-right combination and my sensei dodged it. _He's actually good but I can take him down. I just need a good plan. If I can tire him out, I'll be golden. _

I throw left punch, only for it but stopped by the older male with his hand. I looked at him in shock and met with a punch to the stomach. I stumbled back holding my gut but I shake it off. I throw punches after punches and all of them were either blocked or stopped. My punches were useless and I don't like it. I don't like it all and it's frustrating as hell.

I know that I shouldn't be letting it get to me but it is. I was growing tired and sluggish. My form is getting sloppy and my punches are becoming even more useless than before. Shang shakes his head before moving in and punches me in my face causing me to hit the ground. I struggle to my feet and got back into my defensive position. I block punch after punch but it was becoming difficult to do especially with the kicks that sensei was throwing in as well.

It wasn't long before my feet were swept from up under me. I stayed down this time, panting heavily. I looked up at the sky and the sun was in the middle of it. Shang-sensei takes a seat next to me with his elbows on top of his knees.

"I'm impressed, Elsa. You lasted a lot longer than I expected" Shang said smiling a little.

"I would have lasted longer if my arms were feeling as heavy as they did" I said trying to catch my breath.

"That may have been true but I have to say that you are a good fighter but I'm going to make you a great fighter. Do you believe me?" Shang asked looking down at me.

"I believe you, sensei. I don't really have a choice but to do believe you"

"Your faith in me moves me so much, Elsa" Shang said rolling his eyes.

"I see that you're up to old tricks, my dear grandson"

I looked over to see an old man with cane under his hands, standing at the edge of the sparring circle. When did he get here? Why didn't I notice him standing there? Who is the older man.

"Honorable Grandfather, what are you doing out here?" Shang asked bowing.

"I heard a commotion coming from outside and I came to investigate. It seems that you have a new student and it's a girl" the old man said standing over me.

"This is Elsa Winters. She's one of my students at the school and I am training to become a better fighter" Shang said standing up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Li-san" I said bowing to the old man.

"You carry a great pain inside of your heart, dear girl. You try to hide it from the people that you care about so you won't be a burden on them" the older Li said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stiffen a little and stared at the older Li in shock. _How does he know that? I didn't tell sensei anything about my past so he couldn't have been the one to tell his Grandfather. This makes no sense at all. _Shang doesn't say anything and stares at me with raised eyebrows.

"I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about" I said shaking my head.

"It's alright, my dear. You and I both know that it is true and you need to let that pain if you ever truly want to find peace with yourself" the older Li said putting a hand on my shoulder.

He walks towards the house and disappears into it. Shang-sensei looks at me with a passive on his face and motions for me to follow him. He sits on top of the porch and I sit next to him with eyes glued to the ground. I don't want him to tell that I should have told him about parents or something along those lines. I still have trust issues with people and I don't lie talking about my parents to others. I don't know how to let go of the pain that I feel and I'm not sure if I would be able to.

"I know what you're going through"

"I doubt it"

"Actually I do. I lose my father to war and I lose my mother the day that I was born. I feel like it was my fault that my mother died cause if I wasn't born, she would still be here. I thought like that for years but I learned that it wasn't my fault. I took it one day at a time and found one thing that I like about myself. Whatever pain you're holding onto, let it wash over you like wave" Shang said patting me on the shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I can. I have been holding onto it for years" I said sighing.

"You and Anderson have become rather close over the last few weeks. Does she know?" Shang asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she know and she cares about me a lot. I care about her a lot but I feel like one day she'll wake up and realize I'm not worthy of her affections. It sound ridiculous with how much we've been through"

"Please don't tell me that you two are still virgins" Shang said hopeful.

I feel the het creeping into my cheeks as I remain silent. I hear Shang-sensei say something in Chinese under his breath and saw him face-palm himself.

"Did you least use protection?" Shang asked looking at me.

I still didn't say anything.

"Come on, Winters. You're supposed to be the logically one but I should give you the talk about having sex and using protection" Shang said shaking his head.

"P-Please don't. I already got the talk from my Uncle and I really don't have to that conversation again" I said shuddering.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back" Shang said getting up.

He walks into the house and doesn't come back for few minutes. The coach grabs my hand and slap something into my hand. It's a blue square packages and I know what it is. Shang-sensei has given me condoms and this could've gotten any more embarrassing than it already is.

"I want you to use these if anything else happens between you and Anderson. God forbid if you get her pregnant or catch something" Shang said serious.

"I u-understand, S-Sensei" I said.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 39<p> 


	40. Asking For A Date

Automatic Love ch. 40

* * *

><p>Elsa's P.O.V.<p>

I am sore as hell from the weekend. Shang-sensei has been working me hard over the weekend and I am surprised that I am still able to walk in straight line. I arrive at school with my backpack over my shoulder and new ankle weights attached to my ankles. I am 10 pounds heavier now and it's taking me a lot longer to walk to my locker.

I open my locker to grab my books when I see Kristoff and Aladdin getting into an argument about comics again. I love comics as much as the next nerd but I am getting into manga. The artwork is amazing and it's inspired me to try picking up the style. I picked up some books on drawing the style and everything. When I do something, I tend to go all out when I want to know something bad enough. They walked over towards me with their discussion getting louder.

"Elsa, tell Al that Superman is better than the Wolverine" Kristoff said glaring at Aladdin.

"There's no way that Superman is better the Wolverine. I mean his weakness is a freaking rock and the only way to kill the Wolverine is to behead him and remove the head from the vicinity of the body" Aladdin said glaring back.

"Okay, okay Beavis and Butthead please calm yourselves" I said rolling my eyes at my friends.

They huffed at each other before looking away. _They can be such children sometimes but I love them._ They won't stay mad at each other for too long. I put my books in my backpack when a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I look over my shoulder to a certain red head cheerleader smiling at me with a goofy smile on her face. Rapunzel and Jasmine were talking to Kristoff and Jasmine.

"Hey Feisty Pants, what's up?" I asked smiling a little.

"Hey Snowflake, there's something we need to ask you guy" Anna said kissing my cheek.

This caught my and the guys' attention and we looked at the cheerleader with peaked interest. The cheerleaders looked at each other with knowing smiles on their face and it was making me feel a little anxious. _What do they want to ask us? What's up the looks and smiles that they're giving each other?_ Punzie pulls out a poster of her back pocket and hands it to Kristoff.

Aladdin and I looked at it and it's a poster of Spring Formal dance that's coming up this Friday night in the gym. Is this why they're acting weird about? Some dance that's coming up? What does have to with us? I am definitely confused now.

"What does this have to do with us?" Kristoff asked confused.

"We should go" Punzie said excitedly. The three of us looked at each other before busting out laughing.

This is why they were excited about. I don't see what they're so excited about. It's just a dance and nothing too big from what I can see. The three cheerleaders looked at each other then at us with confused looks on their faces. They are definitely wondering why we're laughing.

"I'm sorry girls but we don't go to school dance" Aladdin said laughing.

"Why not? Too cool for dances?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's not it. We're nerds and we avoid school functions like the plague" I said folding my arms.

"We just stay at Elsa's, playing video games and eating nothing but junk food. The last time we did that, we would in sugar comas for the rest of the weekend" Kristoff said.

"Good times, good times" We said in unison with fond smiles on our faces.

We had some crazy times on those nights even we don't remember most of what happened. The three of us have fun doing anything together as long as we're doing it together. Anna walks over towards me and wraps her arms around my waist. She gives me the biggest puppy dog look and the lip quiver I have ever seen. _Awww come on, this look should not even be legal. _

The red head only uses this looks unless she really wants something and I fall for it every time. The cheerleader continues to give me that look and I look at Kristoff and Aladdin for help but they were just grinning like idiots. _They're so helpful. I am so gonna get them for this._

"Fine, fine just turn the look off" I said sighing.

"Thank you, Snowflake" Anna said grinning.

I really hope that I don't regret going to one of these dances. I turn to the blonde mechanic and the tanned boy to see that they have reddish cheeks. I am guessing that their cheerleader girlfriends 'convince' them to got the dance as well. _Serves them right but I shall have my revenge._ I snapped out of my thoughts when the cheer captain kisses on the lips. The cheerleaders walked away from us, giggling.

"What did we just agree to?" I asked confused.

"I have no idea but I really hope that we don't regret this. We avoid these things for a reason" Kristoff said folding his arms.

"I don't know, guys. It could be different" Aladdin said shrugging.

"Different how?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We have girlfriends and I mean very hot girlfriends. They care about us and if we show up to the dance with them on our arms then there is nothing that we can't do" Aladdin said confidently.

"The boy does have a point" I said rubbing my chin.

"I hate to admit it but he does. So does this mean that we're going to this dance?" Kristoff asked.

"Not like we have a choice but yes, we're going" I said nodding.

"We're going to the Spring Formal" Aladdin said chuckling a little.

The bell rings and I walked towards Calculus. I'm not learning anything in that class anymore. I mean I wasn't learning anything before Weaseltown quit and I'm not learning with 'Captain' Hook in place. Calculus got turned into another Study Hall for me and I don't mind at all. I walked into the classroom to find my girlfriend and Punzie talking about something animatedly about something but as soon as I walked into the room, they grew silent. What was this about that? I took my seat next to Anna and she smiles at me.

"So what were you girl talking about?" I asked curious.

"Just cheerleading routine for the next game. What's up wit you, sexy?" Anna asked smiling flirtatiously.

"N-Not much" I said as the heat creeps into my cheeks.

"Awww you two are adorable together" Punzie said giggling in front of me.

"S-Shut up you" I said kicking the back of her seat.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 40<p> 


	41. Through Olaf's Eyes

Automatic Love ch. 41

**This is the first chapter that I've done that wasn't from Anna's or Elsa's P.O.V. but I thought it would be a nice change of pace plus this chapter is a lot longer than my last two chapters. So here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>Olaf's P.O.V.<p>

Hi, my name's Olaf and I like warm hug! I'm Elsa's little brother and I love my big sister very much. She's been taking care of me for as long as I can remember. I don't remember much my parents except for that they're not around anymore. I don't know where they went or if they're going coming back but Elsa always tells me that all we need is each other.

So I'm not bummed that my parents aren't around since I'm plenty happy with being with my big sister. I love Elsa so much and I love spending as much time with her as possible. What I love most about Elsa is that she plays Pirates and the Hidden Buried Treasure with me. The game is fun as heck because I get to swordfight and my sister makes every game more exciting than the next one.

I wish that they were playing right now instead but sadly I'm still in school learning about adding and subtracting numbers. You would that after a week of going over and over this that it would stick in some of these kids' head by now. I wish that we were doing something more challenging instead of this easy stuff. I almost fell asleep in class… twice.

_Somebody please get me out of here!_ I looked out the corner of my eye to see that Kayla was staring at me with the same look that Elsa has on when she looks at chocolate and it's a little creepy… it's a lot creepy. Kayla is a nice girl and everything and she gives me cookies during snack time. I just don't like her the way that she likes me.

She's always following me around and trying to kiss me all the time, kissing is gross. There are only a few people that I allow to kiss me: Aunt Gerda, Elsa and Anna. Kayla isn't on that list and I honestly don't wanna add her onto that list. I'm very okay with just three people. Sorry but I'm not taking requests and yes I know what requests mean.

Sadly it doesn't stop the girl from trying at every chance she gets and somehow I avoid getting kissed. _Thank the gods for that._ Kayla would always ask me to be her boyfriend and I tell no in the nicest way that I can but she doesn't seem to get it. My sister would tell met hat I couldn't get a girlfriend until I was 16 years old. I don't know what a girlfriend is and I'm not sure if I want one.

I don't think I'm missing out on much if I don't know what it is. If it has nothing to do with chocolate then I really want it. I waited for the bell to ring so I can go home and it rings. I bolted for the exit and to get as far away from Kayla as possible. I run out of the school to find Elsa and Anna waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I run towards my big sister and hug her tightly.

"Good to see you too, Olaf" Elsa said ruffling my hair.

"My turn" Anna said holding out her arms.

"Hi Anna" I said running into her arms.

"It's been way too long since I've seen you. I missed you, Bubba" Anna said squeezing me.

"I've missed you too. I was starting to think you were avoiding me" I said pouting.

"I'm sorry Bubba. I've just bee busy with cheerleading and stuff but I promise that we'll spend more tie together" Anna said smiling.

"I was joking but okay" I said smiling back.

I like Anna a lot. She makes Elsa very happy and I noticed that my sister has been in a lot better mood since she's been with the red head. Elsa seemed so sad even if she wouldn't say so, I could tell. But she's happy now that she met Anna and I'm happy for them. The cheerleader played Pirate with us which is a plus on my part and she gave me my own nickname.

_Now if I can convince Elsa to let me have a puppy, everything would be perfect._ I get into the backseat and put my seat-belt on. I got a lecture for not wearing it the last time I was in the car and let me tell you, not fun.

"How was school, Bubba?" Anna asked curious.

"It was fine but boring"

"Why boring? You usually like school" Elsa said.

"I do but it's getting boring since we're still adding and subtracting. I know how to add and subtract but I want more of a challenge" I said crossing my arms.

"Well did you talk to your teacher about it?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did and she said that I have to wait for everyone else to catch up before move on to something" I said sighing.

"Awww poor Bubba, you're not getting challenged enough. Elsa, maybe we should talk to his teacher for him" Anna said turning to Elsa.

"We? What you do mean we?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"You and me. I am pretty sure that's the meaning of we and we should talk to Bubba's teacher. It's obvious that he's not getting challenged"

"Looks like it. Are you free after school tomorrow?" Elsa asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I'm free" Anna said smiling.

"Since you're gonna talk to my teacher tomorrow. Can I get a puppy?" I asked smiling sheepishly.

"A puppy? Why do you want a puppy?" Elsa asked looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Why not? I mean it would really cool to have one and I need some kind of responsibility"

"Olaf, you're 6. The only thing you should be responsible for is keeping your room clean" Elsa said.

"Please Elsa, I really want a puppy. It can be my birthday and Christmas present for the next year" I said pouting a little.

"Awww come on Elsa, look at that face. Just get him the puppy" Anna cooed.

"Anna, don't fall for the face. It's how he gets you"

It's true. I use my very adorable face to get what I want but I don't use it that often. I used enough to know that it's really good and my big sister fall for it every time. She know it and I know it. It is working very well on Anna and if it's working her then she'll convince Elsa to let me get a puppy. _Hehehe I am an evil genius! I should've thought of this months ago._ I watch Elsa and Anna talk about getting me a puppy or not. They talked to each other like an old married couple. I really hope that my sister lets me get one.

"Fine Olaf, you can get a puppy but it's gonna be your responsibility and you're going to have to do everything to keep it alive" Elsa said sighing.

"Yay! Thank you Anna" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"You're welcome, Bubba. Was that so hard?" Anna asked smirking.

"No comment" Elsa said as she drives in front of the house.

I unbuckled myself and got out of the car. I followed my sister and Anna into the house before flopping on the couch with my backpack. I pulled the packet that my teacher is making us do for homework. I got started on it and it wasn't that hard to do. This stuff is way too easy for me and I finished it in half an hour. I put my homework back in my backpack and turned on the TV.

I was just in time to watch the really old reruns of Pokemon. I love Pokemon shows and the video games. I have Pokemon Emerald, Red and Leaf for the Gameboy S and Pokemon Gold and Silver for the Nintendo DS. I went to Comic Con dressed up a Pikachu and I got lots of compliments since I make the costume myself with some help from Elsa.

I am a little obsessed with the show but it could be worse… I think. I sing along to the theme song and I hear Anna giggling at me but I don't care. The song is catchy. I watch as Ash battles against Gary in the Pokemon League and it is the most awesome battle that I have ever seen. It's about time that Ash beat Gary I mean Gary is a cocky jerk and I think it's about time that he got put in his place.

I continued watching Pokemon until I was picked up my sides and placed back down. I looked to see that I was sitting in Anna's lap. She looked down at me and kisses me on the side of my head. I shrugged and continued watching Pokemon. Elsa was in the kitchen, making dinner. I'm not sure what we're eating but I'm hoping that it doesn't have any vegetable in it or on the side.

I hate eating vegetable, they're just too gross and disgusting. _Who the heck likes eating something so nasty? People who are out of their minds, that's who. _It wasn't long before my sister called us to eat. I sat down at the table and on the plate in front of me was spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, and carrots. I inhaled the spaghetti and meatballs along with the garlic bread but I just stare at the carrot on my plate. I don't want to eat the carrots. Do I look like a rabbit?

"It's just not go away if you stare at it long enough, Olaf" Elsa said taking hers and Anna's plates to the sink.

"I'm hoping it will" I said staring at the carrots.

"Okay, how about it? For every carrot you eat, I'll give you a dollar" Anna said smirking a little.

"Anna, don't bribe him" Elsa said frowning.

"I see how else he's gonna eat them. It works with my little cousins" Anna said shrugging.

There's 8 carrots on my plate and that mean I get 8 dollars. I swallow my pride and kissed my taste buds goodbye. I picked a carrot and put it in my mouth. _This is so nasty and wrong._ I chewed the carrot before swallowing it. One down and seven more to go. I picked up the next carrot and did the process over again another seven more times. That was so gross and wrong for so many reason and I never want to do that again.

"Here's your 8 dollars and you did good" Anna said ruffling my hair.

"That was horrible" I said shaking my head.

"I bet it was but it could be worse. You did good though, buddy" Elsa said smiling.

"Thanks" I said putting my money in my wallet.

"You know the drill. Bath then straight to bed" Elsa said motioning upstairs.

"Awww do I have to go to bed?" I asked pouting.

"Yeah" Elsa and Anna said at once.

I pout even more. I always have to go bed early fro some reason and I don't like it. I hopped on my sister's back and she carries up to the bedroom. I grab my pajamas as Elsa draws my bath. I walked into the bathroom to see the tub was filled and my sister standing to it with a knowing look on her face.

"Try not to stay in there too long. We don't want you looking a prune" Elsa said smirking.

"I take offence to that" I said frowning.

"Yes, yes I bet you do" Elsa said rolling her eyes at me.

She walked out the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I shed my clothes and hopped into the tub, getting water on the floor. My sister is be annoyed about the water but I can worry about that later. The water is good and warm as I sink lower into it. I feel like I'm the ocean like a merman and I'm exploring the ocean deep. The water is a little murky but I can still see where I'm going.

I see all the other mermen and mermaids as they waved at me because I am their king. I feel loved by all of my subjects and I love them back. My kingdom is a huge with guards to protect it from invaders and my archenemies: Dr Kraken. Dr. Kraken has been has my enemy for months now and wants to take over my kingdom but I won't lt him.

It's a shame that Dr Kraken wants to take over because he used to be one of my closet friends until he betrayed me. I swim up to the surface to feel the sun on my face and I come back to reality. I grab my washrag and wipe the water off my face. I scrub everywhere that I could reach when someone knocks on the door.

"Hey Buddy, are you done in there? Are you a prune yet?" Elsa asked through the door.

"Ha ha, you're so funny that I forgot how'd laugh" I deadpan.

Elsa walked in to see the water on the floor and shakes her head at me. I get out of the tub and dry myself off as my sister grabs the mop in the corner. She mops up the water as I change into my pajamas. I let the water out of the tub as Elsa puts the mop back in the corner. I walked out of the bathroom and walked into my room, flopping on the bed. I grab my Jack Frost plushy and pulled my cover over me.

"Sweet dreams, little brother" Elsa said kissing my forehead.

"Night Bubba, sweet dreams" Anna said kissing my cheek.

"Night Elsa, Night Anna" I said smiling a little.

Elsa turned the light off and Anna followed her out. I pretended to fall asleep until the door was closed. I opened my eyes and pulled out a flashlight from under my bed. I turned it on and pulled the a small tablet from out under my bed. I put the headphone on my ear and opened the tablet on. I clicked on the book that I was listening to on it and it was a pirate book that I like.

It's pretty intense but I can't seem to stop listening to it. I know that I should be asleep since I have school in the morning but I need to what happens next. The book was getting scarier and scarier by the second that it was freaking me out a little. Pirate One Eye killed people merciless without a second thought and he treats his crew like trash.

I turned the tablet off and put it back into the nightstand. I turned the flashlight off and put it under my bed. I laid back into my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and the nightmare begins. I'm on a pirate ship and canons are firing at the enemy but I don't know who the enemy is. I looked down to realize that I'm tied to a pole. Why am I tied up? Where am I? I see Captain One Eye standing of me with his right eye missing and some of his teeth missing.

"What do you want from me, One Eye?" I asked struggling against the rope.

"You're so weak, Captain Olaf. You couldn't even save your own sister and the princess" One Eye said turning to Elsa and Anna.

Elsa and Anna were tied up as well. I can see the fear in their eyes and I tried to get to them but the rope was holding me back. One Eye better leave them alone. If he hurts them, I swear that I'll kill him.

"Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!" I shouted.

"They have everything to do with it. They're important to you and we can't have that, can we?" One Eye asked smirking evilly.

I watched as Captain One Eyed pushes his sword into Elsa's stomach and blood was gushing out of her. I struggled against the rope to get to my sister and the rope is digging into my skin. It hurts but nothing hurts more than seeing my sister dying in front of me. I feel the tears flowing down my tears.

"S-Stop please" I begged.

"First rule of being a pirate: Never say please" Captain One Eye said the sword out.

He walks over towards Anna and slices her throat as I lowered my head in shame. _Why? Why am I so weak? Why couldn't I save them?_ I can't believe that I'm so weak. I let my sister and Anna died because I was too weak to save them. Why am I so useless? Captain One Eye lifted my head by my hair forcing me to look him in the eyes. He gives me a greasy smile before punching me the stomach, forcing all the air out of my body.

I woke up with breathing heavily as I sat up. I looked around to see that I'm back in my room with my Jack Frost plushy. _It was all a dream. A really bad dream._ I got out of my bed and walked out of my room. I walked towards Elsa's room and I hear weird noises coming out of her room. _What are those sounds? Oh no, please be okay! Please be okay!_

I pounded on the door, calling Elsa and Anna's names as the tears started flowing. The door opened widely to reveal the red head in Elsa's hockey jersey and she has a worried/confused look her face. I wrapped my arms around her as I cried.

"Oh Bubba, what's wrong?" Anna asked taking me into her arms.

"I-I had a n-nightmare. I was on a pirate ship and I was t-tied up. Captain One Eye had you and E-Elsa tied too and he f-forced me to watch as he k-kill you" I said tighten my grip on the front of her shirt.

"It was just a bad dream. Elsa and me are fine. I promise you that I would never let anything or anyone hurt you or Elsa" Anna said rubbing my back.

"Y-You promise?" I asked looking up at her.

"I promise. Wanna sleep here tonight?"

I nodded as she carries me towards the bed. I reached for my sister and takes me into her arms. She kisses me on my forehead and snuggled into her. Anna climbs into the bed too and she wraps her arms around me. I feel better and safer knowing that they're alive and okay. I feel asleep soon afterwards feeling safer.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 41<p> 


End file.
